O Jogo do Amor
by danydessinha
Summary: Rachel é escritora, marcada por un terrível passado Foge com suas amigas para a Espanha em busca de uma vida melhor. Finn é um jogador de futebol Espanhol, acostumado a uma vida de luxo e diversão. Uma mulher dará volta em seu mundo? HISTÓRIA FINCHEL
1. Inferno

Oi gente, mais uma história Finchel da Irina Monteith que eu estou traduzindo. Espero que gostem ;)

Como esclarecimento: Esse primeiro capítulo o que está em _Italico _são as lembranças da Rachel.

* * *

**Inferno**

** POV RACHEL**

- "Bom dia senhorita Berry." – me cumprimentou a aeromoça.

_- "Bom dia senhorita Berry." – disse meu novo companheiro de elenco. "Jesse St James!" – estendeu sua mão e eu segurei. Ele de maneira muito cavalheirosa se inclinou para beijar minha mão, como um príncipe encantado._

_ - "Pode me chamar de Rachel." – pedi corada com o gesto._

_ - "Rachel." – disse com um sorriso em seus lábios. "então Rachel..." – disse com cordialidade me guiando para os camarins. "...quer que te ajude a ensaiar suas linhas?" – se ofereceu._

_ - "Me faria um grande favor." – aceitei encantada, era meu primeiro papel na Broadway e queria fazer perfeitamente, não é qualquer uma que recebe seu primeiro papel em Funny Girl, eu deveria brilhar._

_ - "Perfeito." – chegamos em meu camarim e é gigantesco. Com um vestiário precioso e um sofá em um lado, sobre uma das mesas haviam umas flores. Me aproximei e li o cartão._

_'Porque jamais encontrará alguém melhor do que eu._

_Da sua co estrela_

_Jesse St James'_

_ Sorri e me virei para olhá-lo divertida, ele me fez uma reverencia._

_ - "Volto em um momento." – se retirou e pouco depois apareceu uma mulher morena, com um vestido prata deslumbrante._

_ - "Mercedes Jones." – me cumprimentou amável. "sou sua estilista pessoal." – agregou feliz. "se veste sempre assim?" – perguntou me olhando dos pés a cabeça._

_ Eu estava usando uma calça vermelha e sapatos e vestido de cor preta._

_ - "Sim, amo essa roupa." – ela bufou um pouco incomodada._

_ - "Me dará muito trabalho menina." – negou com um sorriso. "passando para outros temas..." – disse me guando até a cadeira do camarim. "por acaso acabo de ver saindo daqui o magnífico Jesse St James?" – sua voz tomou um tom irônico._

_ - "Sim, é realmente encantador." – nunca havia conhecido a alguém tão caloroso._

_ - "Se cuide." – disse me olhando direto nos olhos. "há rumores de que se apaixona por todas suas co estrelas." – Mercedes fez uma careta de asco. "além do mais não sei porque tem algo que não me cai bem." – agregou com o olhar perdido._

_ - "Eu voltei." – Jesse entrou com 2 cafés. "para você." – disse enquanto me entregava um e me dava um sorriso encantador. "e você..." – apontou para minha estilista. "...poderia nos deixar sozinhos?" – lhe ordenou mantendo seu sorriso e ela saiu sem dizer uma palavra._

_ Duas semanas depois Jesse e eu já estávamos saindo. Ele me levava para jantar nos mais belos restaurantes, além do mais cada manhã não faltavam as rodas e chocolates em meu camarim por parte dele._

_ Minhas melhores amigas iam me ver cada vez que podiam e eu aceitava jantar com elas quando Jesse estava ocupado._

_ Não passou muito tempo para que Jesse e eu formalizássemos nossa relação e fossemos viver juntos, em um belo apartamento no centro da cidade. Ainda em cada manhã encontro no meu camarim rosas da parte de meu amoroso, encantados, bonito e cavalheiroso namorado. Jesse me explicou que devia cuidar do meu peso e que por isso deixou de me dar chocolates, já que ultimamente lhe dava mais trabalho me carregar no palco._

_ Na noite em que conheceríamos os nominados ao American Theatre Wing para os prêmios Tony. Jesse me pediu que saíssemos para jantar._

_ - "Amor, realmente não é importante estar pendente de uma coisa tão banal como essa." – ele tinha razão, na verdade é que com o carinho de meus fãs e a quantidade de boas críticas que eu recebia constantemente me dava por vencida._

_ -"Vai vestida assim?" – perguntou meu namorado muito sério ao ver o apertado vestido preto que Mercedes havia escolhido para mim. "Rachel, não me apetece que vá vestida assim a um lugar tão refinado." – me olhei no espelho e na verdade é que esse vestido me encantava, mas talvez para a ocasião não era o adequado._

_ - "Amor, tem razão." – reconheci. "me vejo um pouco vulgar." – ele escolheu um vestido verde escuro, que combinava com sua camisa. "Obrigada amor, o que faria sem você." – agradeci o beijando na bochecha._

_ O jantar no restaurante esteve magnífico, comida deliciosa, companhia perfeita, o que mais poderia pedir? Ao sair do lugar muitos fotógrafos nos rodearam._

_ - "Senhorita Berry, olhe para a câmera." – me gritou um deles. _

_ - "O que sente que em seu primeiro papel seja nomeada ao Tony?" – gritou outro. _

_ Me senti completamente feliz ao escutar isso, por fim minhas tantas horas de ensaio extra e dedicação haviam sido reconhecidas por todos. Sorri amplamente para os fotógrafos._

_ - "Senhor St James, o que se sente com sua namorada sendo mais famosa que você?" – Jess se virou para encarar o rapaz e o segurou pelo colarinho._

_ - "Ela não é mais famosa que eu." – gritou para ele furioso. "entende?" – o garoto concordou e Jesse o soltou bravo._

_ O manobrista entregou para Jesse as chaves do carro. O caminho foi silencioso, eu estava em um estado de choque devido a nominação e a reação de Jess que me deixou completamente desconcertada. Quando chegamos em casa o correio eletrônico estava cheio de mensagens de felicitações._

_ - "Não posso acreditar que você com menos de um ano no teatro já tenha uma nominação." – disse por fim meu namorado. "eu levo três anos aqui..." – Jesse estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos, me aproximei dele e o beijei nos cabelos._

_ - "Amor, lamento tanto que eles não possam ver o talentoso que é." – disse triste. Imaginava o frustrado que ele devia se sentir._

_ Nesse momento o telefone voltou a tocar, mas não quis me afastar de Jesse, por isso que o correio eletrônico ativou._

_ - "Quem tem uma amiga nominada a melhor atriz de um musical?" – gritaram minhas amigas em uníssono._

_ - "Amiga, temos que celebrar isso de forma grandiosa." – gritou Santana._

_ - "Saída de garotas amanhã de noite." – disse Quinn._

_ - "Te queremos." – agregou Brittany antes de desligar._

_ - "Amor." – disse Jesse visivelmente mais tranquilo, de novo tinha um sorriso encantador. "não gosto da sua amizade com essas garotas." – eu olhei para ele confusa, tínhamos anos sendo grandes amigas, nos conhecemos no colégio e fomos juntas para a universidade. _

_ Santana e Quinn estudaram direito e se graduaram com honras, agora são a dupla dinâmica das cortes de justiça, não perderam nem um caso. Britt por sua vez estudou gastronomia internacional, ainda que não exerça já que está se dedicando as passarelas e vai muito bem. Acaba de firmar um lucrativo contrato com a Victoria Secret._

_ - "A que se refere?" – lhe perguntei, sem entender._

_ - "Elas parecem prostitutas, amor." – eu o olhei sem dar crédito em suas palavras. "Rach..." – disse segurando meus braços. "... elas poderiam arruinar sua imagem." – pensei por um minuto._

_ Santana é uma grande advogada mas isso não impede que se deite com qualquer homem que encontre. Britt não fica muito atrás e também está a gravidez na adolescência de Quinn, mas apesar de tudo isso são minhas amigas e eu amo elas._

_ - "Você acha que seja melhor?" – perguntei a ele indecisa._

_ - "Claro que sim amor." – eu concordei e Jesse sorriu para mim e me abraçou forte._

_ Na manhã seguinte Mercedes apareceu em meu camarim com um armário de vestidos para a premiação, me fez provar cada um deles e nos decidimos por um perfeito Oscar de La Renta de cor azul marinho, com estilo flamenco e com decote de coração._

_ - "Rachel Berry é meu patinho feio transformado em cisne." – Mercedes dava pulinhos de felicidade ._

_ Bateram na porta e ela se apressou para abri-la._

_ - "Olá Jesse." – cumprimentaram sem vontade._

_ - "Veja amor, o vestido que usarei para a gala." – me girei para que ele apreciasse bem._

_ - "Esse era o mais bonito?" – perguntou enrugando a cara._

_ - "Esse foi o que nós gostamos." – disse Mercedes brava._

_ Jesse não lhe respondeu e caminhou até a montanha de vestidos, pegou um vestido Prada de cor branca com um laço na frente._

_ - "Que tal esse?" – eu concordei e fui vesti-lo pela segunda vez._

_ - "O que acha?" – perguntei mostrando a ele._

_ - "Se vê preciosa." – sorri feliz, enquanto Mercedes bufou forte._

_ - "Adeus ao cisne." – sussurrou minha estilista._

_ A festa de gala por fim chegou e Jesse se vestiu com um smoking preto e eu com o vestido Prada._

_ Desfilamos no tapete vermelho e depois tomamos nossos lugares no teatro, quando chegaram na minha categoria o ator Hugh Jackman apareceu sobre o palco e só pude escutá-lo dizer: _

_ - "As nominadas são..."_

_ Minutos depois só sentia os braços das pessoas que me rodeavam e uma garota me sussurrou: _

_ - "Suba no palco..." – fiz caso a ela e o senhor Jackman me ajudou a subir e me entregou a estatueta, não estou muito segura das coisas que disse, me sentia tão nervosa e emocionada que fiquei em choque._

_ Quando a entrega terminou, Jesse me pediu que fossemos para casa já que se sentia muito cansado. Ao chegar coloquei minha estatueta sobre uma estante e fomos para cama. Na manhã seguinte acordei na primeira hora, mas Jesse já não estava, então fui para meu computador para revisar as notícias._

_ Em moda fui terrivelmente criticada. Mercedes estaria furiosa quando visse, muitos títulos diziam 'Ganhou a favorita' e meus fãs encheram meus sites com felicitações. Depois disso busquei o vídeo de meu discurso de agradecimento._

_ - "Uau, não esperava isso..." – disse com os olhos úmidos. "Ehhhh, não sei por onde começar... Obrigada." – disse por fim. "obrigada a meus fãs que sempre me enviam preciosos presentes, obrigada a meus pais, por me inscrever nas aulas de ballet, atuação, canto, a cada coisa que queria." – esbocei um pequeno sorriso. "obrigada a minhas amigas por me apoiarem sempre, obrigada a todas as pessoas que não aparecem no palco, mas estão aí e sem eles nada seria possível." – fiz uma pausa para me recompor. "obrigada a todos meus companheiros da obra." – grande silencio e o público começou a aplaudir._

_ Fiquei mais tranquila ao ver que tinha mencionado a todas as pessoas importantes em minha vida, mesmo que eu não disse o nome de Jesse, ele estava incluso em 'meus companheiros da obra'. Sorri e desci para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã._

_ A estatueta já não estava aonde deixei e por um momento me assustei ao pensar que foram ladrões, mas descartei a ideia porque o resto da casa estava em perfeitas condições._

_ 'Seguramente Jesse buscou um lugar especial.' – pensei._

_ - "Olá amor!" – gritei da cozinha quando escutei a porta se abrir._

_ - "Já está pronto o café da manhã?" – me perguntou me dando um terno beijo e eu concordei._

_ Coloquei a mesa e nos sentamos para tomar café da manhã._

_ - "Amor, aonde colocou o meu Tony?" – perguntei a ele depois de um tempo. Ele imediatamente ficou de pé e jogou o guardanapo na mesa._

_ - "É que nem tomando café da manhã vai deixar de esfregar na minha cara seu prêmiozinho?" – gritou irritado._

_ - "Não é isso..." – me desculpei me aproximando dele. "é só que queria saber aonde está." – disse passando minhas mãos por seu rosto._

_ - "Eu dei ele." – eu o olhei com olhos abertos como pratos._

_ - "Você o que?" – eu estava hiper ventilando._

_ - "Sim Rachel, não ia permitir que um prêmio nos separasse, então me desfiz dele." – me custou trabalho aceitar a ideia de que ele havia dado minha estatueta, mas se isso ia provocar mais brigas entre nós o melhor foi que desaparecesse._

_ Uma semana depois havia umas 15 propostas para novos papeis, me dediquei a ler os nomes das obras e meus possíveis companheiros de elenco, a que mais forte parecia era Spring Awakening, ao lado o ganhador do Tony._

_ - "Olá amor!" – cumprimentei a Jesse quando voltou, havia saído bem cedo para realizar 2 audições._

_ - "Eu tenho que realizar audições..." – disse cruzando os braços. "... e para você chegam os papeis em casa." – começou a folhear os scripts e parou em Spring. "nem pense em fazer esse papel." – lançou o script no chão._

_ - "Jesse, mas o pagamento será muito bom e é ao lado de..."_

_ - "O que quer é ficar nua todas as noites." – eu olhei para ele assustada. "gosta de ser uma qualquer."_

_ - "Não entendo a que se refere." – quando Jesse fica braço me fazia sentir temerosa e incomoda._

_ - "Já leu o script?" – eu neguei. "esse papel implica a nudez." – ao fim entendi a que se referia e porque estava tão bravo. "Rachel até que não aprenda a escolher bem seus papeis o melhor seria que deixasse de atuar." – eu concordei._

_ Não podia acreditar que tivesse me comportado de maneira tão irresponsável, considerando aceitar um papel no qual deveria estar como vim ao mundo, tudo por me guiar pelas co estrelas. Em dias meus representantes organizaram uma conferência de imprensa na qual anunciei minha retirada temporal dos palcos._

_ Desde que parei de atuar as coisas entre meu namorado e eu iam em vento e polpa. Eu me dedicava as prendas domésticas e Jesse pegava todos os papeis secundários que lhe ofereciam. Ser ator secundário não o fazia muito feliz mas ainda assim o mantinha nos palcos._

_ - "Tchau amor." – Jesse me deu um curto beijo nos lábios e foi para seu encontro de autógrafos._

_ Eu fiquei um pouco mais na mesa desfrutando o meu delicioso café. O telefone tocou e me apressei para atender._

_ - "Alô?"_

_ - "Amiga, sentimos sua falta." – disse Quinn do outro lado._

_ - "Será que a princesa nos honra com sua presença hoje?" – zuou Santana._

_ - "Sim Rach, por favor." – suplicou Brittany._

_ - "Aonde nos vemos?" – perguntei feliz, eu também sentia muitíssima falta delas._

_ - "Em uma hora no nosso restaurante favorito." – nos despedimos e eu corri para tomar um banho, coloquei um dos meus antigos vestidos de cor azul, com pequenas bolinhas brancas._

_ Cheguei e as garotas estava ali, nos demos um forte abraço._

_ - "Um Martini para celebrarmos seu Tony." – ofereceu Santana e eu concordei feliz._

_ Começamos a conversar e as garotas me colocaram em dia com as novidades de suas vidas._

_ Britt acabava de firmar um contrato para ir ser modelo na Europa e Quinn e Santana estavam pensando seriamente em acompanhá-la._

_ - "Imagina as quatro pelas ruas da Europa?" – sonhou Britt._

_ - "Aí vivem os jogadores de futebol mais lindos do mundo." – agregou Quinn com o olhar perdido._

_ - "Meninas, sabem que eu não posso ir." – parecia como seu com um alfinete tivesse estourado a bolha de seus sonhos._

_ Todas me olharam serias._

_ - "Vamos Berry." – pediu Santana. "nem sequer está atuando." – se queixou._

_ - "Sim, mas tenho namorado." – não planejava deixar por nada a Jesse._

_ - "Um namorado que te afasta de nós." – queixou Quinn._

_ - "Na realidade a afasta de tudo." – esclareceu Brittany._

_ - "Ele não me afasta de nada." – expliquei a elas. "minhas decisões eu que tomo." – as três viraram os olhos._

_ As meninas deixaram o tema da viagem e meu namorado em paz e continuamos com outros temas._

_ - "Já é tarde..." – disse ficando de pé ao ver que o relógio marcava mais de 19:00._

_ Minhas amigas bufaram, mas não fizeram nenhuma reclamação. Me despedi delas e peguei um taxi para casa._

_ Subi correndo para nosso andar, entrei e Jesse estava sentado no sofá e em frente a ele na mesa de chá, havia uma garrafa de Brandy e meu Tony._

_ - "Aonde estava?" – perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo._

_ - "Saí com minhas amigas." – contestei me aproximando para beijá-lo, mas ele me afastou._

_ - "Desde que horas? Os pratos do café da manhã ainda estão sem lavar." – abri a boca para contestar. "acha que o jantar se faz sozinho?" – me interrompeu e ficou de pé enquanto pegava meu prêmio em suas mãos._

_ - "Me disse que tinha dado ele." – disse apontando para o Tony. "me devolva." – exigi e ele riu friamente._

_ - "Está aonde pertence." – o apertou contra seu peito. "em minhas mãos." – sua voz e seu aspecto estavam muito afetados pelo álcool._

_ - "Mas é meu..." – me queixei aproximando dele para tirar dele. Jesse me pegou pelo cabelo e eu gritei de dor._

_ - "Você só ganhou ele porque seguramente deitou com os jurados." – as lágrimas brotaram devido a suas palavras que magoam._

_ - "Me solte Jesse, por favor." – lhe supliquei._

_ - "Eu não quero fazer, mas você me obriga." – disse me empurrando contra a parede, quando ia voltar para tentar tranquilizá-lo, senti um forte impacto na lateral da minha cabeça._

_ Caí no chão e me virei para olhar Jesse, que agora mantinha Tony banhado a sangue. Automaticamente levei as mãos na cabeça e senti o líquido quente cair._

_ - "Jesse por favor se acalme." – roguei a ele com voz quase inaudível. Jesse ignorou minha suplica e começou a me chutar. _

_ Senti como as forças me falhavam e comecei a cuspir sangue._

_ Tratei de me levantar, mas Jesse me deu um soco nas costas. Como pude me arrastei buscando a porta, com Jesse me seguindo enquanto continuava a me bater, quando estava a ponto de chegar Jesse me levantou com ambas mãos. Nesse momento eu peguei uma jarra na estante e quebrei na cabeça dele, vários dos cacos de vidro cravaram em minhas mãos._

_ Um atordoado Jesse caiu no chão proferindo todos os palavrões que conhecia. Eu aproveitei isso e corri para a porta, o caminho foi ficando borrado. Consegui chegar na casa de uma de minhas vizinhas e chamar na porta._

_ - "Rachel!" – disse em um sussurro._

- "Rachel!" – me gritou Quinn que se encontrava sentada ao meu lado no avião.

- "O que passa?" – disse.

- "Estamos quase chegando." – eu concordei e suspirei.

Minha vida ao lado de Jesse havia sido um inferno e justamente agora eu entendia.

Depois desse dia não voltei a ver Jesse St James, ele conseguiu escapar do lugar e agora a polícia o buscava por todo o país. Santana e Quinn se encarregaram de todos os tramites da demanda, enquanto eu passei quinze dias internada no hospital e 3 dias inconsciente.

Quando despertei tinha a cabeça e a mão direita enfaixadas, a dor nas costas não me deixava respirar e meu rosto estava cheio de arranhões e inchaços. Minhas amigas me contaram que consegui chegar na casa de uma de minhas vizinhas, ela chamou a ambulância e a polícia.

Com Jesse solto pelo país as garotas me convenceram a ir morar juntas na Europa. O contrato da Britt não especificava em qual país deveria viver, então depois de muita insistência de Quinn todas concordamos em nos mudar para a Espanha. Santana se encarregou de escolher a casa, bastante luxuosa, devo agregar.

Uma vez no aeroporto as garotas me obrigaram a me sentar em uma das salas de espera enquanto elas iam pegar as bagagens. Para amenizar a espera comecei a ver TV, o título dizia: 'Real Madrid perde a copa espanhola por terrível erro do goleiro.' Passaram o vídeo e a cara do garoto me deu muita pena.

Por fim chegamos ao que seria nosso novo lar e sem esperar mais tempo pedi a Brittany que me acompanhasse a cabeleireiro. Minhas amigas com a ajuda de Mercedes se encarregaram de desfazer da minha roupa infantil e me deram um guarda-roupa na moda, sexy e colorido. Agora eu queria mudar minha imagem.

- "Por favor, corte nos ombros." – disse para a mulher enquanto borrifava meu cabelo com água. Britt levou as mãos na boca.

- "Está segura senhorita?" – perguntou a cabeleireira alisando meu cabelo.

- "Muito segura." – suspirei. "quero deixar todo meu passado para trás." – a mulher concordou e cortou de uma vez mais da metade do meu cabelo.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)

OBS. 2: Gostaram? REVIEWS? ;)


	2. Difícil

**Difícil**

** POV FINN**

- "Vamos Finn, se anime amigo." – pediu Sam batendo no meu ombro.

- "Sim, aonde está meu companheiro caçador?" – disse Puck tratando de me animar. "que passa se encontro a duas garotas, quem ficará com a outra?" – eu continuava sentado em um dos bancos vestindo o uniforme.

- "É que não entendo como aconteceu." – acabamos de disputar a partida da final da liga Espanhola e perdemos por minha culpa.

_O meio campista do Barcelona, chutou fora da área uma bola simples._

_ - "Minha!" – gritei para meus companheiros, não entendo como quando me agachei para pegá-la escapou e passou entre minhas mãos, no meio das minhas pernas e foi parar dentro do meu gol._

- "Vamos Finn, a todos acontecem essas coisas." – falou Mike que acabava de chegar. "me diga quantas vezes algum de nós erramos um pênalti e te toca agarra o segundo para que não perdemos."

- "E não responda quantas." – me ameaçou Blaine na ducha.

- "Amanhã serei uma zuação em todos os periódicos do mundo." – meti a cabeça entre minhas mãos frustrado.

- "Bom, ao menos será a zuação por algo do futebol." – Blaine vinha com uma toalha envolta ao quadril. "eu fui por coisas pessoais." – ele se declarou gay há uns 6 meses e desde isso mantém uma relação com meu irmão Kurt, mas foi duramente criticado por muita gente e de fato muitos 'companheiros' de equipe o afastou.

- "Vai continuar chorando como uma menina Hudson?" – zuou Dave, o zagueiro de minha equipe. "da próxima vez tire a manteiga das luvas." – me levantei disposto a bater nele mas meus amigos me detiveram.

Depois de um tempo mais de auto compaixão, decidi fazer caso a meus amigos. Mike tinha razão, não seria o primeiro nem o última que passavam essas coisas. Tomei um banho, me vesti com uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta, minha jaqueta de couro preta e peguei minha mochila e saí do prédio disposto a alcançar meus amigos no bar.

Cheguei ao estacionamento e sorri ao ver minha mais recente aquisição, uma motocicleta Ducati modelo do ano na cor branca. Coloquei meu capacete e saí a toda velocidade do estádio.

- "Até que fim chegou." – gritou Puck ao me ver entrar. "vê a morena ali?" – disse apontando para uma garota baixa de cabelo preto. "sai que gosta das morenas, então a amiga loira dela é minha." – disse dando uma palmada em minhas costas.

A garota morena se virou para me ver e piscou o olho como flerte e eu sorri meio de lado para ela, o que fez que ela obviamente se derretesse.

- "Hudson." – me cumprimentou Artie, o dono do bar. "Vai tocar hoje?" – depois de cada partida acostumávamos vir ao bar e eu toco a guitarra.

- "Não Artie, hoje não." – me desculpe.

- "De despedida." – suplicou e eu levantei a sobrancelha sem entender. "vendi o bar para um garoto estadunidense."

- "Como? Quando?" – perguntou Sam.

- "Bom, ele veio morar aqui há pouco tempo e gostou do lugar." – apontou seu estabelecimento. "e comprou de mim, passará para suas mãos em um mês." – agregou melancólico.

- "Bom, então te prometo tocar em cada fim de semana até que se vá." – me ofereci e ele concordou feliz.

- "A partir de hoje." – eu neguei. "não me faça rogar." – me pediu.

- "A verdade é que não trouxe minha guitarra." – lhe expliquei. "comprei uma motocicleta."

- "Ok, ok... da próxima vez então." – disse enquanto se retirava em sua cadeira de rodas.

- "E eu poderei dar uma volta em sua nova motocicleta?" – me virei para encontrar a morena me comendo com o olhar.

- "Claro preciosa." – disse beijando ela na bochecha. "Finn Hudson." – ela sorriu.

- "Sei que é..." – moveu seu cabelo ao estilo de um anuncio de TV. "sou Carrie." – depois de um par de bebidas já ia com a garota rumo a minha casa.

Como predisse tive uma semana inteira de duras críticas e zuações, muitos questionavam minha convocação para a seleção nacional para a Eurocopa. Ainda assim o diretor técnico se manteve firme e me colocou como o goleiro titular e capitão durante todas as partidas e em agradecimento, não permiti que fizessem nem um gol.

Depois de voltar para nosso país com o troféu de novo tudo voltou a normalidade, de novo era o jogador mais respeitado do Real Madrid. Karofsky e sua comitiva obedeciam novamente a minhas ordens sem queixar e de novo contava com o apoio do meu treinador.

Despertei com vários de meus músculos enrijecidos devido a extrema atividade física da noite anterior.

- "Até que fim acordou." – disse a garota loira que estava em minha cama. "levo horas te admirando dormir." – me sentei a cama para me esticar.

- "Que horas são?" – perguntei ainda com voz preguiçosa.

- "São as oito." – me joguei da cama. "tomaremos café da manhã juntos?" – perguntou se cobrindo com o lençol.

- "Não, já está tarde para mim." – lhe contestei enquanto subia minhas calças e pegava uma camisa branca do meu guarda roupa. "tem café na cozinha." – lhe dei um rápido beijo e corri para a porta.

- "Nos veremos de novo?" – gritou e eu nem sequer me incomodei em contestar, não queria fazer falca esperança.

A vantagem de ter uma moto é que não perco tempo nos engarrafamentos. Na metade do caminho me dei conta que tinha pouca gasolina, então decidi passar em um posto antes.

- "Maldição." – murmurei ao ver a fila de carros no lugar, bufei forte e não tinha outra opção, entrei na fila e me coloquei na frente de um Volvo XC60 de cor preta.

- "Olá Hudson." – me cumprimentou o frentista.

- "Olá." – respondi. "poderia me encher o tanque? É que estou atrasado." - o rapaz concordou.

- "Ei idiota!" – gritou uma garota e de repente senti um tapão nas costas. Tirei o capacete e coloquei meu Ray Ban, enquanto me virava passei as mãos em meus cabelos para acomodá-lo. "eu estava aqui primeiro." – gritou vendo-se sensualmente brava.

- "Me perdoe preciosa." – a garota era muito mais baixa que eu, com o cabelo liso até os ombros.

'Linda!' – pensei. Vestia uma saia justa do quadril até os joelhos e uma blusa café.

- "Senhor, já está." – disse o garoto e eu sem perder tempo tirei o dinheiro e paguei.

- "Não sei como te educou sua mão, mas a..." – me apressei a beijá-la na bochecha.

- "Juro que te compensarei." – arranquei a moto e saí como meteoro do lugar.

Cheguei justo a tempo no treinamento, o médico realizou vários testes físicos e todos saímos em perfeitas condições.

- "Puckerman." – gritei para a minha imitação de amigo e colega de quarto. "porque não me acordou?" – vamos, vivemos juntos...não podia bater na porta?

- "Desculpa, mas não queria interromper." – disse entre risos. "achei que tinha seu dia." – eu revirei os olhos.

- "Da próxima vez bata na porta." – lhe pedi. "prefiro ser interrompido do que chegar tarde." – Puck levantou os ombros.

- "O que diga Casanova." – me joguei sobre ele e lhe dei uns cascudos.

- "Só porque você agora é um monge com cinturão de castidade se queixa?" – meu ex companheiro de caça agora sai com uma garota e ao parecer há mudado.

Puck foi ver a sua nova namorada e eu fui direto para o apartamento, cheguei no meu quarto e liguei a câmera de vídeo.

- "Olá, sou Finn Hudson!" – cumprimentei com a mão. "hoje é 26 de fevereiro." – bufei, há meses que não fazia isso. "hoje conheci a uma garota preciosa, não sei como se chama, não sei de onde é, mas ela será minha." – peguei a guitarra e cantei 'Hello I Love You', ao terminar meu vídeo, desliguei a câmera e saí rumo a academia.

**POV RACHEL**

Todas minhas feridas físicas por fim sararam, mas internamente sou pura ruína. Ter permitido que Jesse me manipular a vontade e terminar quase me matando, só me comprova o que minha psicóloga alguma vez me disse, ainda não amo o que sou.

A única parte de mim que realmente me fazia imensamente feliz era estar na Broadway, cumprir meu sonho de ser uma estrela, ganhar um Tony, foi para o que eu sempre lutei e do nada perdi.

Como cada tarde estou em casa sozinha fazendo a recontagem dos danos, mas hoje algo mudou, decidi começar a escrever uma história com personagens fictícios, o personagem principal é uma mulher de uns 30 anos chamada Emma. Ela está casada com Carl, um dentista que cada vez que chega em sua casa a maltrata e bate. As garotas leram e acharam magnífica, o que jamais imaginei é que roubariam e levariam para uma editora.

E agora, um ano depois não apenas sou Rachel Berry, ex atriz da Broadway, mas também Barbara Blanco, mais conhecida como BB, escritora de 'Cega', o livro mais lido na Espanha, parte da América latina e dos Estados Unidos. O pseudônimo é porque trato de passar a maior parte do tempo em anonimato e para manter assim não fiz nenhuma firma de autógrafos e minha fotografia não aparece no livro.

Apesar de que também gostava de escrever, ao contrário de minhas amigas eu não consegui me adaptar a vida aqui. Britt viaja constantemente e há semanas que não vemos ela devido a seu trabalho. Santana e Quinn já começaram a levar casos por isso só chegam em casa de noite e aqui estou eu na frente da televisão vendo minha maratona de musicais.

- "Ah não... você de novo vendo isso?" – se queixou Santana enquanto colocava as chaves sobre a mesa.

- "Rachel Berry, não me diga que não tomou banho." – me recriminou Quinn vendo os trapos que vestia e eu neguei levemente.

- "Estou farta de que passe a vida vendo essas coisas." – Tana apagou a TV e se sentou ao meu lado. "não sabe que a vida é mais que musicais?" – se recostou no sofá e cruzou a perna.

- "Mais? Como o que?" – perguntei ficando de pé. "como você que vive de sexo?" – gritei para ela brava. Quinn abriu os olhos como pratos, mas a iludida nem sequer se moveu.

- "Bom, eu pelo menos me relaciono com outras pessoas e tomo banho." – contestou tranquila.

- "Se acha melhor do que eu?" – minha raiva subia mais ao ver que ela não se importava com minhas palavras. "eu não sou uma viciada como você." – soltei com desprezo.

- "Garotas, acho que deveríamos parar com isso." – pediu Quinn se metendo no meio quando Santana estava por me responder.

- "Não, nada disso Quinn." – disse Tana ficando de pé. "te asseguro que não poderia deixar." – me disse com um brilho de superioridade nos olhos.

- "O que quer apostar?" – perguntei convencida a ganhar.

- "E você o que fará?" – lhe perguntou Quinn que agora ao parecer estava de acordo.

- "Você não terá sexo." – me apresei a dizer apontando para Santana. "a que cair primeiro em tentação perderá seu guarda roupa." – minha concorrente deixou o queixo cair.

- "O desafio era para você." – bufou cruzando os braços.

- "É mais divertido uma competição." – agora eu era a que estava feliz. "ou tem medo de perder?" – ela sorriu e negou.

- "Muito bem, que comece a competição." – tirou o telefone e digitou o número. "Olá Carlos." – disse para a pessoa com quem falava. "disso queria te falar." – fez uma careta de dor. "não poderei ir." – Quinn e eu começamos a rir e ela desligou. "é melhor eliminar a tentação."

- "Quinn." – a chamei e ela se virou. "poderia esconder todos meus DVD's?" – agora erma elas que riam. "é melhor eliminar a tentação." – repeti. "e Santana..." – ela me olhou ainda rindo. "perdão pelo que te disse." – me desculpei muito apenada.

- "Te amo Berry!" – disse enquanto me abraçava. "mas já para o banho!" – suplicou me afastando e tampando o nariz e todas voltamos a rir.

Viver sem musicais era o pior que podia me passar, dava voltas de um lado a outro por toda a casa que agora brilhava como um palácio, já que meu novo passatempo essas semanas foi limpar, lavar, sacudir, cozinhar, o que for que me afaste de sair correndo para uma loja comprar vídeos.

- "Como sabe se Santy está cumprindo com sua parte?" – perguntou Britt na hora do jantar e eu me virei para olhá-la séria.

- "O que sabe você que eu não?" – disse para Britt e ela só levantou os ombros.

- "Como sabe que Santy não está fazendo trapaça?" – interrogou de novo.

- "Confiam na palavra de cada uma." – lhe esclareceu Quinn e nós concordamos. "por certo Rach..." – disse ela enquanto se servia de mais frango. "queria te convidar amanhã para jantar comigo e Puck." – eu olhei para ela com meus olhos abertos.

- "Até que fim irá apresentar ele?" – perguntou Santana e ela concordou.

- "Claro que quero ir." – Quinn estava saindo a um par de meses com ele e ainda nenhuma de nós o conhece. "A que horas?" – agora que por fim se decidiu a apresentá-lo eu deveria conhecê-lo, estou segura que reconhecerei se tem algum indício de lunático como Jesse.

- "As oito." – eu concordei e continuamos jantando, enquanto Britt não parava de dizer que em poucos meses seria seu aniversário.

No domingo as quatro da tarde me meti no banho, saí e me apliquei meus cremes para o corpo, vesti um pijama e depois os cremes no rosto, comecei a alisar o cabelo e enquanto isso Quinn entrou em meu quarto.

- "Te falta muito?" – ela já estava pronta. "são 17:45pm." – eu revirei os olhos.

- "Só me falta maquiar." – ela bufou.

- "Antes era a primeira a estar pronta." – a olhei pelo canto do olho. "te espero lá embaixo."

Eu continuei com meu cabelo e depois passei a maquiagem, quando terminei observei um par de vezes meu armário e por fim me decidi por um vestido azul e uns sapatos fechado com um salto alto.

- "Até que fim!" – disse Quinn ao me ver descer as escadas.

Chegamos no apartamento aonde vive Noah, o namorado de Quinn, faltando uns minutos para as nove.

- "Acha que Noah ficará bravo por chegarmos tão tarde?" – perguntei enquanto subimos para o sexto andar do prédio.

- "Primeiro: ele gosta que chame ele de Puck." – o elevador se abriu e um garoto alto de cabelo marrom e olhos escuros apareceu. Noa sorriu e abraçou minha amiga para depois começar a beijá-la.

- "Aham..." – emiti um som para atrair a atenção e deu resultado, porque os dois se viraram para me ver.

- "Muito prazer, Puck." – se apresentou levantando a mão.

- "Rachel." – contestei respondendo a seu cumprimento.

- "Entrem..." – Noah foi para o lado e meus olhos não paravam de admirar o lugar, que era quase tão luxuoso e grande como nossa casa.

- "Esse é o estúdio." – ele ia nos guiando pelo lugar. "a biblioteca e a cozinha." – ali havia uma mesa grande para umas 12 pessoas e em um extremo estavam 3 pratos já prontos. "sentem-se." – nos indicou o rapaz puxando as cadeiras e depois desapareceu.

- "E?" – me perguntou Quinn levantando a sobrancelha.

- "Por hora vai bem..." – sussurrei. Noah apareceu com 2 panelas. Começamos a jantar em silencio. "E vive sozinho aqui?" – ele negou e engoliu o que tinha na boca.

- "Vivo com um companheiro de equipe." – contestou se limpando com um guardanapo.

- "Como é Finn?" – perguntou Quinn. "é verdade p que dizem dele." – minha amiga ama futebol, então acho que leu a vida de todos os jogadores.

- "Bom, se chegassem um pouco antes teriam encontrado ele aqui." – minha amiga me olhou como recriminação. "fala da vida difícil?" – lhe perguntou e ela concordou.

- "Vida difícil." – repeti em voz baixa.

- "Sim, bom... o pai de Finn morreu quando ele tinha dez anos." – emiti um grito abafado. "Finn começou a trabalhar no que puder imaginar para levar adiante sua mãe e seu irmão menor." – minha amiga e eu ficamos tristes.

- "Como chegou ao futebol?" – perguntei mais interessada do que o normal.

- "Bom, o pai de Finn o ajudava a praticar e ele continuou fazendo, de dia trabalhava e de noite treinava." – eu concordei. "um caça talentos o viu em uma partida que faziam aonde morava..."

- "Dizem que não foi fácil chegar a ser titular." – interrompeu Quinn.

- "Sim, de fato ele quase sempre faz treinamentos duplos." – a isso se chama lutar por seus sonhos, sorri ao pensar o interessante que poderia ser Finn. "quando alcançou o que tem agora..." – agregou Noah. "... o primeiro que fez foi comprar uma casa perto daqui para sua mãe." – definitivamente quero conhecê-lo. "poderia ir nos ver no estádio um desses dias." – disse o garoto como se estivesse lendo minha mente e eu concordei feliz.

Conhecer alguém como ele seria muito agradável. Lutador, bondoso, que não se esquece de onde vive, ao parecer bom amigo e talentoso. Saímos da casa de Finn e Noah quase as 00:00 horas, mas o garoto ainda não tinha voltado, então para conhecê-lo teria que ir em uma partida.

Na segunda acordei e as garotas tinham ido para seus trabalhos, me preparei um saudável café da manhã e depois comecei a preparar para ir ver minha editora. Umas 3 horas depois saí de casa, subi em meu carro e uns 300 metros dali me dei conta que não tinha gasolina suficiente.

- "Brittany!" – gritei brava, ela sempre se esquece qual é seu carro e usa o meu porque é da mesma cor.

A fila no posto era gigantesca, perdi umas meia hora ali, mas ao fim cheguei, desci a janela para indicar ao frentista, quando um tipo de moto entrou na minha frente. Já ia 2 horas atrasada para minha reunião e um descarado fura fila dessa maneira.

Desci do carro ardendo em fúria e me enfureci ainda mais ao ver que o frentista não se importava que esse tipo tivesse furado fila.

- "Ei idiota!" – gritei batendo nas costas dele, não me importo que fosse muito mais alto. Ele se virou se achando a última gota de água do deserto. "Eu estava aqui primeiro." – se fosse mais baixo seguramente eu ensinava a ele o que aprendi nas minhas aulas de defesa pessoal.

- "Me perdoe preciosa." – quando me chamou assim juro que comecei a soltar fumaça, estava me tratando como um objeto.

- "Senhor, já está." – lhe disse o frentista.

- "Não sei como te educou sua mão, mas a..." – comecei a dizer disposta a lhe ensinar a tratar bem as mulheres.

- "Juro que te compensarei." – me deu um beijo na bochecha e se foi.

- "Senhorita, encho o tanque?" – perguntou o rapaz quando eu ia começar a chutar nervosa.

- "O que for..." – lhe respondi antes de voltar a subir no carro.

Cheguei na reunião umas 4 horas atrasada e na verdade não gostei nada da notícia que me deram.

'Hoje não é meu dia.' – pensei.

Queria que escrevesse a sequencia de 'Cega', mas que desse um giro na história para que ela encontrasse o amor.

Como diabos pretendiam que fizesse isso, quando de novo começo a pensar que havia homens que valiam a pena e me aparece um idiota da moto e inclina a balança para o lado dos 'homens não prestam'? Não sei como vou conseguir escrever algo assim.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	3. Diferente

**Diferente**

** POV QUINN**

Saí da oficina me sentindo extremamente afetada, sabia que essa menina era inocente, mas não seria nada fácil demonstrar e sua mãe sabia, o choro da senhora por pouco não provoca com que eu também chorasse. Santana e eu reagimos diferente diante o caso, eu prefiro me afastar de todos para pensar e ela ao contrário, busca companhia.

Caminhei sozinha vários quarteirões, até que cheguei na cafeteria que habitualmente Tana e eu vamos no meio da tarde em busca de uma relaxante café.

- "Um café..." – disse o encarregado que já conhecia meu pedido de memória. Eu concordei e ele me deu. "o homem daquela mesa te convidou hoje." – me virei para ver quem era e para minha surpresa me deparei com Noah Puckerman.

Ele é zagueiro do Real Madrid e da Seleção da Espanha. Além do mais é realmente lindo, musculoso e másculo, os jornalistas o chamam de 'O príncipe do Campo' por sua técnica, bom, também o chamam de 'Casanova' por suas incontáveis conquistas.

Agradeci levantando um pouco minha xícara de café e foi para a mesa em que Tana e eu nos sentamos sempre.

- "Olá." – olhei pelo canto do olho e era ele, o que reafirmava que me queria como a seguinte da sua longa lista.

- "Olá." – cumprimentei com um sorriso e ele me devolveu outro.

- "Muito prazer, Puck." – se aproximou para me dar um beijo na bochecha, eu em seguida retrocedi e ele concordou com um sorriso.

- "Quinn Fabray." – estendi minha mão e ele a segurou.

Desde esse dia Puck começou a me esperar a cada tarde na cafeteria, o tempo passava voando ao seu lado, muitas tardes nem sequer voltava para o escritório. Puck primeiro se converteu em meu amigo, me convidava para suas partidas e depois disso íamos jantar ou dançar.

Não posso negar que várias vezes tratou de me beijar, mas eu sempre me neguei e ele aceitava tranquilo minha decisão. O que me parecia muito estranho era que apesar de minhas constantes recusas ele seguia me ligando e se comportando como um cavalheiro.

- "Quinn, tenho algo importante para te dizer." – gritou Puck me pegando pela mão no meio da pista de dança. Esse dia fui ver ele jogar e depois dançar em uma boate.

- "Sim, diga." – me aproximei dele para que não tivesse que gritar.

- "O que acontece se te digo que estou apaixonado por você?" – seu olhar era o mais terno que vi em toda minha vida, então me adiantei e o beijei.

- "Te diria que é correspondido." – contestei quando nos separamos, não podia resistir mais.

Ao parecer, 'Casanova' mudou, desde que saímos juntos não correm mais rumores dele nos jornais.

- "Puck, ela é umas das suas garotas?" – lhe perguntou um repórter quando saíamos do lugar. Noah se virou para me ver e sorriu.

- "Não, ela é minha namorada." – lhe contestou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Na amanhã seguinte muitos jornais tinham a nossa foto e um título que dizia 'Finalmente o Príncipe tem namorada.'

Então oficialmente saio com um jogador de futebol e sou muito feliz ao seu lado. As coisas vão geniais e os nós dois estamos fazendo o maior esforço para fazer as coisas bem e ter uma relação linda e longa. Uns meses depois por fim me decidi apresentá-lo para minhas amigas. Primeiro Rach e depois levarei Santy e Britt a um dos jogos.

- "Por favor Rachel, me acompanhe hoje no jogo." – supliquei pela quinquagésima vez para minha melhor amiga. "não seja malvada, Puck te convidou há semanas." – Rach seguia negando com a cabeça.

- "Em quantos idiomas quer que te diga que não?" – disse enquanto bufava.

- "Por favor." – pedi unindo minhas mãos em forma de súplica. "além do mais poderá conhecer a Finn." – não sou cega, notei sua atitude quando falávamos dele na casa de Puck e depois de conhecê-lo estou segura de que Rach vai gostar.

- "Quem te disse que quero conhecê-lo?" – contestou rapidamente.

- "Bom, vejamos como planeja escrever sua segunda história, se passa trancada aqui." – ela duvidou um momento.

- "Muito bem, irei." – graças ao céu Rachel já estava maquiada e com o cabelo penteado, porque se não fosse assim não conseguiria ver nem o segundo tempo.

Pegamos um taxi para o estádio e ficamos na fila, que não era muito grande. Chegamos em nossos lugares.

- "Veja, ali está Noah." – apontou Rachel ao ver meu namorado e eu sorri.

- "Ok, vou te explicar um pouco." – Rachel me olhou com atenção. "esse jogo consiste em meter a bola nesses retângulos que tem de cada lado." – Rachel concordou. "se chamam gol ou portaria e quando a bola entra se grita GOL!" – esperava que minha amiga não me fizesse passar uma vergonha, por seu nulo conhecimento desse esporte.

- "Ok." – Rach continuava atenta, lhe expliquei o escanteio, laterais, tiro de meta, falta, pênalti, cartões e posições.

- "Esse que você vê é Finn Hudson." – ela de imediato desviou o olhar.

- "Não olhava para ninguém em especial." – contestou séria.

- "Bom, ele é Finn o goleiro e não deve deixar que a bola entre no gol." – disse enquanto o apontava. "esse é Sam." – lhe mostrei o loiro. "é o atacante, junto com Mike e chamam eles de 'Combinação Dourada'." – Rach seguia com o olhar cada jogador. "e ele é Blaine o meio campista e..."

- "E meu namorado." – agregou Kurt, que vinha chegando. Fiquei de pé e lhe dei um forte abraço.

- "Ele é Kurt o irmão de Finn." – disse para Rach. "e ela é..."

- "Rachel Berry!" – disse Kurt e se sentou junto a ela. "Deus, não posso acreditar que tenha a honra de te conhecer." – ele era uma das poucas pessoas aqui que sabe quem é Rachel.

- "Um prazer." – respondeu ela feliz.

A partida iniciou e Finn recebeu o primeiro gol da partida aos 15 minutos do primeiro tempo, depois disso devido a uma forte chamada de atenção por parte do capitão todos se colocaram mais atentos e marcaram 2 gols para conseguir a vitória.

- "Vai nos acompanhar no bar?" – perguntou Kurt para Rachel e ela concordou timidamente.

Entramos no lugar, fomos guiadas para a zona VIP e pedimos o que beber, pouco depois apareceu Puck seguido de seus companheiros. Blaine correu para abraçar a Kurt e ele imediatamente lhe apresentou para sua ídolo, Rachel Barbra Berry.

- "Rachel." – disse Puck chamando sua atenção. "te apresento a Mike..." – se deram as mãos amáveis. "Sam..." – eles se olharam por um momento e depois ele se adiantou e a beijou na bochecha. "...e Finn." – ele estava de costas conversando com umas das garçonetes e Rachel sorria como uma boba, suponho que recordando toda a história dele. "Finn." – repetiu Puck batendo no braço dele e ele se virou com seu típico sorriso de lado. Ao se verem os dois abriram os olhos como pratos.

- "Você." – disseram em um sussurro.

- "A linda mal humorada." – articulou Finn.

- "O idiota do posto de gasolina." – disse Rach e todos começaram a rir.

- "Ele é o idiota?" – me virei para perguntar para minha amiga e ela concordou. Rach nos contou há umas semanas de um cara que furou a fila no posto de gasolina.

- "Uauuu... nossa, deixei uma boa impressão." – disse com um ar de super galã.

**POV FINN**

Entrei no campo com uma sensação estranha no corpo, como se hoje as coisas fossem diferentes, não sei porque motivo, mas me sentia feliz. A partida iniciou e o Villa Real nos atacou com tudo o que tinham e quando me dei conta já tinha um gol contra, o que me arrebatou a felicidade que sentia.

Peguei a bola furioso e caminhei para encontrar com Puck e os demais defensores.

- "O que acontece com vocês?" – gritei bravo. "parece que estou defendendo sozinho." – todos concordaram e Puck transmitiu minha mensagem para os demais. "Karofsky, na sua direita." – gritei para que ele parasse o avanço de um rival.

Nossa 'Combinação dourada' deu resultado em uma sequencia de passes que se materializou no empate. No segundo tempo cometeram uma falta em Blaine e ele mesmo se encarregou do cobrar a falta e marcar.

Fomos para os vestiários e a treinadora Beiste, primeira mulher a dirigir uma equipe de futebol, nos felicitou pelo desempenho.

- "Finn, nos vemos no bar." – me disse Mike que já havia se trocado. Obvio que iria para o bar depois de minha atuação hoje, essa noite eu serei o mel e todas as mulheres serão minhas abelhas.

Entrei no lugar e várias garotas me dedicaram um sorriso de desejo, enquanto outras me devoravam com o olhar. Pisquei o olho para as que podiam ser 'a escolhida' e fui direto para o balcão.

- "Uma cerveja Finny?" – me perguntou Alicia, minha sempre disposta garçonete de cabelo preto.

- "Sim garota, você sabe o que eu gosto." – sussurrei tão perto que minha respiração batia em seu rosto.

- "Finn." – me gritou Puck pegando no meu braço, dei um sorriso para Alicia e me virei. E ali estava ela, me surpreendeu o fácil que a encontrei. Vestia uma calça jeans e um suéter folgado cinza.

- "Você." – dissemos em uníssono. "a linda mal humorada." – afirmei feliz.

- "O idiota do posto de gasolina." – disse em resposta, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de desagrado, isso me pareceu muito melhor, gosto de lutar pelas coisas.

- "Ele é o idiota?" – lhe perguntou Quinn e a garota confirmou.

- "Uauuu... nossa, deixei uma boa impressão." – ambas reviraram os olhos. Dei um passo para beijá-la na bochecha e me apresentar como é devido, mas Sam me adiantou e a levou para uma mesa, eu segui eles.

- "O que faz aqui?" – lhe perguntou ele como se a conhecesse há anos, ela duvidou um momento e seus olhos se entristeceram.

- "Hum..." – gaguejou e depois respirou fundo. Meu coração acelerou. "tive uns problemas." – disse com um fio de voz e Sam concordou. "O que quer?" – me perguntou com um tom hostil.

- "Vim acompanhá-los." – contestei me sentando e Sam riu. "além do mais porque tão hostil?" – ela me olhou séria. "você quer enganar a todos fingindo que me odeia, mas eu sei que me deseja." – aproximei minha mão dela, mas se afastou e abriu a boca para dizer algo.

- "Finn, acho que Alicia te busca." – disse Sam a interrompendo.

- "Talvez busque a você." – lhe recriminei.

- "Rachel, vi em uma revista que conheceu a Patti Lupone?" – disse para ela me ignorando.

'Rachel.' – pensei. Assim se chama.

- "Sim, foi grandioso, é que não sabe..." – seus olhos tomaram um brilho que não havia visto.

- "Quem é ele?" – perguntei e ambos começaram a rir.

- "É ela." – contestou Rachel contendo a gargalhada. "é uma atriz e cantora."

- "Como for..." – me levantei bravo e fui pegar outra cerveja para que me passasse.

- "Finny, não quer me acompanhar até o depósito?" – me perguntou Alicia, como eu disse sempre disposta.

- "Não, agora não." – caminhei de volta para a mesa com Rachel e Sam, ainda que ele soubesse quem era essa, como quer que se chame, eu não permitirei que ganhe a minha garota.

- "Estou seguro que esse ano lhe darão o título de melhor goleiro do mundo." – lhe afirmou Sam, fiquei de lado para escutar o que mais diziam de mim.

- "Eu não acho que seja muito bom goleiro como dizem." – como se atrevia a dizer isso. "hoje marcaram um gol nele e faz um ano que perderam uma partida importante por culpa dele." – me aproximei deles furioso.

- "Falando de mim?" – Rachel se sobressaltou e Sam afirmou.

- "Rachel não acha que seja o melhor do mundo." – eu concordei.

- "Submetamos a votação." – ela riu com superioridade. "Garotos..." – gritei chamando a meus amigos de equipe e todos se aproximaram. "quem de vocês votaria em mim para o melhor goleiro do mundo?" – todos me olharam estranhando, normalmente não fazia esse tipo de pergunta, gosto de demonstrar minha habilidade mais que me gabar dela.

- "São seus amigos, obvio que votaram em você." – soltou Rachel.

- "Bom..." – disse Puck. "a verdade é que Finn foi o único goleiro que não recebeu gols na Eurocopa." – todos levantaram a mão.

- "Sim, definitivamente o melhor." – afirmou Blaine.

- "Vê?" – a olhei e ela fez uma careta de não acreditar em nada. "vejamos, você se diz boa em que?" – lhe perguntei incomodado com sua atitude.

- "Rachel é uma grande cantora." – se apressou em dizer meu irmão.

- "E atriz." – agregou Sam.

- "Pois se fosse tão boa seria famosa." – ela tinha cara de ofendida.

- "Submetamos a votação." – ficou de pé. "eu canto uma música e todos vocês me qualificam de 1 a 10." – apontou para o presentes. "verá que sou perfeita." – me disse com um sorriso muito sensual.

Kurt rapidamente chamou Alicia e lhe pediu 7 folhas e canetas. Além do mais de obviamente pedir o palco, Rachel subiu e tirou o casaco e por baixo tinha uma justa blusa de cor azul que permitia apreciar sua perfeita figura. Falou com o DJ e depois pegou o microfone. A música começou a tocar.

_(Rachel)_

_Everybody look at me, me_

_ I walk in the door you start screaming_

_ Come on everybody what you here for?_

_ Move your body around like a nympho_

_ Everybody get you necks to crack around_

_ All you crazy people come on jump around_

_ I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_ You either want to be with me, or be me!_

Se ouvia perfeita e se movia como uma deusa. Eu a olhava com a boca aberta, enquanto ela mexia seu quadril de um lado para outro. As pessoas do lugar gritavam e os homens assobiavam, quis bater em um par deles pela maneira nociva que a olhava.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_ Make you spend hard_

_ Make you want all, of her love_

_ She's a maneater_

_ Make you buy cars_

_ Make you cut cards_

_ Make you fall, real hard in love_

_ She's a Maneater,_

_ Make you work hard_

_ Make you spend hard_

_ Make you want all, of her love_

_ She's a Maneater_

_ Make you buy cars_

_ Make you cut cards_

_ Wish you never ever me her at all!_

Rachel terminou. Todos aplaudimos e depois escrevemos as qualificações.

- "Te disse que eu sou perfeita!" – me virei para ver meus amigos e todos haviam lhe dado 10.

- "Por que lhe deram 10?" – disse bravo.

- "Do que fala, você também lhe deu 10!" – bufou Quinn. Olhei meu papel e ela tinha razão.

Rachel já havia descido do palco e estava ao meu lado.

- "Eu só te dei um 10 por sua dança sexy." – ela ficou séria, olhou o vazio e sua respiração acelerou. "Rach, está bem?" – perguntei me aproximando dela preocupado e coloquei a mão no ombro dela, imediatamente ela lançou um soco que foi parar direto no meu nariz. "Está louca?" – gritei levando as mãos aonde levei o golpe.

- "Rachel!" – Quinn correu para seu lado e a abraçou.

Deveria me abraçar, eu fui o ferido.

Depois desse golpe, fui até o balcão um pouco para me desabafar, hoje havia sido um dia esgotante, várias emoções passaram por mim e ainda não consigo entender a maioria delas. E também está a imagem dessa nova garota, com seus movimentos enlouquecedores, sua carinha triste, ausente, odiosa, terna, não sei o que pensar dela. Não se parece com nenhuma garota que tenha conhecido antes, é muito diferente.

Desci com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, mas disposto a conquistar Rachel. Sam não se via por nenhum lado e ela estava sentada sozinha na mesa. Pude ver como um cara se aproximava dela como um leão atacando sua presa.

Ele sussurrou algo e Rachel imediatamente ficou tensa. Caminhei até eles, com Sam já tinha suficiente competição para aceitar mais um.

- "Na verdade não sei dançar." – ela respondeu para ele escondendo o rosto entre seu cabelo.

- "O que passa?" –gritei empurrando o cara para um canto e Rachel imediatamente se jogou sobre mim e grudou em meu peito e eu a abracei com um de meus braços. "deixa minha namorada em paz." – disse o afastando mais.

- "Desculpa, não sabia que é sua namorada." – contestou o garoto abaixando a cabeça.

- "Está bem?" – perguntei para Rachel que estava tremendo em meus braços, a peguei pela lateral para analisar sua expressão.

- "Sim, obrigada." – agradeceu ainda com a cabeça baixa e se separou de maneira abrupta.

- "E já que te salvei desse idiota." – disse atraindo sua atenção. "em agradecimento vai comigo para a noite mais inesquecível de sua vida?" – lhe perguntei e ela riu enquanto negava.

- "Nem em sonhos..." – contestou de maneira pausada porém firme.

- "Aiiii... nem que estivesse tão boa." – Rachel pegou seu copo de vinho e jogou em cima de mim, saiu correndo para onde Quinn estava e vi elas saírem com Puck.

As pessoas ao meu redor não tiraram o olho de mim, eu tinha o cabelo, o rosto e a camisa cheios de vinho tinto. Ok, está bem... talvez eu mereça, mas porque demônios essa garota tira o pior de mim? Saí do lugar direto para casa, tomei um banho e logo fui dormir.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	4. Beneficência

**Beneficência**

**POV SANTANA**

- "Olá Santana." – me cumprimentou Carlos, o garoto que há semanas estava evitando. Sabia que não deveria ter vindo sozinha para o restaurante.

- "Olá." – respondi séria. Ele é um estorvo na minha meta de ganhar o guarda-roupa de Rachel.

- "O que faz aqui sozinha?" – perguntou sedutor e seus deliciosos e carnudos lábios ficaram meio abertos.

- "Vim jantar." – lhe respondi sem dar importância.

- "Posso te acompanhar?"- não poderia recusar já que é filho do dono de uma das empresas para as quais Quinn e eu trabalhamos.

- "Me encantaria." – respondi fingindo estar muito satisfeita com sua presença.

O jantar passou entre uma chata conversa e fugazes. Carlos era como eu, só que em versão masculina, só buscava sexo. Suponho que isso é o que mais eu gosto nele, que nenhum de nós estava interessado em mais que uma noite de sexo e obviamente o que ainda mantém a atenção dele em mi é que eu o recusava constantemente.

- "Veio de carro?" – me perguntou enquanto saíamos do local.

- "Não, de taxi." – lhe esclareci e ele me olhou confuso. "levei meu carro para o mecânico." – Carlos concordou.

- "Te levo." – ofereceu quando o manobrista apareceu com seu carro.

- "Obrigada." – disse. Ele abria a porta do acompanhante para mim.

Carlos parou o carro um quarteirão antes da minha casa, me virei para vê-lo para lhe perguntar o que acontecia, mas ele não me deu tempo nem de abrir a boca quando já estava sobre mim me beijando. Rapidamente puxou minha blusa me prendendo no banco do motorista e provocando que vários botões estourassem.

Suas mãos se deslizavam por minhas coxas e com cada movimento subia minha saia, nossos lábios continuavam unidos e eu mantinha minhas mãos em seu pescoço para aprofundar o beijo, finalmente chegou ao meu centro e o acariciou por cima da calcinha e senti um ardor dentro de mim.

- "Devo ir." – disse tratando de me separar nesse pequeno espaço, ele apenas passou seus lábios por minha boca até o pescoço. "Devo ir." – repeti e abri a porta do carro. Tinha que afastar ou perderia a aposta.

Desci do carro sem um sapato.

- "Santana, volte para o carro." – me exigiu Carlos e eu neguei. "Está louca?" – gritou para mim e fechou a porta com força. Não sei como, minha saia ficou presa na porta e quando ele arrancou eu fiquei de roupa intima.

Caminhei o quarteirão que faltava para chegar até minha casa e as pessoas não paravam de olhar pra mim. Estava descabelada, com blusa rasgada, de calcinha e com apenas um sapato. Entrei na casa completamente envergonhada. Quinn e Rachel já haviam chegado e me olhavam de cima a baixo com a boca aberta.

- "O que aconteceu?" – me perguntou Quinn.

- "Não queira saber Fabray." – lhe disse ameaçadoramente e as duas começaram a rir.

- "Bom, a mim sim interessa saber..." – me assegurou Rach. "parece que eu já ganhei a aposta." – gritou feliz dando pulinhos.

- "Pois não." – contestei cheia de orgulho. "quase ganhou." – ela bufou. "e vocês como foram?" – Quinn sorriu e Rachel fez cada de asco.

- "Rachel tem dois admiradores." – contestou Quinn abraçando a Berry.

- "Não acredito!" – abri a boca surpreendida.

- "Mentira!" – gritou Rache, se separando de Quinn.

- "Claro que sim. Sam e Finn não tiravam os olhos de cima dela." – disse Quinn.

- "Sam é só um amigo." – esclareceu. "Finn é um bruto em busca de sexo." – pude imaginar toda a cena como se estivesse ali. Finn já conheci e não me pareceu em nada com o que descreveu Rachel e Sam definitivamente deveria ser gay.

- "Mantenha Finn afastado de mim!" – disse de zuação para acabar com a tensão.

- "Vou dormir." – Rachel se virou e caminhou com a cabeça pra cima até seu quarto.

- "Acho que ela gosta do Finn." – comentou Quinn antes de afastar também até seu quarto.

Depois dessa noite Carlos não voltou a me chamar, de fato agora seu irmão se encarregava de todos os tramites que tem haver com o bufet.

- "Olá Britt." – dei um forte abraço em minha amiga que há semanas não via.

Primeiro quase não a via por causa do trabalho e agora também sei com um garoto, então falar com ela é uma missão impossível.

- "Santy." – disse e me puxou até sua cama. – "me conte como está?" – perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- "Bem." – lhe respondi com um sorriso.

- "Quem acredita nisso?" – me olhou séria. "ter sexo com qualquer um acalmava seus demônios." – eu suspirei frustrada. "o que faz para viver agora?" – senti muita vontade de começar a chorar nesse momento, minha amiga notou e me abraçou forte. "Chora amiga." – me sussurrou Britt.

_- "Chora amiga." – me disse Rach quando conseguiu me alcançar, eu me joguei no gramado rendida e um segundo depois Brittany e Quinn estavam conosco._

_ Eu chorava desesperada com a cabeça escondida entre as pernas de Rachel e sentia as mãos de minhas amigas me acariciando as costas e os cabelos. A cara de Wes aparecia uma e outra vez em minha cabeça._

_ - "Me tira daqui." – supliquei a minhas amigas._

_ Quinn pegou seu carro. Britt e Rach subiram comigo na parte traseira, o que menos queria era que alguém além delas me visse nesse estado. Quinn conduzia a toda velocidade para fora da cidade e como pude me desfiz de meu vestido. Peguei de novo a carta e li._

_Sexy: _

_Me perdoe por te fazer isso, mas não estou preparado para casar._

_Amo minha vida de solteiro, não quero deixá-la e estou seguro que você tão pouco._

_Fomos estúpidos ao pensar em nos casar._

_Lamento._

_Que seja feliz._

_Wes..._

_ - "O que fiz de errado para que me deixasse plantada no altar?" – perguntei a elas e o único que todas fizeram foi me abraçar._

_ - "Os homens são os culpados." – me contestou finalmente Quinn. "não é sua culpa bebê." – descemos do carro e pegamos ar livre._

_ Peguei as chaves do carro, fui até o porta malas, peguei uma blusa vermelha e uma calça jeans, vesti e limpei as lágrimas subindo novamente no carro._

_ - "Está bem?" – perguntou Berry se sentando ao meu lado._

_ - "Perfeita." – se Wes me fez dano foi unicamente minha culpa, por entregar meu coração._

_ - "Santy." – sussurrou Quinn me abraçando._

- "Santy." – disse Britt ao me var tão calada.

- "Vou me concentrar no trabalho." – lhe contestei com um sorriso.

Desde minha falha tentativa com o amor, decidi não voltar a envolver o coração mais e a verdade é que desfruto,. Me encanta ver que sofrem por mim e eu não sofri por nenhum deles.

- "Garotas." – gritou Quinn da parte de baixo da casa. "Venham..." – gritou novamente.

Fiquei de pé e Britt me abraçou.

Descemos para a sala e Rach já estava sentada em um dos sofás enquanto Quinn caminhava de um lado ao outro. Brittany e eu nos sentamos junto a Rachel.

- "Essa semana terá um leilão/desfile de beneficência." – todas nos olhamos expectantes. "tenho entradas para as quatro." – Britt e eu aplaudimos felizes. "custam mil reais." – concordamos.

- "Te dou os mil reais." – Rach disse pegando sua carteira e Quinn sorriu de maneira maléfica.

- "Aí está o problema, nesse evento só podem fazer efetivas as doações se participa da atividade." – já vi por onde ia. Britt e eu nos olhamos com cumplicidade. "é que a fundação do..." – fez uma pausa. "...do clube de Puck e outra fundação que organizam."

- "Artie vai?" – perguntou Britt feliz e Quinn assentiu.

- "Eu não penso em voltar a encontrar com o idiota do Finn Hudson." – contestou Rachel ficando de pé.

- "Rach não seja assim..." – disse eu ... "São crianças pobres, não poderia te sacrificar por uma boa causa?" – ela revirou os olhos me dando razão.

- "Muito bem, é um evento de gala, então tirem seus melhores vestidos." – Britt, Quinn e eu planejamos uma saída de compras e Rach disse que ela usaria um vestido que tinha guardado.

O dia do evento chegou e como sempre desde que vivemos aqui todas estamos prontas, menos Berry.

- "O que são esses vestidos?" – gritou Berry ao nos ver.

Quinn tinha um vestido longo folgado, cor vermelha com gola V, Britt um vestido curto justo, de cor preta com as costas descoberta e eu um vestido rosa tomara que caia até o joelho.

Nossos vestidos eram de coquetel, porque não queríamos ir muito formal, pelo contrário o de Rach é um elegante e magnífico vestido da cor azul marinho, com babados e decote.

- "Vou me trocar." – disse se virando.

- "Não." – gritamos em uníssono.

- "Está preciosa." – afirmou Britt.

- "Disseram que era um evento de gala." – choramingou Rachel.

- "E é, só que nós..." – tratei de explicar. – "... já sabe como somos." – Rachel bufou.

- "Não vou assim." – disse subindo uma escada e eu corri para alcança-la.

- "Ah mas vai sim Berry!" – puxei o braço dela. "Te esperei duas horas, agora deve ir." – o caminho até o lugar foi bastante incomodo porque Rachel ia sentada com os braços cruzados e sua cara de birra.

Ao chegar, como toda boa atriz mudou sua cara amargada e colocou um grande sorriso. Entregamos o convite e os cheques para cancelar a entrada.

O que vão leiloar?" – perguntou Britt enquanto nos sentávamos na primeira fila.

- "Homens." – disse Quinn feliz e nós três a olhamos surpreendidas. "Vocês devem me ajudar para que nenhuma qualquer ganhe Puck.

- "Nem Mike." – disse uma garota asiática atrás de nós, nesse momento ouviram gritos e era Rachel abraçando a um tipo.

- "Meninas, ele é Kurt." – apresentou Rachel e ele nos deu um beijo.

- "E ela é Tina." – Quinn apontou para a garota.

- "E a mim vocês ajudam com Blaine." – disse o garoto.

- "Mas como?"- perguntou Britt confusa.

- "Nós diremos um valor e vocês um pouco a mais e assim ganharemos." – explicou Tina e todos concordamos.

- "Você vai fazer um lance por meu irmão ou por Sam?" – perguntou Kurt a Rachel e ela ficou vermelha como tomate, nesse momento as luzes se apagaram e a passarela se iluminou.

O apresentador saiu e ficou em uma lateral.

- "Bem vindos senhoras e senhores à beneficência anual da FundaHuNi e o Real Madrid." – todos os presentes aplaudiram. "iniciamos a noite com o desfile de apresentação do novo uniforme oficial da equipe." – ouviram-se gritinhos por parte de várias mulheres. "Primeiro nossa 'combinação dourada' nos mostra os uniformes do aquecimento." – um loiro extremamente sexy e um asiático caminharam pela passarela.

- "Sam e Mike." – sussurrou Rachel para si mesma.

Depois deles foram saindo um a um os jogadores desfilando diferentes peças.

- "Por último os goleiros." – nesse momento ouviram-se gritos de várias mulheres em estado de histeria e Rachel fez cara de asco, mas quando Finn apareceu na passarela não tirou os olhos dele.

Cutuquei Quinn para que ela visse e ela concordou divertida. Finn parou na frente de nós e piscou um olho para ela com um sorriso meio de lado e ela virou a cara, novamente colocando um gesto de birra.

- "Por favor, todos passem para o grande salão que em um momento daremos início ao leilão."

Na entrada do salão haviam garçons com taças de vinho, cada uma pegou uma taça e fomos para um lado do salão.

- "Esses sapatos vão me matar se tivermos que ficar de pé." – se queixou Rachel.

- "Nem te ocorra tirá-los." – a ameaçou Kurt. "antes morta do que simples."

O apresentador saiu novamente uns 10 minutos depois.

- "Vou explicar como funciona..." – disse atraindo a atenção. "todos os lances iniciam com uma oferta inicial de mil reais, quando eu disser vendido, a pessoa ganhadora subirá aqui e assinará um cheque, como sempre a doação será efetiva depois do encontro." – muitas garotas estavam realmente emocionadas. "além do mais, lembrem-se que não poderão obter mais de um prêmio." – agregou o homem.

- "Olá!" – cumprimentou Artie e Britt correu para seu lado e se sentou em seu colo.

- "Escute Berry..." – sussurrei para ela. "se cansar pode sentar sobre o namorado da Britt." – Rachel mordeu o lábio para não estourar em gargalhada.

- "Tana, me acompanha até o banheiro?" – me pediu Quinn e eu concordei. "temos que fazer com que Rach ganhe o lance do Finn." – disse rapidamente e eu concordei.

O leilão iniciou e o primeiro foi um tal de Dave 'Qualquer Coisa', não deram muito por ele, depois seguiu Sam que já havia se trocado e agora vestia um traje de gala. Rachel ganhou e subiu feliz para assinar seu cheque de R$7.500,00.

- "E agora, o que vamos fazer?" – perguntei para Quinn preocupada.

- "Não se preocupe." – suponho que sabia o que fazia.

- "Noa Puckerman." – disse o apresentador. Não tinha terminado de dizer quando uma morena tinha a mão pra cima.

- "Mil." – gritou a garota.

- "Três mil." – gritou Britt e eu a belisquei.

- "Não ofereça tanto." – lhe pedi ai ouvido.

Finalmente Quinn ganhou e deveria pagar R$8.00,00 por um jantar com seu próprio namorado. Kurt também ganhou Blaine e Tina com a ajuda de Britt ganhou seu esposo.

- "Por último o fundador da FundaHuNi." – Finn saiu para o placo e o queixo de Rachel foi parar no chão. Ele vestia um smoking cinza.

- "Mil." – gritou uma garota ao fundo.

- "Quem dá mais?" – perguntou o apresentador.

- "Quinze mil." – disse uma ruiva. Finn não parava de olhar para aonde nós estávamos, mesmo de longe poderia jurar que seu olhar estava em Rach.

- "Dezessete mil." – disse uma morena.

- "Dezessete mil dale uma... Dezessete mil dale duas..." – o homem levantou seu martelo.

- "Agora." – 'agora o que?' pensei.

- "Vinte e cinco mil." – gritou Quinn e eu belisquei Rachel no braço e ela imediatamente o levantou.

- "Vinte e cinco mil dale uma... dale duas... e vendido!" – disse o homem batendo com seu martelo. Finn sorriu amplamente e Rachel começou a hiper ventilar. "Senhorita venha por seu prêmio." – a empurramos para que caminhasse até o palco.

- "Vai nos matar." – assegurou Quinn e eu concordei. Quando chegou na escada, Finn lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir mas ela o fez sozinha.

- "Ela deu o lance por Sam Evans." – gritou novamente a ruiva e Quinn me deu um empurrão para que ajudasse Rachel.

- "Desculpe." – gritei me aproximando a toda velocidade. "eu posso explicar."

- "Senhor Evans, venha aqui." – pediu o apresentador. Sam chegou justamente ao mesmo tempo que eu e me ajudou a subir.

- "Eu pago os vinte e cinco mil que ela ofereceu." – agregou a ruiva.

- "Não é necessário." – disse a fulminando com o olhar. "a verdade é que eu pedi para minha amiga dar o lance por Sam em meu nome." – Rachel retorcia os olhos e eu evitava com todas minhas forças estourar em gargalhada.

- "Muito bem, então apenas vamos trocar os nomes." – disse Finn e o apresentador concordou.

**POV FINN**

- "Sua namorada e as amigas dela vão vir?" – perguntei ao Puck enquanto nos maquiavam para sairmos na passarela.

- "O que ele quer dizer..." – interrompeu Blaine se aproximando de nós. "... é se Rachel Berry vai vir?" – eu olhei para ele e ele riu.

- "Muito interesse nela." – disse Sam se metendo em nossa conversa.

- "E isso porque sempre anda dizendo que ela é uma anã ranzinza." – esclareceu Mike.

- "Vocês..." – comecei a dizer.

- "Quinn virá com todas suas amigas." – disse Puck colocando sua mão em meu ombro.

Depois todos saíram.

- "Sua vez 'Casa Nova'." – disse Puck me empurrando. As mulheres gritaram, eu sorri para elas amplamente e não sei porque comecei a buscar Quinn que foi muito fácil de localizar já que estava de vestido vermelho.

Atrás dela Kurt quase dava pulos e me apontava a garota da frente dele. Olhei para ela e ela me observava com a boca aberta. Eu sabia que a anã era linda, mas hoje estava com o cabelo com as pontas de fora e um pouco enrolado, com uma maquiagem leve e um vestido que a fazia parecer a mulher mais linda que já vi na vida.

Cheguei ao final da passarela e os fotógrafos tiraram suas fotos. Me virei e quando estive justamente em frente de Rachel parei, fechei o olho e sorri para que ela ficasse completamente derretida. Saí de cena.

- "Vá se trocar." – gritou minha mãe, ela é a organizadora desses eventos.

Coloquei meu traje que Kurt escolheu e saí dos bastidores, tinha uns 30 minutos nos quais leiloavam meus companheiros, porque meu leilão sempre é o último.

- "Aonde vai?" – perguntou minha mãe me pegando pelo braço.

- "Respirar." – ela concordou.

- "Você está precioso." – me aproximei dela e a beijei na testa.

- "Você se parece uma rainha." – assegurei a ela e ela sorriu para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

Fui até o terraço. Desejava descer e ver a anã, mas não entendo porque tanto interesse, além do mais a atitude de Kurt, como se achasse que eu estava buscando ela. Sim, ela é bonita, poderia perfeitamente ser uma das garotas que eu levo para minha cama, mas algo nela não encaixa.

Sentia o estômago e a cabeça revoltosos, não aguentei mais e desci, entrei por detrás das cortinas que decoravam o salão, cheguei sozinho, por curiosidade até onde elas estavam. Santana se aproximou de Rachel e ela fez uma linda careta para conter um riso.

Nesse momento Sam subiu no palco e o sorriso da anã aumentou, notava-se que ela morria por ele. Rachel brigou no leilão por Sam até que o ganhou. Mas o que esse loiro tem que eu não tenha? Meu celular começou a tocar, então saí antes que alguém notasse minha presença.

- "Diga." – disse furioso quando consegui sair. De repente já não queria estar aqui.

- "Finn, é quase sua vez." – me recriminou minha mão. "Vem pra cá agora." – exigiu.

- "Já vou." – desliguei e voltei a escapulir sem que ninguém me visse. Quando por fim cheguei, minha mãe me empurrou até o palco.

- "Por último o fundados da FundaHuNi." – atravessei a tela e saí com um grande sorriso.

Busquei novamente as amigas de Quinn. O apresentados nem sequer havia dado o lance inicial e uma garota de vestido preto gritou "mil". Como é devido Sergio perguntou se alguém dava mais.

- "Quinze mil." – me virei para ver e era a ganhadora dos últimos dois anos. Que chato, se ela ganhasse novamente já sei o que me espera. Jantar em um hotel e depois um dos quartos. De novo olhei para minha direita e Rachel observava suas unhas sem animo de oferecer nem um dólar por mim.

- "Dezessete mil." – gritou uma morena. Bom, pelo menos essa é nova e morena.

- "Dezessete mil dale uma... Dezessete mil dale duas..." – olhei de novo para Rachel esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas ela continuava distraída.

- "Vinte e cinco mil." – gritaram e Rachel levantou a mão, mas ela não foi quem falou, estou seguro.

- "Vinte e cinco mil dale uma... dale duas... e vendido." – a garota tinha os olhos abertos como pratos. "Senhorita venha por seu prêmio." – Rachel caminhou de maneira automática e eu me aproximei até a beirada do palco para vê-la melhor e ajudá-la a subir. Fazendo jus ao seu caráter azedo, subiu por conta própria.

- "Ela deu o lance por Sam Evans." – gritou a ruiva do bicampeonato. Não sabe que estou cheio dela?

- "Desculpe." – Santana quase corria até nós. "Eu posso explicar." – não sei porque, mas parece que estão me ajudando, acho que meu encontro com a Miss Antipatia irei dever a Santana e Quinn.

- "Senhor Evans, venha aqui." – disse Sergio. Bonita hora que me ocorreu colocar a regra que uma mulher não poderia ganhar mais de uma vez. Meu amigo ficou ao meu lado.

- "Eu pago os vinte e cinco mil que ela ofereceu." – de novo essa garota. Se não se calasse, estaria a ponto de pedir a segurança que a tirasse.

- "Não é necessário." – disse Santana ficando ao lado de Sam. "a verdade é que eu pedi para minha amiga dar o lance por Sam em meu nome." – Rachel lhe deu um olhar assassino, o que me confirmava que ela não ofereceu nada por mim.

- "Muito bem, então apenas vamos trocar os nomes." – me apressei em dizer, não me importava se Rachel não havia me arrematado, ia desfrutar esse encontro como nunca.

- "Muito bem, então agora os casais podem se reunir para combinar a data de seus encontros." – finalizou Sergio e vi como Rachel descia apressada.

- "Ei, espera!" – disse correndo atrás dela. "não escutou que devemos ficar de acordo?" – Rachel se virou agressiva.

- "Não penso em sair com você."

- "Oi, eu sou Carole." – se apresentou minha mãe. "A mão do Finn." – se aproximou e a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha e depois a abraçou. Olhei confuso para ela, minha mãe nunca faz essas coisas e Rachel ficou ainda mais surpreendida, porque ficou rígida.

- "Sou Rachel Berry." – contestou de forma pausada.

- "Eu gostei que ela tenha ganhado." – me disse minha mãe. "e vocês saem?" – perguntou a Rachel.

- "Oh não, não... nunca." – lhe contestou movendo os braços.

- "Nunca diga nunca..." – começou minha mãe.

- "Porque nunca sabe o que se depara no destino." – terminei de maneira automática.

- "Exato!" – disse minha mãe com um sorriso. "que belo vestido, está linda!" – a elogiou.

- "Preciosa." – murmurei e Rachel ficou vermelha. Minha mãe sorriu.

- "Bom, vou deixar vocês." – disse retrocedendo. "um prazer Rachel." – gritou enquanto de afastava.

- "Então, o que acha da próxima sexta?" – Rachel bufou forte.

- "Te disse que não sairei com você." – disse arrastando as palavras com os dentes apertados.

- "Ok, então vou chamar minha mãe para que tire os vinte e cinco mil dos ingressos dessa noite." – disse divertido caminhando até aonde minha mãe havia ido.

- "Disse que não sairia com você, não que não doaria." – gritou me alcançando e eu me virei fazendo com que ficássemos muito perto um do outro.

- "As doações só são efetivas depois dos encontros." – não sei como me ocorreu essa regra, mas nesse momento é minha favorita. "então se não sair comigo não tem doação." – fiz um beicinho e ela bateu o pé no chão.

- "Sexta as oito." – disse ainda séria e eu corri enquanto concordava.

- "Gente!" – gritou Puck. "vamos ir dançar, todos já saíram." – explicou. "Vocês vão?"

- "Claro!" – me apressei em dizer.

- "Não, eu não... obrigada Puck." – contestou Rachel. "eu já quero ir para casa." – Puck concordou.

- "Bom, então vai conosco, vamos te deixar." – disse para Rachel. "e depois dançar!"

Me despedi de minha mãe e alcancei o pessoal no estacionamento. Subi na parte traseira do carro. Puck dirigia, Quinn estava no banco do passageiro e Rachel junto a mim de braços cruzados. Na frente Quinn e Puck se beijavam em cada sinal vermelho e eu me concentrava em minhas mãos ou na janela.

Olhei para Rachel pelo canto do olho e ela também me olhava pela janela. O que poderia ter acontecido com uma garota como ela para que estivesse tão amargada?

- "Escuta Rachel..." – disse me aproximando e ela imediatamente grudou na janela. "vai me dar seu número?" – perguntei divertido.

- "Nem em sonho." – como sempre hostil.

- "E como vamos terminar de combinar o nosso encontro?" – sorri lhe mostrando todos os meus dentes.

- "Já verá aonde moro e já combinamos que será na sexta as oito. Não necessita meu telefone." – disse revirando os olhos.

- "Posso te falar algo e me promete que não ficará brava?" – ela me olhou sem responder, esperando que eu dissesse. "essa noite, com esse vestido, está incrivelmente bela." – nossos rostos ficaram muito perto um do outro.

- "Chegamos." – disse Quinn e Rachel desceu apressada.

- "Nos vemos na sexta, linda." – gritei para ela quando Puck arrancou. Vi ela se virar e gritar movendo as mãos. "Puck, me deixa em casa." – pedi a ele.

- "Mas não vai conosco?" – me perguntou sua namorada e eu neguei.

- "Estou cansado."

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	5. Fingir

******É tão bom a gente não ter que apenas imaginar mais, apenas aproveitar que MONCHELE É REAL! Mas isso não quer dizer que nossa imaginação para, né? Podemos sonhar agora com os dois casando, tendo filhos...**

* * *

**Fingir**

** POV RACHEL**

Entrei aos tropeços na casa, subi para meu quarto e enchi a banheira, coloquei algumas essências na água e acendi as velas aromatizantes.

- "Odeio esse cara." – gritei com todas minhas forças enquanto tratava de descer o zíper do vestido que estava usando, comecei a tremer de raiva, então desci o vestido na marra.

Entrei na água e comecei a cantarolar 'Maneater', parei em seco, estava farta de ter mais de 2 semanas cantando o mesmo, eu tenho mais repertório que um iPod e nesse dia no bar e agora não tenho outra música. Me recostei e fechei os olhos recordando novamente aquele dia.

_- "Submetamos a votação. – disse para Finn, que me tinha cansada de seus auges de grandeza. "eu canto uma música e todos vocês me qualificam de 1 a 10." – Kurt aplaudiu feliz. "verá que sou perfeita" – nem eu mesmo achava que fosse perfeita, mas não suportava que ele se achasse o melhor._

_ - "Meneater." – disse ao DJ e ele concordou divertido._

_ Dancei o mais sexy que podia, finalmente as aulas de dança que me deu Santana serviram de algo. Finn não afastava os olhos de mim e eu gostava. Quando terminei todos me aplaudiram e vários caras piscavam o olho para mim ou me mandavam beijos._

_ Desci rapidamente porque não gostei do que esses homens faziam, olhei para todos os amigos de Finn e Quinn, todos me deram 10._

_ - "Te disse que sou perfeita." – disse para Finn, dando pulinhos._

Engoli em seco, havia feito toda essa cena, não para demonstrar a Finn o bem que cantava, mas o sexy e boa que poderia ser sobre o palco. Se houvesse querido demonstrar minha habilidade vocal teria escolhido outra música. É que esse cara é o homem mais arrogante, prepotente, egocêntrico, mulherengo e idiota que já pisou na face da Terra, mas tem coisas que ao parecer sua mãe o ensinou bem.

_- "O que passa?" – Finn gritou para o cara que estava me incomodando e empurrou, o afastando de mim. Eu rapidamente busquei refúgio e ele me abraçou. "deixa minha namorada em paz." – fechei os olhos e me concentrei nas batidas de seu coração que estavam aceleradas como o meu._

_ - "Está bem?" – ele me afastou e me olhou preocupado._

_ - "Sim, obrigada!" – contestei me afastando._

É a única vez que atuou de maneira medianamente decente, depois disso apenas em recordá-lo me dava náuseas, como caminha achando melhor que os demais e seu sorriso meio de lado, não quero nem imaginar quantas ilusas caem em seus truques de caixa de cereal.

Saí da banheira, me sequei, coloquei o pijama e fui para a cama, dei voltas de um lado a outro e escutei quando as garotas voltaram, eram as 4 da manhã e eu ainda não havia pregado o olho. Sair com Finn Idiota Hudson me deixava a beira da loucura.

Não entendo, ele é como um quebra-cabeça de 5.000 peças e nenhuma encaixe. Sua mãe e seu irmão são lindas pessoas, nem parecem com ele. Depois, porque alguém tão egocêntrico criaria uma fundação, bom ainda que talvez a criou para fazer o leilão, manter a atenção e que as garotas brigassem por ele.

Pouco a pouco fui adormecendo até que o ruído da música a todo volume me acordou, lavei os dentes e desci até a cozinha. Tana e Quinn não podiam ocultar a cara de ressaca.

- "Como foi a noite?" – as duas contestaram em um murmúrio enquanto bebiam café. "E Britt?" – Quinn apontou para o pátio.

- "Por favor, cale ela." – suplicou a ponto de chorar. "minha cabeça vai explodir."

- "Eu não sei a que Artie faz a ela." – disse Santy. "suas pernas nem sequer funcionam."

- "Santana." – a repreendemos em coro e elas enrugara a cara diante o grito.

- "Quando sairão Sam e você?" – perguntei para Tana enquanto me servia café.

- "Na segunda." – me respondeu.

_- "Na segunda." – disse para Mercedes._

_ - "Está lindo, verdade?" – assegurou levantando uma sobrancelha. "no domingo quando o vi pela terceira vez na primeira fila." – mordeu o lábio com um sorriso. "Rachel Berry se não se der conta, está louca." – rimos e eu caminhei até a porta para que ninguém nos escutasse._

_ - "Primeiro sim, é lindo." – ela concordou. "segundo, não vou dar contar porque estou com Jesse e o amo." – Mercedes fez cara de asco. "e terceiro, ele é apenas um admirador."_

_ - "E você é chata." – disse se jogando no sofá. "se nota que ele gosta de você."_

_ Na segunda Sam chegou muito pontual para me levar para almoçar._

_ - "Olá." – o cumprimentei com um beijo na bochecha. Passamos um almoço realmente divertido, Sam admirava meu talento e eu estava interessada em escutar sobre o esporte que ele praticava._

_ - "Rachel, gostaria de voltar a sair antes de que eu volte para a Espanha?" – me perguntou quando chegamos ao meu apartamento._

_ - "Posso te perguntar algo?" – disse desconfiada e ele concordou. "minha estilista acha que você gosta de mim..."_

_ - "E quer saber se é verdade?" – me interrompeu e eu concordei timidamente. "eu te acho uma mulher muito bela, inteligente e talentosa." – fez uma pausa. "mas sempre achei que quando conhecer a mulher que amarei, vou sentir uma conexão inexplicável e com você sinto..."_

_ - "Uma forte amizade." – Sam concordou me dando a razão, nos abraçamos e ele se foi, uma semana depois, de volta para a Espanha. Não sem antes sairmos pela segunda vez._

Na quarta-feira Britt nos convidou para almoçar porque iria de viagem por toda a semana.

- "Rachel, já está pronta?" – me gritou Quinn e eu desci terminando de colocar as coisas na minha bolsa. Fomos em meu carro e as 4 íamos cantando a pleno pulmão.

Entramos no restaurante e pedi a Santana escolhesse para mim algo gostoso.

- "E Santy?" – disse Quinn quando estávamos terminando a sobremesa. "Como foi ontem com Sammy Evans?" – ela levantou os ombros.

- "Bem, é muito cavalheiro." – contestou tirando importância.

- "E por casualidade não acabaram no quarto de um motel?" – questionou Britt.

- "Não." – gritamos Quinn e eu ao mesmo tempo.

- "Por que você disse que não?" – perguntei para Quinn.

- "Puck disse que Sam é um virgem que sonha em se casar, perder sua virgindade, ter filhos e envelhecer ao lado de uma só mulher." – Quinn sorriu. "a mulher pela qual sente..."

- "Uma conexão inexplicável." – a interrompi.

- "Uauuuu!" – exclamou Britt e todas concordamos.

- "Como você conhece Sam?" – me perguntou Santana.

- "Há uns anos ele foi de férias para Nova York e encontrei com ele em um restaurante." – não gostava de mentir para minhas amigas, mas prometi a Sam que não diria a ninguém como nos conhecemos.

Sam não queria que criassem rumores sobre sua sexualidade, ele sonha com sua alma gêmea, gosta de musicais e é virgem. Isso era como dinamite para a imprensa. Se alguém soubesse poderia um escarcéu com os comentários maliciosos.

- "Tenho algo que falar para vocês." – já tínhamos chegado em casa e estávamos ajudando Britt com a bagagem. "estou brava com vocês pelo que fizeram no sábado." – disse furiosa. "e quero uma explicação do comportamento de vocês agora mesmo." – exigi.

- "Do que fala?" – perguntou Britt colocando uma blusa na mala.

- "Não disfarça." – lhe recriminei.

- "Britt não fez nada." – me assegurou Quinn. "fomos nós." – apontou para Santana e depois para si mesma.

- "Não sabemos porque , só que..."

- "Te juro que se você se arrepender desse encontro, viveremos para te recompensar." – disse Quinn.

Na quinta-feira cheguei ao quarto de Quinn e ela estava com seus óculos super concentrada no computador.

- "Quinny?" – cumprimentei e ela se virou. "posso entrar?" – concordou enquanto tirava os óculos. "poderia ligar para Puck?" – ela franziu a testa. "ou ligar para Finn, se é que tem o número dele." – Quinn me olhou surpreendida.

- "Para que?" – disse pegando seu celular.

- "É que Finn Idiota Hudson não me disse aonde me levará amanhã." – bufei. "e não se que roupa vestir." – Quinn me passou o telefone. "não, fale você." – pedi devolvendo a ela.

- "Olá Finn." – cumprimentou. "Sou Quinn." – ela sorriu. "bem, obrigada. E você?" – concordou. "é que Rachel queria sab..." – se virou para me olhar. "quer falar com você."

- "Não quero, pergunte você." – supliquei.

- "Quer saber que roupa dev..." – de novo tampou o telefone. "ele insiste em falar com você." – tirei o telefone das mãos dela.

- "Não quero falar com você, idiota." – gritei com ele. "apenas responda a Quinn." – devolvi o celular para ela e Quinn deu uma gargalhada, enquanto eu ardia em fúria.

- "Bom Finn, obrigada." – terminou a ligação. "que mal educada você é." – me recriminou.

- "O que te disse?" – perguntei desgostada.

- "Para usar algo formal mas não muito." – eu concordei e saí soltando fumaça.

Estava terminando de escovar o cabelo para meu desprezível encontro.

- "Rachel, chegou seu par." – me gritou Tina, apareci pela janela e vi uma moto na frente de casa.

- "Santana, se esse idiota veio e, sua moto..." – gritei esperando que ele me escutasse. "diga que pode voltar por onde veio."

- "Rachel, não seja cruel." – respondeu.

- "Então iremos em meu carro." – voltei a gritar.

- "Britt levou." – por pouco não tenho um infarto quando escutei ela dizer isso. "é sua culpa por comprar um carro da mesma cor." – respirei fundo para me tranquilizar.

Minha amiga nunca subiu para me dar uma resposta, então eu desci. Ele estava sentado no sofá da sala com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- "Olá." – me cumprimentou com um discreto sorriso.

- "Não penso em subir na sua moto." – esclareci antes de começasse com sua conversa, mas ele apenas concordou.

- "Se quiser podemos ir de carro." – ofereceu e eu recordei as palavras de Santy.

- "Brittany levou." – contestei brava.

- "Bom, poderíamos chamar um taxi." – não entendia que bicho havia picado ele. "mas acho que não chegaríamos a tempo." – cruzou os braços.

- "A que se refere?" – perguntei a ele.

- "É que reservei uma mesa em um lindo lugar, mas se não chegarmos antes das nove da noite, predemos." – me explicou.

- "Está bem!" – não ficava outra. "iremos na moto."

**POV FINN**

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegou e eu estava na casa da minha mãe me trocando para ir buscar Rachel.

- "Está seguro de que não é muito formal?" – perguntei a Kurt que havia escolhido uma calça preta, cinto e sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa azul.

- "É perfeito." – assegurou. "mas poderia abotoar esse botão." – eu deixei um par de botões abertos na camisa.

- "Não, nem sonhe." – contestei enquanto enrolava as mangas.

- "Meninos, não briguem." – suplicou minha mãe entrando na sala. "está muito bonito!" – acomodou a gola da minha camisa. "trate ela bem." – me repetiu pela décima vez essa semana, eu concordei. "é uma linda garota." – me deu um beijo na bochecha. "agora vá que um cavalheiro nunca chega tarde." – dei um beijo na testa da minha mãe e abracei meu irmão.

Minha mãe passou toda a semana me falando para lembrar como me ensinou desde menino a tratar uma mulher e que Rachel era uma boa garota, além do mais faria uma doação muito grande, que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para agradecer sua generosidade é me comportar como ela me educou.

Cheguei na casa de Rachel e Santana abriu a porta, foi para o lado para me deixar passar.

- "Eu se fosse você tirava esse sorriso." – sussurrou para mim, a olhei sem entender a que se referia. "Rachel te viu chegar na sua moto e está a segundos de te assassinar." – não me ocorreu que isso a deixasse brava. "vou para a cozinha, sinta-se em casa." – Santana se retirou rapidamente.

Me sentei no sofá e um tempo depois Rachel apareceu na escada com um lindo vestido azul, que batia no joelho. Fiquei sério, minha mãe me pediu que a tratasse bem e é o que planejava fazer.

- "Olá." – disse a ela e ela respirou fundo.

- "Não penso em subir na sua moto." – disse em resposta ao meu cumprimento e eu concordei.

- "Se quiser podemos ir de carro." – ela fez uma cara de ainda mais irritada.

- "Brittany levou." – disse furiosa.

- "Bom..." – olhei no relógio. "poderíamos chamar um taxi." – Rachel relaxou um pouco. "mas acho que não chegaríamos a tempo."

- "A que se refere?" – questionou.

- "É que reservei uma mesa em um lindo lugar, mas se não chegarmos antes das nove da noite, predemos." – me custou muito conseguir a reserva e na verdade não achava nem um pouco engraçado perder.

- "Está bem!" – respirou fundo. "iremos na moto." – eu sorri para ela, caminhamos em silencio até meu meio de transporte.

- "Eu subirei primeiro." – ela concordou. "depois se apoie em mim para subir." – concordou de novo, peguei o capacete e tratei de colocar nela, mas ela retrocedeu. "não se preocupe, ainda vai estar linda." – coloquei nela. "te disse..." – assegurei com um sorriso e subi na moto.

- "E o seu?" – perguntou enquanto subia.

- "Arruinaria meu penteado." – contestei sem olhar para ela e ela me deu um tapa nas costas. "Rachel, agora deve se segurar aqui." – apontei para minhas costelas e pouco depois ela deslizou lentamente suas pequenas mãos e apertou meu estômago.

Acelerei e podia sentir como Rachel se escondia em minhas costas, chegamos no restaurante e ainda faltavam 10 minutos para as nove.

- "Rachel, já pode me soltar." – ela estava quase aderida as minhas costas. Se separou rapidamente e desceu. Eu a segui e caminhamos até o restaurante.

- "Boa noite." – cumprimentou o garçom. "reserva?" – eu concordei. "Nome?"

- "Hudson/Berry." – ele buscou na lista e nos fez um sinal para que o seguisse.

- "Essa é a mesa de vocês." – estávamos na varanda e tínhamos uma vista de toda a cidade, puxei a cadeira de Rachel e ela franziu a testa, mas se sentou sem dizer nada.

- "Em um momento virá o garçom para atender vocês." – o homem se retirou e nós permanecemos em silencio.

- "Boa noite, meu nome é José e serei o garçom de vocês essa noite." – o garoto não tirava os olhos de Rachel. "aqui está o menu." – nos entregou um a cada um. Rachel continuava vendo o panorama. "deixo vocês para que escolham e em um momento retorno." – quando o garoto se foi, Rachel acomodou sua cadeira.

- "Odeio que façam isso." – disse entre dentes.

- "Que façam o que?" – perguntei me inclinando até ela, o que fez ela se sobressaltar.

- "Que me olhem como você faz." – levantei uma sobrancelha sem entender. "como um pedaço de carne." – esclareceu.

- "Lamento fazer e tratarei de evitar." – disse a ela sincero.

- "Aonde está o idiota do posto de gasolina?" – perguntou olhando para todos os lados. "deixa de fingir, se acha que por mudar de tática vou cair nas suas garras, está equivocado." – exclamou incomodada.

- "Não estou fingindo." – ela negou. "mas se prefere, poderíamos nos comportar como amigáveis conhecidos." – ela bufou e concordou. "o que quer jantar?" – perguntei ao ver que nem sequer havia pegado o menu. Rachel abriu os olhos como pratos. "O que passa?" – ela piscou várias vezes olhando em todas as direções.

- "Meu..." – fez silencio. "...ex..." – eu apenas assenti. "... ele escolhia por mim." = pegou o menu e o folheou.

- "Se quiser posso te recomendar algo. "ofereci. Eu já tinha visto alguns pratos deliciosos.

- "Por favor." – disse em um sussurro.

- " De entrada poderia ser um molho de aspargos ou presunto, ou queijo prato variado." – Rachel me olhava atenta. "de prato principal pode ser um bife com mostarda ou uma filé de peixe a marinara, acompanhado por vinho." – ela concordou.

- "O que desejam pedir?" – perguntou José, o garçom.

- "Eu queria de entrada um prato de queijos variados." – uma boa escolha, pensei. "e merluza a marinara com vinho branco." – Rachel tinha o olhar cravado no menu.

- "E você senhor?" – perguntou se virando para mim pela primeira vez em toda a noite.

- "Eu queria um presunto defumado com molho de mostarda e coca-cola." – o cara se retirou.

- "Coca-cola?" – me perguntou Rachel.

- "Devo dirigir." – contestei tirando importância.

- "Te vi beber, mesmo que tenha que dirigir."

- "Sim, mas hoje não dirijo apenas para mim." – me olhou tratando de ler minha mente.

- "Entendo." – contestou sem mais e pouco depois apareceu o garçom com os primeiros pratos.

- "Rachel, posso te perguntar algo?" – ela respirou fundo e depois concordou. "Kurt e Sam dizem que você é a melhor atriz e cantora que já viram." – ela fez uma careta de tristeza. "por que deixou a Broadway?" – Rachel olhou seu prato.

- "Tive problemas com meu ex namorado." – sua respiração ficou agitada. "tive que deixar tudo." – quis perguntar mais, mas seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas, pelo que podia notar o cara era um machista que fez muito dano a ela.

- "Finn." – gritou um menino de uns 7 anos que corria até nós. José o garçom parou ele. "por favor, quero ver o Finn." – eu me levantei e peguei o garçom pelo ombro.

- "Está bem." – assegurei a ele, o cara o soltou e o menino estendeu sua mão e eu apertei. "muito prazer." – disse a ele.

- "Desculpe o incomodo." – me disse o pai do menino.

- "Não se preocupe." – ambos sorriram.

- "Posso tirar uma foto com ele?" – o menino perguntou a seu pai, o homem me olhou e eu concordei. Ele pegou seu celular e tirou uma foto nosso, depois disso o garoto me abraçou e se foram de volta para sua mesa e eu para a minha, aonde Rachel me olhava com cara de tacho.

- "O que foi tudo isso?"

- "Um menino que queria uma foto." – lhe expliquei.

- "Eu sei disso, mas você tão amável?" – disse enquanto negava. "não combina com seu porte de super galã." – eu sorri amplamente e nesse momento o garçom trouxe os pratos principais e retirou os anteriores.

- "Como te disse antes, hoje não estou fingindo." – ela deu um gole no vinho.

- "Então por que se supõe que não é um idiota, mas atua como tal?" – perguntou enquanto partia o filé, eu pensei enquanto comia um pouco.

- "Acho que ao atuo assim com as mulheres." – Rachel revirou os olhos.

- "Nem que fossem te picar." – zuou com um riso, eu continuei comendo. "porque te dá medo as mulheres?" – murmurou se aproximando de mim, não entendia porque pensa que as mulheres me dão medo.

- "Nada importante." – respondi a ela levantando os ombros.

- "Acho que hoje é quando finge." – assegurou enquanto se levantava de seu assento. "não pode sequer responder com sinceridade." – a verdade era que não gostava de tocar nesse tema, mas já que insistia, me inclinei até ela.

- "Não quero fazer uma mulher sofrer." – Rachel riu de maneira sonora e depois levou as mãos até a boca.

- "Pegar elas e deixá-las também faz sofrer." – eu sabia que ela tinha razão.

- "O que não quero é..." – fiz uma pausa. "o amor." – confessei e depois me arrependi, mas ela me olhou esperando que continuasse. "veja, meu pai morreu há dezoito anos." – tratei de explicar.

- "Eu sei." – eu sorri.

- "Então quer dizer que investigou sobre mim?" – disse de maneira provocadora.

- "Deixa o idiota e continua com a história." – respirei e depois bufei.

- "Bom, até uns cinco anos atrás, no aniversário do meu pai, natal, dia dos pais e dia dos namorados, minha mãe sofria de depressão a ponto de terminar hospitalizada." – sentia vontade de chorar só de pensar nela naquele estado. "eu não quero me apaixonar por uma mulher e que ela se apaixone por mim, porque se isso acontecesse..." – José, o garçom, voltou a aparecer.

- "Desejam sobremesa?" – Rachel negou.

- "Não, obrigado." – contestei. "traga a conta." – ele se retirou.

- "Continua..." – me pediu Rachel. "parou em... porque se isso acontecesse..."

- "Se acontecer, existe a possibilidade de que eu faça a mulher que eu amo sofrer, o mesmo que sofreu minha mãe." – ela negou.

- "Sua futura esposa poderia morrer antes que você." – explicou como se eu não soubesse. "além do mais, não pode evitar o amor." – eu sorri.

- "Levo dezoito anos evitando com êxito." – o garçom nos trouxe a conta, paguei e saímos do restaurante. "quer um sorvete?" – Rachel concordou. "tem uma sorveteria há uns quarteirões."

- "Vamos caminhando." – propôs e eu indiquei o caminho. "como se recuperou sua mãe?""- perguntou de repente.

- "Bom, começou a ajudar uma família e notei que isso lhe fazia bem, então foi quando fiz os tramites para criar FundaHuNi. Kurt me ajudou a montar quase tudo, eu apenas tive a ideia inicial e o capital, a fundação ajuda meninos de famílias nas quais o pai morreu ou abandonou o lugar."

- "Famílias como a sua." – sussurrou Rachel e eu concordei.

- "Boa noite." – cumprimentou a atendente. "o que desejam pedir?"

- "Um sorvete de uva em cone açucarado." – a mulher concordou e se virou para me olhar.

- "O mesmo, mas com sorvete de framboesa." – ela preparou os cones e nos entregou, paguei e nos sentamos em uma mesinha. "O que achou do nosso encontro?" – Rachel sorriu.

- "Não é tão idiota como eu pensava." – eu tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes me chamou assim no transcorrer da noite.

- "E o que acha, se para agradecer a esse idiota, me acompanha até minha casa?" – pisquei o olho e ela meio sorriu.

- "O que acha se te agradeço assim?" – se aproximou lentamente de mim, fechei os olhos para beijá-la, mas o seguinte que senti foi um frio cremoso na minha cara e abri os olhos para me deparar com Rachel sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- "Muito engraçada." – lhe recriminei.

- "Você que buscou." – contestou levantando os ombros.

- "Tem razão, me desculpe." – pedi, ela concordou e olhou as pessoas que estavam entrando na sorveteria. Aproveitei que estava distraída e lambuzei a bochecha com meu dedo cheio de sorvete.

- "Como se..." – tinha a boca aberta e agora eu era o que sorria.

- "Me desculpe." – pedi a ela novamente e me aproximei com o guardanapo para ajudá-la a se limpar.

De novo senti um frio, mas dessa vez em minha cabeça. Me virei para ver Rachel e ela sorria, então me olhei pela janela e tinha todo o cabelo cheio de sorvete.

- "Pareço um unicórnio." – ela gargalhou e não pude resistir a acompanha-la.

- "Nem sequer o saboreei." – disse com um beiço olhando para minha cabeça.

- "Quer um novo?" – ela negou. "Quer esse?" – aproximei o meu sorvete quase até o nariz dela, ela colocou a língua para fora e lambeu rapidamente.

- "O meu era melhor." – voltou a rir quando um pouco do sorvete de minha cabeça escorria pelo meu nariz. "não pensa em tirar?" – eu neguei.

- "Tire uma foto." – ela pegou seu celular e eu posei para a foto, ela tirou e depois me mostrou. "ficou bom." – assegurei sorrindo, um casal saiu da sorveteria. "Me desculpe..." – chamei eles. "... poderia tirar uma foto nossa?" – o homem se aproximou e pegou o celular de Rachel. Lhe dei o sorvete e ela pousou como se estivesse comendo e eu sorri olhando para ela.

- "Obrigado!" – dissemos em uníssono, quando nos entregou o telefone.

Rachel me enviou as duas fotos para que eu também tivesse elas, depois disso voltamos para a moto e fomos rumo a casa de Rachel.

- "Obrigada." – me disse quando a acompanhei até a porta. Me aproximei para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas ela retrocedeu e me estendeu a mão. Apertei e Rachel sorriu.

- "Que descanse." – lhe disse.

- "Você também." – Rachel entrou na casa e eu fui rumo a minha.

Puck ainda não havia chegado, então fui para meu quarto e liguei a filmadora.

- "Olá, sou Finn Hudson!" – cumprimentei sério. "hoje é treze de maio, ultimamente tenho muitas coisas que dizer." – clareei a garganta. "saí com Rachel Berry e na verdade não é uma garota ranzinza, ela é..." – fiz uma pausa enquanto pensava. "... é tímida, linda, talentosa, divertida, rebelde, inteligente... não sei..." – me aproximei da câmera para dizer um segredo. "ela é cativante." – sorri e desliguei a câmera.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	6. Pânico

**Pânico**

** POV BRITTANY**

- "Olá meninas." – gritei ao entrar na casa. "vejam quem voltou antes!" – nenhuma respondeu e começou a retroceder. Não gosto de ficar sozinha na casa, se todas saíram o melhor seria que passasse a noite na casa do meu namorado.

- "Britt." – gritou Santy saindo da cozinha e nos abraçamos.

- "O que fazia aí?" – questionei confusa, é muito tarde para que estivesse jantando.

- "Preparava biscoitos." – a olhei sem acreditar no que escutava, coloquei minha mão na testa dela.

- "Está doente?" – lhe perguntei preocupada. "quer que te leve ao hospital?" – Tana revirou os olhos.

- "Não tontinha, queria te dar uma surpresa." – eu funguei.

- "Amiga, acho que queimou a surpresa." – Santy abriu os olhos e correu de volta para a cozinha. Eu a segui, só para confirmar que os biscoitos haviam torrado. Tana colocou os olhos chorosos. "Se quiser eu te ajudo a fazer." – ela concordou, preparamos a massa e colocamos nas bandejas. Trinta minutos depois já estávamos prontas.

Levamos alguns para a sala e nesse momento Rach entrou na casa. "Ei, como foi seu encontro com Finn?" – perguntou a ela Santy, antes de dar uma mordida em seu biscoito. "Britt, ficaram deliciosos." – sussurrou para mim e eu concordei.

- "Biscoitos!" – gritou Rach, mas eu fui mais rápida e afastei dela. "me dá um." – suplicou.

- "Primeiro responda a pergunta." – disse a ela com um sorriso.

- "Não esteve mal." – assegurou enrugando a cara e eu lhe entreguei os biscoitos.

- "Hummmm... Britt, ficaram deliciosos." – felicitou com satisfação.

- "A Tana que fez, não eu." – esclareci e Rachel a olhou sem acreditar em minhas palavras e Santy negou brava.

- "Quer ver um filme conosco?" – Rach concordou, se meteu no meio de nós e tirou o prato de biscoitos das minhas mãos. No meio do filme apareceu Quinn com cara de plenitude, demos pausa no filme.

- "Nem te perguntamos como foi o encontro." – assegurei e todas começamos a rir.

- "Isso são biscoitos?" – pulou sobre nós.

- "São meus." – gritou Rach afastando o prato contra seu peito.

- "Rachel Barbra Berry, me dê um." – exigiu Quinn.

- "Está louca, Santana que fez." – Rach disse para ela e Quinn também olhou para Santy confusa. "Agradeça que estou salvando sua vida." – Santy lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- "Bom, se você quase comeu todas..." – disse para Rach e depois se virou para Quinn. "tem mais na cozinha." – a recém chegada foi correndo para a cozinha e voltou com um pote cheio de biscoitos e se sentou conosco para continuar vendo o filme.

- "Estão maravilhosos." – assegurou Quinn com a boca cheia e Rachel a apoiou com um murmúrio.

Meu telefone começou a tocar e nós quatro nos removemos incomodas no sofá.

- "Alô." – contestei em meio a um bocejo, as garotas começaram a emitir queixas incoerentes. "Alô." – repeti saindo da sala.

- "Alô bebê." – me cumprimentou meu namorado.

- "Art." – disse feliz.

- "Te acordei?" – perguntou confuso. "não deveria ser onze da manhã aí?" – bati em minha testa. Por fazer os biscoitos acabei esquecendo de avisar a ele que voltei antes.

- "É que eu voltei de noite." – esclareci. "perdão por não te avisar."

- "Não se preocupe PYT." – amo que ele me chame assim. "Como foi o voo?" – ele me liga todas as noites para saber como esteve meu dia, não importava o país que eu estivesse Artie sempre me ligava.

- "Houve muita turbulência." – disse triste.

- "Odeio turbulências." – afirmou.

_- "Odeio turbulências." – disse para um garoto de cadeira de rodas que estava junto a mim na sala de embarque._

_ - "Eu também odeio." – me assegurou com um sorriso. "Sou Artie." – se apresentou._

_ - "Brittany." – contestei pegando na mão dele. "vai de férias para a Espanha?" – gostava de ter com quem conversas no aeroporto._

_ - "Moro na Espanha." – disse sorrindo. "E você?"_

_ - "Me mudei para Madrid há um ano." – ele sorriu amplamente._

_ - "Moramos na mesma cidade." – eu também sorri._

_ - "Talvez podemos sair algum dia." – ele concordou. Nesse momento fizeram a primeira chamada para embarcarmos no voo._

_ Artie se inclinou tratando de pegar sua mala que estava no chão._

_ - "Me permita." – lhe pedi e peguei a mala, solicitei a aeromoça que me conseguisse um assento junto a ele. Passamos todo o voo conversando._

- "Bebê, amanhã você vai ao jogo do Real Madrid?" – me perguntou Artie me trazendo de volta para o presente.

- "Claro." – contestei feliz. "Passo para te pegar?"

- "Claro!" – exclamou. "Te amo PYT!"

- "E eu a você Art." – terminamos a ligação e voltei com as meninas que ainda dormiam no sofá. Me aconcheguei novamente e voltei a dormir.

Umas horas depois me despertou um delicioso cheiro de panquecas. Pulei do sofá e Rach estava dando os toques finais no nosso café da manhã.

- "Bem na hora." – assegurou Santy quando me viu. "diga a seu namorado para ligar em horas decentes." – me recriminou Tana cruzando os braços.

- "Artie perguntou se nós vamos amanhã na partida." – comentei. Santy e Quinn concordaram.

- "Não contem comigo." – disse como sempre Rachel.

- "Tranquilas, eu sei como convencê-la." – sussurrou Santana para nós, quando Rach se virou para ir buscar o mel.

Não tenho ideia de como Santy convenceu Rach de ir, mas no domingo as duas da tarde elas saíram no carro de Santana rumo ao estádio, enquanto eu fui no meu para a casa de Artie.

Quando chegamos as garotas já estavam conversando animadamente com Tina e Kurt.

Artie e eu estávamos nos divertindo brincando com o gato do celular dele, nos distraíamos unicamente quando o público gritava 'GOL' e nós nos uníamos aos gritos. Logo a partida acabou.

- "Andando." – disse Kurt. "Devemos celebrar." – assegurou e todos o seguimos.

- "E Rach?" – perguntou Santy olhando para todos os lados.

Olhei para trás e a vi ainda olhando para o campo. Voltei por ela.

- "Rachel, vamos?" – mas nem sequer se moveu. Vi Finn sem camisa no gramado e soube que isso era o que distraia minha amiga. "lindo, verdade?" – sussurrei no ouvido dela. Rach deu um pulo e caminhou para onde estavam os demais sem dizer uma palavra. Fomos para o estacionamento, já que como sempre iríamos para o bar. "Como ficou a partida?" – perguntei e Rachel começou a gargalhar.

- "E vocês tem medo de que eu as envergonhe." – disse com a voz cortada pelo riso.

- "Três a zero." – me respondeu Quinn contendo uma gargalhada.

Chegamos no lugar, havia mudado muito desde a última vez que estive ali. Agora as paredes estavam com quadros com os melhores musicais da Broadway. Rachel não cabia em si de emoção e olhava para todos os lados. Nos sentamos todos em uma das mesas próximas ao palco. Um pouco depois os garotos chegaram e Sam foi com Rach conversar em uma mesa separada. Santy dedicou um olhar rápido a eles, enquanto Finn ficou flertando com quantas garotas o olhasse.

- "Boa noite a todos, hoje é domingo de Karaokê." – disse o DJ e os presentes aplaudiram. "hoje só cantaram músicas de cantores latinos." – escutamos assovios de emoção. "podem ser grupos ou solos."

**POV FINN**

No dia seguinte a minha saída com Rachel, vários jornais publicaram fotos e uma resenha do que achavam que havia acontecido.

- "Finn, escutou o que te disse?" – perguntou a treinadora Beiste e eu concordei.

A verdade é que minha cabeça estava nesses jornais, no meu jantar de sexta na qual ainda poderia recordar cada detalhe.

A partida finalizou e fomos para o bar, não tivemos nem tempo de nos acomodar na mesa do bar quando Rachel e Sam foram sozinhos. Ela nem sequer me cumprimentou. Eu havia me comportado bem na sexta e ainda assim para ela eu continuava sendo um zero a esquerda.

Decidi ignorá-la o resto da noite e me concentrei nas muitas outras mulheres que me olhavam.

- "Finn." – me disse Puck de maneira discreta. "me ajudaria a cantar uma música para Quinn?" – eu concordei. "te aviso quando tivermos que cantar." – se virou e saiu feliz.

- "Olá Finny." – cumprimentou Alicia grudando seu corpo ao meu. "te trago o mesmo de sempre?" – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- "Como sempre." – contestei a ela piscando o olho. Ela foi buscar minha cerveja. "Como eu já disse, sempre muito disposta." – assegurei a Kurt e Blaine que estavam perto de mim.

- "Ela não estaria sempre disposta..." – me virei para me deparar de frente com Rachel. "se você não desse asas." – refutou cruzando os braços.

- "E você está com ciúmes." – assegurei a ela.

- "Continue sonhando Hudson." – soltou e se sentou junto do meu irmão. Os dois começaram a conversar sobre o perfeito que se via o lugar com a nova decoração.

- "É hora." – me sussurrou Puck. O DJ nos anunciou e nós subimos. "Essa música é para minha namorada Quinn." – ela sorriu para ele. "Tudo mudou." – disse e a música começou a tocar.

_(Finn)_

_ Tudo mudou_

_ Quando te vi_

_ De preto e branco_

_ Me converti em colorido_

Olhei para Rachel e ela me olhava sem piscar. Nossos olhares se conectaram e eu sorri para ela. Nesse momento Rachel abaixou o olhar.

_(Puck)_

_ E foi tão fácil_

_ Te querer tanto_

_ Algo que não imaginava_

_ Foi te entregar meu amor_

_ Com um olhar..._

Olhei para Quinn e ela estava quase na frente de nós com os olhos chorosos, olhando para meu amigo, hipnotizada.

_(Juntos)_

_ ...Antes que passe mais tempo_

_ Com você, amor_

_ Tenho que dizer_

_ Que é o amor da minha vida_

_ Antes que te ame mais_

_ Escute por favor_

_ Me deixa dizer que te dei tudo_

_ E não tem como explicar_

_ Muito menos notar_

_ Simplesmente senti assim_

_ Quando te vi_

_ Tudo mudou_

_ Quando te vi._

Descemos e Quinn se jogou sobre meu amigo para beijá-lo. Olhei para eles pensando atento: O que seria ser amado?

- "Pervertido." – Rachel disse em meu ouvido me interrompendo. "Nem te ocorra querer ter relação com minha amiga." – me ameaçou e eu bufei.

- "Nem sequer sabe do que fala." – disse a ela bravo e fui direto para o balcão. Procurei uma cadeira e logo depois me sentei em um canto. Sentia que a cabeça ia estourar de fúria. Tratei de respirar friamente, mas nem isso me ajudava.

Fiquei de pé e caminhei para o outro lado, apoiei as mãos contra a grade. O que me importa o que essa anã pensasse? E ainda pior, o que me importa o que se sente ao ser amado?

Tenho tudo agora: fama, dinheiro e mulheres. O que qualquer um sonharia.

Desci um pouco mais tranquilo e nesse momento Rachel estava subindo no palco. Não tinha notado que hoje estava de rabo de cavalo, tênis, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul celeste muito simples, que a deixava muito bela.

- "Não sei porque." – sussurrou no microfone.

_(Rachel)_

_ O céu cinza vai se fechando_

_ Os dias de chorar se cansam_

_ O riso está se apagando_

_ O mesmo que as esperanças_

Ela me olhou nesse momento.

_E você andará aonde agora?_

_ Talvez esteja apaixonado_

_ Sofrendo porque não te amam_

_ Desesperado como eu._

Sorri para ela ao pensar que talvez a música dizia perfeitamente o que estava me acontecendo.

_Por que me ocorreu te querer?_

_ Por que tive que te querer?_

_ Quisera eu ser como a luz e desaparecer_

_ Por que o amor é incurável?_

_ Por que a dor nos incomoda?_

Rachel olhou com os olhos abertos para o lado direito do bar e pouco a pouco sua voz se apagou, no entanto sua cara se enchia de terror. Ela desceu correndo do palco, enquanto eu e suas amigas a seguimos. Se escondeu em uma das pias do balcão do bar.

- "Rachel, o que passa?" – disse Quinn para ela se aproximando e Rachel chorava com uma criança.

- "Ele está ali." – contestou ela com a voz cortada pelo choro desesperado.

- "Ela olhava para lá." – expliquei a elas e Santana subiu em uma mesa, enquanto Quinn e Britt saíram correndo na direção que eu indiquei. Rachel continuava chorando desconsolada, presa no pânico.

- "Não é ele." – afirmou Santana descendo da mesa. "Rachel, tranquilize-se. Não é ele." – lhe assegurou, mas Rach continuava chorando.

- "Rachel saia daí." – lhe exigiu Quinn. "Aquele não é Jesse."

- "Quem é Jesse?" – perguntei a Brittany.

- "O ex da Rachel." – me explicou.

Quinn se levantou para se virar e deixar Rachel ali.

- "O que faz?" – como ia assim, tranquila, deixando sua amiga nesse estado? Rachel tampava a boca com as mãos e soluçava. "Não pensam em deixar ela ai." – gritei.

- "Veja Finn, te agradeço por se preocupar por Rachel." – disse séria. "mas todas nós passamos por coisas difíceis." – Santana concordou.

- "E temos tratos que devemos cumprir." – agregou Brittany.

- "Rachel nos pediu que se voltasse a ter uma crise dessas, a deixássemos se controlar sozinha." – falou Quinn.

- "Já passou por essas coisas?" – perguntei olhando para Rachel que não conseguia parar de chorar.

- "Antes era sempre." – contestou Santana.

- "Bom, eu não fiz nenhum trato." – disse me virando para Rachel que continuava chorando.

- "Não." – gritaram em uníssono.

- "Ela ficará brava com você." – assegurou Brittany.

- "Já me odeia." – contestei levantando os ombros. "e vocês não vão impedir que a ajude." – disse sério para elas. "então se vocês se acham tão amigas, me deixem em paz." – me agachei junto a Rachel. "Rachel, sou eu... Finn." – seu peito se sobressaltava de choro. "Ele não está aqui." – lhe assegurei e as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- "É ele, eu sei que é ele." – disse com voz quase inaudível.

- "Rachel, olhe para mim." – disse pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "vou te tirar daqui." – ela concordou levemente e eu a peguei pelas mãos para ajudá-la a sair. A abracei de lado e começamos a caminhar lentamente entre as pessoas.

Quando passamos por onde estavam as supostas amigas de Rachel, dediquei um olhar de ódio a elas e depois de passar por onde Rachel achou ter visto esse desgraçado se encolheu mais e a senti apertar minha camisa. Conseguimos sair e ela ainda estava chorando.

- "Merda!" – gritei ao ver minha moto. "Rachel, veio no seu carro?" – lhe perguntei e ela negou.

- "Merda!" – exclamei. "devemos chamar um taxi."

- "Essa não é sua moto?" – perguntou em um sussurro.

- "Sim, mas você não..."

- "Me tire daqui agora." – me suplicou. Coloquei o capacete nela e subimos.

- "Se segure." – ela apertou suas mãos em meu estômago, mas no meio do caminho começou a afrouxar o aperto, então parei. "você está bem?" – me virei para conseguir ver ela. Rachel não me respondeu.

Como pude desci da moto e depois voltei a subir mas me sentando de frente para Rachel que tinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. Me aproximei lentamente a ela e passei minhas mãos por sua cintura até que consegui abraça-la.

Rachel grudou seus braços em meu pescoço e de novo começou a chorar. Eu apenas podia passar minhas mãos por suas costas e seu cabelo, tratando de que isso a reconfortasse. Ela se separou e seus olhos, nariz e boca estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

- "Me leve para casa." – me pediu e eu concordei.

- "Mas se segure bem." – ela novamente apertou suas mãos em meu estômago e cravou sua cabeça em minhas costas.

Chegamos a sua casa, eu desci e depois a ajudei. Rachel tratou de buscar as chaves em sua bolsa mas seu pulso estava completamente errático. Tirei com cuidado a bolsa dela, tirei as chaves e abri a porta.

- "Quer que te prepare um chá?" – perguntei a ela quando entramos e ela concordou. Rachel se via tão débil e frágil como se estivesse a ponto de romper em mil pedaços.

- "Vou tirar a maquiagem." – disse enquanto começava a subir as escadas.

- "Espera." – ela se virou para me olhar. "não sei aonde estão as coisas para te fazer o chá." – Rach me acompanhou até a cozinha e me entregou o que eu necessitava. "Rachel me diga o que te fez esse cara." – lhe supliquei a segurando pelo braço.

Ela automaticamente levou a mão para o lado esquerdo de sua cabeça.

- "Ele era um machista." – isso não era novo para mim. "me fez afastar de tudo o que eu amava: amigas, fãs, os palcos." – uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela. "ele escolhia minha comida, minha roupa..." – Rachel tratava de conter o choro. "uma noite quando voltei após ter visto minhas amigas, Jesse estava bêbado e me bateu."

- "Maldito." – murmurei apertando os punhos.

- "Esteve a pouco de me matar com golpes." – uma lágrima brotou em meus olhos e me apressei a limpá-la. "agora só tenho marcas do que vivi ao seu lado." – Rachel me mostrou sua mão direita que tinha várias cicatrizes de cortes.

Depois se virou um pouco e com sua mão levantou seu cabelo do lado esquerdo, me deixando ver uma parte de sua cabeça que não tinha cabelo, por culpa de uma grande cicatriz. Não aguentei mais e me aproximei dela, beijando a cicatriz da cabeça.

- "Me perdoe por não ter estado ali." – lhe implorei sentindo como as lágrimas se acumulavam em meus olhos.

- "Vou me trocar." – sussurrou para mim e se foi. Eu comecei a chorar quando ela saiu da cozinha. Me sentia tão impotente, desejava matar esse cara, desejava proteger Rachel e não podia fazer nenhuma das duas coisas.

Quando me tranquilizei preparei o chá e subi para procurá-la.

- "Rachel, Rachel..." – comecei a chamá-la em sussurros mas ela não me respondia. Vi uma luz acesa, então fui para lá e a encontrei se olhando no espelho já com seu pijama, mas com o rosto ainda manchado de maquiagem.

- "Aqui está seu chá." – ela concordou mas continuava olhando o espelho, tinha em sua mão uma toalhinha demaquilante. "Quer que eu te ajude?" – Rachel voltou a concordar, eu peguei a toalha.

Ela fechou os olhos e eu coloquei minha mão no pescoço dela, passei a toalha suavemente por seus olhos, depois peguei uma nova e passei por sua testa e suas bochechas.

- "Pronto." – disse tratando de soar animado. A olhei e justamente nesse momento se via mãos bela do que das vezes anteriores, em nenhum de seus lindos vestidos azuis se via tão linda como agora.

Rachel pegou lentamente um creme e de novo ficou olhando para o espelho. Eu tirei o creme e apliquei no rosto dela. Ao terminar a acompanhei até sua cama, ela se deitou do lado direito e eu a acomodei.

- "Finn, se quiser pode ir." – disse em um sussurro.

- "Está segura?" – perguntei a ela sem querer me separar de seu lado e ela negou.

Então fui me sentar do lado esquerdo da cama. Rachel ficou me dando as costas e rapidamente meus olhos começaram a se fechar, então me recostei um pouco mais na cama. Me sobressaltei ao sentir um formigamento e ao abrir os olhos tinha Rachel encostada em mim.

- "Sinto muito, é que achei que se eu me aproximasse..." – explicou olhando suas mãos. "... me contagiaria pela vontade de dormir." – eu sorri para ela.

- "Se quiser..." – estiquei meu braço dando um lugar para que ela se aconchegasse. Ela me olhou, engoliu em seco e lentamente foi se aproximando até que colocou sua cabeça sobre meu peito. Meu coração acelerou e senti uma pontada no estômago. Esperei um tempo mas sua respiração continuava normal. "Não pode dormir?" – Rachel negou. "te digo um segredo?" – sussurrei para ela.

- "Sim." – murmurou.

- "Quando estou nervoso e não posso dormir..." – ela emitiu um som. "minha mãe me canta uma música." – Rach riu suavemente. "na semana passada ela fez isso." – assegurei a ela. "poderia cantar para você na versão feminina." – concordou e eu comecei a cantar baixinho.

_(Finn)_

_ Você é um anjo,_

_ Buscando ser feliz_

_ E empreendeu seu voo_

_ E agora seu sonho_

_ É desejar ser uma criança e viver._

_ Você é um anjo_

_ E buscando ser feliz_

_ Dá uma pausa no seu desejo_

_ Agora durma, eu estou aqui._

Eu acariciava seu cabelo, tratando de ajudá-la a dormir e se fosse possível, ajudá-la a esquecer.

_Vá dormir, minha querida_

_ Vá dormir boca de mel._

_ Que seus lindos olhos se fechem_

_ Pois o sol já se foi_

Eu sorri e Rachel se remexeu colocando sua mão sobre meu peito, junto a seu rosto.

_Durma minha menina preciosa._

_ E te contarei outra história..._

_ Para que a lua junto das estrelas_

_ Durmam com você. Durma!_

- "Obrigada!" – sussurrou Rachel e pouco a pouco sua respiração ficou compassada.

_Durma menina, junto a mim_

_ Ainda que não esteja junto a ti_

_ Porque você roubou minha mente_

_ E agora está com você_

_ Grudadinha a você também..._

_ ...Você é um anjo buscando ser feliz_

_ Dê um descanso a seu desejos_

_ Durma, eu estou aqui!_

_ Boa noite!_

A beijei na testa e pouco depois eu também adormeci, respirando o delicioso aroma de seu cabelo.

- "Finn." – disse Quinn me acordando. "É hora de você ir." – me safei devagar do agarro de Rachel e saí do quarto.

- "O mínimo que poderia fazer por ela é ficar ao seu lado o resto da noite." – disse a ela. As meninas concordaram e eu fui da casa rumo a minha.

Entrei na casa e Puck passeava com um copo de leite.

- "Ei amigo! Já se declarou para Rachel?" – zuou colocando sua mão em meu ombro enquanto ria.

- "Não suporto essa anã." – gritei para ele e caminhei até meu quarto. Pude escutar como Puck continuava rindo. Fechei a porta batendo forte e fui direto até a filmadora. "Hoje é quinze de maio..." – falei sem muito preâmbulo sentindo como as lágrimas se acumulavam. Depois disse cada uma das coisas que senti aquela noite e depois fui para cama.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	7. Conexão

**Conexão**

** POV SAM**

Santana e eu fomos dançar com os garotos, íamos no carro com Artie e Brittany. Ao chegar me interei que Finn e minha amiga decidiram não vir. Buscamos uma mesa e cada quem se sentou junto a seu par, por isso que eu me sentei junto de Santana.

Eu normalmente haveria iniciado uma conversa, mas não tinha nem a menor ideia sobre o que dizer, então fiquei olhando a decoração do lugar. Quando o garçom nos perguntou o pedido, todos menos os motoristas designados pedimos alguma bebida que continha álcool.

Na terceira rodada todos fomos para a pista, menos Santana e eu que permanecemos, não nos sentíamos cômodos com a situação. Enquanto eles dançavam, ela e eu bebíamos umas 5 rodadas mais. De repente Santana começou a ficar muito pálida e se levantou de golpe para sair correndo rumo ao banheiro.

Fui até o balcão buscar um copo com gelo e depois a segui.

- "Santana!" – chamei, mas não me contestou. Podia escutá-la 'devolvendo' as bebidas. "Santana, está bem?" – perguntei, mas novamente não disse nada. Me animei a abrir a porta e a vi agachada com a cabeça quase afundada no vaso.

Me agachei junto a ela e segurei o cabelo dela, enquanto continuava vomitando.

- "Obrigada." – disse com um fio de voz quando parou. Passei um dos cubos de gelo e ela me olhou sem entender.

- "Chupe, te fará bem." – lhe assegurei e ela colocou na boca. Pegou outro do copo e fez o mesmo. "Se sente melhor?" – perguntei a ela depois de um tempo e ela concordou levemente. "Toma." – disse entregando um chiclete. "Vai te ajudar com o mal halito." – suspirou e começou a mascar.

- "Aonde estavam?" – nos perguntou Quinn quando voltamos para a mesa e Santana ficou vermelha como tomate.

- "Saímos para tomar ar." – lhe contestei e a garota ao meu lado apenas concordou.

Na segunda-feira na hora combinada passei por Santana. Lhe propus ir ao cinema e ela aceitou. Ficamos na fila e várias pessoas se aproximaram de mim para me pedir autógrafo ou fotografias. Comprei pipoca salgada para Santana e uma doce para mim. Entramos para ver 'Amigos com Direito' e para mim, sinceramente, me pareceu muito tonta sua relação.

- "Quer?" – ofereci pipoca e ela pegou um pouco, depois um pouco mais e finalmente terminando trocando.

Juro que quando Em começou a chorar porque achou ter perdido Adam, minha acompanhante brotou em lágrimas.

- "Está bem?" – sussurrei a ela me aproximando sem tirar um olho de cima dela. Santana concordou rapidamente.

- "É que minha maquiagem manchou." – contestou enquanto passava o dedo indicador pelas pálpebras.

Quando o filme terminou fomos a um restaurante de comida italiana e ambos pedimos macarrão; ela com molho branco e eu vegetariano.

- "E você é Espanhol?" – me perguntou depois de um tempo. "É que fala bem o idioma, mas seu sotaque é um pouco diferente." – sorri para ela. Nossa! Como é observadora.

- "Minha mãe é Espanhola e eu nasci na Inglaterra." – ela concordou. "Vivi lá até os doze anos."

- "E seu pai?" – perguntou, me surpreendendo novamente. Não perde uma, pensei.

- "Ele é Inglês." – lhe esclareci.

- "E já faleceu?" – interrogou. "É que fala dele como se fosse longe."

- "Quando meu irmão menor ia nascer, voltamos para a Espanha, já que minha mão dizia que não podia cuidar de nós dois." – me doía o peito recordar esses dias. "eles começaram a ter problemas."

- "Por que?" – questionou. Ambos sequer havíamos tocado em nossas comidas.

- "Diziam que não eram um para o outro, que não tinham uma conexão e que a rotina havia saturado eles." – ainda podia escutar os gritos de meus pais. "Meu pai começou a beber..."

- "Bateu na sua mãe?" – A Santana advogava havia saído com tantas perguntas, mas não me incomodava, de fato me dava confiança para continuar falando.

- "Não, nunca." – lhe assegurei. "mas uma manhã quando acordei, meu pai já não estava." – ela abaixou o olhar.

- "Lamento." – disse com voz quase inaudível. "Não voltou a saber dele?" – continuou com seu interrogatório.

- "Há uns anos contratei um investigador." – Santana me olhou com os olhos como pratos.

- "E?"

- "Tem uma família e duas filhas." – senti um nó na garganta. "estamos melhor sem ele." – lhe assegurei. "bom, agora é minha vez de perguntar." – lhe disse divertido.

- "Ok... pergunte." – ela disse enquanto provava seu jantar.

- "Já se apaixonou?" – ela enrugou a cara.

- "Seguinte pergunta." – disse enquanto voltava a comer.

- "Vamos... eu te respondei sem protestar." – me queixei.

- "Sim, uma vez..." – contestou insegura, sem afastar os olhos da comida.

- "E ainda está com ele?" – perguntei curioso.

- "Não." – respondeu secamente. "não te direi mais sobre isso." – agregou um pouco brava.

- "Ok, então como conheceu a Rachel?" – decidi não insistir mais.

- "Fomos ao colégio juntas e no início Quinn, Britt e eu fazíamos a vida dela impossível." – contestou com um amplo sorriso. "um dia Rachel nos salvou de sermos expulsas e aí nos tornamos amigas." – seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente quando falava de suas amigas.

- "E pelo que aconteceu com Rach vieram morar na Espanha?"

- "Sim, por ela e por Britt." – terminamos de jantar e depois a levei para sua casa.

- "Bom Santana, foi uma grande noite." – ela concordou.

- "Posso te pedir algo?" – disse enquanto tirava as chaves de baixo do tapete. "me chame de Santy ou Tana." – eu sorri.

- "Ok, Santy." – nos despedimos com um beijo na bochecha. No sábado pela manhã meu telefone tocou e o registro disse que se tratava de Santana.

- "Olá." – contestei de imediato.

- "Olá Sam..." – fez uma pausa. "Sou eu, Santy." – me cumprimentou. "Queria te pedir um favor." –soava nervosa e eu me sentia igual.

- "Claro." – lhe contestei.

- "Poderia convidar a Rachel para que vá amanhã na partida?"

- "Claro." – disse novamente.

- "Obrigada." – desligou sem mais e eu de imediato liguei para Rachel, a convidei para a partida e lhe disse que queria falar com ela e Rach aceitou.

Quando o jogo terminou fomos direto para o bar, cumprimentei todas as garotas e Kurt. Depois levei Rachel para um lado.

- "O que é tão importante que queria falar comigo?" – perguntou enquanto nos sentávamos.

- "Rachel, como acha que se sente uma conexão inexplicável?" – sussurrei ao ouvido dela.

- "Inexplicável." – contestou com um sorriso e eu revirei os olhos. "Não sei..." – respirou fundo. "deve ser algo que te aperta o coração, que mesmo que você trate de evitar está ali e ainda que não reconheça o suficiente nessa pessoa, reconhece que te faz falta a respiração quando está ao lado dela." – ela se virou para ver a mesa de nossos amigos.

- "E não sabe como atuar." – agreguei, ela me olhou e concordou. "se sente incomodo mas também é reconfortante e o coração acelera." – Rachel sorriu e eu abaixei o olhar. "Rachel, acho que eu gosto da Santana." – confessei.

- "Santana?" – gritou Rachel e eu tampei a boca dela. "Minha Santy?" – murmurou e eu concordei.

- "É que com ela sinto o que acabamos de dizer." – me sentia muito bem em poder dizer em voz alta. Passei toda a semana me questionando e recordando todas as coisas que passei ao lado da morena. "Acha que ela gosta de mim?" – perguntei nervoso.

- "Ela não fala muito de seus sentimentos." – contestou com um olhar de desculpa. "mas tratarei de averiguar." – prometeu e depois disso nos unimos aos demais.

Me sentei junto a Mike e Tina e comecei a perguntar pelas gêmeas deles.

- "Gaby já caminha." – me contou Tina e me desculpei por não visitar eles mais seguido. Depois de um tempo vi Santana, Brittany e Quinn conversando com cara de preocupação.

- "E Rachel?" – perguntei a Santana, pois não a via desde que me disse que cantaria.

Santy me contou do ataque de pânico que Rach sofreu e que Finn como 'cavalheiro de nobre armadura' a levou para casa. Essas foram as únicas palavras que troquei com ela em toda a noite. Durante a semana estive tratando de localizar Rachel sem nenhum resultado, por minha mente cruzou ligar para Santana mas ao pensar o que lhe diria me deixava muito nervoso e terminava falando em francês. De repente meu telefone tocou, provocando que eu derramasse minha taça de café sobre a mesa.

- "Diga." – contestei bravo pelo desastre que criei.

- "Olá Sam." – meu coração acelerou ao escutar sua voz. "Sou eu, Santy."

- "Bonjour!" – a cumprimentei.

- "Está bem?" – perguntou com um tom descrente.

- "Très bien." – respondi tranquilo.

- "Está falando em francês?" assegurou e eu nem sequer havia me dado conta. Respire fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- "Desculpa." – maldição, seguramente fiquei como uma tonta.

- "Não se preocupe." – respondeu com um risinho. "te ligava porque queria te perguntar algo.

- "Sim, diga." – disse calculando minhas palavras, não queria voltar a falar em francês.

- "Você sabe por que Finn não quer falar com Rach?" – abria a boca para contestar. "é que depois do que houve no bar, ela ligou para agradecer."

- "Rachel ligou para Finn?" – perguntei atônito.

- "Sim, ele se comportou muito bem com ela." – explicou. "ligou para ele e ele disse que depois retornava e nunca retornou."

- "Já ligaram para Puck para perguntar?" – ele seria o primeiro em se interar de qualquer coisa.

- "Puck disse que Finn está na casa da mãe dele." – bufou frustrada. "pensei que talvez você saberia de algo."

- "Não, lamento." – Santana começou a emitir sons inteligíveis. "Está bem?"

- "É que a festa de Britt será um desastre." – disse sem vontade.

- "O que tem a ver a festa de Britt com Finn e Rachel?" – não conseguia entender a relação.

- "Quinn e eu estamos fechando um caso importante essa semana." – me recordou. "Kurt vai com a mãe dele para a Itália por essa semana e Artie deve distrair Britt." – sua voz soava cada vez mais triste. "a questão é que Rach ficou de organizar a festa sozinha."

- "E o que Finn tem a ver?" – questionei.

- "Bom, Rachel está brava com ele e não sabemos o que fará da festa em seu estado."

- "Tenho uma ideia." – lhe disse feliz. "podemos nos ver?"

- "Na cafeteria do centro em meia hora." – concordou.

E meia hora depois entrei na cafeteria e ela pulou para me abraçar, o que realmente me surpreendeu. Nos separamos e ela estava corada.

- "Já vão pedir?" – nos perguntou o garçom nos interrompendo.

Sentamos e pedimos dois cafés.

- "Qual é sua ideia?" – disse feliz.

- "Bom, essa semana temos, digamos... uma concentração..." – ela concordou. "e vocês tem o caso e Kurt sairá do país." – voltou a concordar. "Rachel não conhece ninguém mais?" – se conhecia a outra pessoa meu plano ia por terra.

- "Creio que não." – contestou insegura.

- "Muito bem, então Finn ajudará Rachel com a festa." – resolvi com um sorriso.

- "Espera. Primeiro, vocês não tem uma concentração?"- perguntou enrugando a cara. "E segundo, não acha que vão se matar?" – eu ri.

- "Ao primeiro, Finn não tem que ir." – esclareci. "E ao segundo, eu acho que eles se gostam." – ela concordou me dando a razão.

- "Você é malvado Sam Evans." – afirmou Santy com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Terminamos de combinar os detalhes do plano. Eu me encarregaria de dizer para Artie, para que ele suplicasse a Finn por ajuda para a festa de sua namorada. Santana e Quinn deveriam se encarregar de Rachel.

**POV RACHEL**

Subi no palco e fiquei na frente do microfone.

- "Não sei porque." – comecei a cantar.

Hoje desde que acordei sentia que Jesse me observava, me seguindo. A carta que recebi ontem do meu antigo colégio me deixou em choque. Quem andava buscando informação sobre meu passado?

Por mim hoje teria ficado em casa, mas Sam insistiu que queria falar comigo. Finn apareceu e sorriu para mim. Depois de muito pensar decidi somar a seus defeitos a bipolaridade. Há 10 minutos se tivesse me encontrado me assassinava e agora sorri para mim como se nada. Desviei meu olhar e dirigi para o lado esquerdo e depois para o direito.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo ao vê-lo. Meu coração acelerou e de repente podia cheirar o sangue. Sentia correr entre minhas mãos e escutava Jesse gritando comigo. Desci do palco buscando me esconder, pedindo para que Jesse não reconhecesse minha voz.

- "Rachel, o que passa?" – escutei Quinn perto de mim.

- "Ele está ali." – meu coração batia descontrolado e minha respiração era completamente errática.

De novo minha cabeça se encheu de gritos e com todas minhas forças tratava de afastá-los, de me concentrar em minhas amigas, como me disse a psicóloga, deveria pensar nas coisas boas de minha vida.

- "Ele não está aqui." – me asseguraram mas eu o via vindo até a mim com meu Tony nas suas mãos.

- "É ele, eu sei que é ele." – disse com a voz cortada pelo choro.

- "Rachel, olhe para mim." – Finn estava na minha frente. "vou te tirar daqui." – senti que ele não mentia, seus olhos refletiam sinceridade e preocupação. Finn me ajudou a levantar e imediatamente me ocultou em um de seus lados, ainda tinha medo de que Jesse conseguisse me ver, então grudei a camisa de Finn.

Finn começou a maldizer e temi por nós e se dessa vez Jesse não fizesse dano apenas a mim? E se dessa vez alguém mais saísse ferido?

- "Rachel, veio no seu carro?" – perguntou ficando na minha frente e me pegando pelos braços.

Ele sabia que não gostava de moto, mas entre ela e Jesse, a moto era a melhor opção. Subi na moto com Finn e podia sentir de novo como Jesse me seguia. Essa havia sido uma das constantes desde que chegamos aqui, até que não prendessem Jesse eu sempre vou me sentir como se ele me seguisse, como me espiava.

De repente senti umas mãos grudadas as minhas costas. Abri os olhos só para me assegurar de que se tratava de Finn. Me segurei em seu pescoço escondendo a cabeça em sua clavícula e chorei ainda com medo, mas uma parte de mim sentia tranquilidade e agradecimento ao garoto que tratava de me proteger.

Por fim chegamos em minha casa e Finn se ofereceu para me preparar um chá.

- "Rachel me diga o que te fez esse cara." – me pediu segurando meu braço e me virando.

Fui sincera com ele e lhe contei sem muito detalhe o que me fez. Eu olhava para o chão e escutava a respiração acelerada de Finn.

Quando terminei de lhe mostrar minhas cicatrizes, Finn beijou minha cabeça e eu fechei os olhos diante o gesto.

- "Me perdoe por não ter estado ali." – me pediu e eu não entendia a que se referia.

Ele não tinha porque ter estado lá, além do mais não deveria me defender.

Subi para meu quarto, me troquei rapidamente, parei em frente ao espelho e meu rosto estava manchado de rímel. Queria desaparecer nesse instante ou voltar no tempo, ter escutado Mercedes ou não ter aceitado o papel em Funny Girl.

- "Aqui está seu chá." – disse Finn colocando a jarra sobre o móvel.

Uma parte de mim desejava tirá-lo a chutes para que não me visse assim e outra necessitava que ele ficasse e me protegesse.

- "Quer que eu te ajude?" – me perguntou e pegou a toalha.

Com muito cuidado passou suas mãos por meu rosto, como seu eu fosse tão frágil como um bebê. Finn terminou e me acompanhou até a cama. Não sei muito bem como pedi a ele que ficasse e muito menos como me grudei a seu peito, escutando sua música. O único que sabia é que a situação é incrivelmente reconfortante.

Na manhã seguinte acordei e estava com Brittany aos meus pés e no meio entre Quinn e Santana. Me estiquei e acordei elas.

- "Bom dia." – me disse Santy me beijando na testa.

- "Como está?" – me perguntou Britt se metendo entre nós.

Eu concordei com um sorriso.

- "Nos perdoe pelo de ontem a noite." – me pediu Quinn.

Eu sorri para elas e me sentei na cama.

- "Não tenho nada que perdoar." – assegurei. "Fizeram o que eu pedi."

- "Sim, mas..."

- "Mas nada Santy." – a interrompi. "é como se eu permitisse que Quinn deixasse de planejar suas pastas ou que você trate de se casar com um cara como Wes." – esclareci. "vocês me prometeram que deixariam eu me controlar sozinha."

- "Claro, sozinha... né?" – disse Brittany com um risinho.

- "Quinn, poderia me dar o número do Finn?" – ela me olhou com olhos abertos como pratos.

- "Para que?" – perguntou retrocedendo. "Rachel, ele não prometeu nada, então..."

- "Quinn Fabray, continuo pensando que é um idiota, mas quero agradecer a ele." – assegurei e ela sorriu.

Pela tarde liguei para Finn, mas seu celular continuava desligado. Saí para correr e quando voltei liguei para ele de novo, o telefone tocou duas vezes.

- "Alô." – contestou ele com voz cortada.

- "Olá Finn." – disse com um fio de voz. "Sou Rachel..."

- "Ehhh... Olá Rachel." – soava tenso. "estou ocupado, te ligo daqui a pouco."

- "Ok." – contestei.

- "Be...bem..." – gaguejou. "a...adeus."

Desligamos e já se passou uma semana desde esse dia e Finn não me ligou. Seguramente seu cérebrozinho não pode com tanto.

- "Rachel." – gritou Santana me fazendo sobressaltar. "Pode descer?" – saio do meu quarto.

Vi Quinn e Tana me esperando na sala. Isso não era bom sinal.

- "Rach..." – disse Quinn com cara triste. "o caso da menina se complicou." – me sentia mal por elas. Esse caso era muito importante. "devemos trabalhar cem por cento essa semana."

- "Esperem." – gritei ao compreender o que isso significava. "os convites da festa de Britt já foram enviados, só faltava confirmar o lugar. Não podemos mudar a festa a essas alturas." – soltei todas as palavras de maneira acelerada.

- "Pensávamos que você poderia fazer." – eu abri os olhos. Definitivamente haviam perdido a cabeça. "Até te arrumamos um assistente." – agregou Santana com um sorriso.

- "Kurt?" – se fosse ele eu estava salva.

- "Não, é Finn." – disse Quinn e eu sentia como um calafrio me percorresse.

- "Estão loucas?" – gritei histérica. "porque querem me castigar assim?" – estava a ponto de assassiná-las. "sabem que esse idiota e eu jamais entraremos em acordo."

- "Rachel por favor, é por Britt." – suplicou Tana. "verá que Finn será de muita valia." – assegurou.

- "Brittany me deverá muito depois disso." – disse cruzando os braços.

O telefone de Quinn começou a tocar e ela sorriu amplamente, então seguramente se tratava de Noah.

- "Olá, é serio? Muito obrigada por nos ajudar." – meu coração se paralisou. Esse deveria ser Finn. "Claro, já passo." – contestou me olhando e entregou o telefone. "É Finn." – me confirmou.

- "Sim." – contestei séria.

- "Olá Rachel..." – a voz dele tremia. "Como está?" – me perguntou.

- "Veja, esclarecemos as coisas." – respirei. "você não me agrada e eu não te agrado." – Santana começou a rir e eu lhe dediquei um olhar assassino. "então nos limitaremos ao tema da festa, de acordo?" – ele bufou.

- "Bom..." – contestou de forma séria.

- "Nos vemos amanhã as dez aqui." – ditei. "traga suas ideias e eu terei as minhas."

- "Bom..." – disse novamente.

- "Bom..." – repeti e terminei a ligação.

Entreguei o celular para Quinn e subi para meu quarto. Comecei a buscar salões na Espanha. Imaginei tudo e busquei até que as 2am terminei de montar toda a apresentação para o dia seguinte. Finn chegou na segunda dez minutos antes da hora combinada.

- "Olá." – me cumprimentou se aproximando para me dar um beijo que obviamente recusei.

- "Venha." – me virei e ele me seguiu.

Levei ele até o estúdio e liguei o aparelho para reproduzir minha apresentação. Finn se sentou no sofá e eu me coloquei junto a tela.

- "Bem, comecemos pelo salão." – lhe mostrei as fotos dos lugares. "esse é meu favorito." – era o 'The Palace', um castelo que alugavam para esse tipo de eventos.

- "É um lugar muito bonito." – agregou Finn se inclinando para frente enquanto apoiava seus cotovelos em suas pernas. "tem um salão muito grande e do lado de fora um lago." – do lago eu não sabia, isso me fez querer ainda mais o lugar.

- "Para comida..." – passei a projeção. "estive pensando em uma variedade de aperitivos de queijo até caviar." – Finn concordou. "quero que seja uma festa temática, então poderia ser uma festa a fantasia."

- "É um pouco tarde para planejar uma festa a fantasia." – ele enrugou a testa. "só faltam quinze dias e os convites já foram enviados." – eu revirei os olhos. Ele tinha razão.

- "Para a decoração quero algo muito simples com globos." – ele novamente enrugou a cara, mas eu ignorei. "para a música pensei que poderia ter um grupo tocando ao vivo, mas que também tenha oportunidade de qualquer um cantar." – ele concordou de novo. "é sua vez..."

Finn ficou de pé e ficou em meu lugar, enquanto eu pegava o dele. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e tirou um guardanapo e o desdobrou. Esse sim era muito idiota! Me joguei em meu assento para não lhe dar um chutão.

- "Sobre a comida concordamos, sobre a música e o lugar eu gosto das suas ideias..." – tinha seus olhos cravados no guardanapo.

- "Poderia ser mais original." – me queixei.

- "Bom, que tal um show?" – propôs. "algo como stripers?" – contive a respiração.

- "O que?" – gritei. Estou segura que meus olhos iam pular de suas orbitas.

- "Perdão, é que Puck disse que..."

- "Não meta Noah nisso." – eu exigi.

- "Ok." – disse abaixando a cabeça. "sobre a vestimenta eu pensei em algo formal." – sua voz era quase inaudível. "como o que usamos na beneficência." – explicou me olhando. "mas e se combinarmos?"

- "Entende que não quero stripers?" – gritei furiosa.

- "Não, não... o que digo é que você queria a fantasia..." – eu concordei. "e eu algo formal..." – respirou. "que tal roupa de gala mas com máscaras?"

- "Não é má ideia." – reconheci e Finn sorriu.

- Ë a decoração com globos eu não gostei." – eu olhei séria. "o que acha de telas e que tenha essas pessoas que fazem piruetas nelas?" – eu concordei.

Depois disso entramos em uma quantidade de brigas pela cor das telas, iluminação, garçons, tipos de mascaras... Já eram quase as 17:00 horas quando o estômago de Finn rugiu. Eu olhei surpreendida e ele ficou como um tomate.

- "Acho que eu deveria ir." – assegurou olhando o relógio. "Amanhã no mesmo horário?" – perguntou enquanto íamos para o primeiro andar.

- "Sim, vamos ir ver os lugares." – ele concordou e eu subi para terminar de acomodar todos os papeis em que havíamos escrito as ideias.

Na terça-feira Finn chegou na mesma hora que no dia anterior, então teve que me esperar um par de minutos. Desci e ele estava na sala.

- "Olá." – cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso meio de lado. "Vamos?" – perguntou sério ao ver que não lhe respondi. Eu concordei e peguei as chaves do meu carro, porque não pensava em voltar a subir na moto dele. Saímos e na frente de casa havia um BMW branco, olhei para ele e ele sorriu. "Sei que odeia minha moto, então tirei meu antigo carro." – eu concordei, sem dar crédito a suas palavras.

Ele me acompanhou até meu lado e tratou de abrir a porta para mim, mas eu fui mais rápida. Ele concordou e foi para seu lado. Quando abri por completo a porta fiquei paralisada, sobre o banco do acompanhante havia uma cópia da coleção de 'Cega'. Minha respiração se agitou.

- "De quem é isso?" – perguntei a ele sentindo minhas pernas tremerem.

- "É meu." – disse olhando o que eu apontava. "Desculpe." – tirou e o colocou no banco traseiro.

- "Seu?" – minhas amigas e as pessoas da editora eram os únicos que sabiam que eu sou Barbara Blanco. Me senti muito nervosa.

- "Sim, há uns dias acompanhei minha mãe na livraria..." – concordei com temor. Finn arrancou o carro e começou a dirigir. "estava entre os Best Seller..." – continuou. "li a sinopse e gostei. Já estou na metade..." – disse orgulhoso, me olhando pelo canto do olho com um sorriso. "Já leu?" – perguntou quando paramos em um sinal.

- "Não." – contestei cortante.

- "Deveria." – assegurou com um sorriso. "a escritora é magnífica." – Finn nem sequer me olhava, parecia estar em outro mundo. "é que te faz sentir tudo, te toca o coração." – explicou. "tem momentos em que desejo proteger Emma, afastá-la de seu esposo antes que passe algo pior." – eu não afastava meus olhos dele, não podia acreditar no que escutava. "sabe, as vezes penso que Emma se parece com você." – olhei para ele e minhas pernas tremiam.

Não contestei nada, entramos no lugar que escolhi para a festa de Britt e para minha desgraça não tinham vaga. A mulher nos disse que em 2 anos tinha um fim de semana livre. Queria começar a chorar, me sentia tão mal.

- "Agora o que faremos?" – perguntei a ele e ele levantou os ombros. Subimos no carro e eu voltei a ver novamente o livro.

- "Se quiser eu te empresto, quando terminar de ler." – disse do nada. "de verdade é muito bom." – não podia acreditar que ele gostasse tanto. "de fato, investiguei sobre a escritora." – minha respiração parou. "mas até um tempo não tinha nada dela." – Finn não havia descoberto nada.

Cheguei na minha casa e tomei um banho. O que faria agora? Finn não era de muita ajuda, com isso de que só falava do livro. Meu telefone tocou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- "Olá." – cumprimentei.

- "Olá Rachel, é o Finn." – acabamos de nos ver e já está me ligando. "te ligo porque consegui o 'The Palace'." – disse feliz.

- "O q... que?" – gaguejei.

- "Sim, bom... fiz um par de ligações e me cederam." – meu coração batia a toda velocidade.

- "Não acredito!" – queria dançar de felicidade.

- "É sério." – assegurou. "e além do mais, consegui um encontro para amanhã as 14:00 horas com a dona do Clivel... passo para te pegar uma hora antes." – ele conseguiu o bufet que eu queria.

- "Sim, claro." – contestei.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)

**Ninguém acompanhando a história por aqui? Quase nos finalmente (cof cof) e nenhuma review até agora. Vou parar com a tradução (chantagem MODE ON)**

**Essa semana recebi a autorização para traduzir mais uma fic Finchel (e essa agora é uma trilogia!) de uma história que eu me apaixonei por ela e tenho certeza que vocês irão AMAR! Se forem bondosos comigo e me derem Reviews aqui eu posto ela até amanhã no máximo... heheheheeh**


	8. Apaixonado

**Apaixonado**

** POV KURT**

Na segunda acordei logo cedo. Blaine e eu combinamos de nos ver as 8:00 horas na praça para tomarmos o café da manhã juntos. A campainha da casa tocou.

- "Kurt, poderia abrir?" – gritou minha mãe, da cozinha.

Abri e lá estava meu irmão com uma grande bolsa e os olhos chorosos.

- "Brigou com Puck?" – questionei enquanto ia para o lado para que ele entrasse. Ele apenas negou.

- "E a mamãe?" – perguntou. Sua voz soava a ponto de estourar.

- "Na cozinha." – lhe contestei. Ele caminhou até lá e eu o segui de perto.

Minha mãe se virou.

- "Carinho, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou estendendo seus braços para Finn. Obviamente ela também notou o estado dele. Era claro que esteve chorando, meu irmão fez um bico, se enroscou nos braços da mamãe e explodiu em choro. "Está bem?" – estava angustiada e eu olhava a cena sem saber o que fazer. "Finn, te aconteceu algo ruim?" – ele negou ainda soluçando com a cabeça cravada no peito dela.

- "Foi algo com Rachel?" – o interroguei ao recordar o ataque que ela teve ontem. Finn começou a chorar mais forte. "Finn, o que aconteceu com Rachel?" – gritei segurando o braço dele.

- "Não aconteceu nada." – disse se incorporando. "vou para meu quarto." – sem dizer mais se foi e nos deixou completamente desconcertados.

- "Você entendeu?" – me perguntou minha mãe e eu neguei.

Fui para meu encontro ainda preocupado. Finn não era muito aberto sobre seus sentimentos, então normalmente não nos contava o que acontecia e muito menos chorava. De fato , desde o funeral do papai não o via chorar, ele é desses que sofre em silencio.

- "Está muito distraído." – pontuou Blaine me pegando pela mão.

- "Finn me preocupa." – assegurei e ele concordou.

- "Se quiser podemos nos ver outro dia." – eu sorri para ele e concordei. Terminamos de tomar o café da manhã e depois eu voltei para minha casa.

- "Já desceu?" – perguntei para minha mãe que estava no sofá tricotando.

- "Não." – ela também estava preocupada.

Já eram umas 18:00 horas quando escutamos a porta do quarto de Finn. Nós dois corremos para a escada e ele vinha descendo com a cabeça baixa e os olhos e o nariz inchados.

- "Já vai nos contar o que aconteceu?" – perguntou minha mãe combinando autoridade com preocupação.

- "Já estou bem." – assegurou.

Me deixava bravo que ele achasse que sempre devia levar a carga sozinho.

- "É por Rachel." – afirmei olhando nos olhos dele. "o que não entendo é porque." – me questionei.

- "É obvio." – disse minha mãe atraindo nossa atenção e desenhando um grande sorriso em seu rosto. "A ama!" – seu tom não detonava se era uma pergunta ou afirmação. "Nos conte." – o animou e ele negou.

- "Dizer par alguém só piorará as coisas." – seus olhos se apagaram novamente.

- "Veja, não entendo o que tem na sua cabeça louca." – o recriminei. "todos nós temos que chegar a morrer." – mamãe e eu conhecíamos sua estúpida desculpa para se negar ao amor. "se comporte como o homem de vinte e oito anos que é." – disse bravo.

- "Finn, seu pai não gostaria que você vivesse assim por culpa dele." – lhe assegurou minha mãe. "eu fui a mulher mais feliz do mundo durante o tempo que estivemos juntos." – meu irmão voltou a chorar. "não se negue o direito de amar e ser amado." – lhe suplicou e ele a abraçou forte. Me uni a eles abraçando com força, nesse momento o telefone de Finn tocou.

- "Alô." – contestou e ao mesmo instante ficou pálido. "Ehhh... Olá Rachel." – disse se afastando de nós, mas nós o seguimos. "estou ocupado, te ligo daqui a pouco." – nós reviramos os olhos. "Bem, adeus." - disse a ela nervoso.

- "Muito maduro." – disse.

Essa semana Finn ia dos treinos para a casa sem mais distração. Parecia um morto-vivo, cheio de olheiras. O que me enfurecia é que devido sua estúpido gene, que graças ao céu eu não herdei, não retornou a ligação de Rachel. Até que a visita de Artie mudou por completo as coisas.

**POV FINN**

Vamos Puck. Pode se apressar?" – gritei para meu amigo, enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro do corredor. "Vamos chegar duas horas mais tarde por sua culpa." – me queixei.

- "Já estou pronto chofer resignado." – disse em meio a uma gargalhada enquanto terminava de ajustar a gravata.

- "O que te disse Quinn quando ligou?" – perguntei ignorando sua brincadeira.

- "Que iam cantar os parabéns para Britt sem nós dois." – contestou quando subíamos no carro.

- "Genial!" – disse bravo.

- "Tanto medo tem da Berry, que não quer chegar tarde?" – apenas escutei a menção de Rachel e senti um calafrio.

- "De todas formas já vamos tarde." – disse bastante molesto.

Chegamos ao The Palace e um cara em traje azul nos recebeu e verificou nossos nomes na lista. Sorri ao ver o perfeito que estava tudo.

- "Irmão, ficou genial." – assegurou Puck me dando um golpe no ombro.

Efetivamente havíamos chegado muito tarde, porque o lugar já estava lotado. Caminhamos em busca da namorada do meu amigo.

- "Olá garotos." – nos cumprimentou Mike e Tina.

- "Olá." – contestamos em uníssono.

- "Não viram a Quinn?" – perguntou Puck e eu ri baixinho, enquanto Mike negava.

- "Estava por ali com Rachel." – apontou Tina e eu me virei para olhar. Aí estava ela com um precioso vestido preto e sua mascara.

_- "Rachel, já tem sua máscara?" – lhe perguntei na sexta-feira._

_ - "Não." – disse abaixando a cabeça apenada. "e você?" – a festa é amanhã._

_ - "Tão pouco." – sorrimos. "poderíamos ir juntos." – propus e ela concordou, provocando que meu coração pulasse de emoção._

_ As vezes imagino que somos namorados e que nossas saídas na realidade são encontros. Eu sei, sou retorcido. Deveria apenas desfrutar meus últimos dias a seu lado e não estar sonhando como um adolescente._

_ - "Para." – gritou Rachel, provocando que ao obedecer fazendo com que os pneus cantassem e nossos corpos se inclinassem para frente. A olhei assustado e ela deu uma gargalhada._

_ - "É que acho que ali podemos encontrar o que buscamos." – respondeu ainda entre risos, enquanto apontava para uma loja de antiguidades._

_ Estacionei o carro e entramos na loja. Rachel caminhava de um lado a outro pegando os assessórios que atraiam sua atenção. Eu apenas podia sorrir, seguindo ela._

_ - "O que acha desse?" – me perguntou colocando um vestido dourado uma mascara dourada com uma grande estrela. Movi minha cabeça não muito convencido."Não, verdade?" – eu neguei e ela riu. Caminhei até aonde haviam umas fantasias e ela se foi para o lado contrário. Sorri ao ver um perfeito para Rachel. "Finn, encontrei um para você." – gritou ao mesmo tempo que eu pegava o que gostei._

_ - "E eu um para você." – Rachel estava em frente a um espelho com um disfarce colorido, como de um palhaço. "Isso não combina com você." – lhe assegurei._

_ - "Me mostre o que encontrou." – pediu com um grande sorriso que eu lhe correspondi. Mostrei minhas mãos e ela viu. "Uma borboleta?" – perguntou se virando enquanto colocava e se olhava no espelho. Sorri ao ver como ficava bem nela._

_ - "Sim, uma borboleta." – ela se virou para me ver. "é que eu acho que você é uma borboleta." – expliquei sem olhar para ela. "está trancada em um casulo que te protege, mas quando sai dele é simplesmente linda." – me animei a olhar para ela e tinha uma careta entre surpresa e alegria. "Se não gostar..."_

_ - "É perfeito." – seu sorriso aumentou. "eu te escolhi esse." – me entregou uma máscara que era metade preta e metade branca. "porque acho que tem duas caras e eu gosto mais da que me mostrou essas últimas semanas." – sorrimos. Coloquei o disfarce e logo me inclinei para me ver no espelho, provocando que nossos rostos ficassem muito perto. Olhei nos olhos dela e seu olhar era terno, profundo e hipnotizante._

_ Me aproximei lentamente, sentindo como meu coração e minha respiração se agitavam._

_ Rachel me olhava atenta com seus lindos olhos marrons sem retroceder nem um centímetro._

_ - "Finn." – gritou uma adolescente nos interrompendo._

- "Finn." – me gritou Puck enquanto me dava uma batida no braço. Sacudi a cabeça para me desfazer da recordação. "vai ficar aqui a noite toda?" – disse me puxando em direção aonde estava Rach.

Nesse momento Rachel se virou e nos viu. Moveu sua mão suavemente como forma de cumprimento e sorriu, com um sorriso que fazia meu coração acelerar. Para ver uma vez mais um desses sorrisos que foi que aceitei organizar a festa, só para ver o sorriso que tantas noites sonhei.

_Me remexi incomodo em minha cama, recordando o sonho que se repetia como nas noites anteriores._

_ 'Fiquei de pé e caminhei até o palco para receber minha Luva de Ouro, ali estava no meio do gramado, com o estádio repleto de pessoas. Podia sentir a ovação dos apaixonados, escutava seus gritos, seus aplausos. Mas tudo estava sumindo em neblina, olhei em todas as direções, só havia manchas de cores e de repente na parte superior da bancada eu vi uns preciosos olhos marrons que parecia estar chorando, depois vi um rosto oval e um cabelo castanho que dançava com o vento. Era ela, era Rachel. Meu coração pulou de emoção ao identificá-la. Sorri para ela e ela me correspondeu.' Mas seu sorriso tinha orgulho? Admiração? Amor? Nunca podia identificar o que era, o sonho sempre terminava nesse instante._

- "Olá." – nos cumprimentou Rachel e Quinn quando nos encontramos no meio da pista.

Puck se lançou para beijar sua namorada, no entanto eu me aproximava com cuidado para beijar Rachel na bochecha.

- "Finn." – disse Quinn atraindo minha atenção. "Britt está encantada com o que fizeram." – abraçou a Rach.

- "Bom, tenho que dizer que não foi fácil." – disse Rachel me olhando pelo canto do olho. "muito menos quando Finn propôs stripers." – Quinn e Puck explodiram em risos.

- "Te disse para não mencionar bailarinas exóticas." – soltou meu amigo ainda rindo.

_Não queria ficar como um tonto na frente de Rachel. Segundo Kurt ela é muito perfeccionista e dedicada, eu tinha que estar a altura. Me sentei na cama com meu computador e por mais que dava voltas ao assunto não conseguia ter uma só ideia boa. Palhaço? Muito infantil. Justin Bieber? Muito adolescente. Vampiros? Muito banal._

_ A noite foi passando e não alcancei escrever nem uma ideia. Me vesti com uma camisa e um jeans, não queria que ela suspeitasse do meu estado de animo nos últimos dias. Peguei o carro e no caminho liguei para Puck._

_ - "Amigo, necessito que salve minha vida." – disse em um suspiro._

_ - "Não vendo órgãos." – contestou em meio a uma gargalhada._

_ - "Necessito que me ajude com ideias para a festa de Brittany." – busquei algo para anotar e me deparei com um guardanapo._

_ - "Flores." – soltou. "as mulheres gostam." – anotei flores. "o que for estará bem." – revirei os olhos. De grande ajuda ele não era. "só não te ocorra dizer algo como bailarinas exóticas." – anotei bailarinas exóticas e coloquei um asterisco para não mencionar._

Bonita hora para recordar que o asterisco era para não mencionar, mas estar junto a Rachel me deixava nervoso. É como se no lugar de ter evitado o amor durante 18 anos, apenas passei 18 anos esperando por ela.

Quinn e Puck foram dançar, enquanto Rachel e eu nos olhamos sem dizer uma palavra.

- "Você está linda." – disse rompendo o silencio.

- "Obrigada!" – disse timidamente.

- "Quer dançar?" – não sou um grande dançarino, mas a música que tocava não necessitava maior coordenação. Rachel concordou.

- "Para satisfazer a homenageada, tocaremos algo mais lento." – anunciou o garoto da banda. Eu fiquei nervoso, a música começou a tocar, estendi minha mão e ela a segurou. Avançamos lentamente até o outro. Rach deslizou uma de suas mãos para a parte traseira do meu ombro e a outra colocou sobre meu peito.

Eu levei as minhas até sua cintura, provocando que a distancia entre ambos fosse mínima. Inclinei minha cabeça até seu ombro, aspirando seu delicioso aroma. Nos movíamos lentamente. Rachel se enroscou mais a mim e pousou sua cabeça em meu peito. Apertei meu agarre e fechei os olhos me deixando desfrutar o momento, de seu corpo que se ajustava perfeitamente ao meu, de sua respiração, seu cheiro.

Não fui consciente em que momento comecei a cantar suavemente a música.

"I've been touched by the hands of na Angel. I've been blessed by the power of love."

Rachel se separou e me olhou, sua respiração errática era igual a minha. Apoiou sua mão no meu pescoço me atraindo para ela. Fechei meus olhos sem colocar resistência. Deixei que nossos narizes roçassem e sorri diante a cosquinha que provocou o contato.

- "Maldita cachorra. Solte-o." – senti um punhal me atravessar ao escutar a voz de Alicia. Me separei de Rachel e a garçonete se notava bêbada. "Ele é meu." – se lançou em meus braços, mas eu a afastei. "Não se dá conta que é só a da vez?" – os olhos de Rachel ficaram chorosos. "quando se cansar de você, voltará comigo." – nesse momento Quinn e Santana j;a estavam ao lado de Rachel.

- "Já é suficiente." – gritei para Alicia, a segurando pelo braço e me esquecendo de como tratar uma mulher, a arrastei para fora. "como se atreve a dizer isso para Rachel?" – se fosse outro homem, já teria partido a cara dela a tapas.

- "Finny, me leve para casa." – pediu tratando de tocar meu rosto, mas eu a afastei. "me faça sua." – disse tratando de soar sedutora.

- "Você não entende?" – disse sentindo como uma lágrima me escapava. "Rachel não é mais uma na minha lista." – ela me olhou com os olhos abertos. "estou apaixonado por ela." – confessei finalmente.

- "Você não sabe o que é isso." – assegurou entre risos. "você só busca sexo e reconhece que eu sou a melhor nisso." – agregou com satisfação.

- "É que com ela eu poderia apenas passar horas a observando dormir." – sorri ao recordar. "só aspirando seu aroma floral ou escutando sua voz quando tagarela em meu carro." – meu coração acelerou. Dizer isso para alguém fazia com que o sentimento se intensificasse. "Me perdoe por te utilizar sempre que me deu vontade." – supliquei segurando na mão dela e ela retrocedeu.

- "Vá ao inferno Finn Hudson." – gritou enquanto saia.

Respirei fundo tratando de recompor meu estado. Caminhei de volta para a festa. Devia pedir perdão a Rachel pelo ocorrido. Passei a porta principal e senti como alguém segurava meu braço.

**POV SANTANA**

Rachel, Quinn e eu chegamos cedo na festa. O lugar estava decorado com telas que caiam do teto e aí, segundo nos disse Rach, haveria uns acrobatas. A iluminação era na sua maioria azul, as mesas de comidas eram muito sortidas e na entrada o encarregado tinha máscaras no caso de que se alguém não tivesse trazido a sua.

Artie nos enviou uma mensagem nos avisando que já estavam a caminho do lugar. Pouco tempo depois chegaram e Brittany quase chorava de emoção. Subiu no palco e pegou o microfone.

- "Obrigada!" – gritou e nós aplaudimos. "Vamos celebrar!" – a banda começou a tocar e Britt desceu se jogando sobre nós.

- "Feliz aniversário!" – dissemos todas e nos fundimos em um abraço.

- "Isso é para você." – lhe entreguei sua máscara e Rach lhe deu a tiara. A ajudamos a colocar.

Nós quatro fomos dançar e depois Brittany desapareceu em busca de seu namorado. Nós fomos para um canto para que Quinn pudesse ligar para seu namorado.

- "Noah, por que demônios ainda não chegou?" – disse Q. "Como assim ficou dormindo?" – Rachel e eu rimos ao ver ela no papel de namorada histérica. "Pois se eu fosse o Finn teria te deixado." – Rachel ficou tensa. Eu olhei para ela pelo canto do olho e estava sorrindo. "bom, então cantaremos sem vocês." – se virou negando. "Bom..." – desligou. Nem Rachel e nem eu nos atrevemos a dizer uma palavra, ela respirou fundo. "Vamos cantar os parabéns." – disse com um sorriso.

O animador anunciou que iríamos cantar os parabéns e um garçom trouxe o gigantesco bolo.

- "É uma exagerada." – sussurrei para Rachel e ela encolheu os ombros, me dando um sorriso que ultimamente sempre tinha.

Cantamos o parabéns e depois Britt deu uma mordida em seu bolo, abraçou seu namorado e depois a nós.

Fui até o banheiro e ao voltar me deparei com Sam.

- "Olá." – nos cumprimentamos com um forte abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- "Isso ficou espetacular!" – exclamou Sam olhando o salão. "E tudo graças a nós." – ampliou seu sorriso e eu o segui.

- "A dupla dinâmica do mal." – soltei um risinho.

- "Não seria melhor..." – passou uma mão por sua sexy boca. "A dupla cupido?" – nós dois concordamos sorrindo.

- "Veio sozinho?" – lhe perguntei e ele concordou.

- "Te digo uma coisa?" – disse enquanto se aproximava de mim. "eu gosto dos seus interrogatórios." – sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Eu fechei os olhos quando sua respiração chocou minha pele e quando abri novamente, vi essa boquinha de peixe se afastando de mim.

Pousei as mãos na lateral do rosto dele o atraindo até a mim e comecei a beijá-lo, mas seus lábios permaneciam imóveis. Quando ia me afastar dele, Sam colocou suas mãos imitando as minhas, provocando que o beijo fosse mais profundo.

Sam mordeu meu lábio e eu imediatamente abri a boca para dar passagem a sua língua que se movia com a minha. Meu coração batia com um louco, em um momento achei que ia molhar minha calcinha, mas isso era impossível. Não com um beijo, não em meu primeiro beijo com ele. Lentamente ele foi abaixando a intensidade do beijo, até que acabou me dando curtos beijos nos lábios. Nos olhamos e eu respirava agitadamente. Sam abriu a boca para falar.

- "Vou ao banheiro." – lhe disse e corri, fugindo dele. Não queria escutar o que poderia dizer, ainda mais depois da minha imprudência.

Saí do banheiro olhando para todos os lados para verificar que Sam não estivesse ao redor. Caminhei sigilosamente e toda minha atenção foi atraída para o centro da pista, aonde Finn e Rachel dançavam uma música romântica. Ambos tinham os olhos fechados e Finn parecia estar cantando.

- "Dupla cupido." – sussurrei feliz.

O casal deixou de dançar, se olharam e então Rachel colocou sua mão no pescoço de Finn. Ele fechou os olhos e eu tampei a boca para reprimir um grito de felicidade. Nesse momento uma mulher apareceu e eles se separaram. A garota parecia estar gritando, então me apressei até eles para tirá-los de lá, quando me deparei com Quinn no caminho.

- "Quando se cansar de você, voltará comigo." – soltou a maldita víbora.

Quinn apertou meu braço, antecipando que eu me lançaria sobre ela.

Finn foi mais rápido que eu e a levou pelo braço. Quando eu ia sair correndo atrás dela para demonstrar o que é bom, Rachel se virou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Quinn e eu a abraçamos e levamos ela para o corredor que dava para o outro salão.

Rachel respirava tratando de manter as lágrimas pra dentro e eu passava minha mão por seu braço para reconfortá-la. Quando recompôs sua respiração, suspirou mais tranquila.

- "Está bem?" – lhe perguntou Quinn e Rach sorriu.

- "Sim." – disse suavemente.

- "Então, eu já volto." – me virei para sair em busca daquela estúpida.

- "Santana!" – escutei as garotas me gritando.

Vi Finn voltando, então o segurei pelo braço.

- "Aonde está?" – gritei furiosa para ele. "Essa maldita necessitará uma peruca e dentadura quando eu acabar com ela." – Finn colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- "Já se foi, se acalme." – pediu. "Como está Rachel?"

- "O que te importa?" – resmunguei. "se aconteceu algo com ela é sua culpa, por se enrolar com esse tipo de gentalha e depois querer algo com minha amiga." – comecei a descarregar minha fúria nele. "não sei em que momento me ocorreu que você poderia ser bom para Rach." – Finn abaixou o olhar.

- "Lamento isso." – disse com os olhos cravados no sapato. "mas eu me interesso por ela, é sério." – suspirou. "te juro que estou apaixonado." – eu olhei para ele com os olhos abertos e ele levantou a cabeça. "por favor, me ajude." – suplicou me olhando nos olhos e eu havia ficado sem palavras. "farei e darei o que for para compensar o que acaba de acontecer e o estúpido que fui quando a conheci." – seu olhar era suave e profundo, cheio de remordimento e amor. "Me ajude." – pediu novamente.

- "Então, por que não retornou a ligação dela?" – questionei cruzando os braços.

- "Porque ia me afastar dela e depois apareceu Artie..." – Finn gaguejava. "decidi que planejar a festa seria como minha despedida." – passou as mãos por sua testa. "mas agora não quero me afastar." – admitiu com os olhos chorosos.

- "Mas em que momento?" – perguntei enrugando a testa.

- "Talvez desde a primeira vez que a vi." – disse com um sorriso meio de lado. "mas não fui consciente disso até que a tive entre meus braços na noite em que achou que viu o tal Jesse." – sorri feliz.

- "Mas ela não vai querer falar com você." – eu conhecia Rachel e depois do que quase fez e o que aconteceu, não acho que ela falará.

- "Convença de que cante." – disse com um sorriso e eu o olhei confusa. "tenho uma música." – Finn se afastou sem esperar minha resposta e eu busquei Brittany.

- "Britt." – disse quando a encontrei. Ela se levantou do colo de seu namorado. "Necessito sua ajuda."

- "O que passa?" – questionou cheia de preocupação.

- "Tem que convencer Rach a cantar com Finn." – lhe contei desde o quase beijo, a aparição da tal Alicia, a confissão de Finn... tudo. Brittany me olhava com os olhos e a boca aberta.

- "Andando." – disse Britt me empurrando. "Rach..." – gritou Brittany pulando sobre ela, quando a encontramos. Rachel se virou e a abraçou. "Por ser meu aniversário..." – disse com um biquinho. "...me cantaria uma música?" – Rach concordou.

- "O que quiser." – Britt deu pulinhos e começou a empurra-la até o palco.

Vi Finn colocando os dois microfones, um perto do outro e ele ficou na frente do esquerdo. Rachel levantou a cabeça e ao ver ele parou em seco.

- "Não cantarei com ele." – replicou com voz abafada.

- "Mas você disse que faria o que eu quisesse." – Rachel negou. "quero uma música para meu namorado." – seguiu Britt, ignorando a cara de terror de Rach.

- "Vai me dever muito." – concedeu Rach e Brittany a abraçou e depois beijou na bochecha. Rachel caminhou até o palco e se colocou na frente do microfone direito, sem olhar para Finn.

Rach olhava para um lado com cara brava enquanto Finn parecia olhar para frente, mas na verdade não acho que estava olhando para nada. A banda começou a tocar a música e o garoto fechou os olhos.

_(Finn)_

_ Estar com você_

_ É como tocar o céu com as mãos_

_ Como o primeiro dia de verão_

_ Como uma história_

_ Estar com você..._

Finn começou a cantar sua parte com os olhos apertados e depois foi relaxando aos poucos, até que quando disse 'estar com você', abriu os olhos e olhou para Rachel que continuava olhando para o lado oposto. Então ele abaixou o olhar.

_(Rachel)_

_ Estar com você_

_ Desvendando um a um seus segredos_

_ Descobrindo tudo o que leva aí dentro_

_ Deixo tudo por um momento_

_ Estar com você..._

Rachel continuava olhando para um lado e cada vez que respirava, fechava os olhos e dissimuladamente olhava para Finn pelo canto do olho. Ele começou a sorrir meio de lado, olhando para ela.

_(Finn)_

_ Eu sinto que sua companhia_

_ É o melhor presente que a vida me deu._

Ela se virou para olhar para ele e o sorriso de Finn ampliou. Rachel fez o mesmo sem poder evitar. Depois fecharam os olhos e cantaram a plenos pulmões.

_(Ambos)_

_ A força que me empurra a seguir adiante_

_ De tudo o que tenho_

_ É o mais importante..._

_ (Finn)_

_ ... para sempre menina,_

_ Para sempre estar com você_

Tiraram os microfones e ficaram um de frente para o outro. Finn sorria de orelha a orelha e ela olhava direto nos olhos dele. Ele colocou sua mão no braço da minha amiga e lentamente foi descendo até que entrelaçaram seus dedos. Quinn e eu nos olhamos e sorrimos.

_(Ambos)_

_ Estar com você_

_ É como um sonho_

_ Do qual não quero acordar_

_ Fecho os olhos e não está_

_ Viver com você é meu desejo_

_ É tudo o que quero fazer_

_ E a seu lado_

_ Posso ser apenas eu (tão somente eu)_

Todos no salão ficaram em completo silencio e a respiração dos garotos era agitada. Lentamente Finn foi se inclinando até Rachel. Ela fechou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Finn se deteve quando uma pequena distancia os separava. Eu desejava subir e dar uma mãozinha para que ele a beijasse de uma vez.

Mas então Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés e acabou com a distancia, unindo seus lábios com um suave toque. Britt, Quinn e eu emitimos um grito abafado, que eles não pareceram se incomodar, ao contrário, nesse momento Finn colocou sua mão na bochecha de Rach, aprofundou o beijo, mas esse ainda era suave e romântico. Se separaram devagar, sem deixar de se olharem nos olhos.

Nesse instante Rachel saiu correndo. Finn moveu a cabeça e se virou para sair atrás dela.

- "Eu vou com Finn." – me gritou Quinn. "Você com a Rach." – começamos a correr atrás deles.

Quinn alcançou Finn antes que ele conseguisse descer do palco e eu ia atrás da Rach, que não corria muito rápido devido ao seu grande vestido

- "Rach, para!" – gritei e ela me obedeceu, se virando.

- "Beijei o Finn?" – me perguntou revirando os olhos frustrada.

- "Pois segundo o que eu vi..." – contestei com um grande sorriso. "Sim, eu diria que se beijaram."

Rachel se sentou na calçada.

- "Não sei porque fiz isso." – disse tampando os olhos.

- "Eu sei sim..." – assegurei me agachando junto a ela e acomodando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- "Nem se atreva sequer a pensar que eu gosto dele." – ameaçou levantando seu dedo indicador.

- "Mas você gosta." – contestei levantando os ombros.

- "Eu quero ir..." – confessou com a cabeça baixa. "podemos ir?" – perguntou como uma menina pequena. Eu concordei e a ajudei a se levantar.

Os meses passaram e o tema do beijo entre eles se converteu em um tabu. Quinn pediu a Finn que desse um tempo a Rachel. Que se ela sentia algo por ele, o buscaria. Mas a essas alturas, Rach ainda continua em negação. Ao princípio tratamos de falar com ela, mas chegou ao ponto que nem a convidamos mais para os jogos dos garotos.

De fato, Sam me contou que nem com ele ela quer conversar, não responde as ligações e nem as mensagens. Tão pouco voltamos a ver Finn. Segundo Kurt, primeiro é porque ele está deprimido porque Rachel nunca o buscou e segundo porque não quer ir ao bar para evitar Alicia.

- "Agora que a equipe tem seu recesso, poderíamos fazer algo. Todos juntos." – propôs Puck e todos concordamos felizes.

- "O que acham de uma viagem a casa de Santander?" – comentou Kurt. "Não acho que Finn tenha problemas em nos emprestar." – depois sorriu com amargura. "Talvez até queira ir."

- "E Rachel?" – perguntou Britt e todos ficamos em silencio.

- "Vamos perguntar a ela se quer nos acompanhar." – disse Quinn, mas todas estávamos seguras de qual seria sua resposta.

Chegamos em casa e como suspeitávamos a resposta de Rachel foi um enorme NÃO, com a desculpa de que nesse dia deveria ir até Barcelona para apresentar a editora o avançar de seu livro. Então liguei para Sam e ele me disse que por milagre Finn aceitou. A data combinada para a viagem foi o dia 2 de dezembro, então só me faltavam um par de dias para fazer a mala.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	9. Sua

Esse capítulo vai especial para a nane123 e Monchelegleekbrasil. Obrigada pela Rewie meninas!

* * *

**Sua**

** POV FINN**

- "Mas por que você vai antes?" – me perguntou Kurt quando eu terminava de colocar minhas coisas no carro.

- "Quero estar um tempo sozinho. Ok?" – ele concordou. "além do mais, vocês chegarão as seis da tarde, prometo deixar o jantar pronto." – meu irmão sorriu.

Dirigi umas 5 horas até minha casa no norte. O dia estava bastante nublado, mas isso é comum aqui por essas datas do ano. Estacionei na parte traseira, para deixar espaço para os demais. Tirei as coisas do carro e coloquei no que sempre era meu quarto, no segundo andar, o único que tinha varanda.

Busquei entre minha bagagem uma jaqueta, vesti e logo peguei 'Cega' e saí para a varanda. Me sentei para ler pela quarta vez meu livro favorito. As vezes sinto que apenas lendo Emma conservo parte de Rachel ao meu lado, ainda que não seja a parte mais feliz de sua vida.

Levo quase seis meses sem saber dela. Seis meses tratando de esquecê-la. Seis meses desejando voltar a sentir seus suaves lábios sobre os meus, seu doce sabor, suas ternas carícias. Seis meses desejando dormir com ela entre meus braços, mas nesses seis meses me dei conta de que Rachel não sente o mesmo por mim. Se fizesse já teria me procurado, como me disse Quinn.

No meio do dia, desci para preparar algo para almoçar. Fiz um rápido sanduba e subi as escadas.

- "Solte!" – minha respiração acelerou, era Rachel. Minha loucura por ela estava chegando a limites assustadores. Agora até escuto sua voz. "Que solte!" – dessa vez o tom de sua voz era mais agudo. Joguei o prato no chão e corri para fora de casa. Lá estava ela lutando com um cara. "Entenda que esse carro..." – corri para seu lado e me coloquei na frente dela.

- "Que me dê as chaves de uma vez, de boa..." – gritou o homem tirando uma navalha.

- "Tranquilo." – lhe pedi e me virei um pouco para Rachel. "dê as chaves..." – sussurrei.

- "Aluguei o carro, se não..." – tratou de dizer cheia de angústia.

- "Rachel, por favor... as chaves." – supliquei passando minha mão por sua bochecha. Não queria que esse homem lhe fizesse dano. Lentamente ela estendeu sua mão para ele e entregou.

O homem pegou o carro e foi a toda velocidade. Esperei até que já não pudesse nos ver e me virei para Rachel.

- "Nesse carro estava minha roupa, minha maquiagem, meu dinheiro e agora também deverei pagar pelo maldito carro." – gritou movendo os braços e eu sorri ao ver ela tão brava. "Não ria..." – se queixou.

- "Nesse carro poderia estar... o que você quiser." – disse segurando ela pelos braços. "mas aqui está min..." – movi a cabeça. "... sua vida." – ela se jogou contra mim, respirando de maneira acelerada. Estava um pouco mudada desde a última vez eu a vi. Ligeiramente mais magra e seu cabelo muito mais comprido e ondulado.

Não fui consciente de que continuamos abraçados até que abri os olhos e me dei conta de que chovia. Me separei com dificuldade.

- "Rachel, deveríamos entrar." – ela concordou levemente. A segurei pela mão e comecei a guia-la até a casa.

- "Minha bolsa." – gritou soltando minha mão e pegando uma bolsa azul. Sorriu de orelha a orelha, voltou a pegar minha mão. Sorri para ela e entramos na casa.

Ela novamente soltou minha mão e colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa e rapidamente tirou seu computador. Sorriu o abraçando e seu gesto me pareceu muito terno, é como se esse aparelho fosse seu tesouro. Enquanto ela revisava seus pertences eu liguei para relatar o roubo.

- "Rach, deveria trocar de roupa." – disse quando terminei a ligação e ela me olhou com os olhos abertos. "está muito molhada, poderia se enfermar." – esclareci e ela me olhou.

- "Em que momento meu vestido rasgou?" – disse se olhando. A roupa de Rachel estava um pouco rasgada, pela briga com o ladrão e correu para um espelho. "Minha maquiagem..." – disse respirando acelerada.

- "Não se preocupe." – a segurei novamente pela mão. Era tão bom fazer isso. Chegamos em meu quarto e busquei algo que não ficasse tão grande e que a mantivesse quente, porque lá fora chovia ainda mais forte. "Coloque isso..." – passei para ela um casaco e umas meias, depois fui buscar toalhas para que pudesse limpar o rosto.

- "Eu não vou vestir isso." – disse olhando minha roupa com desprezo.

- "E eu não vou deixar que se enferme." – ela revirou os olhos. "Entre para se trocar." – disse a guiando até o banheiro. "Te farei algo para comer." – peguei roupa seca e fui para outro quarto, me troquei e desci para recolher o resto do meu almoço. Preparei um par de sanduíches e subi, coloquei os pratos sobre a cama e bate na porta.

- "Não vou sair." – gritou Rachel do outro lado.

- "A que se refere com: Não vou sair?" – perguntei grudando a orelha na porta.

- "Que não sairei vestida assim, pareço uma louca e você vai zuar." – soltou rapidamente.

- "Rachel, não acho que se vê tão mal." – nem que tentasse se veria feia. "e prometo não zuar."

- "Não vou sair." – disse. "ficarei aqui até que o faça." – me sentei no chão, encostado na porta.

- "Não sairei." – gritou.

- "Eu tenho muito tempo." – disse cruzando o braço e tinha força de vontade. Havia passado mais de uma hora ali dentro. "Rachel sai, por favor." – supliquei. "morro de fome." – ela bufou. "Rachel mesmo que use roupa de perdedora, sempre será a mulher mais linda sobre a terra." – disse frustrado. Nesse momento ela abriu a porta e eu caí de costas, justamente a seus pés. Olhei para cima e sua calcinha azul marinho provocou que minha respiração acelerasse. Rachel me chutou no ombro e eu fechei os olhos.

- "Deixa de me olhar, seu porco." – disse saindo do banheiro.

- "Me perdoe, eu não..." – ela se sentou na cama e começou a comer um dos sandubas. Me sentei no chão, na beirada da cama e peguei o meu. "Se vê linda." – disse a ela com um pequeno sorriso.

- "Para de zuar!" – exclamou me lançando uma almofada.

- "Não to zuando." – assegurei e ela não contestou nada. Seguimos comendo em silencio.

- "Acha que vai parar de chover?" – perguntou e nesse momento meu celular tocou.

- "Olá Kurt, já vem a caminho?" – Rachel se ajoelhou na cama para prestar atenção.

- "Estamos em Burgos e os caminhos estão fechados." – eu abri a boca e passei as mãos por meu cabelo, enquanto Rach levantava uma sobrancelha perguntando o que acontecia. "Estamos preocupados por Rach, disse que pegaria um voo e..."

- "Kurt, ela já está aqui." – o interrompi. "Está bem." – lhe assegurei e Rach concordou.

- "Vocês dois sozinhos, trancados na cabana?" – disse Kurt e atrás dele se ouviu as vozes dos demais. "Diz que Rachel está com ele." – explicou para eles.

- "Me dê isso." – disse Puck. "Finn é agora ou nunca." – riu de maneira sonora. "dá um beijo nela toda." – eu revirei os olhos.

- "Passa pra cá." – recriminou Quinn. "Finn apenas diga o que sente, não escute ao romântico do Puck." – escutei meu amigo se queixando atrás.

- "Bom, então esperamos vocês chegarem." – terminei a ligação e Rachel me olhava. Expliquei a ela sobre os caminhos e reservei o resto para mim.

- "Aqui tem internet?" – perguntou olhando para todos os lados. Eu concordei e descemos. Ajudei ela a instalar a conexão e logo ela se sentou na frente de seu computador.

Fui lá encima pegar meu livro e desci para me sentar no sofá para ler. Estava em diagonal com Rachel, então de vez em quando desviava o olhar para vê-la e ela sorria com o que lia e depois começava a escrever. Me recostei no sofá e me concentrei na leitura.

- "Finn, está bem?" – me perguntou Rachel que estava perto de mim, me olhando com penico.

- "Perfeito." – contestei me incorporando.

- "Por que está chorando?" – questionou em um sussurro. Levei a mão ao olho e estava chorando mesmo.

- "Acho que foi o livro." – reconheci e ela olhou assustada. "me dói que a protagonista ache que não nasceu para ser amada." – admiti e Rachel sorriu um pouco, me pegou pela mão e me puxou.

- "Quero te mostrar algo." – me levou até seu computador e o virou para que eu olhasse a tela.

Era a página oficial de Barbara Blanco. Sorri ao pensar que tínhamos um gosto em comum. De repente Rachel introduziu sua senha de acesso e começaram a chegar mil mensagens. Selecionou uma e eu li: 'Barbara, quero te dizer que tem um dom, obrigada por compartilhar tão bela história... Com carinho Tery.'

Olhei para Rachel surpreendido, ela sorriu e escreveu. 'Obrigada Terry, por suas palavras'. Minha respiração se agitou.

- "Rachel isso..." – não sabia como dizer. "você não..." – respirei fundo buscando as palavras adequadas. "está plagiando a Barbara!" – exclamei. "Isso não é legal." – Rachel revirou os olhos.

- "Finn, eu sou Barbara Blanco." – pisquei assimilando suas palavras. "já que gosta tanto de 'Cega'..." – me disse com a cabeça baixa. "... queria ler o que escrevi para o segundo livro?" – eu concordei incapaz de emitir alguma palavra. "o pessoal da editora leram hoje cedo e não gostaram, disseram que era deprimente." – concordei e me sentei em frente ao computador.

Ela abriu uma página e eu me dispus a ler enquanto ela caminhava de um lado a outro.

Quando terminei ela se aproximou e me olhou em busca de uma resposta.

- "Não tenho palavras para descrever o bem que escreve, transmite cada sentimento perfeitamente." – a elogiei e ela sorriu. "mas acho que Emma necessita alguém que a ame, pra já!" – disse enfatizando a última palavra.

- "Finn, eu sou a Emma." – disse com amargura. "não posso dizer que ela tem algo que eu não tenho." – seu tom era duro e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- "Mas você tem sim." – disse em um sussurro.

- "Eu tenho o que?" – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha e se aproximando de mim. Me incorporei e a olhei nos olhos.

- "Eu te amo." – confessei e ela abriu os olhos. Lentamente me inclinei e uni meus lábios aos dela. Me deleitei com esse suave contato que me fazia subir ao céu. Nos separamos e então ela me empurrou.

- "Não Finn." – gritou. "não penso em cair em suas mentiras." – como podia dizer que eu mentia para ela, se cada célula do meu corpo morria por ela.

**POV RACHEL**

Finn novamente avançou até a mim e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- "Me olhe nos olhos e me diga se acha que minto." – meu coração batia como deslocado. Finn pegou uma das minhas mãos e levou a seu peito. "Sente meu coração?" – fechei os olhos ao sentir que ia tão rápido como o meu. "acha que bati assim por qualquer uma?" – se inclinou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos. "só bate assim por você, Rachel Berry." – seus olhos estavam chorosos e senti como todas minhas forças falhavam.

Retrocedi até chocar com a parede.

- "Sei que tem medo..." – disse se aproximando. "acha que eu não?" – uma parte de mim queria sair correndo e a outra desejava terminar de escutar Finn. "acha que foi fácil aceitar que o amor ganhou a partida?" – uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha e ele limpou. "eu também tenho medo." – agora tudo em Finn era tão diferente ao idiota do posto de gasolina. Seu tom de voz, sua postura, seus olhos.

Finn novamente avançou até a mim, deixando uma pequena distancia entre nossos corpos.

- "Sente o que nos acontece?" – pegou minha mão e eu senti como queimava, como tudo em mim acende quando ele me toca. "eu sinto que não posso respirar, que morro por provar seus lábios, por te ter entre meus braços... Se arrisque comigo!" – pediu colocando sua mão em meu queixo.

Não encontrava palavras para aceitar, mas tão pouco para negar.

- "Rachel, eu não sou o Jesse. Nem em meus piores pesadelos planejo ser como ele." – senti como as lágrimas se acumulavam. "Me deixe provar que Emma se equivoca e que nasceu sim para ser amada." – pegou minhas duas mãos e se inclinou até a mim. "Eu te amo!" – repetiu com um sorriso torcido. "me deixe demonstrar." – sorriu um pouco mais e eu não estou segura de qual era minha expressão. "Esqueça o idiota do posto de gasolina." – minha respiração se agitou. "Por favor, me dê uma oportunidade."

Deixei que as lágrimas caíssem e me lancei em seus braços. Ele me recebeu de maneira calorosa. Eu peguei o pescoço dele e o beijei, o fiz como nunca antes, entregando tudo, como se fosse o último momento da minha vida. Já não ficava defensas, só sou eu o amando. A partir de agora meu coração tinha apenas um dono e seu nome é Finn Hudson.

Terminamos de nos beijar e ainda tinha vontade de chorar, mas dessa vez não seriam lágrimas de tristeza. Finn me olhava com um pequeno sorriso meio de lado, meu sorriso foi se ampliando ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia o mesmo.

- "Então Rachel Berry..." – disse enquanto ficava de joelhos e pegava minha mão. "aceitaria ser minha namorada?" – um sorriso tonto acompanhado de lágrimas se apoderou de mim. Concordei lentamente apertando os lábios para não chorar mais. Finn voltou a sorrir e encheu meu rosto de beijos. "Rachel, me preocupa que você não fale." – disse me pegando pela lateral.

- "É que..." – tratei de buscar as palavras corretas. "nunca fui tão feliz como agora."

- "Venha..." – disse enquanto puxava minha mão. Abriu a porta principal e começou a sair.

- "O que faz?" – perguntei me soltando do seu agarre.

- "Não gosta da chuva?" – questionou parando lá fora e deixando que a água o encharcasse.

- "Pose se enfermar." – repliquei.

- "Vamos Rach, venha!" – disse com um grande sorriso e eu neguei. Ele correu pelo jardim pulando em todas as poças. "Não vai vir?" – perguntou dando salpicos.

- "Está louco." – gritei e ele emitiu uma forte gargalhada. "Parece um menino." – zuei.

- "Você me faz isso." – gritou correndo até a casa. De repente escorregou, caiu de costas na grama e emitiu um grito de dor.

- "Está bem?" – disse assustada. Ele se movia sem responder. "Finn, te aconteceu algo?" – falei.

- "Acho que quebrei o punho." – contestou com voz queixosa. "Minha mão de sete milhões e meio de reais!" – chorou. Em outro momento teria ficado brava com esse comentário, mas agora achei graça. "Não ria, Beiste me matará." – sua voz se quebrou. Me senti mal por ele e corri para seu lado.

Me agachei e ele tinha uma mão sobre o peito e a outra tampando seu rosto.

- "Finn, não chore." – lhe pedi. Seu corpo começou a convulsionar pelo choro. De repente me pegou com ambas mãos pela cintura e me girou até me deixar encostada no chão, completamente presa por seu corpo.

- "É um idiota." – bati no peito dele e ele deu uma gargalhada. Depois se aproximou lentamente de mim e eu fechei os olhos esperando meu beijo.

- "Acredita se eu te disser que..." – abri os olhos e ele me olhava sorridente. "...sentia falta até que me chamasse de idiota?" – ia contestar, mas ele me calou com um beijo suave e doce. Colocou uma de suas mãos em minha bochecha e eu abri a boca.

Lentamente Finn roçou meus lábios com sua língua. Seu sabor somado a chuva sobre nós, era realmente delicioso. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, exigindo mais. Ele me mordeu suavemente no lábio e se separou um pouco para beijar a comissura dos meus lábios, minha bochecha e meu pescoço, para depois voltar a minha boca.

Separamos nossos lábios mas continuamos na mesma posição. Finn passou seu nariz roçando meu rosto de forma delicada.

- "Estou louco por você." – me disse ainda com os olhos fechados. Um calafrio me percorreu e meu coração acelerou. Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e lhe dei curtos beijos nos lábios. Não podia acreditar que ele me dissesse isso. Jesse em todo o tempo que estivemos juntos, não me disse ou me fez sentir nem a metade das coisas que Finn conseguiu em menos de uma hora.

- "É hora de nos trocar." – disse Finn se incorporando e me ajudando a levantar.

Entramos na casa e ele me levou para um novo quarto.

- "Esse é seu quarto." – entrei e me virei para olhar. "Vou te trazer um novo casaco." – se foi e eu fui encher a banheira com água quente. Pouco tempo depois, Finn voltou com um casaco xadrez. Caminhamos juntos até a porta. "Eu também vou me trocar." – me beijou na porta e em seguida foi para seu quarto.

Tomei banho com um sorriso pintado no meu rosto, não parava de pensar em cada uma das palavras de Finn, seus beijos e suas carícias. O amo com todo meu ser. Desci e Finn estava fazendo pipoca, o abracei pela cintura e ele passou sua mão por meu ombro e me beijou na testa.

- "Jantaremos pipoca?" – lhe perguntei enrugando a cara.

- "É que me esqueci de fazer compras." – contestou abaixando a cabeça. "E Kurt só colocou isso na minha bagagem." – Finn ficou vermelho de pena e eu lhe dei um rápido beijo. "pensava que poderíamos ver um filme." – peguei o pote com a pipoca e caminhei junto com ele.

- "Genial!" – o animei.

- "O que quer ver?" – perguntou se agachando perto do DVD, enquanto eu me sentava no sofá.

- "Me surpreenda!" – se virou para me ver com um sorriso, apertou play, depois ligou o aquecedor e se sentou perto de mim. Rapidamente me aconcheguei em seus braços.

Não prestamos muita atenção no filme. Finn estava brincando com meu cabelo ou me jogando pipoca para que eu olhasse para ele. Eu me virava para ver ele, sorriamos e nos beijávamos. Repousei minha cabeça em seu peito e bocejei.

- "Quer dormir?" – perguntou recostando sua bochecha em minha cabeça.

- "Quero dormir com você." – contestei olhando nos olhos dele e ele abriu a boca em um grande O. "não me refiro a..." – tratei de dizer sentindo minha cara arder. "só dormir como há meses." – Finn começou a rir e ficou de pé.

- "Vou trazer as coisas." – foi para cima e voltou com algumas cobertas e uma almofada. Juntos colocamos um lençol sobre o sofá e depois Finn se deitou estendendo seu braço para que eu tomasse meu lugar sobre seu peito.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com Finn me abraçando pelas costas. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas com as minhas, junto do meu peito e um de seus polegares fazia círculos sobre minha bochecha. Sorri ao sentir sua respiração sobre meu pescoço. Suspirei e ele se remexeu.

- "Bom dia!" – murmurei e Finn grudou seus lábios em meu pescoço.

- "Olá minha vida!" – minha pele se eriçou ao escutá-lo. Me virei e nos beijamos.

Preparei um café da manhã com as últimos pães, tomamos café da manhã e depois tomamos banho. Separados, claro. Quando saí, em cima da cama havia um casaco cinza, vesti, desci e vi o carro de Finn estacionado na frente da casa.

- "Hora de sair." – disse me dando a mão e eu o olhei confusa. "Vamos ao centro."

- "Está louco." – gritei para ele. "eu não vou sair assim." – me apontei e ele negou.

- "Acredite, você está preciosa." – disse me olhando nos olhos. "mas é uma tentação passeando assim pela casa." – ri suavemente. "então por sua segurança, vamos te comprar roupa nova." – deixei que me levasse até o carro e dessa vez sim permiti que ele abrisse a porta para mim. Subi, ele colocou o cinto em mim e me deu um rápido beijo.

No caminho colocou música e de repente tocou 'Estar com você'. Nos demos uma rápida olhada e começamos a cantar. Ao chegar na loja, todas as mulheres lá me olhavam estranhas, mas não me importava nem um pouco.

Finn insistiu em me comprar quase um guarda-roupa novo, com vestidos, sapatos, casacos, roupa íntima, calças e um biquini, porque afinal havia saído o sol. Antes de sair da loja, fui até o trocador e coloquei o biquini e um dos vestidos.

- "Que tal?" – perguntei ao sair e girei para que ele me visse.

- "Perfeita!" – lhe dei um beijo. Depois fomos a um supermercado. Finn empurrava o carrinho com uma mão e a outra estava unida a minha. Chegamos na casa e acomodamos as compras. "Rach, quer ir a praia?" – concordei e ele subiu apressado para depois descer com uma bermuda, um gorro e uma camiseta.

Na praia seguimos de mãos dadas, era como se nossas mãos tivessem nascido para estarem unidas. Se minhas amigas me vissem nesse momento estariam orgulhosas, nem um sinal de maquiagem em meu rosto, um simples rabo de cavalo no cabelo e precisamente agora é que me sinto mais linda do que nunca.

Uma garota passou perto de nós comendo Finn com o olhar.

- "Vou vomitar!" – lhe disse com uma careta de nojo.

- "Não podem evitar." – contestou levantando os ombros.

- "É um idiota prepotente!" – exclamei batendo no braço. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- "Eu se fosse você, começaria a correr." – soltou minha mão e cruzou os braços. Finn me olhou pelo canto do olho, seu rosto tinha um meio sorriso, mas tentava parecer ameaçador. Eu retrocedi me afastando uns dois metros dele.

- "Olá boneca!" – disse um cara que passou perto de mim e meu namorado olhou para ele ameaçadoramente.

- "Não podem evitar." – contestei da mesma forma que ele. Finn me olhou com os olhos abertos e eu danei a correr, morrendo de rir.

Com pouco tempo Finn começou a me seguir e eu corria pela água, provocando que meu vestido molhasse. Finn não demorou em me alcançar, grudar em minha cintura e me girar, provocando que caíssemos na areia.

- "Queimo de ciúmes quando te olham assim." -confessou com voz suave, apoiando sua testa sobre meus lábios.

- "Sou somente sua." – disse pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos, fazendo com que me olhasse.

- "E eu sou seu." – sorriu e depois me beijou.

**POV KURT**

- "Desligou." – disse Quinn me entregando o celular.

- "Finn e Rachel sozinhos..." – disse e ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- "Espero que dessa vez sim se entendam." – sussurrou Brittany.

- "Par de tontos." – soltou Santana em meio a um riso malvado. "só tem que dizer um para o outro o que sentem." – todos começamos a rir.

- "Como se fosse tão fácil." – lhe disse Sam passando ao lado dela e ela se sobressaltou.

Entramos na recepção de um pequeno hotel. O recepcionista apenas nos viu e arregalou os olhos, indo para a parte posterior. Voltou com um homem mais velho de paletó e gravata.

- "Nossa! É uma honra ter vocês aqui." – disse enquanto nos dava a mão. "em que posso ajudar?" – perguntou ocupando seu lugar atrás da recepção.

- "Queremos alugar uns quartos para passar a noite." – lhe explicou meu namorado e o homem sorriu amplamente.

- "Nesse momento só nos faltam 4 quartos duplos livres e um quíntuplo." – todos nos olhamos.

- "Os duplos está bem." – respondeu Puck.

- "Não." – gritou Santana e todos olhamos para ela surpreendidos. "não tem quarto simples?" – perguntou ao senhor, enquanto ficava na frente de todos.

- "Santy..." – lhe disse Brittany pegando no braço dela. "você poderia ficar com Sam." – eles se olharam nervosos e eu imediatamente me virei para olhar para Blaine, que sorria para mim e concordava. Sim claro, esses dois tinham algo e meu namorado também notou.

- "Senhorita, mas os quartos tem camas individuais." – interrompeu o gerente. Santana bufou e concordou. "muito bem então, aqui estão as chaves dos quartos." – o homem nos entregou um para cada casal e um maleiro nos acompanhou até eles.

Fomos para a cama e Blaine esteve de acordo comigo. Entre Sam e Santana acontecia algo estranho ou talvez não tão estranho. Na manhã seguinte nos encontramos com os demais no restaurante e tomamos café da manhã, enquanto conversávamos sobre o que possivelmente aconteceu entre meu irmão e Rachel.

Pouco depois fomos averiguar sobre os caminhos e nos disseram que abririam em um par de horas, então voltamos para o hotel, cancelamos a conta e subimos nos carros. Esperamos aproximadamente uma hora na estrada pra que nos deixassem passar.

Blaine e Puck estavam dirigindo com muito cuidado, por isso demoramos mais do que o normal para chegar. Paramos em frente a casa e as garotas estavam encantadas com o lugar.

- "E o carro do Finn?" – perguntou Artie olhando para todos os lados. "E o de Rachel?" – questionou e eu comecei a me preocupar. Blaine notou e pegou minha mão.

- "Devem estar lá trás." – contestou meu namorado. Chamamos na porta várias vezes, mas ninguém abriu e tudo estava em completo silencio.

- "E se estiverem muito ocupados?" – disse Puck retrocedendo. Todos nos viramos para olhar para ele. "eu não quero interromper." – levantou as mãos. "melhor irmos para..." – Puck não pode terminar, porque nesse momento apareceu o carro de Finn.

Rachel e Finn desceram com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, cheios de areia e ensopados da cabeça aos pés.

- "Acho que Puck tinha um pouco de razão." – murmurou Quinn e eu concordei levemente. Os garotos caminharam e de repente meu irmão pegou a mão dela e ela sorriu. "Vou desmaiar." – sussurrou a loira se agarrando ao braço de seu namorado.

- "Olá!" – disseram em uníssono e nenhum de nós era capaz de responder. Meu irmão olhou para ela e sorriu meio de lado, ela concordou. "Quero apresentar minha namorada." – disse orgulhoso, ainda assim ninguém disse nada.

- "Nós vamos roubar sua namorada." – disse finalmente Santana, puxando Rachel pela mão e as quatro garotas foram para o interior da casa.

Nós permanecemos em silencio durante um bom tempo, até que Sam se aproximou de Finn e colocou sua mão no ombro do meu irmão.

- "Felicidades!" – lhe disse e ele concordou. "se te ocorrer machucá-la..." – apertou o agarre e Finn retrocedeu um pouco. "... vai se ver comigo." – sorriu e lhe deu uma palmada no ombro.

Entramos na casa e cada um foi para seu quarto. Eu fiquei na cozinha preparando uma merenda para todos. Pouco depois Finn apareceu com o mesmo sorriso de agorinha a pouco. "Como está?" – lhe perguntei e ele suspirou.

- "Melhor do que nunca." – se sentou em um banquinho. "É muito bom amá-la." – eu concordei.

- "Felicidades, estou muito feliz por você." – nesse momento os demais desceram. Minha cunhada deu um beijo em seu namorado e se sentou junto dele.

- "Se não chover, poderíamos ir a praia." – propôs Artie e todos apoiamos.

- "Mas sem areia nos calções." – disse Puck no meio de uma gargalhada, olhando para Rachel e Finn.

De noite, fomos para a praia. As meninas e eu nos encarregamos de pegar algumas toalhas e os garotos as bebidas e a madeira para a fogueira. Chegamos, colocamos as coisas, Finn e Sam acenderam o fogo e todos nos sentamos ao redor. Puck foi até o carro e pegou seu violão, começou a tocar uma das minhas músicas favoritas.

_(Santana)_

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it_

_ I tries to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

Ela olhou pelo canto do olho para Sam e ele sorriu.

_(Artie e Brittany)_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_ Now I'm trying to get back_

_ Before the cool done run out_

_ I'll be giving it my best_

_ And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_ I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Brittany estava sobre o colo de Artie e o abraçava forte pelo pescoço, enquanto ele tinha ela segura pela cintura.

_(Finn)_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_ It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Rachel sorriu amplamente ao escutar meu irmão.

_(Sam)_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_ Open up your plans and damn you're free_

Sam cantou sem tirar o olhar de cima de Santana e ela abaixou o olhar envergonhada.

_(Puck e Quinn)_

_Look into you heart and you'll find love, love, love_

_ Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me_

_ All – ah peaceful melody_

_ And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love, love, loved…_

Quinn e Puck estavam de pé. Ele tocando o violão e ela dançava ao seu redor.

_(Finn e Rachel)_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_ It cannot wait I'm sure_

_ There's no need to complicate_

_ Our times is short_

_ This is our fate, I'm yours…_

Rachel estava sentada entre as pernas de Finn e ele a abraçava enquanto envolvia com uma coberta. Jamais vi meu irmão tão feliz e notava que ela também estava.

_(Kurt e Blaine)_

_ Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me_

_ Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_ Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_ Please don't, please don't, please don't_

_ There's no need to complicate_

_ Cause our time is short_

_This is out fate_

Meu namorado e eu estávamos sentados um perto do outro e eu tinha minha cabeça sobre seu ombro.

_(Todos)_

_ I'm yours..._

Terminamos cantando a pleno pulmão. Esse fim de semana foi incrível, todos felizes desfrutando a magia do amor em nossas vidas.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR (.net/s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	10. Segredos

**Segredos**

** POV PUCK**

Acordei recostado ao ventre de Quinn e ela com suas mãos sobre minha cabeça. Me safei de seu agarre e a olhei dormir um pouco.

- "Para de me olhar assim..." – disse minha namorada ainda com os olhos fechados. "me sinto como uma extraterrestre em observação." – abriu apenas um olho.

- "É o extraterrestre mais belo!" – disse dando um beijo, ela se agarrou em meu peito. "Quinn há dias que quero de dizer algo." – fiquei sério, mas devia dizer de uma vez por todas.

- "Sim, diga." – se levantou para me ver.

- "Talvez isso não soe muito Noah Puckerman..." – me sentei ao seu lado. "... quero ter um filho com você." – ela me olhou surpreendida e se levantou rapidamente da cama.

- "Está brincando, verdade?" – gritou respirando de forma agitada.

- "Por que acha isso?" – questionei ficando de pé. "te amo e quero formar uma família com você." – ela deu um passo para trás.

- "Eu não quero filhos." – a olhei sem acreditar em suas palavras.

- "Quinn, então não acho que essa relação dure muito tempo..." – disse me sentindo pequeno.

- "Do que fala?" – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- "Que eu quero uma família e você não." – disse me sentando na cama.

- "Está terminando comigo?" – gritou para mim, batendo o braço.

- "Não, é só que em algum momento tomaremos caminhos diferentes." – ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Quinn, eu te amo e quero um filho com você." – ela voltou a retroceder.

- "Sabe por que não quero filhos?" – perguntou se virando para a janela.

- "Sabia se me dissesse."

- "Eu já tive um filho." – a olhei e ela abaixou a cabeça. "em um último ano do colégio." – explicou se virando lentamente. "eu era namorada do garoto mais popular da escola." – Quinn se sentou perto de mim. "me entreguei a ele e fiquei grávida." – ela tinha os olhos cravados em suas mãos. "quando me interei fui dizer a ele e me disse que eu era uma cachorra, que esse bebê podia ser de qualquer um." – peguei sua mão e a segurei com força. "dei o bebê em adoção." – a abracei forte. "não quero voltar a passar pelo mesmo." – murmurou escondendo seu rosto em meu peito.

- "Eu não te farei o mesmo Quinny." – lhe assegurei a abraçando com força.

- "Podemos deixar essa conversa para outro dia?" – eu concordei e ela meio que sorriu. "devo ir." – ela se trocou e depois saímos do quarto e aí estava Finn como cada manhã com uma montanha de jornais. Imediatamente escondeu algo e ficou de pé.

- "Olá garotos." – nos cumprimentou.

- "Olá Finn." – lhe contestou minha namorada enquanto lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

- "Como tá irmão?" – disse segurando a mão dela.

- "Bem." – respondeu. "Quinn, você fica para tomar café da manhã?" – ela negou.

- "Devo ir." – a acompanhei até o elevador, depois voltei e fui para a cozinha tomar café.

Me sentei perto de Finn e estivemos em silencio por um tempo, até que ele voltou a abrir seu computador. Ri baixinho ao ver que tinha a foto dele e sua namorada como protetor de tela.

- "Ainda tem um pênis ou a Rachel já te tirou?" – lhe perguntei em meio a uma gargalhada e ele me olhou levantando uma sobrancelha. "é que parece uma menininha." – Finn enrugou a cara.

Esse não era meu antigo amigo e companheiro de caçada, parece outra pessoa. É que ver planejar encontros, enviar flores, gravar vídeos e estou seguro de que até recorta suas fotos do jornal. Não sei o que me dá. Se há um ano tivessem me perguntado: Acha que Finn poderia passar mais de uma semana preso com uma só garota e apaixonado por ela? Eu teria rido tanto que teria ficado com costelas quebradas.

- "Olha quem fala." – disse me apontando. "Você também está de quatro por Quinn." – agregou com um sorriso de superioridade.

- "ah ah..." – movi meu dedo indicador. "mas eu não tenho uma foto nossa na minha cabeceira da cama ou em meu computador, celular e carteira." – Finn começou a rir e eu cruzei os braços. "e pior ainda, eu não passo onze meses sem nada de sexo." – ele revirou os olhos.

- "É que ela é o melhor que me aconteceu na vida." – sorriu meio de lado, enquanto suspirava.

- "Então imagino que te convidou hoje para ir a tarde na casa dela." – assegurei e ele concordou.

- "Sim, mas não posso ir. Devo fazer umas comprar com minha mãe." – explicou enquanto levantava com os pratos sujos para levá-los na cozinha. Eu o segui. "combinamos de nos ver de noite, além do mais tenho uma surpresa." – sorriu amplamente.

- "Bom, então eu vou vigiar ela para você de tarde." – lhe disse batendo no ombro. "me alegra não ter que compartilhar contigo o bolo." – com o que Finn come, seguramente eu ganharia apenas um pedacinho.

- "E depois sou eu o que perdeu o membro." – negou com um sorriso.

Quando eram as 14:00 horas cheguei na casa da minha namorada e Quinn me fez entrar na cozinha. Lá estava Rachel.

- "Olá." – nos demos um abraço e eu fui me sentar na mesa, enquanto elas conversavam me ignorando por completo.

Estavam conversando sobre Santana. Ao parecer ela está muito misteriosa e além do mais ficou muito abatida e magra. Quinn argumenta que quase não a vê comer e Rachel está preocupada por suas constantes visitas ao médico e o que ela chamam de consumo incalculável de vitaminas.

- "Meninas..." – disse Brittany entrando na cozinha, enquanto Quinn tirava o bolo do forno.

- "Olá." – responderam em uníssono.

- "Ohhh Puck." – disse um pouco mais séria.

- "Olá Brit." – cumprimentei e ela meio que sorriu.

- "Tinha algo que dizer para vocês, mas falo depois." – disse me olhando.

- "Tranquila, Puck é como uma de nós." – respondeu minha namorada e eu revirei os olhos diante esse 'elogio'.

- "Bom..." – bufou se sentando perto de mim. "sabem que eu amo vocês..." – recostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e me rodeou com seu braço e eu a olhei sério. Ela levou muito a sério o comentário de Quinn.

- "Vá ao ponto." – lhe disse Rachel cruzando os braços.

- "Artie me pediu que..." – fez uma pausa para respirar profundamente. "que fosse viver com ele." – Rachel abriu os olhos, enquanto minha namorada se sentava com dificuldade. "e eu aceitei." – a olhei e tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "mas não sei como dizer para Santy." – colocou sua cabeça na mesa.

- "Definitivamente não diga assim para ela." – gritou Rachel.

- "É definitivo?" – perguntou Quinny.

- "Olá meninas..." – disse Santana entrando nesse momento na cozinha. "...e Puck." – agregou ao me ver e bocejou.

- "Olá." – contestei ao ver que todas olhavam para ela sem dizer uma palavra. Santana pegou um suco na geladeira.

- "Vou me trocar." – se virou. "tenho um encontro com o doutor." – agregou enquanto saia e nós permanecemos em silencio.

- "Eu não quero que minha Santy morra." – disse Brittany estourando em choro. Rachel se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

- "Não devemos pensar no pior." – lhe assegurou e eu concordei.

- "Mas é que se vê muito mal." – agregou minha namorada deixando que as lágrimas corressem por suas bochechas. Passamos um tempo em silencio.

- "Meninas, já vou." – gritou Santana e nenhuma delas respondeu. Porque estavam deprimidas.

- "Aiiii... podem parar!" – recriminei a elas ficando de pé. "porque não a seguimos e assim acabam as dúvidas?" – os olhos das garotas brilharam enquanto concordavam.

- "É um gênio." – disse minha namorada me dando um beijo.

Nos escondemos até que Santana saiu em seu carro e depois todos subimos no meu. Quinn estava no banco do passageiro junto de mim. Rachel e Brittany atrás. Seguimos Santana até o centro, depois virou no posto de gasolina e parou seu carro ali. Nós ficamos uns quarteirões mais acima, observando seus movimentos.

- "Isso é um centro de ajuda a pessoas com câncer." – choramingou Quinn. Olhei as outras pelo retrovisor e estavam com os olhos chorosos.

- "Não!" – gritaram todas quando Santana parou em frente ao centro para tirar algo de sua bolsa e depois continuou seu caminho.

- "Não... grávida não!" – gritou Brittany ao ver que Santana se aproximava de um centro de ginecologia. Quinn rangeu os dentes e Rachel emitiu um grito abafado, igual que antes a garota apenas passou na frente do prédio e continuou seu caminho.

- "Já podem parar, né?" – me queixei. "não entrou em nenhum deles, se controlem." – supliquei passando as mãos no rosto.

Enquanto elas continuavam com seus gritos, ignorando minhas súplicas eu fiquei pensando.

_'Isso acontece com você Noah Puckerman, por se apaixonar.' – _me reprimi mentalmente. _'veja as coisas que te faz o amor.' – _olhei para as três garotas. _'metido nesse carro com sua namorada e as amigas dela, brincando de espiões.' – _me senti mal. Finn tinha razão. _´me perdoa amigo!' – _pedi baixinho, olhando para minhas calças.

- "Noah..." – me gritou Rachel batendo no meu ombro. "anda com o carro." – eu concordei e parei o carro uns quarteirões mais a frente e elas seguiam chorando ou gritando.

- "É suficiente." – gritei batendo no volante. "irei perguntar na cara dela se está doente." – não esperei que respondessem, desci do carro e enquanto fechava a porta escutei elas novamente emitir um grito agudo. Revirei os olhos e me virei.

Aí estava a 'enferma' beijando, ou melhor, deveria dizer comendo um cara na frente de um restaurante. As meninas desceram do carro e ficaram perto de mim.

- "Beija com seu médico?" – assegurou Brittany tampando a boca.

- "Não se vê muito doente." – lhes disse com uma gargalhada. Elas enrugaram a cara e nesse momento Santana se separou do garoto, provocando que todos deixássemos o queixo cair.

- "Esse é..." – disse Quinn em um sussurro.

- "Mas ele não é doutor." – Brittany olhava para eles confusa.

- "Samy Evans!" – disse Rachel pulando de felicidade.

Quinn puxou meu braço e começamos a caminhar rumo ao restaurante, aonde tinha entrado o casal. Fomos lentamente nos escondendo atrás das árvores e muros. Nos colocamos atrás de Santana e Sam ao nos ver começou a tossir, se engasgando com sua bebida. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

- "Está bem Samy?" – perguntou a morena e eu sorri divertido ao ver que meu companheiro não era capaz de responder.

- "Assim queríamos te pegar, Santana Lopez!" – disse minha namorada e ela ficou tensa.

- "Nós nos preocupando por você..." – se queixou Brittany e Santana se virou para nos ver, completamente pálida.

- "Eu ganhei!" – disse Rachel pulando como uma menina.

- "Não ganhou." – contestou Santana com as mãos na lateral. "nós ainda não..." – Santana moveu as mãos, eu olhava para elas sem entender.

- "Ainda não o que?" – perguntou Sam ficando perto de Santana. Ela ficou corada.

- "É que Rachel e eu apostamos há um tempo..." – explicou. "a que ganhasse ficaria com o guarda-roupa da perdedora." – Rachel sorriu enormemente.

- "E por que perderiam?" – questionei.

- "Bom, se Rachel visse um musical perdia." – ela respirou fundo. "e se eu tivesse..." – tossiu. "...sexo". – disse em um sussurro. Sam abriu os olhos.

- "Eu não toquei um pelo dela." – respondeu ele levantando as mãos.

- "Bom, um pelo sim..." – interrompi. "lá fora quase a engole." – todos estouramos em riso, enquanto eles coravam.

Finalmente terminamos o almoço os seis juntos. Sam confessou que estavam a vários meses saindo, mas Santana assegurou que não eram namorados. Me aprecia estranho que Sam com tudo o que fala de seu amor e tal... esteja saindo com uma garota que notoriamente não quer se comprometer.

- "Santy." – disse Brittany. "tenho que te falar algo." – vi como Rachel retorcia os olhos.

- "Poderíamos terminar de almoçar?" – soltou Quinn entre dentes.

- "Não." – interrompeu Santana. "Diga." – lhe pediu.

- "Vou morar com Artie." – Rachel e Quinn tamparam o rosto e Santana a olhou por um momento sem falar nada.

- "Nossa!" – murmurou. "me alegro por você." – disse com a voz abafada. "vou sentir sua falta." – se levantou e a abraçou.

Realmente ela levou muito melhor do que as demais, depois disso continuamos conversando sobre a mudança de Brittany que seria em um par de semanas. Olhei para Quinn desejando que em algum momento nós fizéssemos o mesmo.

O caminho para casa foi silencioso, ao chegar minha namorada e eu fomos para a cozinha. Ela me serviu um pedaço de pastel e finalmente concordou em pensar na minha proposta de formar uma família juntos. Pensar é um começo, pouco a pouco sei que ela perceberá que quer o mesmo que eu.

**POV RACHEL**

Finn me ligou umas 16:00 horas para me dizer que em meia hora passaria para me pegar, que era para eu me vestir com algo confortável porque faríamos trabalho pesado.

- "A que se refere com trabalho pesado?" – lhe perguntei e ele riu.

- "Logo verá." – eu bufei intrigada. "te amo." – me disse e eu sorri.

- "E eu a você." – terminamos a ligação e eu corri para meu quarto para me trocar.

Vesti uma calça até o joelho, uma camiseta azul e um tênis, fiz um rabo de cavalo e exatamente meia hora depois escutei a campainha da casa. Peguei uma pequena mochila, guardei o presente de Finn e desci de dois em dois os degraus, abri a porta e ali estava ele com um grande sorriso.

Pulei em seus braços, nos abraçamos e depois o beijei. Caminhamos até o carro e como de costume, Finn abriu a porta para mim e me colocou o cinto. Me sobressaltei ao escutar uns risos no banco traseiro, me virei para deparar com Kurt e Carole.

- "Olá Rach." – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- "Olá." – contestei estendendo a mão e eles seguraram como cumprimento. "aonde vamos?" – questionei e eles riram.

- "É verdade que é impaciente." – disse minha sogra contendo um riso.

- "Já verá." – contestou meu namorado, passando suavemente sua mão por meu joelho.

No caminho Carole, Kurt e eu começamos a conversar sobre Broadway e eles me atacaram com centenas de perguntas, enquanto Finn segurava minha mão ou apertava meu joelho, me dedicando um olhar de desculpa, ao qual eu respondia com um amplo sorriso, amava que eles estivessem interessados em meu passado.

Chegamos em um pequeno bairro e Finn estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa de cor creme. Todos começaram a descer, fiz o mesmo e me coloquei perto de Kurt, enquanto Finn abria a porta traseira do carro. Pouco depois vários meninos se aproximaram pulando felizes.

- "Aonde estamos?" – perguntei ao Kurt.

- "Morávamos aqui." – contestou com um grande sorriso e olhei para meu namorado, ele tinha a mesma cara que meu cunhado. Finn tirava caixas do carro e os meninos maiores começaram a carregá-las. "Aquela era nossa casa." – apontou para uma pequena casinha verde limão. Eu concordei. "tratamos de voltar aqui no mínimo uma vez ao ano." – me senti tão feliz, não podia acreditar quão linda é a família do meu namorado.

Finn me piscou um olhos, eu sorri e me aproximei dele para segurar na mão dele.

- "Espero que não te incomode que nossa celebração de onze meses juntos comece assim." – tratei de sorrir contendo todas as lágrimas que se acumulavam.

- "Não podia começar melhor." – consegui dizer, ele sorriu e me deu um curto beijo, se separou de mim para pegar duas caixas grandes e carregá-las seguindo os meninos. Eu peguei uma um pouco menor. Carole e Kurt também pegaram a deles.

As pessoas do lugar se aproximavam de nós para agradecer a comida e presentes, enquanto eles não paravam de dizer que não era nada. De repente uma senhora magra e de cabelo branco se aproximou de nós e minha sogra correu para abraça-la.

- "Sue!" – disse. "como está?" – perguntou e a mulher começou a chorar.

- "Jane está doente." – disse a mulher com voz quase inaudível.

- "O que tem?" – inquiriu Kurt.

- "Está ficando cega." – lhe contestou soluçando. Me deu muita tristeza ver essa desconhecida sofrer assim.

- "Já foram ao médico?" – questionou meu Finn e Sue negou. "Não diga mais nada..." – ele levou sua mão no bolso traseiro.

- "Oh não Finn! Por favor, não..." – suplicou ao ver ele tirar sua carteira.

- "Sue, você muitas vezes nos deu café da manhã, almoço e jantar..." – disse meu namorado abaixando a cabeça. "nesse época nem para comer tínhamos..." – ele lhe estendeu o cheque. "por favor, deixa a gente agradecer." – uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha.

- "Juro que te pagarei." – disse a mulher segurando ele completamente apenada.

- "Se necessitar de mais não duvide em me chamar." – Finn lhe entregou seu cartão de apresentação e eu segurei na mão dele, me sentindo sortuda de tê-lo ao meu lado.

- "Podemos ver ela?" – perguntou minha sogra e Sue concordou.

- "Finn..." – gritou um menino correndo até aonde estávamos. "jogaria conosco?" – perguntou como súplica, lançando uma bola e Finn concordou.

- "Eu fico." – disse ele e as duas senhoras concordaram. "fica comigo?" – sussurrou para mim, me abraçando pelas costas, para depois me girar, fazendo com que olhasse seus lindos olhos marrom.

- "Sim." – respondi. Kurt, Carole e Sue se foram. Finn me pegou pela mão para me levar até uma pequena pracinha aonde nos 15 meninos o esperava. "Eu fico aqui." – apontei um banquinho, ele concordou afrouxando o agarre mas eu o apertei, o atrai até a mim e o beijei. "te amo." – declarei entre seus lábios e ele sorriu enquanto se separava.

- "Eu te amo mais." –gritou enquanto se afastava.

Finn ficou no gol e os meninos formaram uma fila, um a um foram dando seus melhores chutes e Finn agarrava sem problema. Depois um dos garotos ficou como goleiro e Finn lhes explicava como chutar melhor a bola. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir o observando, recordando quando no princípio o odiava e como pouco a pouco ele conquistou meu coração, permitindo que me abrisse para ele.

- "Nesse gol ele treinava com meu pai." – me sobressaltei ao escutar a voz de Kurt e ele se sentou perto de mim.

- "Todos sentem muita falta dele." – assegurei.

- "A cada dia." – disse em um suspiro. "mas acho que sua morte, nos fez parte do que somos agora." – o abracei e ele me beijou na testa. "acho que tenho a melhor cunhada do mundo." – me deu um suave tapa no braço.

- "E eu o melhor namorado, cunhado e sogra." – disse rapidamente e rimos.

- "Falando de mim?" – perguntou Carole e eu me levantei para abraça-la.

- "É tão lindo o que fazem." – Carole se sentou perto de seu filho. "estou tão feliz e orgulhosa por ser parte de sua família." – abracei eles contendo as lágrimas.

- "Não é nada." – responderam em coro.

- "Rachel." – interrompeu Finn quando ia contestar. Me virei para olhar ele carregando uma menina de uns 7 anos. "quero te apresentar alguém." – a menina riu timidamente. "Ela é Ady." – lhe estendi a mão e ela segurou abaixando a cabeça. "é minha namorada." – Ady tampou o rosto e eu sorri olhando para Finn que tinha um grande sorriso.

- "Acho que já não é parte dessa família." – zuou Kurt.

- "Já não seremos namorados?" – lhe perguntei quebrando minha voz.

- "Sim, são!" – gritou a menina com voz aguda. "eu não quero ser sua namorada." – assegurou Ady tratando de se safar dos braços de Finn. Ele a desceu e ela parou na minha frente.

- "Como?" – questionou ele tratando de soar ofendido. "está terminando comigo?" – Finn fez uma bico e a menina riu suavemente.

- "É que você é muito grandão..." – o olho de cima a baixo. "até para ela você é grandão." – agora olhava para mim.

- "Deveria buscar outro namorado?" – lhe assegurei ao ouvido sem afastar meu olhar de Finn e a menina concordou. "eu farei." – Ady aplaudiu enquanto Carole e Kurt se dobravam de risos e o meu já quase ex-namorado negava com os braços cruzados.

Pouco depois a mãe de Ady a levou e nos despedimos de todos, caminhamos até o carro. Eu agarrei o braço de Kurt.

- "Vai fazer ele sofrer?" – perguntou ele com um risinho e eu concordei.

Finn abriu a porta para mim e depois colocou o cinto, eu comecei a falar com Carole para evitar beijá-lo.

Chegamos em uma pequena lanchonete e pedimos hamburguês. A presença de Finn no lugar não passou despercebida, então várias pessoas se aproximaram para tirar foto ou pedir um autógrafo. Quando nos trouxeram o pedido, as pessoas se afastaram.

- "Me beija." – murmurou Finn com uma batata frita entre seus lábios.

- "Coma." – disse olhando ele pelo canto do olho.

- "Não vai me dar um beijo?" – perguntou inclinando a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos.

- "Estamos comendo." – disse. "além do mais, estão sua mãe e irmão." – eu tratava de conter a vontade de rir e Kurt me chutava por baixo da mesa.

- "Como se não tivéssemos visto antes." – soltou Carole com um risinho.

- "Rachel Berry!" – exclamou Finn se aproximando do meu rosto. "está com ciúmes?" – perguntou ele abrindo os olhos como pratos.

- "Não." – respondi rapidamente. "Me diga Kurt, você estaria com ciúmes se Blaine te apresentasse a sua nova acompanhante e sem ter terminado com você?" – meu cunhado não aguentou mais e deu uma gargalhada. Finn me pegou pelo braço e me fez virar para ficar de frente para ele.

- "Só amo a você." – me beijou na testa. "só você tem meu coração." – me deu um beijo na bochecha esquerda. "só com você sonho passar o resto de minha vida." – agora me beijou na direita. "sou todo seu." – me deu um curto beijo nos lábios e eu caí. "me perdoa?" – perguntou fazendo uma cara de bom moço.

- "Me deixa pensar..." – o segurei pelo pescoço e o trouxe até a mim, para beijá-lo. Um momento depois escutamos uma tosse e nos separamos.

Terminamos de jantar e depois nos dirigimos para a casa de minha sogra. Carole e Kurt ficaram lá. Me despedi com um forte abraço.

- "É hora de celebrar a sós." – disse Finn me olhando pelo canto do olho, enquanto conduzia por uma estrada que nunca havia visto.

- "O que está planejando Finn Hudson?" – questionei olhando para ele.

- "Já verá." – cruzei os braços e neguei. Ele riu diante meu comportamento.

- "Já me disse isso umas três vezes só hoje." – me queixei. "não gosto de tanto segredo." – Finn colocou sua mão em meu joelho e sorriu meio de lado.

Pouco depois chegamos em uma casa que pode ser considerada uma mansão.

- "Boa noite." – Finn aproximou o carro do interfone e logo colocou a cabeça para fora da janela.

- "Olá Azimio." – cumprimentou meu namorado.

- "Senhor Hudson, entre!" – os portões da casa se abriram e Finn entrou. Dirigiu pro um caminho até deixar o carro na frente da casa.

Descemos do carro e não havia dúvidas de que era uma mansão. As grandes colunas esculpidas cuidadosamente, a gigantesca e linda porta.

- "Menino Finn!" – exclamou a senhora que abriu a porta para nós. "que prazer te ver por aqui." – ele lhe deu um caloroso abraço.

- "Que bom te ver de novo..." – ele disse e ela se virou para me olhar. "ela é minha namorada, Rachel Berry." – a mulher sorriu. "Rach, ela é Maria..." – a mulher fez uma reverencia e eu segurei na mão dela, mas Maria me abraçou.

- "Finalmente!" – disse. Maria tinha um ar caloroso de mãe protetora.

- "Sean me deu permissão para vir." – ela concordou.

- "Sim, o menino Sean ligou essa tarde e disse que viria." – ao parecer Finn tinha planejado isso a dias.

- "Vou para a cozinha." – se desculpou Maria.

- "Quem é Sean?" – perguntei a Finn.

- "Era meu representante." – disse com um sorriso. "depois de que se casou se dedicou apenas a sua esposa." – levantou os ombros. "ainda somos bons amigos." – eu concordei. "muito bem, já chega de perguntas, feche os olhos." – pediu enquanto passava sua mão sobre eles.

- "Para que?" – inquiri abrindo eles.

- "Apenas fecha." – ordenou voltando a passar sua mão. "não pode abrir até que eu diga, ok?" – concordei e ele me deu um rápido beijo.

Me pegou pela mão e me puxou para que andasse. Ele me indicava se deveria descer ou subir um degrau ou se deveria me mover para a esquerda ou direita.

- "Espera aqui." – soltou minhas mãos e depois voltou a segurar elas firmemente. "Necessito que segure em meus ombros." – pousou minhas mãos lá, levantou um dos meus pés e me tirou o calçado, depois fez o mesmo com o outro.

Finn me agarrou pela cintura e me grudou a ele, depois me girou, para de novo apertar seu abraço. Me levantou um pouco do chão, caminhou uns passos e quando começou a descer senti uma água fria tapar meus pés. Continuou me guiando, caminhando atrás de mim, me fez para me abraçando forte.

- "Já?" – perguntei impaciente.

- "Abra!" – me sussurrou ao ouvido.

Abri os olhos lentamente para me deparar com uma preciosa vista noturna da cidade e o céu lotado de estrelas. Olhei ao meu redor e estávamos em uma piscina. Sorri.

- "Como sabia que eu gostaria disso?" – questionei girando minha cabeça para olhar para ele.

- "Não sei." – contestou levantando os ombros. Me virei para ficar de frente para ele.

- "Sabe que te amo?" – lhe perguntei e ele concordou debilmente. "amo tudo em você." – Finn me olhou sério, nessa relação ele sempre faz as declarações românticas. "é que amo seu doce sorriso, seu grande coração..." – era hora de que eu lhe dissesse o que estava guardando. "... amo que seja solidário, amoroso, amável..." – coloquei minha mão nas bochechas dele e Finn recostou nela, fechando os olhos. "Oh... e não posso esquecer suas lindas pintas." – ele sorriu. "amo o que é, amo o que sou ao seu lado, você me faz melhor." – admiti e Finn soltou uma gargalhada.

- "Você que me mudou." – disse grudando suas mãos a minha cintura. "sem você continuaria sendo o idiota do posto de gasolina." – eu ri. "só com você sou realmente feliz." – o abracei pelo pescoço e permanecemos assim por um tempo.

- "Amar nos faz melhor." – sussurrei para ele.

- "Nos completamos." – agregou ele se separando o mínimo e necessário para depois se inclinar lentamente. Roçou nossos narizes e finalmente pousou seus lábios sobre os meus. Meu coração pulou de emoção, como faz sempre que nossos lábios se unem.

- "Tenho algo para você." – lhe disse quando nos separamos.

Tirei a mochila e peguei uma caixinha com o presente.

- "Rach, eu te disse que..." – coloquei meu dedo sobre seus lábios para calar sua reclamação.

- "Você me deu muitas coisas..." – disse recordando os brincos, colares, anéis, pulseiras e roupas. "me deixa te dar só um pequeno presente." – suplique. Finn me proibiu 'desperdiçar' meu dinheiro com ele.

- "Só dessa vez." – bufou e pegou a caixinha.

- "Me inteirei do que queria." – disse enquanto ele abria. Ao ver, Finn sorriu amplamente, me beijou e depois se separou. Quando tirou da caixinha para colocar, viu a inscrição.

- "I'm Yors" – sussurrou e se aproximou me pegando em seus braços e me beijou. Nos separamos e eu sustentei a caixinha enquanto ele colocava o relógio.

Nos abraçamos e estivemos assim um tempo mais, até que me ericei de frio.

- "Vamos?" – me perguntou Finn e eu concordei tremendo e ele sorriu. "Andando..." – disse me puxando com cuidado enquanto caminhávamos pela piscina.

- "Espero voltar a vê-los logo." – disse Maria nos abraçando.

Finn dirigiu até minha casa e desceu para me acompanhar até a porta.

- "Sabe?" – disse me abraçando. "usar esse relógio será um martírio." – me separei para olhá-lo assustada e ele abaixou a cabeça. "quando estivermos separados verei os minutos como horas, só esperando para voltar a estar ao seu lado." – sorri.

Peguei as bochechas dele entre minhas mãos e o atrai para beijá-lo. Ele grudou em minha cintura e eu enrolei minhas mãos no seu pescoço. Nossas línguas se roçavam de maneira deliciosa e seu sabor embriagava cada terminal do meu corpo.

- "Pois acho que teremos que nos separar quando você for para o mundial." – ia estar triste esses dias, mas ainda faltava bastante para isso.

- "E só pensarei em ganhar para voltar a seu lado." – contestou com um sorriso meio de lado.

- "Se perder voltaria mais rápido." – murmurei.

- "Quer que eu perca?" – me perguntou.

- "Não." – gritei. "quero que ganhe essa copa." – Finn sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

Quinn foi minha professora esses dias, comecei a ver as partidas de futebol, para que aprendesse as jogadas e nomes dos jogadores. Durante a eliminatória europeia os meninos avançaram sem problemas e nós não faltávamos a nenhuma partida, apoiando eles a plenos pulmões.

Nossas vidas haviam mudado muito desde que chegamos aqui. Sam e Santana são namorados oficialmente e se veem muito felizes juntos. Britt continua vivendo com Artie e Quinn está grávida. Não sei como aconteceu. Bom, sim eu sei como, mas o que não sei é em que momento deixou de tomar os anticoncepcionais sem que soubéssemos. Depois que terminar o mundial ela se mudará com Noah e meu Finny terá que ir morar com sua mãe. O telefone de casa tocou e eu corri para atender.

- "Boa tarde!" – cumprimentou uma mulher. "A senhora é a Rachel Berry?" – perguntou.

- "Sim, sou eu." – contestei. "em que posso ajudar?" – questionei nervosa.

- "Como está? Sou Holly Holliday, representante da Adidas." – disse rapidamente. "sei que você é a namorada do goleiro da Espanha, Finn Hudson." – assegurou.

- "Isso mesmo." – lhe disse.

- "Queríamos contar com você para uma sessão de fotos." – propôs. "o lucro será doado para uma fundação de ajuda contra o câncer. Aceitaria participar?" – perguntou e eu aceitei.

Uma hora depois chegaram as meninas e contei a elas sobre as fotos da próxima semana.

- "Entendo que não ligaram para Quinn." – disse Santana olhando a barriguinha da loira. "mas por que não me ligaram?" – se queixou. Quinn revirou os olhos.

- "Que eu saiba não tem a ver com você, mas com seu namorado." – lhe explicou Quinn. "chamaram as esposas ou namoradas dos jogadores mais famosos." – Santy cruzou os braços.

- "Arggggh... Que decepção com Sam." – todas começaram a rir.

- "Ao princípio me assustei." – confessei a elas. "achei que seria como quando me ligaram para dizer que andavam indagando sobre meu passado." – suspirei.

- "Sim, mas dessa vez foram repórteres averiguando a misteriosa garota que saiu com Finn." – eu concordei lentamente.

Uma semana depois cheguei ao lugar que me convidou Holly. Ali estava a namorada de Mesut Ozil, a esposa de Kaká e outras 5 garotas mais. A cada uma colocaram as camisas da seleção de nossos parceiros e como Holly nos pediu, cada uma trouxe um objeto apreciado por nossos namorados.

Quando contei a Finn, não cabia de felicidade. Primeiro por que aceitei e segundo porque queria que trouxesse seu relógio. O usei durante a sessão e depois Holly nos comunicou que essas fotos seriam expostas em painéis perto dos estádios no Brasil.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)

OBS. 2: Minha nova tradução FINCHEL se chama NOVAS DIREÇÕES. Quem quiser conferir é só ir na minha página ou então nesse link ( www. fanfiction s/ 8180393/ 1/ Novas_Direcoes) » retirem os espaços ok?

OBS. 3: Já que está acabando, que tal me deixarem review ;) (Quem não chora não mama!)


	11. Mundial

**Mundial**

** POV FINN**

Me sentei na frente a filmadora.

- "Hoje é Sábado, 2 de junho de 2014." – sorri apertando a caixinha entre minhas mãos. "sei que sou um covarde, demônios." – me queixei batendo na cama. "levo dois anos e seis meses junto com a mulher perfeita." – sorri. "eu farei quando voltar do Brasil." – beijei a caixinha e a guardei em minha mala. "Te amo Rachel Berry!" – disse antes de apagar a câmera e guardá-la entre a bagagem.

- "Finn, o ônibus." – gritou o treinador batendo na porta do meu quarto.

Saí do quarto puxando minhas duas malas. Peguei o elevador junto com Puck e Mike, quando chegamos no lobby os demais estavam nos esperando. Fomos saindo do hotel rodeados de jornalistas antes de partir para o Brasil.

Por fim consegui subir no ônibus e cumprimentei da minha janela os torcedores que estiveram presentes para nos apoiar. Sorri ao ver um senhor que carregava seu filho com uma camisa da seleção. Um momento depois saímos rumo ao aeroporto. O lugar estava repleto de gente, igual que a saída do hotel. Descer do ônibus não foi uma tarefa fácil.

Quando finalmente passei pela corda de segurança, sorri ao ver Rachel me esperando. Deixei minhas malas jogadas e corri para abraça-la.

- "Vou sentir sua falta." – sussurrou para mim no ouvido e sua voz se quebrou. Senti como todo meu mundo caia ao sentir ela chorando entre meus braços.

- "Rach, minha vida." – disse sentindo como eu também começava a chorar. Me separei para limpar suas lágrimas. "Te amo!" – murmurei antes de beija-la. Ela apertou seus braços em meu pescoço e suas pernas em minha cintura.

- "Finn..." – disse o treinador tocando meu ombro e fazendo com que nos separássemos. "temos que ir." – eu apenas fui capaz de emitir um som de afirmação.

Havia passado uma semana já em concentração e agora um mês inteiro sem ver ela, seria um calvário, o único que me fazia ilusão é pensar que ela estaria me vendo no campo em cada partida e só por isso daria o melhor de mim, para voltar a seu lado sendo um campeão mundial.

- "Busquem um motel." – sussurrou Puck passando perto de nós.

- "Cale-se Noah!" – gritou para ele Rachel, enquanto se separava um pouco de mim. "Te amo!" – me disse antes de me dar um curto beijo. "nos vemos no Brasil." – assegurou e eu concordei incapaz de emitir um som coerente.

Ela retrocedeu para ficar junto de Santana e Quinn. Eu peguei minha bagagem e me virei para olha-la novamente. Ela sorriu. Lhe dediquei um sorriso meio de lado e fui atrás da minha equipe. Subimos no avião e eu nem sequer pude conversar com nenhum de meus companheiros.

- "A ama muito." – disse o treinador se sentando ao meu lado.

- "Muitíssimo." – assegurei.

- "Eu também amo minha esposa." – admitiu. "mas não me deprimo quando me separo dela." – sorri ao ver aonde ia. "Sim, me dói... mas quando estou longe recordo os lindos momentos que passamos juntos e isso ajuda."

- "Entendo." – respondi respirando fundo.

- "Espero que essa separação não te afete muito." – esboçou um sorriso.

- "Só o necessário." – lhe contestei.

- "O necessário para que?" – questionou me olhando.

- "Para saber que a amo e que quero passar o resto de minha vida ao lado dela." – Del Bosque sorriu, colocou sua mão em meu ombro e se foi.

Finalmente chegamos ao hotel em que estaríamos durante a primeira fase do campeonato mundial. Nos registramos e depois o treinador nos reuniu em uma sala.

- "Senhores, por favor me entreguem seus celulares e computadores." – bufei. Odeio com todo meu coração essa regra. "como sabem, uma vez por semana poderão usa-los e cada um terá uma hora diária para fazer suas ligações." – me adiantei com meu computador e celular em mãos, como capitão devo dar o exemplo, mesmo que não goste. "os demais..." – ordenou e os meninos me seguiram.

- "E agora o que?" – perguntou Blaine quando chegamos em nosso quarto. Ele seria meu companheiro de quarto.

- "Trate de dormir um pouco." – era umas 21:00 horas e não havia muito o que fazer. Ele concordou e foi para o banheiro. Eu me recostei na cama e pouco depois começou a me vencer o sono.

- "Finn..." – disse Blaine me sacudindo. "está quase na hora do primeiro treino." – me incorporei rapidamente para olhar o relógio e eram quase as 7:00 horas. "temos o tempo certo para tomar café da manhã." – concordei e tomei um rápido banho.

Descemos para tomar café da manhã e nos sentamos com Mike, Puck e Sam.

- "Como passaram a primeira noite?" – perguntou Mike se servindo um pouco mais de torrada com geleia.

- "Finn roncou muito." – se queixou Blaine e todos começaram a rir.

- "Aii não Rachel, eu não poderei dormir de tanto que vou sentir sua falta!" – zuou Puck.

- "Muito engraçadinho..." – disse revirando os olhos.

Fomos para a primeira prática. Fizemos duas equipes e jogamos os titulares contra os reservas. Ao voltar para o hotel, Puck e eu saímos para correr.

- "Como vai a gravidez de Quinn?" – perguntei correndo mais devagar.

- "Bem irmão!" – suspirou. "Beth será a menina mais linda desse planeta." – disse o pai orgulhoso.

- "O que se sente?" – questionei parando.

- "Fazer ela?" – inquiriu e eu bati no braço dele.

- "Não seja idiota..." – lhe disse rindo.  
- "Bom amigo, com isso de que já quase é virgem de novo, achei que tinha se esquecido." – zuou.

- "O que sente ao ver sua filha, sentir ela?" – perguntei ignorando suas brincadeiras.

- "O que você sente quando está com Rachel?" – me devolveu a pergunta.

- "Que sou completamente feliz, que estou completo e que a amo." – contestei sorrindo.

- "Eleva isso ao quadrado porque terá um filho com a mulher que te faz sentir todas essas coisas." – concordei. "é assim que me sinto."

Chegamos ao hotel justamente no momento em que o Del Bosque estava nos entregando os celulares para realizar nossa ligação diária. Peguei o meu e corri para meu quarto. Blaine já estava ali, falando com Kurt, então me tranquei no banheiro e liguei para Rachel.

- "Finny!" – disse ela.

- "Olá minha vida!" – a cumprimentei sentindo meu coração pular de emoção. "como foi sua chegada ao Brasil?" – lhe perguntei.

- "Santana e Kurt querem comprar tudo o que veem. Artie e Britt se perderam, não me pergunte o que fizeram e Quinn enjoa com tudo que cheira." – rimos. "e eu sinto sua falta!" – bufei baixinho.

- "Eu também meu amor." – admiti. "mas não sabe..." – disse um pouco mais feliz. "... hoje enquanto íamos para o treinamento vi um painel com sua foto." – ela riu baixinho. "quase pulei pela janela."

- "Não invente." – refutou.

- "Claro que sim, disse: 'Bendita seja Adidas!'" – Rachel começou a dar gargalhadas e eu a segui. "e o que planejam fazer esses dias?" – perguntei desejando estar a seu lado.

- "Bom, as meninas tem uma lista de lugares turísticos que querem ir." – bufou. "queria ir com você." – disse triste.

- "Poderia tirar fotos dos que mais gostar e depois podemos voltar aqui de férias." – propus.

- "Adoraria isso." – sorriu mais feliz. "além do mais tem o negócio da Adidas!"

- "A visita aos lugares?" – perguntei e ela afirmou. "bom, então cada vez que te ligar você terá muitas coisas para me contar." – haviam momentos em que desejava escapar e correr para busca-la, mas evitava pensar nisso, a carne é débil e não quero me ver em um problema. "então minha pequena..." – disse quando faltavam apenas cinco minutos para acabar a hora. "vai sonhar comigo?" – lhe perguntei.

- "Sonharei que está ao meu lado me abraçando e me beijando." – contestou feliz.

- "E também que te digo que te amo com todo meu ser." – agreguei e ela riu suavemente.

- "E você sonhará comigo?" – questionou séria.

- "Com quem mais seria?" – disse suspirando.

- "O que vai sonhar?" – perguntou curiosa.

- "Que dorme sobre meu peito e eu aspiro seu delicioso aroma. Ahhh e não pode faltar que diga que me ama entre seus sonhos." – ela riu.

- "Te amo!" – murmurou.

- "Eu também te amo!" – contestei. "Rach, pode ligar para minha mãe?" – agreguei.

- "Sim." – respondeu rapidamente.

- "Diga que eu amo muito ela e que me desculpe por não ligar para ela." – lhe pedi.

- "Finn Hudson." – disse Rachel em tom mandão. "a chamarei, mas de agora em diante antes de me ligar deve ligar para ela." – me recriminou.

- "O que você mandar." – contestei divertido. "adeus minha vida."

- "Adeus Finny Bear!" – lançou um beijo e eu devolvi, para finalmente com dificuldade acabar a ligação.

Nossa primeira partida foi no Sábado, 15 de junho contra a Costa Rica. Vencemos facilmente de 4 a 0. Cinco dias depois jogamos com o Chile, apenas marcamos um gol e finalmente no dia 25 de junho jogamos contra a Argentina e o resultado foi um empate de 0 a 0. O próximo rival a vencer é a Inglaterra nas oitavas de final dentro de 4 dias, mas enquanto os demais classificados se resolviam, estávamos em um pequeno 'recesso'.

Sam, Vicente e eu entramos as 11:00 na sala de conferencia que iríamos ter com os jornalistas fazendo as perguntas. O treinador se sentou no meio e Sam do lado esquerdo e eu do direito.

- "Bom dia." – disse Shelby Corcoran, a porta-voz de imprensa da seleção. "daremos início a conferencia de imprensa. Por favor, para fazerem uma pergunta levantem a mão e eu estarei dando a palavra." – Shelby respirou fundo. "primeira pergunta." – os presentes levantaram a mão e Shelby apontou para um deles.

- "Dustin Goolsby da Fox Sport." – disse um homem alto. "Senhor Del Bosque, você planeja manter o esquema esportivo que veio utilizando?" – o treinador pensou por uns minutos.

- "Bom, esse planejamento veio funcionando perfeitamente." – Vicente explicou os tantos motivos pelos quais jogamos assim.

Cada um foi respondendo as perguntas que nos fizeram e eu já estava realmente cansado de estar ali sentado, tinhas as pernas formigando por estar na mesma posição.

- "Última pergunta." – finalmente disse Shelby. "a senhorita." – apontou para alguém lá atrás.

- "Finn Hudson." – meu coração acelerou ao escutar a voz da minha namorada. "primeiro feliz aniversário!" – atuou. Sua voz estava relaxada.

- "Obrigado!" – contestei desejando sair correndo para busca-la.

- "Minha pergunta é..." – prosseguiu. "o que mais sente falta da Espanha?" – perguntou e eu tratei de encontrá-la, mas era impossível.

- "Uma garota." – suspirei.

- "Sem mais perguntas." – disse Shelby, mas eu me apressei, me aproximando do microfone.

- "Mas não é uma garota qualquer." – a porta-voz me olhou confusa. "é inteligente, doce, sensível, bela..." – vi como as pessoas se viravam para onde deveria estar Rach. "Não, que bela o que, é perfeita." – comecei a ver o cabelo de Rachel e sorri. "é o amor de minha vida." – vi Rachel sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "de fato, é igual a você." – ambos sorrimos.

- "Pode ir com ela." – me sussurrou o treinador e eu o olhei sem entender. "considere um presente de aniversário." – sorri enormemente e me levantei para caminhar até Rachel.

- "Desculpe..." – disse Dustin o repórter da Fox Sport. "Senhor Vincente Del Bosque..." – gritou chamando a atenção de todos. "poderia nos explicar a que se deve seu favoritismo por Finn ao deixa-lo sair da concentração?" – eu já tinha segurado a mão de Rach e nós dois olhamos para o homem, com cara de ódio.

- "Como sabe..." – começou a dizer o treinador. "tenho regras para todos meus jogadores." – o homem concordou não muito convincente com a resposta. "mas assim como exijo deles, também sabe que sempre que classificamos para as oitavas de final, permito a eles durante um dia ver a pessoa que escolherem." – pegou o microfone e ficou de pé. "a senhorita aqui presente..." – apontou para minha namorada. "mudou esse dia de convivência, por um encontro a sós com seu namorado no dia do aniversário dele, então eu não vejo porque negar." – voltou a se sentar.

- "Com isso damos por encerrada a conferencia." – se apressou a dizer Shelby.

- "Vamos." – me sussurrou Rachel e eu concordei, segurando mais forte sua mão. A segurança do hotel nos resguardou até que saímos para o carro que Rachel me indicou.

Subimos para a parte traseira e imediatamente a trouxe para mim para abraça-la, enquanto o chofer começava a dirigir.

- "Te amo!" – sussurrei para ela, beijando no pescoço. Ela se safou do meu agarre e se virou par ame olhar.

- "Feliz Aniversário!" – disse enchendo meu rosto de beijos.

- "Aonde vamos? Desde quando planeja as coisas nas minhas costas?" – perguntei curioso.

- "É uma surpresa e Tina foi quem me disse para conversar com Vicente." – Rach sorriu. "foi muito amável." – assegurou e nesse momento o carro entrou em outro hotel. "corra." – disse Rachel descendo do carro e subindo em outro que nos tirou novamente para a estrada principal.

- "O que foi isso?"

- "Tem que despistar a imprensa." – respondeu com uma gargalhada. Eu a abracei e ela passou o resto do caminho agarrada sobre meu peito em silencio. Em todo esse tempo conversamos muito, mas já sentíamos falta de estar juntos sozinhos, desfrutando da presença do outro.

Voltamos a descer do carro e dessa vez havia um luxuoso iate nos esperando. Embarcamos e nos levaram até uma cabana sobre o mal. Entramos e o lugar era precioso, com chão de vidro, assim de dentro poderia ver o mar. No meio havia uma mesa com comida e duas cadeiras, nos sentamos e começamos a comer, um segurando a mão do outro e sem deixar de nos olhar.

**POV RACHEL**

- "A comida está deliciosa!" – exclamou Finn quando quase terminava o seu prato.

- "Não imagina o que me custou cozinhar." – brinquei e Finn sorriu.

- "E como conseguiu esse lugar?" – perguntou bebendo seu suco.

- "Tenho meus contatos." – lhe disse divertida.

- "Aqui?"- disse.

- "A esposa do Kaká me ajudou." – reconheci derrotada.

- "Obrigado!" – se inclinou para me beijar. "minha quebra regras." – sussurrou com um sorriso. "te amo!" – segurei na bochecha dele para trazer ele para mim e beijar ele. Nos separamos quando Finn deixou cair seu suco sobre a manta, tratamos de limpar o desastre mas era impossível.

- "Quer ir para o mar?" – propôs com um piscar de olho, se esquecendo da mesa suja.

- "Não." – gritei. "poderíamos ter uma congestão." – Finn revirou os olhos. "prometi ao seu treinador que te devolveria são e salvo." – rimos.

Finn me pegou pela mão e saímos para o pequeno deque. Ele se sentou em uma espreguiçadeira.

- "Venha." – disse movendo seu dedo indicador. Sorri e me recostei de barriga para cima sobre ele. Meu namorado me rodeou com seus braços, provocando que nossos corpos estivessem mais unidos.

Comecei a sentir um pouco de sono, mas os beijos de Finn sobre meu pescoço não me deixavam concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse ele e seu delicioso aroma, sua respiração e seus beijos.

- "Então Rach..." – falou com seus lábios grudados em meu ombro. "a que hora podemos ir para a água?" – eu ri baixinho.

- "Dentro de uma hora." – Finn emitiu um som de queixa e bufou. Pouco depois ficamos dormindo e meu namorado me acordou ao se mexer para sair de onde estava.

Fingi que dormia até que ele finalmente conseguiu se levantar da espreguiçadeira. Abri um pouco um olho e vi ele se inclinando sobre o parapeito, depois retrocedeu um par de passos para tirar a camiseta, deixando a vista seu trabalhado abdômen. Mordi o lábio e Finn voltou a chegar perto do parapeito.

- "O que faz?" – lhe perguntei e ele pulou de susto, se virou e me olhou com um grande sorriso.

- "Isso." – deu um passo para trás e depois correu, apoiou sua mão no parapeito enquanto pulava.

- "Finn..." – disse quando escutei o 'splash' na água. "Finn Hudson!" – gritei brava, ficando de pé para olha-lo. "como te ocorre isso." – disse furiosa.

- "Mas já passou uma hora." – respondeu como criança pequena.

- "Sim, mas poderia ter uma pedra e você bater a cabeça..."

- "Não aconteceu nada." – contestou me interrompendo. "venha." – gritou e eu neguei. "vamos Rachel, venha..." – bufei e tirei o vestido, tratei de fazer o mesmo que meu namorado, mas me acovardei, então me sentei lentamente na beirada. "Pule." – disse emocionado. "quero ver esse biquini de perto." – eu vestia uma roupa de banho rosa.

- "Tenho medo." – disse olhando a distancia de onde eu estava para a água.

- "Eu estou aqui." – disse para me dar segurança. Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e me joguei na água. Enquanto caia coloquei minhas mãos sobre meus seios porque a parte superior do biquini é tomara que caia.

Entrei na água e um momento depois senti as mãos de Finn grudadas em minha cintura, me ajudando a sair, quando tirei a cabeça passei minhas mãos pela minha cara para secar a água.

- "Finn, tenho medo." – disse ao ver que estávamos em uma parte muito funda. "poderíamos ir um pouco mais pro raso?" – ele concordou e nadou sem soltar minha mão.

- "Aqui?" – perguntou. Eu me soltei, mas ainda não conseguia.

- "Não toco o chão." – disse nervosa.

- "Eu sim pequena." – disse me pegando novamente em seus braços. "não deixarei que nada te aconteça." – Finn se aproximou lentamente de mim.

Pousou seus lábios sobre os meus, uma de suas mãos estava sobre meu pescoço, me atraindo para ele e a outra estava sobre a parte de baixa das minhas costas, fazendo pequenos círculos. Finn roçou com sua língua meus lábios e eu abri caminho para que introduzisse ela e unisse a minha em um delicioso movimento.

Enrolei minhas pernas na cintura dele. Finn lentamente deslizou suas mãos em meu traseiro e eu emiti um gemido. Ele me subiu, grudando mais e meus seios ficaram na altura de seus lábios. Coloquei uma mão em seu pescoço e a outra em seu ombro, enquanto fazia isso, separou seus lábios de minha boca para levá-los para minha clavícula, depois meu pescoço e lentamente deslizou dando curtos beijos até a entrada de meus seios.

Meu coração e minha respiração se agitaram, fechei meus olhos e grudei meus lábios em sua testa. Finn levou suas mãos para a parte traseira do meu sutiã e começou a tirá-lo, enquanto eu levei minhas mãos para sua bermuda e comecei a abaixá-la.

- "Espera." – disse ele com voz cortada pela agitação, começou a tratar de se soltar do meu agarre.

- "O que faz?" – questionei confusa, sentindo novamente essa ponta de desconfiança diante o pouco interesse de Finn em intimar. 'E se tem outra?' – pensei e de repente tudo deu volta ao meu redor.

- "Rach, se sente bem?" – perguntou voltando a me pegar em seus braços.

- "Não me ama, verdade?" – assegurei e ele me olhou como se tivesse um bicho no rosto.

- "Está brincando? Ao cair bateu a cabeça?" – dizia enquanto me revisava.

- "Não estou brincando." – disse séria e as lágrimas começaram a descer. Finn me abraçou forte contra seu peito e me beijou na cabeça.

- "Rachel Berry, o que te faz pensar que eu não te amo?" – me pegou pelas bochechas para me olhar nos olhos. "você é minha outra metade, recorda?" – sorriu meio de lado, mas eu ainda continuava insegura. "Rach, você é minha melhor metade." – chorei mais forte. "me diga porque pensa semelhante idiotice?" – exigiu me pegando pela lateral.

- "Se me amasse, faria amor comigo ou pelo menos me desejaria." – Finn analisou minhas palavras por uns segundos. "sempre que está a ponto de acontecer, me separa." – agreguei furiosa. "antes você se deitava com qualquer uma que cruzasse seu caminho e comigo não passa de roces que me deixam necessitando banhos frios." – Finn tinha os olhos totalmente abertos mas depois seu rosto foi se suavizando e começou a rir.

- "Isso é o que te deixa assim?" – disse tirando importância. "Rachel te pediu que recorde nosso primeiro anivesário."

_- "Feliz Aniversário!" – disse Finn quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento._

_ Combinamos de celebrar nosso primeiro ano juntos na casa dele, já que Quinn e Puck foram de feias para a praia. Quando entrei fiquei com a boca aberta diante a linda decoração._

_ Tudo estava iluminado por centenas de velas e rosas colocadas em alguns lugares, a mesa estava perfeitamente organizada e Finn puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse._

_ - "Te ajudo com a salada." – disse tratando de ficar de pé, mas ele colocou com delicadeza sua mão sobre meu ombro._

_ - "Me deixa te atender." – pediu e eu o obedeci sem protestar. A comida esteve estranha e a companhia ainda melhor. "o que quer fazer agora?" – me perguntou Finn enquanto me ajudava a me levantar da mesa._

_ - "Filmes." – propus feliz e ele concordou. Pegou minha mão e me guiou até seu quarto, me encostei na cama e em uma momento Finn estava perto de mim._

_ Me aconcheguei em seu peito e me dispus a olhar a TV, quando comecei a sentir a mão de Finn roçando minha cintura. Fechei os olhos diante o contato, lentamente foi deslizando seus dedos para cima, roçando minha pele, até que encontrou meu sutiã e começou a deslizar seus dedos nessa zona me provocando calafrios. Respirei fundo tratando de me manter calma._

_ Finn recebeu meu suspiro como um convite, então me agarrou pela cintura e minha clavícula enquanto suas mãos se deslizaram por meu ventre. Emiti um grito abafado quando um dos meus polegares tratou de meter embaixo do meu sutiã._

_ Pude sentir ele sorrindo contra meu pescoço devido a meu pobre auto controle. Lentamente sua outra mão foi até minha calça e a introduziu um pouco para tocar a borda da minha calcinha, nesse momento senti que não somente suas mãos e sua boca estavam grudadas em meu corpo. Mordi meu lábio e me dei conta de que havia deixado que chegasse muito longe._

_ - "Finn, espera!" – pulei da cama, revelando uma situação realmente incomoda. Abaixei o olhar para o chão. "Finn eu não..." – comecei a gaguejar. "te amo, mas não estou pronta para isso." – apontei para seu membro e ele concordou. Me chamou com seu dedo para que eu me aproximasse, eu fiz e ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos._

_ - "Não faremos nada que você não queira." – me deu um rápido beijo. "esperarei até que esteja pronta para mim." – voltou a me beijar. "agora se me desculpa..." – se levantou da cama. "vou tomar um banho frio." – ri baixinho, me sentindo agradecida e envergonhada._

- "Disse que esperaria até que você estivesse pronta para mim." – repetiu suas palavras e eu revirei os olhos.

- "Estou pronta." – disse soando completamente desesperada. Finn se aproximou lentamente de mim e me beijou.

- "Poderia ter me dito antes." – soltou um risinho.

- "Isso foi há um ano e meio." – era quase óbvio. Ele voltou a rir e me deu rápidos beijos. Enrolei novamente minhas pernas em sua cintura.

- "Espera." – disse novamente, enquanto respirava profundamente. "te amo com loucura." – declarou me olhando nos olhos. "te desejo e te necessito mais que tudo." – eu sorri amplamente. "mas não quero que nossa primeira vez seja aqui e que depois eu tenha que ir. Não nos ver seria uma tortura." – suspirou frustrado e passou uma mão por seu cabelo. "não quero que seja um calor do momento." – sorriu meio de lado. "quero te fazer amor e que seja inesquecível." – eu sorri enquanto concordava e voltamos a nos beijar.

Dessa vez nenhum dos dois estava buscando chegar a mais, só estávamos desfrutando da deliciosa sensação de nossos lábios se movendo em perfeita sincronia. Nos separamos e então Finn olhou seu relógio.

- "Hora de ir?" – perguntei desanimada e ele concordou.

- "Vamos andando pequena, hora de nos trocar." – bufei com resignação e começamos a caminhar até a praia, para depois voltar para a casa. "o melhor será que você se banhe primeiro." – me disse sabendo que eu demoro mais em estar pronta.

Concordei e fui pela mochila que trouxe roupa e a deixei na cama, depois me dirigi para o banheiro e entrei na água pensando que não poderia ser mais sortuda. Finn era tudo o que alguma vez sonhei e muito mais. Saí envolta em uma toalha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, caminhei até a cama e me inclinei para pegar a roupa limpa.

- "Por favor Rachel..." – disse Finn em um gemido. Me virei para encontrá-lo com a cabeça baixa e as mãos grudadas na porta. "te amo e com você planejo ser o homem mais amoroso da face da terra." – apertou os olhos e respirou. "mas não sou de ferro." – soltou levantando a voz. "poderia se tampar?" – eu ri baixinho e voltei com a roupa para o banheiro.

- "Perdão." – murmurei antes de fechar a porta.

Voltei a sair dessa vez já vestida e Finn estava sentado na cama, havia colocado música e ao me ver se levantou com sua roupa na mão, me deu um beijo na teta e pegou meu lugar no chuveiro. Saiu já preparado para irmos. Olhei o relógio e ainda faltavam 15 minutos para chegarem para nos buscar. Bufei sabendo que acabava meu tempo ao lado de Finn.

Ele notou minha tristeza e se aproximou com um pequeno sorriso.

- "Quer dançar?" – perguntou enquanto estendia sua mão em minha direção. Sorri e ele enrolou suas mãos em minha cintura e nos movemos lentamente ao ritmo da música.

Em pouco tempo escutamos que se aproximava o iate. Finn me beijou e depois descemos, subimos na embarcação e o caminho de volta foi em completo silencio. Eu ia abraçada com força ao peito dele e ele me segurava pela cintura com seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos. Ao chegar no hotel dele, voltamos a nos beijar.

- "Te amo Rachel Berry." – me disse com um de seus característicos sorrisos.

- "E eu a você Finny Bear." – sorrimos e ele se foi.

Uns dias depois era a reunião que eu renunciei para estar com Finn no seu aniversário. Não me arrependia de ter mudado, mas sem dúvidas morria por acompanhar Santy, Quinn e Kurt amanhã. Queria ver o Finn e cada noite ele me repetia que desejava me ver. Pensei durante meio segundo e decidi escrever algo para ele e enviar com as meninas.

Me sentei na cama com um papel e um lápis e me dispus a escrever.

_Olá meu Finny Bear,_

_ Bom, a verdade é que não podia deixar de pensar em você e decidi escrever essa carta que será um pouco diferente, só te peço que lembre que eu sou Emma e você será meu Will ok? Aqui vou..._

_ Sorri perto da janela, estava a algumas horas sentada aqui, penando em quanto havia mudado minha vida. Recordei como me encontrava há 3 anos, estava recém separada do Carl, havia conseguido sair do país, mas ainda tinha medo, não conseguia me recuperar desse inferno._

_ Quase todos os dias sentia ele me espiando, esperando como um leão que eu desse um passo em falso e assim poderia me atacar novamente._

_ Os dias passavam muito devagar e após um ano de ter iniciado minha nova vida tudo começou a mudar, conheci ao professor de uma escola, William Schuester. Ele definitivamente era um completo idiota, sim era bonito, não podia negar, mas além disso não podia agregar nenhuma característica positiva a sua personalidade._

_ Desejei jamais voltar a encontrá-lo, mas para o que eu pensei ser minha desgraça, ver ele se converteu em uma constante. Sua terrível atitude e sua carente personalidade provocava que me desesperasse diante a mínima palavra que saísse de sua boca, ao ponto de quase me enlouquecer. Ele estava convencido de que eu seria outra de suas garotas que apenas levava para a cama e eu não ia permitir que isso acontecesse._

_ Haviam pequenos segundos aonde me parecia ver algo em Will, não sabia bem o que, mas as vezes penso que esse algo fazia que eu superasse lentamente meu passado, as crises haviam diminuído consideravelmente... até que um dia no bar, quando achei ver Carl entre as pessoas, me aterrorizei e tudo em mi ficou nublado e toda esse neve somente se afastou quando Will me pegou em seus braços e prometeu me proteger. Meu coração acelerou e pelo brilho em seus olhos sabia que faria isso, ele me protegeria._

_ Conforme passava o tempo eu me encontrava mais inquieta na companhia de Will. Era como se algo nele tivesse mudado, como se de repente ele fosse um homem diferente. Parecia que finalmente Will e eu começamos a nos levar bem, até podia dizer que parecíamos amigos, muito bons amigos._

_ E sim, eu reconheço, haviam momentos em que pensava se poderia ter uma coisa mais entre nós e nesses micro segundos em que essas loucas ideias cruzavam minha cabeça, me recordava como era quando o conheci e que isso jamais mudaria._

_ Mas durante a festa de Jake, quando cantávamos juntos, pela primeira vez seus lábios tocaram os meus, não havia nada além de nós, nada além de seu sabor, sua textura. Esse beijo sacudiu cada parte de mim, cada uma das minhas terminações nervosas reagiram e sabia que não tinha como voltar atrás, ao menos para mim já não teria, mas não podia ser outra em sua lista e voltar a sofrer por um homem, não permitiria._

_ Foi então quando tomei a decisão de me afastar dele, me esquecer daquele beijo e esquecer o bom que foi quando mudou de tática para me levar para a cama. Por mais que tentasse não esquecia nada, tão somente com o fechar dos olhos me fazia recordar dele. Pouco tempo depois voltei a encontrar Will e me envergonhava de mim mesma ao ser tão débil, só de ver ele fazia que minhas pernas tremessem._

_ Aquele dia Will disse que me amava. Uma parte de mim pulava e contorcia ao escutar ele declarar seu amor, mas outra parte de mim ainda não confiava em suas palavras e quando ele disse: 'Emma, eu não sou o Carl, nem em meus piores pesadelos planejo ser como ele. Eu te amo, me deixe te demonstrar', eu decidi deixar de nadar contra a maré e me arriscar._

_ Cada uma das palavras que saíram da boca, na realidade do coração de Will nesse dia, foram confirmado com ações e provocando que meus medos acelerassem. Todos seus detalhes fizeram que eu lhe pertencesse, de corpo, alma e coração. Ele me inspira todos os dias, jamais imaginei que poderia encontrar alguém que me complemente dessa forma._

_ Estou segura de que o amo, o amo com todo meu ser e seu que ele também me ama. Will chegou em minha vida para me encher de ilusão e amor. Agora só espero o momento em que possa me entregar a ele por completo meu corpo, sem receios, nem medos e juro que nas últimas noites esse tem sido o sonho mais constante que tenho tido._

_ William Schuester te amo, te amo tanto que dói, mas é a dor mais linda que jamais senti e sei que apenas quero passar minha vida a seu lado, dormir em seus braços e acordar encostada em seu peito com suas mãos em minha cintura, provar seus lábios cada dia, só quero isso._

_ Te amo e sempre serei sua..._

_ Te amo Finny Bear!_

Entreguei a carta para Santana e supliquei a ela que desse para Finn. Ela prometeu me ligar quando pudesse para me contar o que ele havia dito. No dia seguinte se foram rumo ao hotel e eu fiquei com Britt e Artie. Umas 4 horas depois o telefone do quarto tocou e eu corri para atender.

- "Olá." – disse.

- "Rach..."

- "Santy, me diz o que ele te disse? Gostou?" – gritei cortando suas palavras.

- "Primeiro ele também tinha algo para você." – disse enquanto ria. "então já vamos com seu presente."

- "O que é?" – questionei feliz.

- "Disse que te déssemos como surpresa, então não te direi mais." – contestou segura. "e ele parecia uma menina." – voltou a rir.

- "A que se refere?" – perguntei um pouco irritada.

- "Pois, ele ficou chorando muito emocionado com sua carta." – uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha.

- "Obrigada Santy." – disse suspirando.

- "Logo chegamos. Trata de não incomodar a Britt com seus ataques de ansiedade." – zuou.

- "Muito simpática!" – terminamos a ligação e me sentei no sofá do lugar, esperando que chegasse com meu presente.

Finalmente a porta se abriu e corri até eles.

- "Me dê!" – gritei desesperada e todos começaram a gargalhar, provocando que eu me irritasse. "Santana, me dê agora." – exigi de mal humor.

- "Eu disse." – conseguiu dizer Quinn enquanto recuperava o ar. "nem sequer nos cumprimentou."

- "Vamos, dê logo ou estourará a veia." – agregou Kurt me abraçando, enquanto minhas amigas concordavam.

Santy me estendeu uma caixinha com um DVD e Quinn me entregou uma rosa, contive as lágrimas enquanto lia a nota na caixinha.

_Para o amor da minha vida._

Sorri apertando a rosa contra meu peito e me dirigi até a TV para colocar o vídeo.

As meninas se sentaram perto de mim no sofá e apertei play. Nesse momento apareceu Finn na tela sentado na cama com seu violão em mãos.

- "Olá minha pequena." – disse em um sussurro. "falo assim porque Blaine está dormindo." – moveu a filmadora para nos mostrar seu cunhado babando a almofada, o que provocou um suspiro de Kurt. "foi cedo para a cama porque está emocionado pela visita de amanhã." – sorri, porque ele gravou isso justamente quando eu escrevia sua carta. "sabe que te amo?" – perguntou se aproximando da câmera e eu concordei. "te amo Rachel Berry." – gritou e atrás dele se escutou a reclamação de Blaine.

- "Que tarado." – disse Santana em meio a uma gargalhada e eu a fulminei com o olhar.

De novo me virei para a TV e Finn estava rindo.

- "Perdão Blaine." – tratou de se desculpar. "acho que farei um pouquinho mãos de barulho." – disse enquanto olhava para ele e ele lhe lançou uma almofada em resposta. Eu ri da briga deles. "bom, enfim..." – se virou novamente para a filmadora. "espero que goste do meu presente." – acomodou o violão e começou a tocar.

_(Finn)_

_ Te dou uma rosa_

_ A encontrei no caminho_

_ Não sei se está nua_

_ Ou tem apenas um vestido_

_ Não, não sei_

_ Se rega no verão_

_ Ou a embriaga de esquecimento_

_ Se alguma vez foi amada_

_ Ou tem amores escondidos..._

Nesse momento eu estava chorando e quase entrando pela tela da TV para não perder nenhum detalhe, atrás de mim os garotos cantavam em coro a música e aplaudiam.

_... Ai ai ai aiiii amor!_

_ É a rosa que me dá calor_

_ É o sonho da minha solidão_

_ Uma letargia azul_

_ Um eclipse no mar, vida..._

_ Ai ai ai aiiii, amor!_

_ Eu sou o satélite e você é meu sol_

_ Um universo de água mineral_

_ Um espaço de luz_

_ Que só você enche, ai amor!_

Limpei minhas lágrimas e me virei para sentar no sofá. Escutava Blaine aplaudindo ao fundo, igual que nós.

- "Obrigado!" – disse para seu cunhado. "Rachel, morro por voltar a estar ao seu lado, te abraçar e beijar." – lançou um beijo. "te amo, minha pequena." – sorriu meio de lado, enquanto piscava. Depois disso vi o vídeo umas 10 vezes mais e em cada uma, o sorriso e as lágrimas jamais desapareceram do meu rosto.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	12. Inícios

**Inícios**

** POV QUINN**

Meu coração batia louco na sala do laboratório médico. Puck apertava forte minha mão para me tranquilizar. Há 3 meses sem dizer nada para meu namorado ou minhas amigas deixei de tomar o anticoncepcional.

Puck tinha razão, nos amamos e o seguinte passo seria formar uma família juntos, mas jamais pensei que seria tão rápido. Quando meu período atrasou, tive que enfrentar meu maior medo, me arriscar a sofrer um novo abandono.

Me levantei bem cedo e me dirigi ao apartamento do meu namorado, cheguei tremendo dos pés a cabeça e ao entrar Puck e Finn estavam terminando de se arrumarem para ir para o treino da manhã. Pedi ao Noah apenas um par de segundos.

- "Claro bebê." – me respondeu e sem mais confessei a ele o que acontecia. Sua reação foi tão diferente da que recebi há anos, que me joguei para beija-lo como louca.

Ele disse que não podia passar um segundo mais com a dúvida, então pediu a Finn para desculpar no treino e aqui estamos a cinco minutos de receber os resultados. Respirei fundo e Puck me abraçou, pouco depois a enfermeira saiu com um envelope em suas mãos e me entregou.

- "Abra você." – pedi ao Noah, entregando para ele. Lentamente ele tirou a folha do envelope e a desdobrou, leu e me olhou respirando agitado.

- "Positivo!" – disse enquanto me pegava em seus braços e me fazia girar. "te amo!" – me disse antes de me beijar.

A partir desse momento vamos tosos os meses a consultas para ver o estado de nossa bebê, sim NOSSA porque é uma menina, a pequena e linda Beth, que já tem 6 meses de estar em meu ventre. Há uns anos jamais poderia imaginar o quão feliz me sentiria de estar grávida novamente e hoje mais do que nunca não me arrependo de ter viajado para a Espanha.

Agora estamos a umas horas de que termine o mundial, então Noah, Beth e eu nos mudaremos para nossa casa nova. Já está decorada e mobilhada, mas Puck não quis que fossemos antes, porque não queria que estivéssemos sozinhas.

Aqui estamos todas na arquibancada, 3 de nós vendo nossos amores no gramado. Quem diria que Rachel, a garota que não sabia nem o que era uma bola de futebol, agora gritava na arquibancada e Santana, minha rebelde Tana, emitindo gritos abafados cada vez que cometiam uma falta no seu amor.

O jogo que estavam disputando é a final. Espanha x Brasil, e o marcador ao final dos tempos extra foi um empate sem gols, por isso agora estamos a espera dos pênaltis. O primeiro a agarrar seria Finn, por isso Rachel ficou de pé.

- "Ai... por favor Deusinho, que ele agarre!" – pedia juntando as mãos e quando o jogador se dispunha a chutar, Rach fechou os olhos.

- "Agarrou!" – gritei feliz sentindo um suave chute por parte de Beth, a rodada dos pênaltis continuou e a Espanha ganhou pois marcaram todos os gols e Finn agarrou o primeiro do Brasil. Os garotos levantaram a taça e nós chorávamos emocionadas.

Na semana seguinte os meninos passaram indo em conferencias de imprensa e festas de celebração, quando por fim a calma voltou, Puck e eu preparamos nossas coisas para mudarmos para nosso lar. Todos os garotos nos ajudaram com os últimos detalhes da mudança, deixamos tudo pronto quando já era de madrugada, quando terminamos cada um foi para suas casas.

Puck e eu deitamos na cama e de repente comecei a sentir dores muito fortes na parte de baixo da minha barriga.

- "Está bem?" – me perguntou Puck ao ver que eu me mexia incomoda. Eu assenti e ele começou a acariciar meu ventre.

De repente a dor se intensificou e me levantei em um pulo para ir ao banheiro, mas não consegui chegar nem na metade do caminho, quando senti um líquido descer pelas minhas pernas, enquanto Noah me segurava pela mão.

- "Já vai nascer!" – lhe disse e ele me olhou com os olhos abertos. "Noah, rápido." – exigi e ele começou a correr pelo quarto. "Noah Puckerman." – gritei. "vai buscar a bolsa, pega seu celular, liga para o hospital e diga que já estamos a caminho." – ele concordou respirando fundo.

- "Estou muito emocionado." – disse enquanto colocava o cinto em mim e tocava minha barriga.

- "Liga para as meninas." – Puck ligou para Santy e pediu a ela que avisasse as demais.

Meu coração batia acelerado, em algumas horas poderia ter minha filha entre meus braços, abraça-la e dizer o quanto a amo. Sorri para Puck e ele colocou sua mão em minha barriga.

- "Logo estará conosco." – disse para Beth como se estivesse lendo minha mente.

**POV SAM**

Hoje como muitas outras noites, Santana conseguiu me convencer a ficar para dormir na sua casa, a verdade é que eu não me esforçava para negar, com qualquer desculpa cederia e a desculpa de hoje era simples. Rachel ficaria na casa de Finn, porque amanhã iriam deixar flores no túmulo de Burt e minha namorada não queria ficar sozinha.

- "Sam Evans, venha para a cama agora." – me gritou Santy. Saí do banheiro e ela estava sentada sobre a cama com um pijama sexy, a segurei em meus braços e fiz minha, me apossei de cada uma das partes de seu corpo. "te amo Sammy." – me disse quando a aconcheguei em meus braços e eu sorri amplamente.

_- "Te amo Sammy." – me disse minha namorada quando cheguei na sua casa com mil bolsas com roupa nova. "sabe que não tinha que fazer isso." – eu concordei._

_ - "Eu sei, mas ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida e não ia permitir que ficasse sem roupa." – ela sorriu amplamente. "mas não me mal interprete, eu gostaria de te ver mais vezes com pouca roupa..." – começamos a rir e nesse momento Finn e Rachel desceram de mãos dadas._

_ - "Olá." – me cumprimentaram. "o que é tudo isso?" – perguntou Rach apontando para as bolsas._

_ - "Sammy me comprou roupa nova." – contestou minha namorada feliz e Rach revirou os olhos._

_ - "Não poderia ter deixado que a fizesse sofrer uns dias?" – se queixou minha amiga._

_ - "Já não terá que devolver seu guarda-roupa." – lhe disse Finn. "já tem muita roupa nova."_

Santy havia perdido essa aposta com Rachel, mas finalmente nossa amiga decidiu lhe devolver a roupa e justificou sua atitude dizendo que a aposta era não ter sexo e que na realidade Santy e eu fizemos amor. E tinha toda a razão.

Quando estava por dormir o telefone de Santana tocou, ela se esticou e o atendeu.

- "Fala." – contestou. "ok, acalme-se... vou ligar para elas e já estamos a caminho." – desligou enquanto se levantava da cama e ia para o closet. "Rach..." – me levantei e segui ela. "Sam se vista." – me pediu. "Rach..." – repetiu. "sua filhada já vai nascer..." – subi minha calça mais rápido ao escutar isso. "vamos para o hospital." – terminou a ligação e nos vestimos. "poderia ligar para Artie? É que a cortaram o celular da Britt ." – me pediu enquanto subimos no carro.

Tratei de ligar, mas ele não atendia.

- "Amigo, Beth já vai nascer. Você e Britt deveriam vir para o hospital." – deixei a mensagem no correio de voz enquanto entramos pela parte de emergências. Santana pegou minha mão, eu olhei para ela e me dedicou um tímido sorriso, depois olhei nossas mãos e sorri.

_- "Ok, veja bem boca de peixe..." – me disse Santana. "eu aceito sair com você, mas... não pode falar para ninguém." – me ameaçou. "se contar, mesmo que seja para sua almofada..." – apontou para mim. "se esqueça do meu corpinho." – eu assenti._

_ Sabia que com o tempo ela mudaria de opinião, mas por agora nossa relação se baseava em encontros secretos. Suas amigas acham que ela vai ao doutor e meus amigos pensam que eu vou para a casa da minha mãe. A mentira falhou no dia em que Rach, Quinn, Britt e Puck nos encontraram em um restaurante._

_ - "Veja Sam, mesmo que minhas amigas saibam que temos 'algo'..." – fez aspas com os dedos. "não ache que vamos ser um casal nem nada desse tipo." – disse ameaçadoramente._

_ - "Entendo."- respondi aflito, ela é tudo o que eu quero, mas ao parecer eu não sou o que ela quer._

_ - "Amanhã nos vemos aqui." – ordenou enquanto caminhávamos na calçada._

_ - "Amanhã eu não posso vir." – me olhou brava._

_ - "Como que não pode vir?" – me perguntou irritada._

_ - "Tenho um compromisso." – Santana não fez uma cara boa e foi sem se despedir._

_ No dia seguinte morria por ver ela, mas saí de casa umas 14 horas e cheguei na cafeteria, pouco depois chegou Faby. Me levantei e a abracei forte para depois beijá-la na bochecha._

_ - "Como está?" – perguntei a ela. Faby abriu a boca para me responder, mas nesse momento apareceu Satana._

_ - "Queria te pegar assim." – gritou e meu coração pulou de emoção. 'Está com ciúmes', pensei. "Nos dias que não me vê, está com ela?" – apontou para minha cunhada com desprezo. "o que acha?" – as pessoas do lugar nos olhavam e Fabiola tinha os olhos abertos. "só porque é loira..." – sorri mais ainda. "não ria de mim."_

_ - "Desculpa..." – interrompeu minha cunhada e Santana a olhou a ponto de arrancar os olhos dela. "Sou Fabiola Johnson, namorada de Stevie." – lhe explicou com um doce sorriso._

_ - "Steve seu irmão?" – perguntou Santy enquanto suas bochechas se ruborizavam e eu concordei._

_ - "É que quero fazer uma surpresa de aniversário para ele e Sam se ofereceu para ajudar." – Santana ficou sem palavras._

_ - "Faby, nos deixaria apenas um momento?" – lhe pedi._

_ - "Claro, vou ao banheiro." – se foi e Santy tinha a cabeça baixa._

_ - "Então..." – disse atraindo sua atenção. "Com ciúmes, né?" – ela começou a respirar agitada. "porque não deixa de negar, aceita que me ama tanto como eu te amo?" – Santana olhou para um lado e eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "para de bobeira e aceite ser minha namorada, me deixa segurar sua mão em público." – lhe pedi._

_ - "Tudo bem..." – disse com a voz abafada._

Apertei forte a mão da minha namorada, fazer isso em público depois de tanto ocultar era genial. Santana perguntou por sua amiga e nos indicaram que subíssemos para o segundo andar. Fizemos e lá estavam Finn e Rachel.

- "O que sabem?" – perguntei a eles.

- "Já nasceu e ambas estão bem, o doutor prometeu nos deixar entrar daqui a pouco." – contestou Finn e Rachel estava abraçada a sua cintura, muito nervosa para falar. "E Brittany?" – perguntou.

- "Não conseguimos localizá-la." – explicou Santy. Permanecemos esperando de pé e Santana se aconchegou em meu peito.

A abracei forte e aspirei seu doce aroma, quem nos visse agora, depois de tanto ocultar, já sem reservas. Apenas nos amamos e mostramos ao mundo o que sentimos, não tem nada melhor que a Dupla Cupido.

**POV BRITTANY**

Cheguei em casa umas 11 horas e comecei a buscar minha chave na bolsa, mas de novo não estava. Bufei e me sentei na cerca da casa perto da nossa, para esperar que Artie chegasse.

- "Ei bebê, o que faz ai?" – perguntou meu namorado, eu me levantei em um pulo e corri para seu lado.

- "Minhas chaves desapareceram de novo." – contestei com um bico e ele sorriu para mim tranquilo.

- "Vamos..." – segurou minha mão enquanto abria a porta. "teremos que mandar trocar a fechadura de novo." – eu assenti lentamente, desde que me mudei para cá trocamos a fechadura mais de 15 vezes. "quer almoçar?" – me perguntou enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha.

- "Sim." – respondi feliz. "e depois vamos para a casa de Quinny." – Art concordou, tínhamos combinado com ela de ajudar com a mudança.

- "Britt." – me chamou meu namorado enquanto fechava a porta da geladeira. "ontem comprou algo no supermercado?" – eu abri os olhos e neguei lentamente. "está bem PYT, que comida chinesa?"

- "Sim." – gritei. Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para nosso restaurante favorito.

- "Olá, gostaria de pedir um almoço." – se aproximou de onde eu estava. "em nome de Artie Abrams." – ele assentiu. "sim, o mesmo de sempre." – sorriu para mim com ternura. "obrigado." – desligou e depois nos sentamos para esperar a chegada da comida.

Comemos tranquilos, conversando do que havíamos feito e sobre minha próxima passarela. As 17 horas fomos para a casa de Quinn. Ajudamos a terminar de arrumar as coisas e guardar. "Quando por fim terminamos fomos para casa.

Como em todas as noites, antes de dormir, peguei meu telefone para ligar para minhas amigas e dizer boa noite para elas.

- "Desculpe, mas seu serviço telefônico se encontra temporariamente suspenso por falta de pagamento." – bufei e desliguei.

- "O que passa?" – me perguntou Art.

- "Cortaram meu telefone de novo." – me queixei.

- "Toma." – disse enquanto me entregava o seu. "ligue daqui."

- "Obrigada." – disse o beijando na testa. Peguei o telefone e liguei. "Art, você tem várias chamadas perdidas." – devolvi para ele e ele revisou.

- "É Sam, deixou uma mensagem." – escutou a mensagem. "Britt, temos que ir para o hospital. Beth já vai nascer." – eu pulei da cama.

- "Não dá tempo de nos trocar." – disse ajudando Artie com a cadeira, então fomos para o hospital de pijamas.

No caminho ligamos para Sam e nos disse aonde estavam, então entramos direto e justamente nesse momento o doutor e Puck estavam falando com eles.

- "Então poderão entrar no máximo 5 minutos." – conseguimos escutar.

- "Muito bem doutor." – se apressou a dizer Rach.

- "Justo a tempo." – disse Santy, me abraçando.

Caminhamos até o quarto e o único que escutava era Puck, que não parava de dizer o quão linda que é sua filha. Entramos e Quinn tinha uma pequenininha em seus braços. Nos aproximamos. Beth tem os olhos de Quinn, mas a boca e o nariz de Puck. Todos sorrimos e felicitamos aos dois.

- "Me dê ela, me dê... quero carregá-la de novo." – pedia Puck dando pulinhos.

- "Noah, se controle." – recriminou sua namorada. "acho que os padrinhos deveriam segurá-la." – ele concordou meio forçado, enquanto Finn e Rach se olhavam.

Rachel se aproximou de Quinn.

- "Com cuidado Berry." – disse Tana fazendo ela pular. Rach se virou para olhar ela e concordou. Lentamente pegou a pequena das mãos de Quinn e ficou perto de seu namorado com sua afilhada nos braços.

- "Foto!" – disse para eles tirando minha câmera, mas o casal nem sequer se virou para ver. "mas a foto..." – me queixei para que pousassem.

- "Tire assim." – sussurrou Art para mim, lhe fiz caso e a foto ficou linda. Com Rach carregando Beth enquanto olhava para Finn e ele para ela.

- "É minha vez." – disse Puck e todos reviramos os olhos.

- "Me desculpem, mas é hora de saírem." – nos disse amavelmente a enfermeira, nos despedimos dos dois e da pequena. Saímos para a sala de espera.

Nos acomodamos em um dos sofás e Sam emitiu um bocejo que poderia ter nos engolido. Olhamos para ele e ele apenas levantou os ombros.

- "Tenho sono." – se defendeu.

- "Acho que é hora de ir." – assegurou Finn, olhando seu relógio. "são 8 horas da manhã." – fizemos caso. Caminhamos até o estacionamento e ali nos despedimos.

- "Beth é linda." – me disse Artie quando estávamos no carro.

- "Preciosa." – reconheci.

Morria de vontade de carregar a pequena. Farei com que Art durma umas horas e depois vou levantar para que possamos voltar aqui e assim poderei levantar essa pequena bochechuda.

**POV FINN**

Quando Rach pegou Beth entre seus braços, não pude evitar pensar que jamais vi ela mais bela, se via perfeita, radiante, com um pequeno sorriso e um brilho divino nos olhos. Me olhou e não pude evitar sorrir como bobo para ela, sonhando no momento em que carregaria nosso filho.

Mesmo que ao contrário de Puck, penso que o seguinte passo em nossa relação será nos casar, por isso organizei um jantar para hoje a noite. Hoje depois do jantar pedirei Rachel Berry que se case comigo e me faça o homem mais feliz do planeta.

- "Me desculpem, mas é hora de saírem." – indicou a enfermeira. Obedecemos ela e fomos para a sala de espera.

- "Tenho sono." – disse Sam depois de bocejar.

- "Acho que é hora de ir." – disse enquanto olhava o relógio. "são 8 horas da manhã." – peguei Rachel pela mão, nos despedimos dos demais e fomos para meu carro. "quer ir para casa tomar descansar?" – perguntei a ela antes de sair com o carro e ela negou.

- "Por que não vamos de uma vez para o cemitério?" – propôs.

- "Sim, acho que é o melhor." – reconheci. "ligarei para mamãe e Kurt, para avisar a eles que passaremos para pegá-los." – peguei o telefone e liguei para eles.

Eles estiveram de acordo, então Rachel e eu passamos primeiro na floricultura para comprar um ramo e arranjos que minha mãe encomendou e depois fomos para casa. Lá estava meu irmão e seu namorado com minha mãe.

Subiram no carro e nos cumprimentaram. Esse foi o único som que houve no carro, nenhum sabia o que dizer. Há muito tempo havíamos deixado de ir todos juntos a tumba do meu pai, visitávamos ele mas cada um separado e além do mais era a primeira vez que levávamos Blaine e Rachel.

Quando descemos do carro, Rachel se apressou para segurar minha mão e sorriu para mim. Chegamos na lápide e colocamos as flores, depois fizemos uma oração juntos.

- "Queria um momento a sós..." – pediu minha mãe.

Nos afastamos um pouco e depois Kurt se aproximou de mim.

- "Eu também necessito uns minutos." – concordei. Na verdade eu também queria falar com ele um momento e queria apresentar Rachel. Minha mãe acabou e veio até nós, Kurt pegou seu lugar.

- "Você também vai?" – me perguntou Rach, eu concordei e me inclinei até ela.

- "E você virá comigo." – ela sorriu um pouco, quando meu irmão terminou, peguei a mão de Rach e fomos juntos até a tumba. Soltei a mão da minha namorada e me ajoelhei. "Olá papai..." – bufei. "sinto muito a sua falta." – senti a pequena mão de Rach em meu ombro, me virei para olhá-la. "tenho novas notícias." – disse voltando para o anterior, clareei a garganta. "a primeira é que a Espanha é campeã mundial." – ri. Sabia que isso o faria feliz. "e a segunda não é tão nova, já havia te contado, mas eu trouxe ela para que conhecesse." – olhei para Rach e ela se aproximou e ficou na mesma posição que eu. "ela é Rachel, minha namorada. A amo!" – Rach me olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Rach..." – disse para ela. "ele é meu pai, Burt Hudson." – ela assentiu apertando os lábios.

- "Olá senhor." – sorri ao ver que não estava incomoda com minha loucura de falar com um morto, mas é que realmente acho que meu pai pode me escutar. "é um prazer te conhecer." – Rach se aproximou mais da lápide, ficando na minha frente. "sim..." – disse e eu a olhei confuso. "Ohhhh..." – sorriu amplamente. "Finn, seu pai disse que está muito orgulhoso de você." – não pude conter as lágrimas e Rach limpou elas. "disse que está feliz de ver o homem que você se converteu." – não podia emitir uma palavra, me inclinei e lhe dei um curto beijo. "Finn, seu pai nos vê." – brincou quando nos separamos e ficou de pé.

Eu pensei um segundo e sabia que não encontraria um melhor momento que esse e com cada coisa que Rach faz, sei que a cada momento que estou a seu lado a amo mais. Levei a mão para o bolso da minha jaqueta e por trás escutei um grito de Kurt, o ignorei e fiquei di joelhos.

- "Rachel." – ela se virou para me olhar. "há semanas quero te dizer algo." – bufei.

- "O que passa?" – me perguntou sem entender.

- "Aqui, na frente do meu pai, Rachel Berry..." – ela abriu a boca em um 'O', quando abri a caixa do anel. "quero te dizer que te amo mais que minha vida." – disse as coisas que vinha em minha cabeça, porque esqueci por completo meu discurso. "e que cada minuto ao seu lado faz meu coração pular de alegria, desde que te conheci não tem nada em minha vida que queria fazer se você não está ao meu lado." – ela limpou uma lágrima. "por isso Rachel..." – sua respiração, igual que a minha, era agitada e meu coração batia descontrolado. "...quero te pedir que se case comigo." – ela não disse nada. "se aceita..." – disse gaguejando pelo nervosismo. "fará desses dois corpos uma só alma para a eternidade, aceita?" – perguntei inseguro.

Rachel engoliu saliva e me olhou pelo que para mim pareceu uma eternidade, abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som nenhum. Eu respirei fundo tratando de me recompor, nesse momento Rach estendeu sua mão esquerda para mim.

- "Sim, aceito." – disse com voz abafada.

Fiquei de pé e sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos coloquei o anel em seu dedo anelar. Ela sorriu enquanto eu deslizava ele.

- "Te amo!" – murmurei e ela pulou em meus braços e me beijou. Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura dela e ela levou as suas para meu pescoço, passando seus dedos nele.

Quando terminamos o beijo Rachel ficou observando o anel.

- "É azul!" – disse feliz e eu concordei. É nossa cor favorita. "é preciso Finn!" – me abraçou forte. "não só o anel, mas todas suas palavras." – pegou meu rosto e me deu um beijo. "não planejo gastar nem um minuto mais da minha vida se não estiver ao seu lado." – meu coração pulou de alegria.

- "Então aceita jantar hoje a noite na minha casa?" – ofereci e ela sorriu amplamente.

- "Claro!" – caminhamos de mãos dadas para onde estava minha família.

Kurt e minha mãe pularam sobre Rach e a abraçaram. Me deixava tão feliz que eles quisessem ela, não tanto como eu, mas a queriam.

- "Felicidades!" – me disse Blaine e eu o abracei forte.

Depois meu irmão e mamãe vieram pra mim e me abraçaram e beijaram.

Saimos do lugar e levei minha família para a casa e depois levei Rach para a dela.

- "Passo para te pegar as 20 horas." – lhe disse antes de beijar ela. Fui para o apart e preparei nosso jantar de hoje, já não seria para lhe pedir que se casasse comigo, mas para festejar que aceitou fazer.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	13. Celebração

**Celebração**

** POV FINN**

Cheguei em casa e revisei a geladeira, não queria que faltasse nenhum ingrediente do jantar. Terminei de picar as verduras umas 14 horas, então fui dormir um pouco e acordei as 15 horas, quando minha mãe e Kurt chegaram.

- "Já picou tudo!" – exclamou meu irmão surpreendido.

- "Descansou?" – me perguntou minha mãe e eu concordei com ambos.

- "Se querem eu me encarrego do peixe e do molho." – disse enquanto pegava a panela. "e vocês das verduras, os frios e o doce." – colocamos mãos a obra e em menos de duas horas já tínhamos tudo no forno.

A entrada seria um prato de frios, o favorito de Rach e o jantar é um peixe com molho branco, acompanhando de verduras ao vapor e vinho branco, para finalizar de sobremesa haveria morangos com creme e açúcar.

- "Vá tomar banho." – me ordenou Kurt. Fui a todo vapor e vesti uma roupa preta, gravata e sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa branca.

- "Está lindíssimo!" – me disse minha mãe enquanto me acomodava a gravata.

- "Obrigado mamãe." – lhe dei um beijo. "querem que eu leve vocês para casa?" – ambos negaram.

- "Melhor ir buscar Rachel." – disse meu irmão.

Saímos da casa e eles pegaram um taxi e eu me dirigi para a casa de minha noiva, ao chegar Sam abriu a porta.

- "Em um momento desce." – me sentei junto a ele no sofá, muito nervoso para falar.

Escutei uma tosse atrás de nós e me virei para encontrar Rachel, com o cabelo solto e ondulado, sua maquiagem leve com uns toques de azul e seu vestido justo até o joelho e claro era azul.

Rach se girou para que eu a olhasse bem e minha respiração se cortou ao ver que suas costas ficava completamente descoberta.

- "Vamos?" – disse me tirando de meu assombro. Eu apenas concordei e ela sorriu para mim, me beijando na bochecha.

- "Ai...leve ele logo." – não havia notado que Santana estava junto de Rach. "parece que vai te comer aqui." – todos riram. Nos despedimos e acompanhei Rach até seu lado no carro.

- "Está espetacular." – me aproximei e a beijei.

- "Você também está muito lindo." – assegurou com um sorriso.

Durante o caminho colocava constantemente minha mão sobre o joelho de Rach e ela sorria para mim ou pousava sua mão no meu cabelo. Quando chegamos, ajudei ela a descer e subimos abraçados no elevador, entramos em casa, que estava com uma luz muito tênue.

Puxei a cadeira para que Rach se sentasse, fui buscar o primeiro prato e o vinho, servi e começamos a comer, não parávamos de nos olhar e cada vez que tinha uma oportunidade me aproximava para beijá-la. Me levantei para buscar o prato principal.

Quando me inclinei para colocar o de Rach, ela aproveitou para me segurar pelo pescoço e me dar um beijo.

- "Te amo Finny!" – sorri amplamente e lhe dei um beijo em resposta. "lembra da primeira vez que jantamos juntos?" – me perguntou e eu assenti.

- "Como me esquecer, toda a noite me tratou como idiota." – Rach emitiu uma gargalhada.

- "Mas é que você era." – eu revirei os olhos.

Quando terminamos de jantar fui buscar a sobremesa e coloquei os morangos em uma taça e o creme em outra, coloquei na mesa e rapidamente fui buscar um caderno e um lápis. Rachel se inclinou para pegar um morango.

- "Tenho várias perguntas." – lhe disse enquanto sentava.

- "Perguntas de que?" – Rach passou sua língua pelos lábios para limpar os restos de creme, abri os olhos diante o sexy ato e ela nem sequer foi consciente do que fez. "O que?" – me perguntou, sacudi minha cabeça para tratar de me desfazer da imagem.

- "Quando quer que a gente case?" – perguntei tratando de voltar ao anterior.

- "Não sei." –contestou levantando os ombros. "por mim poderíamos fugir para Las Vegas agora mesmo." – disse mais para ela e eu sorri.

- "Façamos!" – gritei emocionado. Rach abaixou o olhar.

- "Não podemos." – me olhou com os olhos tristes. "ainda não prenderam o Jesse."

- "Odeio esse Jesse." – apertei os punhos e Rach sorriu.

- "Mas..." – respirou. "se não fosse por ele, eu não teria vindo para a Europa e você e eu não estaríamos juntos." – me olhou nos olhos e eu neguei.

- "Eu acho que era só uma questão de tempo para que nos conhecêssemos." – Rach enrugou a testa. "veja, seguramente Kurt teria me obrigado a acompanhá-lo para ver uma de suas obras." – ela concordou. "e vamos..." – levantei os ombros. "quando você me visse definitivamente teria caído rendida aos meus pés." – sorri. Ela revirou os olhos e me bateu no braço.

- "É um arrogante!" – soltou cruzando os braços.

- "Mas não poderia viver sem esse arrogante." – brinquei.

- "E você não poderia viver sem mim." – contestou com um grande sorriso.

- "Nisso tem toda a razão." – me inclinei e lhe dei um beijo. "Bom, agora..." – olhei para a lista. "... quem será a dama de honra?"

- "Terei três damas." – ri ao ver que não podia escolher uma de suas amigas.

- "Sabe..." – peguei a mão dela. "quando tivermos um filho..." – Rach abriu os olhos e assentiu. "queria que a Dupla Cupido fossem os padrinhos." – Rach concordou sorrindo.

- "Seriam perfeitos." – suspirou, quase poderia dizer que os passos iniciais de nosso amor esse dois que nos ajudaram a dar. "o que segue?"

- "Quer algo grande ou mais simples?"

- "Simples, só nossos familiares e amigos mais próximos." – assenti e anotei.

- "Sabe quem eu gostaria de convidar?" – Rach se recostou na mesa, esperando que continuasse. "Alicia." – ela me dedicou um olhar assassino.

- "Nem te ocorra..." – ri suave e anotei Alicia na lista. "Risque." – me ordenou e eu neguei divertido. Rachel se colocou de pé, me empurrou para trás e se sentou em meu colo.

Pegou o lápis e escreveu.

"_Nem sonhe que virá em meu casamento."_

Depois riscou o nome da garçonete. Ri divertido enquanto me esticava para pegar um morango e intencionalmente deixei cair sobre as costas dela, fazendo com que minha pequena se estremecesse.

- "Perdão." – disse tratando de juntá-lo, mas no processo lambuzei de creme uma parte de suas costas, seu pescoço e sua clavícula.

Rach não me respondeu uma palavra, só permaneceu imóvel no meu colo. Me inclinei, primeiro com minha língua e depois com meus lábios comecei a limpar o desastre. A respiração de Rachel se agitou e minhas mãos apertavam sua barriga enquanto minha boca se apossava de seu pescoço.

Alcancei outro morango e delicadamente fiz com que Rachel se inclinasse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, me deixando livre acesso a suas costas. Grudei meu nariz em sua pele para gravar sua suave essência. Rach enrolou suas pernas nas minhas e pude ver ela apertando os olhos...

Lentamente voltei a passar um morango pelas costas dela e limpei os resíduos com minha língua, isso fez com que ela emitisse um gemido e eu no mesmo instante reagi diante sua excitação. Rachel sentiu meu membro e imediatamente apertou minha coxa, provocando que seu traseiro roçasse mais contra mim.

Uma de minhas mãos se deslizou pela abertura na lateral de seu vestido, até que cheguei no início de seu seio. Sua respiração se agitou mais e meu coração batia descontrolado. Acariciei seu seio até chegar no mamilo e o massageei lentamente, conseguindo que ambos gemêssemos com força.

Minha outra Mao estava apertando seu quadril para manter o roce. Rachel começou a gemer.

- "Por favor, dessa vez não me deixe assim." – suplicou e eu neguei com os lábios grudados em sua clavícula.

- "Não planejo fazer." – contestei com minha mão esquerda acariciando seu seio. Movi a direita até seu quadril e introduzi embaixo do vestido.

Emiti um gemido abafado quando me dei conta de que ela não estava de calçinha. Tratei de continuar o caminho até seu centro, mas o vestido apertado não me permitiu. Com a mão esquerda fiz ela se recostar sobre meu peito e isso me permitiu continuar deslizando minha outra mão.

Quando meus dedos roçaram sua intimidade, Rach murmurou meu nome acompanhado de um gemido. Minha respiração acelerou mais e meu membro queria ser liberado. Minha noiva levou suas mãos até minha cabeça e enrolou seus dedos no meu cabelo, fazendo com que eu me excitasse por completo e grudasse meus lábios na sua clavícula, dando pequenas chupadas.

Com meus dedos acariciei sua intimidade e quando introduzi um dedo, Rachel preferiu um grito abafado e apertou as pernas.

- "Continua..." – me animou com a voz agitada pela excitação. Movi meu dedo de dentro para fora, enquanto ela gemia entre meus braços.

Cada um dos sons e movimentos de Rach não só faziam que meu corpo a desejasse, meu coração sabia que jamais encontraria alguém melhor. Minha pequena apertou mais seus braços e eu imediatamente introduzi um segundo dedo em seu centro. Olhava seu rosto retorcido de prazer enquanto ela tentava calar seus gritos, mordendo o lábio.

Rachel se mexia de cima para baixo sobre mim, fazendo um roce enlouquecedor sobre meu corpo. Soube que ela ia alcançar o ápice quando suas unhas cravaram em meu pescoço e suas pernas soltaram as minhas. Minha pequena gritou e seus fluidos cobriram minha mão. Sentia que minha cabeça ia explodir de tanta paixão, excitação e ardor percorrendo meu corpo.

Nesse momento um delicioso calafrio percorreu meu corpo, subi minha mão para a barriga dela, permitindo ela se recompor, sua respiração foi se normalizando, mas em nenhum momento deixou de exercer um delicioso roce sobre mim. Finalmente se virou um pouco e nos beijamos.

Suas mãos estavam em meu pescoço e as minhas no quadril dela.

- "Te amo." – sussurrou para mim e separou suas mãos de meu pescoço para levá-las até minha calça. Antecipando seu movimento a peguei em meus braços e a carreguei, sem deixar de nos beijar a levei para meu quarto.

Recostei ela na cama e me coloquei sobre ela, enquanto Rachel enrolava suas pernas na minha cintura. Cortei o beijo e me incorporei para buscar proteção. Quando voltei Rach estava de joelhos sobre a cama, me chamou com o dedo indicador e fechou meus olhos de maneira sensual.

Me aproximei e a beijei, mordendo seu lábio. Ela abriu a boca e nossas línguas se roçavam encontrando a perfeita sincronia. Rachel me tirou a gravata e o casaco, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo para desabotoar a camisa e o cinto.

Ela sorriu quando seus dedos tocaram minha pelve e eu me estremeci diante a prazerosa sensação. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela plenitude do momento. Rach se desfez das últimas peças, enquanto eu deslizava minhas mãos sobre seus ombros provocando que seu vestido caísse lentamente.

A vista era perfeita e demasiado excitante para minha segurança e a dela. Rachel se lançou em meus braços, o que provocou que perdesse o equilíbrio e fossemos bater contra a parede, nos beijando de maneira frenética. A fricção entre nossos centros nus fazia com que eu perdesse o ar e emitisse gemidos abafados.

Girei e Rachel ficou encostada contra meu escritório, peguei suas pernas e a levei para minha cintura, ela apertou deixando a mínima distancia entre nossos corpos, coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas e a beijei apaixonadamente, ao mesmo tempo introduzi meu membro de uma estocada. Rach separou nossos lábios para lançar um excitante grito, meus movimentos e nossos gemidos iam no mesmo ritmo. Grudei uma de minhas mãos nas costas dela e uma gota de suor se deslizou até meu dedo. Aumentei meus movimentos ao sentir que ela estava para chegar ao clímax.

Ela o alcançou gritando meu nome e eu cheguei uns segundos depois abafando um forte gemido com minha boca contra o pescoço dela. Voltamos a nos beijar e continuamos nos acariciando por vários minutos desfrutando um do outro.

Lentamente me separei dela e acariciei com minha mão a bochecha dela, enquanto a olhava nos olhos, que tinham um novo brilho de desejo e amor.

- "Te amo." – lhe disse antes de voltar a beija-la.

Finalmente a carreguei até a cama e nos recostamos.

Ela se aconchegou em meu peito e eu a abracei. Pouco a pouco o sono foi nos vencendo e ficamos dormindo. Eu me sinto o homem mais felizardo, não somente encontrei uma mulher linda, inteligente e divertida, mas que também essa mesma mulher é a única que consegue fazer amor comigo.

Meu despertador tocou e esfreguei meus olhos. Sorri ao reconhecer o embriagador perfume de uva. Abri os olhos e ali estava minha preciosa noiva me observando.

- "Bom dia!" – lhe disse enquanto me aproximava para beija-la.

- "Bom dia Finny." – contestou quando nossos lábios se separaram.

- "Dormiu bem?" – voltei a abraça-la.

- "Perfeitamente." – suspirou. "deve ir treinar?" – perguntou enrugando a cara e eu assenti de má vontade. "vá se banhar então." – disse enquanto dava umas palmadas sobre meu peito.

Bufei e me levantei sem vontade, fui pegar roupa limpa e de repente uma maravilhosa ideia passou por minha cabeça.

- "Rach..." – disse colocando minha cabeça para fora do banheiro, ela se virou para me olhar. "Não quer vir ao treino comigo?" – perguntei feliz.

- "Não acho que essa roupa seja a adequada." – apontou seu vestido.

- "Vá ao quarto de Puck." – propus. "acho que ele e Quinn esqueceram um pouco de roupa." – Rach pulou da cama, me deu um rápido beijo e saiu do quarto.

Quando saí do banho escutei o chuveiro do quarto ao lado, desci e preparei um par de torradas e suco. Rach chegou na cozinha com os mesmos sapatos de ontem, uma blusa branca e um short listrado que fazia suas pernas parecerem mais longas e estilizadas.

A beijei e depois lhe dei seu café da manhã. Subimos no carro com os sucos nas mãos, dirigi até o estádio e lá dentro acompanhei Rach até o gramado. Novamente a beijei e corri para os camarins.

- "Ei Puck..." – disse ao ver o novo pai se trocando. "como estão Beth e Quinn?" – perguntei enquanto eu também colocava meu uniforme.

- "Bem." – contestou em meio a um bocejo. "Beth se movia muito em sua berço." – voltou a bocejar. "quase nem dormi a vigiando." – tratou de se alongar.

- "Não acha que está exagerando?" – questionei e ele negou.

- "E me contaram que já deu o anel para Rachel." – ambos íamos a caminho do gramado. Eu concordei.

- "Ontem a noite jantamos em minha casa para celebrar." – me virei para cumprimentar Rach e ela ficou de pé e moveu sua mão.

- "Espera." – olhou para Rach por um segundo. "essa roupa é de Quinn. Ontem jantaram e hoje a trouxe..." – Puck enrugou a testa. "Já fizeram..." – gritou a pleno pulmão.

- "Não." – gaguejei. "cale-se." – exigi.

- "Claro que sim..." – disse convencido. "mas não importa se não quer me contar." – levantou os ombros. "isso tem que celebrar, temos que voltar para o bar." – me bateu no ombro. "celebraremos seu compromisso e o nascimento da minha Beth."

As seguintes semanas passamos organizando uma saída em grupo, averiguamos e Alicia já não trabalhava no lugar, então no sábado 16 de tarde faríamos uma mini festa no nosso antigo bar.

**POV RACHEL**

Me sentei nas cadeiras para ver ele treinando, como sempre se mexia de um lado a outro embaixo no gol e gritava para seus companheiros aonde deveriam se mover. Meu telefone tocou e me mexi para tirá-lo do bolso do short.

- "Olá." – sussurrei.

- "Rachel Berry." – gritou Santana. "aonde demônios está?" – eu revirei os olhos enquanto bufava. "se supõe que Quinn está nos esperando." – respirou. "e devemos chegar antes de Puck..."

- "Não podemos chegar antes que ele." – a interrompi.

- "Como que não, veja Rachel..." – respirei fundo.

- "Estou com Finn, ok?" – disse um pouco desesperada.

- "Não sei o que estão fazendo, mas tem que chegar antes do Puck." – ameaçou.

- "Está bem..." – contestei resignada e desligamos.

Esperei que terminasse o treinamento e corri para encontrar com Finn.

- "Pelo menos deixe ele tomar banho." – se queixou Puck quando me viu. Mordi o lábio para não fazer uma cena.

- "Olá Rach." – me cumprimentou Sam.

- "Olá Sammy." – o cumprimentei com a mão enquanto ele entrava no vestiário.

- "O que passa?" – perguntou meu namorado passando sua mão pela minha bochecha.

- "Devo ir..." – lhe disse com um bico. "as meninas querem uma reunião." – ele bufou.

Me dê um momento." – saiu correndo e voltou pouco depois. "leve o carro." – me entregou as chaves.

- "Te amo." – lhe dei um beijo e fui. "Já cheguei." – gritei quando entrei em minha casa. Santy desceu correndo e me segurou pelo braço.

- "Andando." – caminhamos para fora. "tem que passar para pegar Britt." – me indicou.

Fomo por ela e todas permanecemos em silencio durante o caminho. Estacionamos em frente a casa de Quinn e tocamos a porta. Um tempo depois nossa amiga abriu.

- "Até que fim." – disse. Nos fez entrar e nos guiou até seu quarto, onde Beth dormia tranquilamente sobre a cama.

- "Muito bem Rach..." – se apressou em dizer Q. "queremos detalhes.

- "Começa pela proposta." – disse Tana se acomodando no chão.

- "Bom..." – suspirei. "foi na frente da tumba do pai dele." – todas abriram os olhos. "e foi perfeito, me disse que me amava e que desde que me conheceu não tem nada que quisesse fazer se eu não estava ao seu lado." – uma lágrima desceu ao recordar suas palavras. "me disse que se eu aceitasse faria esses dois corpos uma só alma para a eternidade." – as meninas tinham as mãos em suas bocas e meu coração batia como louco.

- "Mostre o anel." – pediu Britt, estendi minha mão para todas.

- "Rach, é precioso." – eu concordei.

- "Agora conte sobre ontem a noite." – disse Santy levantando as sobrancelhas. Suspirei cheia de completo e puro amor.

- "Bom, o jantar esteve delicioso e Finn está pendente de todas as coisas que eu quero no casamento." – contei cada detalhe.

- "Me diga que aplicou uma das minha táticas de sedução." – disse Santana se aproximando de mim e eu neguei.

- "Na realidade eu fui a seduzida." – todas riram. "me sentei no colo de Finn e ele..."

- "Espera." – gritou Quinn. "como se você sentar no colo dele fosse um ato completamente inocente." – revirei os olhos e Beth começou a choramingar. Sua mãe a pegou nos braços. "perdão bebê, é que sua madrinha é demais." – todas soltamos uma gargalhada.

- "Continue." – suplicou Britt.

- "Eh... Finn usou o doce e passou nas minhas costas, terminamos no quarto fazendo amor." – pulei a maioria dos detalhes, na verdade não podia descrever com palavras como Finn me fez vibrar com cada carícia. Sorri. "foi magnífico." – todas assentiram.

Ficamos um pouco mais com Quinn até que Puck chegou e nos contou os planos de celebração. Todas estivemos de acordo e combinamos em deixar para daqui a 15 dias as 15 horas, assim Beth e Quinn poderiam ir.

Nas semanas seguintes Finn e eu tivemos que dar milhares de entrevistas sobre nosso noivado, fomos a jornais, revistas e televisoras. Muitos deles chegavam a nos procurar em casa, mas nos últimos dias as coisas voltaram a calmaria.

No dia da mini festa, Finn chegou para buscar Santy e eu, me lancei em seus braços e nos beijamos.

- "Deixem o amor para depois." – se queixou Tana, enquanto subia no carro. A seguimos e Finn dirigiu até o bar.

Ali estava Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Beth e Puck. Pouco depois chegou o casal faltante e as garçonetes não paravam de admirar minha bela afilhada que dormia tranquila no carrinho.

- "Boa tarde." – disse o DJ. "hoje é tarde de duplas, então todos estão convidados para subir e nos deleitar com suas interpretações." – aplaudimos.

- "É nossa tarde." – disse Sam para minha amiga, enquanto dava um rápido beijo nela.

- "E eu tenho a música perfeita." – contestou ela. Saiu correndo para pedir.

- "Quer que cantemos?" – me sussurrou Finn no ouvido e eu concordei feliz. "eu vou escolher a música." – assegurou. Eu sorri e ele seguiu o caminho de Santy.

Pouco depois anunciaram que Sam e Santana cantariam 'Party for two'. Todos gargalhamos.

'Uma festa só para eles, seguramente teriam que sair daqui.' – pensei enquanto continuávamos rindo. Santy e Sam dançavam por todo o palco enquanto nós aplaudíamos e gritávamos.

- "Muito bem garotos." – felicitou o DJ. "agora é a vez do futuro casal de esposos." – Finn me pegou pela mão e me ajudou a subir no palco. 'Se não tivesse te conhecido'. Olhei para Finn sorrindo pela linda música que escolheu.

Cada um pegou um microfone e ficamos ao lado de mãos dadas. A musica começou a tocar e fizemos nossas entonações.

_(Rachel)_

_ Como um belo amanhecer, seu amor um dia chegou_

_ Por você parou de chover e o sol saiu de novo_

_ Iluminando minhas noites vazias._

Me girei para cantar olhando para ele e ele apertou minha mão.

_(Finn)_

_ Desde que te conheci, tudo em minha vida mudou_

_ Soube ao te olhar, que ao fim se afastaria a dor_

_ Que para sempre seriamos dois_

_ (Juntos)_

_ Apaixonados, sempre de mãos dadas, eternamente_

_ Se não tivesse te conhecido_

_ Não sei o que teria sido de mim_

_ Sem seu olhar apaixonado não sei se poderia viver..._

Finn também se virou para ficarmos de frente e sorriu para mim, depois me atraiu até ele e apoiou com força sua mão em minha cintura. Eu parei na ponta dos pés e assim ficamos separados pela mínima distancia.

_(Rachel) O que teria sido de mim Ohhhh... Nada tem sentido_

_ (Finn) Se não é com você_

_ (Juntos) Não sei_

_ (Rachel) O que teria sido de mim_

_ (Finn) Teria sido_

_ (Juntos) Sem seu olhar apaixonado não sei_

_ (Finn) Se eu poderia viver_

_ (Rachel) Sem a batida do seu coração_

_ (Finn) Sem você, o mundo é mais frio_

_ (Juntos) Nada teria sentido sem nunca ter te conhecido_

Ele se aproximou e colocou suas mãos em meu pescoço, me beijou lentamente até que os assovios de nossos amigos fizeram que nos separássemos. Descemos e várias garotas rodearam Finn para pedir autógrafos, eu fiquei de lado para que ele atendesse elas.

No princípio esse tipo de coisa me dava muito ciúmes, mas Finn me assegura a cada segundo que só ama a mim, além do mais quando eu estava na Broadway convivia diariamente com muitos fãs. Busquei espaço entre as pessoas para chegar até meus amigos, encontrei um espaço e comecei a avançar.

Uns braços seguraram minha cintura e tratei de me separar no reduzido espaço.

- "Amor, senti tanta sua falta." – fiquei sem respiração, dessa vez não estava imaginando, dessa vez era ele sim. Tentei gritar, mas o som ficou preso na minha garganta. "Rachel, amor." – repetia Jesse encostando sua cabeça nas minhas costas.

- "Jesse, me solta." – disse em um sussurro. Ele me girou e ao ver seu rosto minha respiração agitou. "Me solta." – tratei de me safar do seu agarre.

- "Você não sentiu minha falta?" – me perguntou. Por acaso estava louco? Como ia sentir falta dele?

- "Jesse." – escutei o grito de Quinn e a alma voltou para meu corpo, sabia que logo alguém me ajudaria.

- "Me solta." – gritei para ele, recobrando as forças. Quando vi uma grande sombra perto de mim soube que era Finn. Meu namorado com um puxão me afastou de Jesse.

- "Não se atreva a voltar a tocar nela." – o ameaçou. As pessoas se afastaram formando um círculo ao nosso redor.

- "Vamos Finn, o que passa com você?" – lhe contestou Jesse com um grande sorriso. "está bravo porque despedi Alicia?" – no momento tudo se encaixou. Artie vendeu o bar para um cara que acabava de chegar dos Estados Unidos, esse cara era Jesse.

Eu não podia ter pior sorte. Havíamos justamente escolhido vir morar no país que Jesse decidiu ir se esconder. Finn se moveu para a esquerda para colocar seu corpo entre nós, ainda assim levantei a cabeça, pois queria ver e ouvir que outra coisa dizia Jesse.

Jesse tratou novamente de me alcançar, mas Finn o empurrou.

- "É sério, te advirto... não a toque." – a voz de Finn estava completamente distorcida pela raiva e tinha a musculatura tensa.

- "Não." – gritou Jesse e eu me encolhi. "eu te advirto, você não se meta." – empurrou meu namorado no peito. "ela é minha." – enfatizou a última palavra, nesse momento Britt e Tana me pegaram pelos braços e me fizeram retroceder.

- "Se equivoca. "Finn se virou para me olhar. "Rachel será MINHA esposa." – lhe disse com superioridade. Jesse não suportou e levou seu punho direito na cara do meu namorado e ele se contorceu de dor.

- "Finn." – gritei sentindo como as lágrimas desciam, tratei de correr até ele, mas as meninas me impediram.

A segurança do lugar se aproximou, mas nossos amigos rodearam eles impedindo que alguém se metesse.

- "Continue gritando por ele, cachorra maldita." – gritou para mim Jesse e justo nesse momento Finn lhe deu um soco no nariz que o fez cair no chão.

- "Não volte a insultá-la." – Jesse tratou de se incorporar mas Finn colocou o pé sobre sue peito. "Rachel agora tem que a defenda." – lhe assegurou. Finn retrocedeu para soltá-lo e imediatamente Jesse chutou seu joelho e ficou de pé em um pulo correndo até a mim.

Sam foi mais rápido que ele e ficou na nossa frente e lançou Jesse de volta para Finn.

- "A polícia já vem pra cá." – disse Quinn atrás de nós. Eu apenas pedi que chegassem logo e acabassem com isso.

Jesse e Finn se batiam, enquanto eu gritava tratando de me libertar. Novamente Jesse foi ao chão e meu namorado ficou sobre ele e começou a bater no rosto dele.

- "Já, por favor..." – supliquei e Puck como pode se aproximou de Finn e começou a puxá-lo pelo braço.

Finn não parava e com o punho livre continuava com a briga.

- "Amigo, pare... já é suficiente." – gritou para ele Noah. "Vá com Rachel." – lentamente meu namorado foi abaixando a velocidade dos golpes. Respirei aliviada quando se levantou e se virou para mim.

As meninas me soltaram e eu corri para seus braços com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Finny..." – disse. Ele grudou suas mãos em minha cintura e cravou sua cabeça em minha clavícula. Eu me escondi em seu peito e enrolei minhas mãos no pescoço dele. "Está bem?" – lhe perguntei com um fio de voz.

- "Sim minha pequena." – se afastou de mim para me olhar. "e você?" – unicamente assenti.

Ao ver que tinha um lado da boca roxo e com sangue, mais lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos e elevei minha mão para seu golpe. Finn enrugou a cara pela dor.

- "Me perdoe." – lhe pedi em um sussurro. Por minha culpa ele tinha saído ferido.

- "Garotos, vocês dois podem ir." – nos interrompeu Quinn. "Santy e eu levaremos Jesse para a delegacia.

- "Mas e nossa declaração?" – disse assustada.

- "Se necessitarmos algo te ligamos, ok?" – ambos concordamos.

- "Já chamei um taxi para você." – Sam ficou perto de nós. "não acho que nenhum dos dois possa dirigir." – eu estava tremendo e Finn ainda se via alterado.

Saímos do bar e o taxi já estava ali. Subimos e Finn pegou minha mão, quando vi seus dedos quebrados e cheios de sangue, fiquei pasma.

- "Tranquila pequena, estou bem." – me abraçou forte contra ele. "nada disso é sua culpa." – Finn acariciou meu cabelo. "Te amo e faço o que for para te proteger." – pegou meu rosto e me deu um beijo.

Ao chegar em casa, corri para a cozinha e coloquei uma água para esquentar, depois fui para a geladeira e peguei gelo. Cheguei na sala com ambas coisas.

- "Coloque isso no lábio." – lhe dei a bolsa de gelo e saí apressada para meu quarto para buscar sabão, faixa e uma pomada.

- "Se acalme." – me pediu segurando minha mão e me sentando em seu colo, enquanto ainda sustentava a bolsa de gelo contra seu lábio.

- "Não quero que infeccione." – ele concordou com um pequeno sorriso meio de lado e isso fez com que eu me tranquilizasse um pouco. "as mãos..." – ordenei e ele colocou elas de forma que continuasse me rodeando.

Molhei as faixas com água e sabão e passei sobre suas feridas. Finn enrugava a cara e emitia pequenos gemidos, haviam momentos em que dava pulinhos. Eu o beijava de vez em quando, tratando que isso o melhorasse. Quando terminei de limpar as mãos dele, coloquei a pomada e depois com cuidado coloquei uma faixa para que o creme fizesse efeito.

Me aconcheguei contra seu peito e estivemos abraçados em silencio. Sim, talvez eu tivesse má sorte, mas a vida ao lado de Finn sempre é melhor.

- "Rach..." – disse e me incorporei para olhá-lo. "o fato de Jesse aparecer muda algo entre nós?" – perguntou e eu enruguei as sobrancelhas. "ainda quer se casar comigo?" – murmurou abaixando o rosto e eu imediatamente o fiz levantá-lo.

- "Mais do que antes." – lhe contestei e lhe dei um rápido beijo.

- "Eu acho..." – disse Santy entrando na casa. "... que segundo os recentes acontecimentos..." – Sam vinha com ela. "... vocês tem duas opções..." – se sentou perto de nós. "...casar antes ou depois do julgamento contra esse desgraçado." – moveu suas mãos.

- "Antes." – contestamos em uníssono.

- "Bom, então tem uns três meses para organizar tudo." – Finn e eu nos olhamos.

- "Eu viajarei amanhã para os Estados Unidos para arrumar a papelada de extradição." – Sam suspirou. "Quinn ajeitará tudo daqui e estamos seguras que com todas as provas que temos em aproximadamente alguns meses te chamarão para declarar novamente." – Finn me abraçou forte. "logo estará atrás das grades." – nos assegurou.

O telefone de Sam tocou e ele se levantou para atender, enquanto Santana nos explicava o processo a seguir e os motivos pelos quais eu devia voltar a declarar.

- "Outra coisa Finn..." – disse Santy com um sorriso maléfico. "amei o novo visual que deixou na cara de Jesse." – começou a rir e eu neguei. Graças a isso, Finn agora tinha os dedos quebrados.

- "Finn." – disse Sam entrando na sala. "a treinadora quer saber se você pode jogar na quarta." – ele me olhou e depois se virou para seu amigo.

- "Não, acho que não." – respirei aliviada. Se arriscasse a jogar e terminar pior?

Sam continuou falando e um pouco depois pegou de novo seu lugar.

- "Blaine já explicou tudo para ela, disse que amanhã deve ir para que o médico te veja." – meu namorado concordou. "voltando para o casamento..." – disse Sam coçando a cabeça. "Carole, Kurt, Britt, Artie e eu podemos ajudar com todos os preparativos." – olhei para meu namorado e ele concordou.

- "Trinta de novembro?" – inquiriu rapidamente.

- "Já temos data para o casamento." – disse antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	14. Te amo

******Pessoal, me desculpem a demora em atualizar... Mas é que foram umas semanas muito conturbadas. Primeiro o falecimento do meu querido e amado avô :( (que ficará eternamente na saudade!) e segundo porque estou em uma semana de provas finais na faculdade. Mas a boa notícia é que hoje foi minha última prova, então agora estou oficialmente de férias e com mais tempo para traduzir as fics. :)**

* * *

**Te amo**

** POV SANTANA**

- "Vou sentir tantas saudades." – me disse meu namorado enquanto me abraçava na sala de espera do aeroporto.

- "E eu de você." – contestei antes de beijá-lo, me separei de Sam com dificuldade e me virei para me despedir de minhas amigas.

- "Não se preocupe, eu arranjo tudo daqui." – me assegurou Quinn.

- "Cuidarei do seu gatinho." – se apressou em dizer Brittany.

- "Britt, eu não tenho um gato." – respondi e ela riu suavemente olhando para Sam e eu concordei.

- "Cuide-se e dê os meus cumprimentos para Mercedes." – me pediu Rach com lágrimas nos olhos.

- "Eu farei Berry." – a abracei e voltei para os braços de Sam.

Pouco depois indicaram no autofalante que era hora de embarcar.

- "Te amo." – me disse Sammy e tratei de não chorar ao me separar dele, não queria que Rachel se sentisse mal, já se sentia o suficientemente culpada pelos dedos de Finn para que também agregue minha nostalgia.

Um pouco mais de 8 horas depois cheguei ao aeroporto de Nova York, saí da imigração e lá estava Mercedes e seu esposo me esperando.

- "Menina, como se vê bem!" – me assegurou e depois nos abraçamos.

- "Você também está genial."

- "Veja, te apresento a Bubba." – ele sorriu e pegou minha mão. "como está minha atriz favorita?" – me perguntou por Rachel enquanto caminhávamos para o estacionamento.

- "Afetada pela aparição de Jesse, muito apaixonada e a ponto de se casar." – contestei subindo no carro do casal.

- "Me alegra tanto saber de vocês." – disse feliz se virando para me olhar.

- "Sempre fala de vocês." – acrescentou seu esposo me olhando pelo retrovisor. "mais ainda de Rachel."

Chegamos na casa e Mercedes me mostrou qual seria meu quarto. Quando me deixaram sozinha liguei para meu namorado para dizer que estava tudo bem, não levávamos nem um dia separados e já estou sentindo muitíssima falta dele.

Fui muito cedo para a cama e na manhã seguinte saí cedo rumo ao juizado, conversei com vários colegas que estavam muito felizes de me ver ali e claro nenhum podia acreditar que Jesse apareceu na Espanha.

- "Olá senhorita Lopez." – me cumprimentou a juíza Stone no dia que finalmente consegui uma audiência com ela.

- "Bom dia senhora Juíza." – contestei ficando de pé.

- "Em que posso te ajudar?" – ela não prestava muita atenção em mim, já que se dedicava a buscar uns papeis em seu escritório.

- "Me informaram que você será a juíza encarregada do meu caso." – ela assentiu me dando um rápido olhar. "como sabe, estou aqui para lhe pedir sua assinatura na ordem de extradição de Jesse St James."

- "Muito bem senhorita Lopez." – disse se incorporando. "deixe os papeis com minha secretária e amanhã pela tarde posso olhar eles."

- "Obrigada." – disse ficando de pé.

Me retirei de seu escritório e como ela me disse entreguei os papeis para sua assistente. Quando cheguei em casa, nem Mercedes e nem Bubba havia chegado, então rapidamente liguei para meu namorado e conversamos por várias horas até que o casal chegou. Já eram umas 2 horas.

- "Olá, como foi hoje?" – perguntei para eles. Mer ainda continuava maquiando na Broadway e Bubba é diretor de iluminação e som em um dos teatros.

- "Muito bem." – contestaram em uníssono.

- "Preparei algo de comer." – enquanto conversava com Sam fui fazer um lanche.

- "Oh, que bom... porque estou faminto." – Bubba pegou seu lugar e Mercedes preparou a mesa, enquanto eu servia a comida.

Durante o jantar conversamos sobre nosso dia e ao terminar Bubba foi para a cama, enquanto Mercedes insistiu para ligarmos para Rachel. Ligamos para ela e Mer colocou no viva-voz do telefone para que nós duas pudéssemos escutar Rachel.

- "Olá Diva." – disse Mer ao escutar a voz de nossa amiga. "quando pensa em voltar?" – perguntou sem deixar ela responder.

- "Olá Mer." – a cumprimentou Rach. "pois Santy disse que em uns meses terei que ir." – contestou um pouco apagada.

- "Eu me referia aos palcos." – lhe esclareceu revirando os olhos.

- "Ahhhhh...ehhhhh..." – gaguejou Rachel. "quando voltarei para os palcos?" – repetiu a pergunta.

- "Eu pergunto o mesmo." – escutei Finn sussurrar.

- "Quem está com você?" – lhe perguntou Mercedes sem perder o detalhe.

- "Ahhh... espera." – pediu Rachel. "agora sim." – pelo som se notava que ela também havia colocado no viva-voz. "Mercedes Jones, te apresento meu namorado e futuro esposo Finn Hudson." – Mer cumprimentou com a mão como se ele a visse e eu revirei os olhos.

- "Muito prazer." – se apressou a dizer Finn.

- "Então você é o sexy noivo da minha Diva?" – lhe contestou Mercedes divertida. Ela falava assim de Finn depois que eu mostrei para ela algumas fotos.

- "Ele mesmo." – assegurou ele.

- "Convencido." – murmuramos Rach e eu ao mesmo tempo.

- "Aiiii..." – se queixou Finn. "Rach não me bata." – soou como um menino caprichoso.

- "Não volte a ser o idiota do posto de gasolina." – o recriminou e todos começamos a rir.

- "Bom, mas e então Rachel?" – Mercedes interrompeu a pequena briga que se formava do outro lado da linha.

- "Ainda não sei Mer, tenho várias coisas antes." – lhe explicou Rach. "o casamento, o juízo, não sei..." – repetiu.

- "E como vai a organização do casamento?" – perguntei.

- "Muito bem, já está quase tudo pronto, amanhã enviamos seus convites." – se apressou a responder Berry.

- "Perfeito." – lhe contestei.

- "Meninas..." – disse Finn reaparecendo na conversa. "Santy é um prazer te escutar e Mercedes é um prazer te conhecer..."

- "Igualmente." – respondemos juntas.

- "Não quero ser chato..." – Mercedes me olhou confusa. "mas a futura senhora Hudson e eu vamos ir tomar café da manhã juntos e está ficando um pouco tarde."

- "Ok, desfrutem." – disse para eles.

- "Tchau." – se despediu Mer.

- "Eu amo vocês." – nos disse Rach antes de desligar a chamada.

- "Bom menina, eu vou dormir." – se despediu Mercedes. "e você deveria fazer o mesmo." – me passou sermão.

- "Daqui a pouco eu vou, só ligarei para Quinn." – ela concordou e se foi.

Peguei o telefone e todos os papeis do juizado e fui me sentar na mesa, liguei para a casa da minha amiga.

- "Alô." – respondeu Puck com voz sonolenta.

- "Olá Puck." – cumprimentei. "sua mulher está por aí?"

- "Claro, já passo para ela." – disse entre um bocejo.

- "Olá Tana." – disse rapidamente Quinn. "como vai tudo? Já vai me enviar a ordem?" – soltou.

- "Estou bem, obrigada." – respondi ironicamente. "que bom que você, Puck e Beth também estão." – ela começou a rir.

- "Sinto muito, é que esse caso me deixa muito tensa." – se desculpou.

- "Bom, acho que a ordem me darão logo." – lhe expliquei. "e adivinha quem é nossa juíza?"

- "Quem?" – disse emocionada.

- "Nora Stone." – Quinn emitiu um grito abafado. Nora podia ser um pouco chata, mas era a melhor juíza do país, muito rigorosa com suas convicções e muito apegada a lei.

- "Oh Santy, isso é genial." – as duas estávamos felizes. "mas Santana..." – disse ficando séria. "necessito da ordem de extradição urgentemente, o imbecil do Luca já sabe que é um corrupto."

- "Jesse e seu advogadozinho são farinha do mesmo saco, par de lixo."

- "O que passa?" – perguntei preocupada.

- "Está falando com os meios daqui..." – eu abri os olhos surpreendida. "está dizendo para eles que Rachel provocou os golpes nela mesma e está utilizando as testemunhas do bar para passar Jesse como vitima da surra que Finn lhe deu." – bufei forte.

- "Tranquila Quinn, temos muitas provas e esse nosso AS embaixo da manga." – disse para acalmá-la. "amanhã estará pronta a ordem." – assegurei.

**POV FINN**

Minha Rach se via muito tensa esses dias. Jesse, o desgraçado de seu advogado fazendo falsas declarações, o casamento e meu maníaco irmão com todos os planos estavam levando ela ao limite. Eu tento ser detalhista e lhe envio flores, cartões e presentes quase todos os dias.

Além do mais no mínimo 3 vezes na semana, se Kurt me permite, a levo em algum restaurante ou ao cinema, qualquer coisa que a distraia e consiga tirar um de seus lindos sorrisos. Hoje tinha planejado um romântico café da manhã. Acordei cedo e preparei tudo.

Apenas acabei de subir as escadas para acordá-la (de vez em quando fico para dormir com Rachel) quando ia me aproximar para beijá-la o telefone tocou e Rach acordou assustada e me olhou. Quando o telefone voltou a tocar, me deu um rápido beijo e atendeu.

Passamos um tempo falando com Mercedes e Santana até que olhei o relógio e me dei conta que estava ficando tarde para o treinamento. Quando desligaram, peguei Rachel em meus braços e a levantei da cama.

- "Oi..." – disse com um amplo sorriso e depois me beijou. "Bom dia." – grudou suas mãos no meu pescoço e se aconchegou em meu peito.

- "Bom dia linda." – murmurei, a levei até seu assento na mesa e depois a servi com um copo de suco, torradas e a fruta.

- "Hum... que rico!" – disse comendo o primeiro pedaço. "está me consentindo muito." – esboçou um pequeno sorriso. "poderia me acostumar." – sorri.

- "Pois se acostume." – a beijei de novo e suspirei quando nossos lábios se separaram.

- "Finn..." – me virei para olha-la e ela tinha os olhos cravados em seu prato. "você quer se casar comigo de verdade?" – enruguei a testa surpreendido diante essa pergunta. "é que não te vejo interessado nos planos." – me olhou pelo canto do olho e eu sorri.

- "Não é que não esteja interessado, é só que as organizações e eu não fazemos parceria." – lhe expliquei.

- "Mas na festa de Britt você foi ótimo." – me assegurou e vi seus olhos tristes, que faziam com que meu coração apertasse.

- "Mas é que me dá medo me meter entre Kurt e você e arruinar tudo." – bufei e ela me olhou. "o único trabalho que Kurt me deu eu já fiz." – seus olhos brilharam.

- "Já tem sua roupa?" – disse e eu concordei. "e como é?" – a paciência não era uma das virtudes de Rach.

- "Já verá." – lhe assegurei e nesse momento o telefone voltou a tocar.

Rachel se levantou rapidamente, pegou ele e o voltar se sentou em meu colo.

- "Olá Kurt." – disse notoriamente mais contente. "o que tem?" – perguntou preocupada e depois ficou tensa em meus braços. "não se preocupe." – seu tom de voz era tranquilo, mas seu corpo dizia o contrário. "já solucionaremos, não passa nada." – se apoiou contra meu peito e fechou os olhos, visivelmente alterada. "muito bem, até logo." – se despediu e respirou fundo.

- "O que aconteceu?" – perguntei passando minha mão por suas costas.

- "Kurt se esqueceu de pagar a reserva do salão e perdemos." – Rache estava a beira das lágrimas. A abracei e ela grudou forte em mim.

- "Bom, então eu me encarregarei." – ela se incorporou para me olhar. "disse que queria que eu ajudasse e quem melhor do que eu para conseguir um lugar de última hora?" – ela sorriu e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos para me beijar.

Ficamos um pouco mais abraçados e depois eu fui para o treino. No caminho não parei de pensar no lugar, mas não tinha nem ideia, devia ser um lugar pequeno porque seremos poucos, lindo e acolhedor. Bufei, estava perdido.

Entrei no vestiário e ali estavam os meninos se trocando. Perguntei por minha afilhada e contei para eles meu problema, todos propuseram lugares, mas nenhum me convencia. Pouco depois a treinadora chegou e nos mandou correr.

No caminho para casa minha cabeça não parava de dar voltas, não podia deixar de pensar nos lugares, necessitamos um que Rach ame e que Kurt aprove. De repente me topei com um desvio, abaixei a janela.

- "Desculpe, o que está acontecendo?" – perguntei para um dos trabalhadores.

- "Reparação no asfalto." – explicou. "deve pegar essa rota." – me apontou.

- "Obrigada." – lhe disse e peguei o caminho que me indicou.

Ia dirigindo lentamente já que por erro entrei em uma área residencial e uma placa indicava que poderia ter crianças. As casas era muito lindas e acolhedoras e o letreiro de 'vende-se' em uma delas me fez parar. Desci do carro e por inércia liguei para o número que indicava.

- "Alô." – disse uma mulher.

- "Sim..." – respondi nervoso. "estou em frente a uma casa que estão vendendo." – a mulher emitiu um som. "queria ver, pode vir agora?" – sei que parecia desesperado, mas melhor, eu estava interessado.

- "Claro, em dez minutos estarei aí." – disse antes de desligar.

Voltei a subir no carro e comecei a mover os dedos sobre o volante, depois de um tempo uma caminhonete cinza estacionou e desceu uma senhora muito mais baixa que Rach e de ums 60 anos.

Saí do carro e me aproximei dela.

- "Você me ligou?" – perguntou com um caloroso sorriso e eu concordei. "Meu nome é Rosa e ele é meu neto Felipe." – peguei a mão o rapaz que me olhava com os olhos super abertos.

- "Muito prazer." – disse para eles. "Finn Hudson."

- "Bom Finn, venha..." – Rosa me pegou pela mão e me guiou até a casa. Abriu a porta e uns passos depois chegamos na sala. "essa é a sala." Fechei os olhos por um segundo.

_- "Finny, venha..." – me gritou Rach sentada no sofá grande com a lareira acesa e uma pequena coberta a cobrindo. "já vai começar o musical." – sorri e avancei até ela._

_ - "Outra vez um musical." – me queixei, enquanto passava minha mão sobre seu ombro e ela se aconchegava._

_ - "Faça por mim." – disse com a carinha de menina boa que eu não podia resistir. Bufei e ela apertou play._

- "Gostou?" – abri os olhos e o garoto me olhar. Eu apenas concordei.

- "Por aqui está a copa." – abriu a porta e eu passei.

_- "Finn, está seguro que não quer que eu te ajude?" – perguntou Rach que estava sentada na mesa._

_ - "Não, eu me encarrego." – assegurei saindo com duas bandejas repletas de comida. "Te amo!" – a beijei e coloquei seu prato._

_ - "E eu você, meu Finny Bear." – sorri._

- "Senhor..." – disse Rosa na minha frente. "passemos para a cozinha."

- "'E muito grande." – acrescentou Felipe.

_- "Rach, diga que meu nariz não se equivoca!" – exclamei entrando na cozinha. Aí estava Rachel com um avental rosado tirando uma das bandejas do forno. "biscoitos." – disse antes de pegar um e levar até minha boca._

_ - "Não." – gritou Rach. "se te caírem mal por comer quente não se queixe." – sorri e depois a beijei._

_ - "Não me queixarei." – lhe respondi com a boca cheia._

- "Finn." – disse a senhora com um tom um pouco alto. "está seguro de que gosta?" – me perguntou e eu assenti. "é que está muito distraído." – assegurou.

- "Estou bem." – lhe contestei. "mais do que bem." – não podia acreditar que cada vez que me mostravam uma parte da casa eu imaginava o que estaríamos fazendo, Rach e eu, ali.

Quando me levaram para a biblioteca e os banheiros aconteceu o mesmo.

- "Esse é o quarto principal." – aí estavam novamente as imagens. "tem banheiro com banheira e um closet gigantesco." – eu sorria e Rosa cada vez me falava mais entusiasmada.

- "Esse quarto tem uma porta que une com o principal." – me explicou Felipe antes de entrar. "será perfeito para seus futuros filhos." – entramos.

_- "Rach, está bem?" – perguntei preocupado e ela começou a se mover em uma espécie de dança lenta pelo quarto e suavemente sussurrava uma música. Quando chegaram perto de mim eu abracei eles e continuamos dançando._

- "Linda, verdade?" – reconheceu Rosa e eu concordei com um grande sorriso.

Depois disso me guiou para o terraço da casa que estava decorado com um jardim e aí soube que definitivamente deveria comprá-la. Descemos pelas escadas de trás até o jardim traseiro. Peguei meu telefone e enviei uma mensagem para meu irmão com o endereço e depois liguei para ele.

- "Para que me enviou essa mensagem?" – me perguntou.

- "Necessito que venha nesse endereço." – disse rapidamente. "mas sozinho." – retifiquei. "ou pode trazer Blaine, mas não se atreva a vir com Rachel." – o ameacei.

- "Ok, acalme-se... já estou indo." – disse e depois desligou.

- "Por fim chegou!" – lhe disse quando desceu do carro. "eles são Rosa e Felipe." – Kurt meio que estendeu a mão para eles, já que eu o arrastava. "agora me siga." – disse puxando ele. Mostrei a casa toda. "o que acha?" – lhe perguntei ao terminar de percorrer o pátio.

- "O que quer dizer com seu estado de nervosismo?" – disse olhando a casa. "é que quer comprar a casa para Rachel?" – perguntou com um sorriso.

- "Para isso não pediria sua opinião e sim... vou comprar." – lhe afirmei. "é que posso nos imaginar juntos em cada canto dessa casa." – levantei os ombros e ele concordou.

- "Então para que insistiu para eu vir?" – interrogou um pouco bravo.

- "Pensei que o casamento poderia ser aqui." – disse temeroso e Kurt abriu os olhos. "No jardim de cima seria a cerimônia e aqui a festa." – comecei a explicar antes que recusasse minha ideia. "o que acha?" – perguntei olhando ele pelo canto do olho.

**POV RACHEL**

- "Finn Hudson." – disse para ele brava, ao chegar no apartamento e ele se sobressaltou ao me escutar. "estou cansada que me evite." – não ia permitir que Kurt continuasse dando desculpas por seu irmão.

- "Minha pequena, o que faz aqui?" – perguntou tratando de me beijar, mas eu me afastei.

- "Acabando com isso." – Finn me olhou com os olhos abertos. "se você não tem calça para fazer isso, eu sim." – gritei furiosa. "faltam apenas quinze dias para nosso casamento e você parece um fantasma, nem sequer conseguiu um lugar." – ele sorriu um pouco.

- "Não é o que pensa." – bufei cruzando os braços.

- "Não é o que? Que teme o casamento, que tem outra?" – soltei tudo, sentindo como meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.  
- "Já chega." – disse se aproximando rapidamente, me pegando pela cintura e me colocando em seu ombro como um saco de batatas. "vou te mostrar o que me passa esses dias." – me levou até o elevador.

- "Me desça... não seja idiota." – gritei batendo nas costas dele. Ele não contestou nada e eu continuei fazendo o mesmo.

Quando chegamos no carro ele me fez entrar pelo seu lado e apertou a trava para crianças, para que eu não pudesse abrir a porta. Gritei mais forte para que alguém me tirasse, mas Finn ligou o som nas alturas. Então me dei por vencida e me abracei a minhas pernas escondendo minha cabeça entre elas.

Comecei a chorar, realmente não estava brava, só aterrorizada, tinha medo de perde-lo, mas tão pouco podia permitir que ele brincasse comigo. Quando o carro parou e o som acabou, levantei a cabeça e olhei Finn. Seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas tal como o meu.

Quis abraça-lo, mas me reprimi.

- "É aqui." – disse com a voz quebrada. Desci do carro e ele também o fez. Vi ele limpando as lágrimas e depois começou a caminhar rumo a uma das casas. Entramos pelo jardim e havia um grande portão. "Já cheguei." – gritou Finn antes de abrir.

E se ele já tivesse uma família? Meu coração paralisou.

Kurt apareceu na nossa frente pulando feliz, mas ao me ver parou.

- "Finn, não se supunha que não iria trazer ela até amanhã?" – gritou e ele apenas encolheu o ombro. "Arrrghhh, já arruinou." – o recriminou.

- "Explique tudo para ela." – disse apontando para mim e subindo uma escada. Kurt enrugou a cara e me olhou.

- "O que fez?" – perguntou.

- "Agora se faz de vítima? A brava aqui sou eu." – Kurt revirou os olhos.

- "Imagino o que aconteceu." – sacudiu a cabeça. "e o que acha?" – perguntou levantando seus braços.

- "Que coisa?" – Kurt bufou. "o casamento será aqui!" – exclamei olhando toda a decoração e ele concordou. "devo falar com Finn." – saí correndo e subi as escadas. "é um idiota!" – gritei para ele e ele se virou para me ver. "poderia ter me dito, ao invés de ocultar."

- "Sim, eu sei... não deveria esperar tanto para fazer isso, mas as coisas não estavam prontas. Kurt com o casamento e eu com os móveis..." – disse apressadamente.

- "Que móveis?" – perguntei confusa e ele bufou.

- "Venha..." – disse me pegando pela mão. Me levou por toda a casa. Era linda, a decoração, a distribuição, o ambiente... "o que acha?" – perguntou se virando para me olhar.

- "É linda..." – reconheci.

- "É nossa..." – olhei para ele surpreendida. "me perdoe por ser um idiota." – abaixou a cabeça. "lamento que pensasse que não queria me casar ou que tinha outra. Sabe que te amo?" – perguntou me olhando nos olhos e eu concordei.

- "Perdão por te tratar mal." – pedi apenada.

- "Não tem porque se desculpar minha pequena." – me abraçou e me beijou na testa.

- "Mas te fiz sentir mal." – coloquei minha mão em seu peito.

- "E eu a você e por mais tempo." – sorriu ligeiramente. "diga que me ama e nos esquecemos de tudo isso." – eu sorri para ele.

- "Te amo!" – gritei.

- "E eu amo você!" – sussurrou contra meus lábios entes de me beijar.

As duas semanas seguintes passaram voando e por fim já era 30 de novembro. Britt, Quinn e Kurt corriam de um lado a outro. Desde ontem de manhã não via Finn e o nervosismo já estava me vencendo.

- "Rachel." – gritou Santy entrando em meu quarto.

Me levantei em um pulo da pequena cadeira em frente ao espelho e corri para abraça-la.

- "Oh Santy! Que bom que chegou, finalmente." – ela não podia voltar até que Jesse não fosse levado para a cadeia e durante a última semana pensamos em suspender o casamento.

Continuamos abraçadas quando escutei uma tosse. Me separei e ali estava Mercedes, a abracei com força até que ela se separou.

- "Muito bem Diva..." – disse enquanto saía e voltava com uma mala gigantesca. "É hora de se maquiar." – Mercedes colocou a mala sobre a cama e lá dentro estavam todos seus instrumentos de trabalho.

Me obrigou a sentar de volta da cadeira e rapidamente movia suas mãos de um lado para outro do meu rosto me dando explicações de como devia abrir e fechar os olhos.

- "Terminei!" – disse e eu bufei, sem deixar sequer que me levantasse, apareceu Britt já vestida.

- "Rach, está segura que quer um coque com tranças?" – eu afirmei e ela iniciou seu trabalho.

Uns minutos depois, Kurt e Mercedes me disseram que já iam, meu cunhado estava mais preocupado que eu pela roupa de Finn e queria ver ele antes, para saber se deveria executar seu plano B.

Quando Brittany terminou, Santy e Quinn trouxeram meu vestido e me ajudaram a colocar com cuidado para não estragar minha maquiagem e penteado.

Nós quatro subimos na limusine e nos dirigimos para meu futuro lar. Meu coração batia desesperado e meus dedos passavam constantemente pelo vestido para tratar de alisá-lo. Ao descer vi meus pais me esperando. Subi um pouco o vestido e corri até eles.

- "Carinho, nada de lágrimas." – disseram quando nos separamos.

- "Me perdei por ser uma filha tão má." – supliquei. Primeiro permiti que Jesse me separasse deles e depois não comentei sobre minha decisão de viajar e o pior é que ligo pouco para eles e até o dia do meu casamento não conheceram seu genro.

- "Não poderíamos pedir uma filha melhor, carinho." – disse meu papi.

- "E não esqueça do nosso encantador genro." – agregou o papai com um grande sorriso.

- "Conheceram ele?" – perguntei emocionada.

- "Sim, ele foi nos buscar no aeroporto. Jantamos juntos." – me explicou.

- "E nos deixou impressionados." – sorri amplamente. "até parece que te quer mais que nós." – começamos a rir.

- "Já é hora." – disse Kurt nos interrompendo.

Respirei fundo e meus pais me seguraram um em cada braço. Subi as escadas com a cabeça cravada no chão, quando vi o tapete vermelho levantei levemente o olhar, só para encontrar com o de Finn sorrindo para mim amplamente. Emiti um silencioso riso nervoso e Finny piscou o olho para mim.

Quando chegamos até ele, meus pais me entregaram, nos olhamos e novamente sorrimos. O padre iniciou a cerimônia e anunciou que era a hora dos votos, sorri amplamente. Finn e eu havíamos decidido cantar no lugar de escrever, então fiz um sinal para Noah e ele se aproximou com se violão. Peguei o microfone e respirei fundo enquanto Noah tocava as primeiras notas.

_(Rachel)_

_ Você e eu nos amamos de verdade_

_ E fizemos de um lugar um lar._

_ Você e eu._

_ O melhor tempo de minha vida_

_ Foram esses anos que passei junto a ti, meu coração._

Finn sorria para mim e eu segurei a mão dele, enquanto ele movia seus lábios formando um 'te amo'.

_Quantas coisas vivemos_

_ Quantas glórias e derrotas_

_ Eu e você_

Comecei a dançar ao redor de Finn e ele se movia, sorrindo, ao ritmo da música.

_Unidos para sempre porque nos amamos_

_ E necessitamos um ao outro._

_ Pelo amor de todos esses anos_

_ Te quero dar essa canção_

_ Você sabe que esse amor foi feito a mãos_

_ Assim como os bons artesãos_

_ Com muito pulso e com muito cuidado_

_ E dedicação te digo..._

_ ... veja que bonita_

_ Pode ser a vida agora_

_ Aproveitemos o que nos dá_

_ A sua companhia e a minha_

_ Que nos amamos sem medida_

_ Você e eu, que nos amamos_

_ Você e eu, que nos desejamos_

_ Você e eu, até a morte_

_ Você e eu..._

Ao terminar o abracei, porque segundo a tradição ainda ano podíamos nos beijar. Finn pegou o microfone e me olhou, depois fez um sinal e a melodia de sua música começou a tocar.

_(Finn)_

_ Amo toda sua figura, modelo do incrível_

_ Beleza e virtude em uma, sua desenvoltura ao perdoar_

_ Não deixa ninguém morrer e vai nos dando ilusões_

_ Você não sabe o que causa, acho que ainda não se deu conta_

_ Faz com que as pessoas agradeçam sua existência..._

Finn estava me cantando ao ouvido e tinha um de seus braços grudados em minha barriga

_Te amo mais do que isso..._

_ Mais que nossa mágica noite de casamento_

_ Mais ainda do que isso, te amo... te amo..._

_ Te amo!_

Voltamos a ocupar nossos lugares e finalmente chegou o momento de pronunciar as palavras que nos uniriam.

- "Sim aceito." – disse com a voz cortada e Finny apertou minhas mãos.

- "Claro que aceito." – disse feliz quando chegou sua vez.

- "Eu os declaro marido e mulher." – meu esposo sorriu para mim e se inclinou lentamente segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- "Te amo!" – sussurrou antes de unir nossos lábios em um terno e cuidadoso beijo que me demonstrava o quanto me amava e cada célula do meu corpo gritava que eu era sua e que o amava da mesma forma.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	15. Perfeito

**Perfeito**

** POV QUINN**

Peguei Beth em meus braços e a aconcheguei contra meu peito.

- "Puck, me prometa que vai cuidar bem dela esses dias." – repeti ela décima vez na manhã.

- "Está bem, linda!" – disse revirando os olhos e tratando de pegar a menina. "eu me encarrego." – disse orgulhoso.

- "Isso é precisamente o que me preocupa." – olhei para Beth e ela tinha os olhos úmidos e eu também estava a beira das lágrimas.

- "Te juro que não vou voltar a deixar as chaves com ela." – não sabia se ria ou chorava ao recordar todas as loucuras que o meu namorado faz com nossa filha.

Para começar a carrega como uma boneca, deixa ela sozinha tomando a mamadeira, brinca com ela no ombro por toda a casa, provocando que ela gofe, conta piadas que obviamente ela não entende... Mas para Beth não tem ninguém como seu papai, quando o vê sempre sorrir e chuta desesperada para que ele a segure nos braços.

- "Carole, por favor vigie eles." – pedi para a mãe de Finn que amavelmente se ofereceu para nos ajudar a cuidar dela enquanto nós estivéssemos em Nova York.

- "Sim, tranquila Quinn." – contestou com um caloroso sorriso. "Puck e Beth não poderiam estar mais vigiados." – bufei e me aproximei para beijá-los e justamente nesse momento escutei a buzina do carro do Finn.

Voltei a beijar eles, saí de casa e subi no carro em completo silencio. Rach se virou para me dar um pequeno sorriso e segurar minha mão. Finn dirigiu até o aeroporto e depois quando nos chamaram, embarcamos.

Rachel e Finn decidiram não fazer uma longa lua de mel, só foram um fim de semana para Santander e guardaram a semana que a equipe dá, para que ele pudesse acompanhar ela no julgamento. Chegamos e Santana estava nos esperando.

Sair do aeroporto foi um martírio, milhares de repórteres tratavam de conseguir uma declaração de Rach ou Finn. Claro que nós pedimos a eles que não dissessem nada. Já que há um mês atrás, quando extravieram Jesse ele novamente, junto com seu advogado, se dedicaram a contar sua versão do ocorrido.

- "Pessoal, o melhor será irmos descansar." – disse ao casal. "amanhã devemos estar no tribunal as oito horas." – ambos concordaram e Finn pegou Rach pela mão, levando ela para seu quarto.

- "Está muito calada." – apontou Santy quando fecharam a porta.

- "Está nervosa e morta de medo." – lhe expliquei. "se não fosse porque Finn veio, acho que já teria se destroçado." – Tana concordou e se sentou.

- "Amanhã será um dia muito longo." – disse enquanto guardava seus papeis.

Combinamos de como íamos desenvolver no tribunal. O forte de Santana será Jesse e o meu Rachel. Repassamos as provas e as testemunhas uma vez mais e depois fomos para a cama por um par de horas.

Quando acordei, tomei um banho rápido e me vesti adequadamente. Cheguei na cozinha e lá estava Finn preparando o café da manhã.

- "Como passou a noite?" – lhe perguntei e ele se virou me entregando uma torrada e uma xícara de café.

- "Inquieta. Se remexia e queixava muito." – bufou passando as mãos por seu cabelo. "está terminando de se vestir." – esclareceu e nesse momento apareceu Santy já vestida, mas com uma cara de sonolenta. "tome isso." – lhe disse Finn. "hoje deve estar atenta." – recriminou.

- "Olá." – cumprimentou Rachel, seu esposo se apressou para abraça-la e lhe dar um beijo. "obrigada!" – lhe disse com a voz apagada.

Rach mordeu metade do café da manhã e saímos uma hora antes de casa, entramos no julgamento escoltados pela polícia. O dia foi mais fácil do que esperávamos, unicamente expomos o caso e ambas partes estivemos de acordo de que não haveria acordo, para nós era tudo ou nada.

Ao sair, Santy foi rumo a casa de Lauren, a antiga vizinha de Rachel, amanhã chamaremos ela para depor e deveria estar lá. Quando os demais chegamos na casa, Finn convenceu Rachel de assistir a um musical e assim poder distrair ela.

- "Quinn." – disse Santana ao entrar. "temos problemas." – meu coração se paralisou ao escutar isso.

- "Abaixa a voz." – pediu Finn saindo do quarto preocupado. "está dormindo." – fechou suavemente a porta do quarto.

- "O que aconteceu?" – perguntei me virando para Santy.

- "Lauren não vai depor." – respondeu com voz abafada. "tratei de convencer ela mas se nega."

- "Muito bem Santy, temos que acomodar tudo." – disse levando todas as coisas para a mesa.

- "Mas por que não vai depor?" – questionou Finn caminhando de um lado para outro.

- "Eu poderia jurar que a subornaram." – lhe explicou e Finn bateu na parede, imediatamente o silenciei.

- "Olha, você deve se controlar." – lhe pedi. "não serve de nada que fiquemos bravos." – Finn concordou e foi novamente para o quarto.

Essa noite não dormimos, nos dedicamos a reacomodar todas as provas, na manhã seguinte chegamos no mesmo horário no julgamento e nos sentamos em nossos lugares. A Juíza entrou e pegou foi para seu lugar.

- "Dou a palavra para as advogadas de acusação." – Santana e eu ficamos de pé.

- "Queremos chamar Jesse St James." – Jesse esboçou um sorriso de superioridade e caminhou até a tribuna. O policial se encarregou do juramento e após isso Santana avançou até a tribuna.

- "Senhor St James, poderia nos dizer quando o senhor e minha cliente começaram a ter problemas como casal?" – Santana estava séria e olhava para Jesse diretamente nos olhos.

- "Desde o momento em que ela decidiu deixar os palcos." – contestou com segurança. Santana caminhou até nosso lugar e pegou as primeiras provas e apresentou para o jurado.

- "Como poderão ver nessas fotos, o acusado esteve a ponto de bater em um fotógrafo meses antes da data mencionada por ele." – Tana continuou expondo seu ponto e perguntando coisas para Jesse.

Pouco depois Luca tomou seu lugar e começou a levar o caso para a teia de mentiras que eles inventaram.

- "Então senhor St James, o senhor assegura que a senhora Berry era infiel?" – Rach ficou tensa em seu banco.

- "Claro que sim." – disse olhando para ela diretamente nos olhos.

- "E poderia nos dizer o nome daquele que nesse momento era amante dela?" – questionou Luca.

- "Finn Hudson." – acusou Jesse e imediatamente a sala se encheu de cochichos. Olhei para Santy e ela estava bufando.

Nenhuma de nós esperava esse giro que deram em tudo, dizer que Rachel era infiel a ele e que ela e Finn planejaram todo o golpe para poder tirar dinheiro dele, para nós era impossível de acreditar, mas o jurado se debatia entre ambas as versões.

- "Me deixa mostrar o maldito vídeo." – me sussurrou Tana.

- "Espera, deixe eles desfrutarem." – disse tranquila e um pouco depois Luca chamou Rachel para a tribuna.

- "Me diga senhora Berry, como conseguiu se bater com seu Tony? O senhor Hudson a ajudou?" – perguntou o advogadozinho.

- "Objeção!" – gritei e a juíza olhou para mim.

- "Objeção aceita." – Nora se acomodou em seu lugar e Luca cruzava os braços.

**POV FINN**

- "Vamos meu amor, levante." – pedi me sentando perto da minha esposa na cama.

- "Quero que isso acabe." – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e imediatamente segurei ela em meus braços. "quero voltar para a Espanha." – sua voz se quebrava com cada palavra.

- "Logo conversaremos." – lhe prometi segurando o rosto dela entre minhas mãos. "agora..." – disse carregando ela para fora da cama. "já que temos a tarde para nós..." – Rach sorriu um pouco.

- "Santy e Quinn estão na cozinha." – sussurrou para mim divertida e eu comecei a rir.

- "Não me referia a isso." – sussurrei ao ouvido. "mas se quer..." – disse antes de pousar minhas mãos no pescoço dela.

- "Então o que é?" – perguntou enrugando a testa.

- "Comprei isso." – lhe mostrei o DVD de Funny Girl que Mercedes me ajudou a conseguir.

- "Sim!" – disse pulando pra fora dos meus braços e dando saltinhos até a sala.

Rach se sentou no sofá, ligou a televisão e começou a passar os canais enquanto eu tirava o papel de embrulho. Parei ao escutar o que passava.

_**- "Rachel Berry, vítima ou mentirosa?"**_ – dizia a apresentadora de um programa de entretenimento. _**"Outro papel para a estrela da Broadway? A verdade dos fatos."**_ – olhei para ela e tinha os olhos abertos.

- "Troque de canal." – lhe propus, mas ela negou. Então me sentei ao seu lado e segurei na mão dela.

- _**"Comoo todos sabemos há três dias acontece na cidade de Nova York o julgamento de Rachel Berry contra Jesse St James. Segundo nos disseram as advogadas da atriz o acusado agrediu Rachel até deixá-la a beira da morte."**_ – nesse momento Santana e Quinn saíram da cozinha. _**"mas para poder opinar devemos conhecer as duas faces da moeda."**_

- "O que é essa merda?" – bradou Santana com os braços cruzados.

Todo o restante do programa foi uma entrevista em que Luca expunha o desgraçado de Jesse como vítima. Rachel começou a chorar e eu agarrei o controle e desliguei a televisão.

- "Olhe para mim." – supliquei segurando o rosto dela entre minhas mãos. "ninguém te conhece como eu e todos que te amamos." – Rach soluçou e concordou lentamente. "além do mais eu estarei aqui para te apoiar, ok?" – a abracei e beijei na testa. "logo a verdade virá a tona." – Rach se aconchegou em meus braços e as meninas voltaram para seus trabalhos.

Na quinta-feira finalmente me chamaram para depor. Mercedes já havia declarado e assegurou que Rach e eu não nos conhecemos enquanto ela morava em Nova York.

- "Queremos chamar Finn Hudson." – disse Quinn com segurança. Eu me levantei do meu assento e caminhei sentindo como minhas pernas tremiam.

Me sentei e uni minhas mãos para tratar de controlar meu nervosismo. O fiscal se aproximou e me fez jurar dizer a verdade.

- "Juro." – disse com voz forte e clara, que não sei como consegui. Quinn se aproximou de mim.

- "Senhor Hudson, poderia nos dizer quando e onde o senhor e minha cliente se conheceram?" – levamos dias praticando, mas agora com todos me olhando eu sentia meu estômago revirar.

- "Bom, eu ia tarde para um dos meus treinamentos na Espanha e furei a fila do posto de gasolina." – abri os olhos enormemente e olhei para a juíza. "não é sempre que faço isso." – esclareci."

- "Continue por favor." – pediu contendo o riso e eu respirei.

- "Bom, Rachel ficou muito brava por eu ter pegado o lugar dela." – terminei de explicar. "essa foi a primeira vez que nos vimos." – olhei para ela e ela sorriu timidamente.

- "Nesse dia trocaram número de telefone?" – eu neguei.

- "Não, Rachel me odiava e eu..." – abaixei o olhar. "no princípio eu apenas queria levá-la para a cama." – me dava vergonha ter me comportado assim. "eu a chamei de linda mal humorada e tempos depois fiquei sabendo que ela me batizou de 'o idiota do posto de gasolina'." – disse com orgulho.

- "E quando finalmente souberam quem eram?" – Quinn continuava fazendo suas perguntas de maneira monótona.

- "Um mês depois quando fomos apresentados em um bar." – Quinn concordou.

- "E como conheceu o senhor Jesse St James?" – olhei para o maldito e ele tinha o rosto inexpressivo.

- "Ele comprou o bar que nesse momento era meu bar favorito." – clareei a garganta. "o conhecia apenas como St James e na verdade até me caía bem..." – o cara levantou ligeiramente o olhar.

- "Quando soube que Rachel e ele haviam sido namorados?" – essa pergunta era nova, pensei um momento.

- "No dia em que Rach e eu celebramos nosso compromisso." – apertei os punhos ao recordar.

- "E como soube do passado entre ambos?" – Quinn continuava improvisando.

- "Foi anos antes, um dia Rachel acreditou ter visto ele e teve uma crise..."

- "Como a que nos explicou a psicóloga ontem." – me interrompeu Quinn, olhando para o jurado.

- "Essa noite Rachel me explicou tudo o que seu ex namorado havia feito." – Rach tinha os olhos cravados em mim, mas se via completamente afetada.

Quinn finalizou suas perguntas e foi a vez de Luca.

- "Então..." – disse parando na minha frente e tratando de me intimidar. "o senhor assegura ter conhecido a sua, agora, esposa na Espanha?" – questionou com prepotência.

- "Sim." – disse cortante.

- "Me explique então como é que o senhor sabia que meu cliente era o ex namorado da sua noiva?" – apontou para Jesse. "como soube precisamente em quem bater no dia dezesseis de agosto do ano passado?"

- "Porque Rachel gritava 'Jesse me solte' e esse cara era quem estava agarrando ela a força." – cuspi as palavras e o cara continuou me fazendo perguntas.

Tal como as meninas disseram, suas perguntas eram simples de responder, desde que Mercedes depôs, todas as falsas bases que eles usavam começara a cair. Voltei para meu lugar e então Santana anunciou que tirariam mais uma evidencia.

As meninas haviam deixado para o final já que era a prova mais contundente, mas além disso era a evidencia que mais afetava Rachel. Um dos policiais trouxe uma televisão e Tana se aproximou colocando o vídeo.

"O que vão ver na sequencia, só será uma confirmação da quantidade de mentiras que eles quiseram nos envolver." – Santana apertou paly e ficou de lado para que todos pudessem ver.

Me concentrei na tela, era a primeira vez que ia ver esse vídeo. Jesse estava sentado no sofá e bebendo algo.

- "Como podem ver..." – disse Santana parando o vídeo. "... aqui está o desaparecido Tony de Rachel e a garrafa de Brandy." – apontou ambas coisas e continuou.

Uns segundos depois Rachel entrou e olhou fixamente para ele. Ele olhou para ela de cima abaixo.

_- "Aonde estava?" – _Santana subiu mais o volume da televisão.

- _"Saí com minhas amigas."_ – Rachel tratou de beijá-lo e isso deu um nó no meu estômago, ela realmente o amava. Jesse a afastou e Rach retrocedeu.

_- "Desde que horas? Os pratos do café da manhã ainda estão sem lavar." – _ele gritou arrastando as palavras como bêbado. _"acha que o jantar faz sozinho?" – _ele se levantou de seu lugar e pegou o Tony ficando de costas para a câmera, era um maldito machista.

_- "Me disse que tinha dado ele." – _Rachel soou tão inocente e machucada. _"me devolva." – _seu aspecto mudou e Jesse começou a rir.

_- "Está onde pertence, em minhas mãos." _– disse brincalhão.

_- "Mas é meu." – _Rach se aproximou dele tratando de tirar o prêmio. Jesse foi mais rápido e pegou ela pelo cabelo.

Me agarrei a minha cadeira tratando de me manter no lugar, como se atrevia a tocar nela, ainda mais dessa maneira?

_- "Você apenas ganhou ele porque seguramente dormiu com os jurados." _– Rachel gritava tratando de se safar do puxão e eu tentava com todas minhas forças me manter sentado.

_- "Me solte Jesse, por favor."_ – minha respiração estava agitada, agora mais do que nunca desejava quebrar a cara dele com socos e ainda não tinha visto o pior.

_- "Eu não quero fazer, mas você me obriga." – _Santana parou o vídeo e colocou um novo CD.

Aproveitei a pausa para olhar para minha Rach que estava com a cabeça baixa. Queria me aproximar dela, abraça-la, beijá-la, para fazer ela se esquecer. Depois olhei para Jesse e Luca. Eles se remexiam incomodados, jamais esperavam esse vídeo, era óbvio que o idiota do Jesse esqueceu do sistema de segurança da casa.

- "Mudei o vídeo porque essa câmera foca melhor a cena que está a ponto de acontecer." – Tana voltou a apertar play.

Rachel chocou contra a parede e Jesse se aproximou dela batendo na cabeça com a estatueta. Eu abaixei o olhar, achei que poderia ver isso, mas agora, sentindo minha cabeça estourar e meu coração se apertando pela dor dela, sabia que não conseguiria.

Cravei meu olhar no chão, sentindo como as lágrimas inundavam meus olhos.

_- "Jesse, por favor, se acalme."_ – não pude conter mais o choro quando escutei sua voz tão débil.

Escutava seus gemidos e choro, me grudei com mais força na cadeira. Tratava de chorar silenciosamente, mas maldito seja como uma mulher tão maravilhosa como minha Rach, pode passar por algo assim, apertei os lábios quando o vídeo parou tentando me recompor.

- "Como podem comprovar, as pessoas no vídeo são Rachel Berry e Jesse St James." – Santana entregou os CD's para o jurado e uns minutos depois a juíza terminou a sessão.

O jurado devia analisar as novas provas apresentadas pelas meninas e amanhã em uma audiência fechada dariam a sentença final.

Essa noite dormi abraçado a Rachel. Queria que ela soubesse que eu estava ali e pela primeira vez desde que chegamos aqui, ela dormiu prazerosamente, sem pesadelos com Jesse a atormentando.

- "Te amo!" – disse para ela pela manhã, quando acordamos.

- "E eu a você Finny." – me beijou. Permanecemos um pouco mais na cama e depois tomamos um banho para ir ao nosso último dia no tribunal.

- "Estarei te esperando aqui." – sussurrei para Rachel antes de que entrasse na sala e ela concordou levemente.

Essas foram as 3 horas mais longas da minha vida, não podia estar quieto em um só lugar, caminhava de um lado a outro e cada vez que uma porta rangia, meu coração paralisava.

Finalmente as portas se abriram e Rach saiu seguida por suas amigas.

Tinha a cabeça baixa e seu rosto estava cheio de lágrimas. Caminhei até ela e quando me viu correu para se esconder entre meu corpo.

- "Me diga o que aconteceu." – pedi apertando ela apenas o necessário.

- "Jesse foi declarado culpado." – sorri amplamente e se não fosse porque estávamos ali eu teria começado a dançar, mas só voltei a abraça-la e beijar seus cabelos. "condenaram ele a quinze anos por tentativa de homicídio em terceiro grau."

- "Só quinze anos?" – disse frustrado.

- "Não." – disse Santana com um grande sorriso. "mais dez anos por fugir do país e..." – seu sorriso aumentou mais. "... vinte anos por manipulação de provas." – Quinn a abraçou.

- "E Luca também será julgado pelo último cargo." – começamos a caminhar felizes, mas Rach continuava muito calada. Me virei para olhá-la.

**POV RACHEL**

- "Está..." – tratou de me dizer Finn.

- "Olá Rachel." – me virei para encontrar com Sandy.

Ele ganhou 2 prêmios Tony por seu papel de Che na obra Evita.

- "Olá." – o cumprimentei com a mão e ele correu para me abraçar. Imediatamente Finn ficou perto de mim de forma protetora.

- "Finn, ele é Sandy Ryerson." – comecei a explicar, mas ainda assim continuava tenso. "é ator da Broadway." – olhou para ele de cima abaixo.

- "Sandy." – disse Mercedes correndo até ele e o abraçando. O ato de Mer fez com que Finn se tranquilizasse. "Como está? O que faz aqui?" – Mercedes bombardeou ele.

- "Muito bem." – contestou se virando para olhar Finn. "um prazer." – meu esposo concordou e pegou na mão dele. "estou aqui porque não queria que essa atriz fosse sem falar com ela." – me apontou e eu corei no mesmo instante.

- "Que prazer te ver." – disse timidamente.

- "Rachel, na realidade não somente queria te cumprimentar." – avançou para pegar minhas mão livre. "estamos renovando uma parte do elenco de Evita e ainda não encontramos a nossa protagonista." – minha respiração acelerou. "queríamos você." – segurei forte o braço de Finn.

- "Quer que eu faça um teste para ser Eva Perón?" – perguntei com a voz abafada e ele assentiu. "Uauuuu. Eu não..." – olhei para Finn e ele sorria para mim. "não posso." – terminei de responder. Sandy abaixou o olhar.

- "Pelo menos tente." – disse resignado.

- "Por que não pode?" – questionou meu esposo me segurando pelo braço.

- "Porque você e eu passaríamos muito tempo separados." – coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas e automaticamente ele fechou os olhos.

- "Eu viajarei pra cá no mínimo um dia na semana." – me deu um grande sorriso antes de se virar para Sandy. "quando deve realizar o teste?" – ele sorriu.

- "Quando ela quiser." – lhe assegurou e Finn me pegou pelo braço.

- "Muito bem, andando." – disse antes de me empurrar. "meninas, nos vemos em casa." – gritou para minhas amigas e me ajudou a subir no taxi que Sandy parou.

- "Por que quer que eu faça isso?" – perguntei para ele pousando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- "Porque sei que ama a Broadway e que classe de marido seria se não te deixo fazer o que ama?" – sorrir e depois o beijei no braço.

- "Mas também amo você." – lhe assegurei e ele se virou para me olhar.

- "Por isso que eu viajarei todas as semanas." – o abracei e passamos o resto do caminho assim.

Quando chegamos no teatro a maioria do elenco estava ali, então o diretor me pediu que interpretasse uma música. Me coloquei no meio do palco e imediatamente me deixei levar pela melodia de Don't cry for me Argentina.

Ao terminar todos estavam de pé me aplaudindo.

- "Se quiser..." – disse o diretor se aproximando de mim. "o papel é seu." – olhei para Finn e ele concordava emocionado.

- "Sim, eu quero." – contestei.

Um par de dias depois Finn, Quinn e Santana estavam no aeroporto para voltar para a Espanha, enquanto eu iniciava os ensaios. Não me sentia tão sozinha porque pedi a Mercedes que fosse minhas estilista, então ela me acompanhava sempre. Mas Mer não era meu Finn.

Depois de um mês de duros ensaios, a obra estreou e sobre o palco eu sou completamente feliz, mas fora dele a ausência de Finn me matava. Tal como havia dito, meu marido viajava uma vez na semana. Quase sempre chegava na quarta-feira de noite e ia na sexta de manhã.

- "Hoje esteve genial!" – me disse quando entrei no camarim e ele me estendia um ramo de flores.

- "Obrigada!" – respondi antes de me lançar em seus braços e beijá-lo.

- "Já podemos ir?" – me perguntou de maneira sedutora.

- "Hoje iremos aonde você quiser." – respondi com um piscar de olhos.

Finn me agarrou pela mão, pegamos um taxi e chegamos em casa. Nem sequer pude fechar a porta quando meu marido estava sobre meu pescoço. Terminei de fechar com um chute e me virei para poder beijá-lo. O sabor de seus lábios, a delicadeza de suas carícias, sua respiração sobre minha pele... Finn era tudo o que eu necessitava.

Caminhamos até o quarto deixando que as mãos viajassem livres por nossos corpos. Finny me acomodou na cama.

- "Espera!" – disse me lembrando da sexy lingerie que Mercedes foi comprar comigo. "Já volto." – disse beijando ele rapidamente.

Corri para o banheiro e me troquei, deixando sobre meu corpo unicamente o conjunto preto.

- "Se prepare Finn Hudson!" – anunciei antes de abrir a porta. Saí e Finn estava deitado de barriga para baixo na cama. "Finn..." – o chamei enquanto me aproximava.

Quando estive a uns centímetros escutei seu ronco e sorri. Essa noite entendi ainda mãos o quanto ele me amava e o quão exaustivo era para ele toda essa situação. Finn continuava treinando e jogando ao mesmo nível e ainda assim, tirava forças para viajar constantemente só para me ver.

Me aconcheguei perto dele e imediatamente Finn se acomodou para me abraçar. Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Na manhã seguinte o despertador tocou e me mexi nos braços dele.

- "Bom dia!" – disse pousando seus lábios em meu cabelo.

- "Olá meu amor!" – me girei para beijá-lo e depois me levantar.

- "Rachel, pare aí." – disse e eu fiquei de joelhos na cama. "por favor me diga que essa noite eu NÃO fiquei dormindo enquanto você colocava essa endemoniadamente sexy lingerie." – falou quase sem respirar e passou suas mãos pelo rosto frustrado. Eu sorri e lhe dei outro beijo.

- "Não te direi nada." – o resto do dia meu esposo esteve choramingando por ter ficado dormindo.

Esse mesmo dia falei com meu diretor e com Sandy. Disse para eles que só faria essa temporada como Evita. Eu amo Finn e não vou deixar que só ele se sacrifique para me ver feliz. Quer mais feliz eu ser do que a cada vez que estou ao lado dele meu mundo está completo?

Os meses seguintes planejava momentos românticos para ambos, mas que não desgastassem meu esposo. De fato alternava as semanas em que fazemos amor, uma semana apenas dormíamos e na seguinte fazemos nos entregando um ao outro como da primeira vez.

Esse fim de semana nos dariam um descanso, por isso, sem dizer nada a ninguém, eu peguei um voo para casa. Quando cheguei Finn não estava lá, então coloquei mãos a obra e cozinhei seu macarrão favorito, preparei a mesa e umas horas depois escutei seu carro estacionando.

- "Mamãe?" – gritou enquanto entrava e eu me escondi. "Mãe? Está cozinhando aqui?" – sua voz estava cada vez mais perto da cozinha. "Mãe?" – perguntou enquanto abria a porta.

- "Não sou sua mãe!" – disse enquanto brincava perto dele e Finn dava um pulo de susto.

- "Vai me matar do coração!" – se queixou. "o que faz aqui?" – perguntou se virando. "não é um holograma, verdade?" – tocou com seu dedo indicador meu braço.

- "Não tonto!" – disse para ele enquanto me aproximava e ele me levantava nos braços. "esse fim de semana não tinha apresentações." – Finn concordou antes de grudar seu nariz na minha clavícula. "então preparei seu jantar favorito." – tentei falar de forma coerente, mas seus beijos não ajudavam.

- "E poderíamos deixar o jantar para mais tarde?" – perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

- "Claro que sim." – respondi com um grande sorriso.

Subimos nos beijando até nosso quarto, me separei só para admirar meu lar, tão perfeito como Finn havia criado para mim.

- "Te amo!" – sussurrei para ele antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Meu esposo me levou para a cama e me fez dele.

- "Te amo!" – ele me disse quando me aconcheguei em seus braços.

**POV FINN**

Me sinto completamente envergonhado com Rachel, como é possível que fique dormindo... não há nada que deseje mais do que fazer ela minha, cada vez que tenho ela perto, mas há dias em que simplesmente não dou mais e caio dormindo.

Já se vão 5 meses desde que ela está em Nova York e eu na Espanha. Alguns dias queria suplicar para que ela voltasse comigo para casa e ter ela como há um mês, quando me fez essa visita surpresa, mas ao ver ela sobre o palco, brilhando tão maravilhosa e radiante. Simplesmente não pude pedir isso, só quero fazer ela feliz e se dessa maneira ela é, tudo o demais não importa.

- "Hoje esteve mais perfeita do que de costume." – lhe assegurei quando entrou no camarim.

Rach sorriu para mim com um lindo brilho nos olhos.

Hoje estava diferente, mais bela, com esse brilho que eu jamais havia visto, mas que fazia ela parecer simplesmente maravilhosa, poderia jurar que até seu sorriso estava maior.

- "Olá meu amor!" – cumprimentou antes de me beijar. "hoje tenho um motivo para estar mais feliz do que nunca." – disse enquanto voltava a me beijar. Eu olhei para ela surpreendido.

- "Que motivo?" – perguntei levantando a sobrancelha, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

- "Finn." – fez uma pausa e meu nervosismo aumentou. "Vamos ter um bebê!" – Rachel sorriu e eu pisquei analisando suas palavras.

- "Rachel, está grávida?" – perguntei para ela arregalando os olhos. Ela concordou com um grande sorriso. "Oh Deus! Vou ser papai!" – gritei com um grande sorriso, enquanto pegava minhas esposa nos braços e enchia o rosto dela de beijos.

- "Vamos ser papais." – me corrigiu e eu concordei deixando que uma lágrima caísse. "já falei com o diretor e ele disse que logo que minha barriga começar a notar devo deixar os palcos." – olhei para ela preocupado, mas ela ainda sorria. "então no máximo daqui a três meses estaremos em casa." – voltei a beijá-la sem poder conter a emoção.

Não podia pedir mais a vida, uma manhã uma garota entrou na minha vida e começou a dar pequenas sacudidas em meu mundo até que me converteu no que sou agora, um feliz homem casado que não cabe de felicidade ao pensar que logo será um orgulhoso pai.

Esses 3 meses passaram voando e a pequena pancinha de 16 semanas já notava em minha esposa, fazendo ela parecer completamente linda. Em Nova York fomos a 3 ultrassom e ainda não conseguimos saber o sexo do nosso bebê, mas o médico nos assegurou que tudo ia perfeitamente.

Agora que estamos na Espanha, decidimos visitar o médico que atendeu Quinn durante a gravidez e o parto de Beth.

- "Senhores Hudson..." – disse enquanto passava um aparelho pela barriga de Rach. "vejamos..." – eu não tirava os olhos da tela.

Jamais ia deixar de admirar a figurinha de nosso bebê se movendo dentro da barriga da minha esposa.

- "É um menino." – disse de repente o médico, fazendo com que me virasse para encontrar com Rachel sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos.

- "Ian!" – disse com voz abafada e eu concordei antes de beijar a testa dela.

Semanas atrás estivemos conversando sobre os possíveis nomes para nosso bebê e decidimos que se fosse um menino colocaríamos Ian Hudson Berry. O doutor nos confirmou que Rach já estava com 20 semanas de gravidez e finalmente programamos nossa próxima consulta para daqui a um mês.

Os dias estavam curtos ultimamente, o tempo passava voando e sem nos dar conta Rach já está em seu sexto mês de gestação e justamente agora estamos no que se converteu em minha posição favorita na cama.

Rach está deitada de barriga para cima na cama, enquanto eu tenho minha cabeça e minha mão sobre seu ventre, sentindo nosso Ian se mover. O telefone tocou e Rachel se esticou para alcança-lo, provocando que me separasse um pouco de sua barriga.

Imediatamente Ian deu um chute e minha esposa colocou sua mão sobre a minha. Para mim, nosso filho é o menino mais inteligente do planeta. Quando Rach e eu nos separamos é quando ele está mais incomodado e passa dando chutes. Sabe quanto nos amamos e quanto amamos ele, por isso não gosta se estamos longe.

- "Alô." – ela disse ao atender. "Mer!" – disse feliz. "espera..." – afastou um pouco o telefone. "Finny, poderia me passar o controle da TV?" – concordei e me levantei para pegar ele. "que canal?" – perguntou enquanto eu ligava. "Muito bem... Adeus!" – se despediu.

Justamente quando Rach colocou, o apresentador anunciou as nominadas a melhor atriz de musical e quando disseram o nome da minha esposa eu pulei para fora da cama para aplaudir ela e fazer ovações.

- "Felicidades meu amor!" – disse para ela antes de beijá-la.

Uma semana depois disso, Rach e eu estávamos viajando para a premiação. Rachel usou um lindo vestido roxo que lhe caia perfeitamente com a gravidez e eu usei um traje simples. Nos sentamos em nossos lugares e eu rapidamente segurei a mão dela.

Quando disseram que minha esposa era a vencedora, fiquei de pé, ajudei ela a se levantar e lhe dei um beijo, antes que ela subisse no palco. Rach disse umas palavras de agradecimento, muito emotiva e ao terminar o evento pegamos um voo de volta para casa.

Ao chegar em casa coloquei seu Tony sobre a lareira por hora permaneceria ali, até que eu pudesse construir um local para colocá-lo. Rach se deitou no sofá e dormiu, a carreguei até nossa cama e aconcheguei ela para que estivesse mais cômoda.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	16. Ian

**Ian**

** POV RACHEL**

Acordei e Finn ainda dormia com seu rosto perto da minha já grande barriga e uma de suas mãos sobre ela. Segundo meu esposo assim sentiria cada um dos movimentos do nosso filho ao mesmo tempo que eu. Me movi tratando de me levantar e isso fez com que Finn acordasse. Me olhou com um grande sorriso antes de beijar minha barriga.

- "Bom dia." – lhe disse me esticando para beijá-lo, mas Finn já estava de pé.

- "Bom dia Rach." – me disse enquanto se vestia rapidamente. "Eu já vou tarde para o treinamento." – se aproximou para me beijar na testa.

- "Vamos ver berços juntos?" – lhe perguntei e ele concordou. "passo para te pegar." – gritei para ele antes dele fechar a porta.

Bufei frustrada, tomei um banho, tratando de não pensar muito na frieza do meu esposo. Sei que era tarde, mas tão tarde para não me beijar? Movi a cabeça enquanto escutei a campainha da porta. Desci e lá estava meu cunhado com 2 sacolas gigantescas.

- "Como está a mãe do menino que estará mais na moda desse país?" – perguntou ele, se aproximando para tocar minha barriga.

- "Bem." – lhe contestei secamente. "quer tomar café da manhã?" – caminhei seguida por Kurt.

- "Só um café está bem para mim." – lhe servi seu café e peguei uma taça dde cereal. "Está segura de que está bem?" – me olhou confuso, enquanto tirava vários conjuntos de criança.

- "Sim, bem." – o tranquilizei, então continuou tirando roupas das sacolas.

- "Por certo..." – disse atraindo novamente minha atenção. "Quando planejam decorar o quarto do meu sobrinho?" – sorri levemente.

- "Hoje iremos ver berços."

- "Perfeito." – disse feliz.

Depois disso terminamos o café da manhã e fui deixar Kurt na casa dele.

- "Olá querida." – disse minha sogra enquanto saia da casa. "ainda está de pé o jantar de hoje?" – questionou enquanto me beijava e a seu neto.

- "Sim, claro." – respondi feliz. "Finn e eu passaremos para pegar meus pais."

- "Sim e nós vamos no carro do Blaine." – agregou Kurt. Eles levam um ano morando juntos na casa de Carole.

- "Então até de noite." – se despediram.

Dirigi com cuidado até o estádio, desde que estou grávida dirijo mais precavida que de costume. Desci do carro e comecei a caminhar rumo ao vestiário. Ao virar na sala de imprensa, vi Noah e meu esposo conversando muito sorridentes com uma loira.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e como pude voltei para o carro. Subi respirando de forma acelerada e apenas fechei a porta caindo em choro. Eu sabia que algo estava mal, como Finn vai pensar que estou linda se estou terrível?

As lágrimas desciam de forma incontrolável.

- "Rach, o que te passa?" – escutei Finn me perguntando e comecei a chorar mais forte. "meu amor, está bem? Me diga o que tem?" – Finn estava sentado no banco do passageiro e me pegou pelo braço para me ver, sua voz tinha um tom de preocupação.

- "Estou muito gorda, verdade?" – consegui perguntar a ele com a voz abafada. "uma anã gorda." – agreguei em meio a um soluço.

Finn começou a limpar minhas lágrimas.

- "Não sei porque diz isso..." – me beijou na testa. "é linda, a mulher mais linda!" – assegurou e de novo se aproximava para me beijar, mas eu me afastei.

- "Mas não tão linda como a loira que você conversava agorinha mesmo." – as lágrimas novamente começavam a sair.

- "Que loira?" – me senti ainda pior ao ver que ele negava, que me ocultava.

- "Não negue, te vi com ela e Noah." – gritei para ele, passando da dor para a raiva. Mas Finn no lugar de se assustar começou a conter uma gargalhada. "não ria de mim." – exigi.

- "Não rio." – disse movendo as mãos. "mas se refere a essa loira?" – perguntou apontando para Quinn e eu revirei os olhos.

Olhei para Finn e ele ainda continha o riso. Minha amiga vinha com seu namorado e ambos davam a mão para nossa afilhada.

- "Muito bem, pode rir." – disse para meu esposo, enquanto eu também começava a esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

O casal chegou em nosso carro e Beth imediatamente quis subir para estar conosco.

- "Rachel, porque estava chorando?" – questionou Quinn enquanto eu beijava sua filha.

- "Hormônios." – contestei e Noah começou a rir.

- "Irmão..." – disse enquanto colocava sua mão no ombro de Finn. "cuide dos hormônios." – lhe advertiu. "graças a eles eu não quero mais gravidez na nossa relação." – Quinn deu um tapa nele e Finn e eu rimos suavemente.

Acariciamos um pouco mais a Beth e depois meu esposo e eu fomos. Passamos o resto da manhã e parte da tarde percorrendo as lojas do centro, em busca de um berço.

- "Senhora, essa tem uns acabamentos muito finos." – me disse a vendedora.

Me virei para olhar Finn e ele olhava o berço da mesma forma que eu.

- "Não, na verdade não gostamos." – lhe assegurei e meu esposo concordou me apoiando. "muito obrigada por sua ajuda." – disse para a mulher, enquanto Finny me pegava pela mão para me levar para fora do estabelecimento.

Voltamos para casa e eu me deitei para descansar um pouco, até que adormeci.

- "Meu amor..." – abri os olhos para me deparar com Finny. "Hora de acordar, bela adormecida." – me deu um beijo. "temos que buscar seus pais."

Me levantei e fiz uma trança simples no cabelo, coloquei um vestido azul celeste quase branco enquanto meu marido usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa cinza. Chegamos no apartamento que meus pais alugaram e imediatamente eles subiram no carro.

- "Carinho... Finn..." – nos cumprimentaram se sentando em seus lugares.

Entramos no restaurante aonde Finn e eu jantamos juntos pela primeira vez.

- "Boa noite." – nos disse o recepcionista. "reserva?" – sorri olhando para meu esposo, as coisas eram tão diferentes nesse dia.

- "Sim." – lhe respondeu Finn.

- "No nome de quem?" – perguntou ele abrindo o livro de reservas.

- "Família Hudson Berry." – o homem concordou.

- "Seus acompanhantes já chegaram." – nos indicou. "sigam-me."

Nos guiou até a mesa aonde Carole, Blaine e Kurt nos esperavam. Cumprimentamos eles e depois nos sentamos. Uns minutos depois o garçom anotou os pedidos.

- "Meninos, o Kurt me contou que foram buscar berços para meu neto." – disse minha sogra enquanto o garçom se foi. Eu assenti um pouco desiludida. "E como foi?" – inquiriu curiosa.

- "Mal." – bufou Finn. "na verdade não encontramos nenhum que gostássemos." – eu assenti.

- "Já vão encontrar." – nos animou papai. "a sua era linda."

- "Sim, toda rosinha." – nos animou papi.

- "O berço de Finn!" – exclamou Carole. Me virei para olhá-la, mas ela falou para si mesma.

- "O que aconteceu com o berço?" – perguntou Kurt ao notá-la distraída.

- "Eu ainda conservo os berços de vocês." – eu sorri enormemente. "está um pouco velha, mas talvez dá, não sei." – disse ela me olhando.

- "Oh Carole, é genial!" – exclamei enquanto me levantava da minha cadeira para beijá-la. "o berço de Finny será perfeito para Ian." – disse a abraçando.

- "Mas..." – disse meu esposo enquanto eu me sentava novamente. "Rach, nós antes não tínhamos muito dinheiro." – eu revirei os olhos. "é um berço muito simples." – me explicou preocupado.

- "Será perfeito." – disse pegando o rosto dele entre minhas mãos. "além do mais, você vai restaurá-lo." – lhe assegurei com um grande sorriso. "Aiii..." – levei as mãos até minha barriga pelo chute de Ian.

- "Ian, não chute a mamãe." – lhe pediu Finn se aproximando dele. "acho que esse chute significa que Ian está de acordo." – eu concordei e nesse momento chegou o garçom com o jantar.

Todos começamos a comer em silencio, até que Ian começou a se mover inquieto. Fechei os olhos colocando minhas mãos sobre ele e imediatamente Finn colocou sua mão junto da minha e pouco a pouco nosso filho se tranquilizou.

- "Ai queria, mas Ian foi um anjinho!" – assegurou minha sogra enquanto se limpava com o guardanapo.

- "Se não levarmos em conta os chutes..." – lhe disse meu esposo com um sorriso meio de lado.

- "Acho que será jogador de futebol." – meu cunhado assassinou com o olhar seu marido por essa frase.

- "Não." – disse cortante. "outro jogador na família não." – mordi meus lábios para não rir. "será designer com o tio." – Finn negou rindo.

- "Será o que ele quiser." – assegurou meu esposo enquanto dava uma palmadinha em minha barriga. "mas tem jeito de jogador." – mesmo que Finn dissesse isso, eu sabia que nada o faria mais feliz do que Ian seguir seus passos.

- "Só que Rach querida, não sabe que seu esposo..." – o olhou com cara de que ia ralhar. "me fazia vomitar tudo o que colocava em minha boca." – Finn abaixou a cabeça apenado. "E Kurt..." – se virou para o outro filho. "se metia entre minhas costelas e não me deixava respirar." – Carole apontou para o lugar e todos rimos. "Ai que meninos mais incômodos." – se queixou.

- "Nossa Rach também era uma chutadora." – meu papi me olhou com um sorriso e Finn se aproximou de meu estômago.

- "Saiu igual a mamãe." – sussurrou para Ian e eu sorri acariciando seus cabelos.

- "Isso quer dizer..." – exclamou Kurt, quase pulando de sua cadeira. "... que será ator da Broadway." – sem poder evitar meu coração acelerou. "seria o mais galã de todos." – seus olhos se viam sonhadores.

- "Já disse que não." – disse Finn interrompendo seu sonho. "Ian decidirá o que quer ser quando crescer."

- "Ai sim... mas enquanto isso eu o colocarei em dia com as tendências da moda." – estava segura de que se deixasse, os irmãos iniciaria uma discussão sobre o futuro de Ian.

- "Então Kurt, como vão os planos para o Chá de Bebê?" – lhe perguntei para mudar de tema.

- "Maravilhoso! Será daqui a dois meses." – disse esfregando suas mãos. "decidimos fazer um mês antes do parto." – minhas amigas estavam ajudando ele com toda a organização.

- "Escutem..." – disse meu papai. "e quem serão os padrinhos do meu neto?" – meu esposo e eu nos olhamos com cumplicidade.

- "A Dupla Cupido." – respondemos em uníssono, todos olharam pra gente de forma estranha.

- "Santana e Sam." – esclareceu Finn, terminamos de jantar e depois Finn e eu fomos deixar meus pais na casa deles.

**POV FINN**

Fui em uma livraria e comprei todos os livros que encontrei sobre restauração de móveis de madeira. Li alguns e outros dei para Rach. Finalmente decidimos o que queríamos e na manhã seguinte fui até uma loja de ferramentas para comprar os materiais.

De volta para casa, passei para buscar o berço que na verdade não estava tão ruim. Todas as semanas seguintes, depois dos treinamentos, eu colocava mãos a obra. Tinha uma das minhas camisetas brancas manchada de tinta e normalmente acabava sujo dos pés a cabeça.

- "Meu amor, venha ver!" – gritei na noite que finalmente terminei. Rach entrou e sorriu. "o que acha?" – perguntei para ela e ela concordou com um grande sorriso.

- "Ficou magnífico." – me assegurou antes de me beijar. "agora só nos falta decorar o resto do quarto." – olhei ao redor e só tinha o berço no meio. "pensei que poderíamos colocar estrelas douradas." – olhei para ela enrugando a testa.

- "Seria melhor algo super masculino." – agora a que enrugava a testa era minha esposa. "é que as estrelas são gays." – lhe expliquei levantando os ombros.

- "Claro, como se não tivesse um irmão gay ao que ama." – se queixou cruzando os braços.

- "Sim, mas acho que seria melhor se o quarto tivesse carros ou bolas." – lhe dei um grande sorriso para tratar de convencê-la, mas Rach negou.

- "Eu quero estrelas." – me disse com voz imponente.

- "E eu coisas masculinas." – cruzei os braços a imitando.

- "Se não aceita que eu coloque estrelas..." – me apontou com o dedo indicador. "... juro que não volto a falar com você." – ameaçou e eu arregalei os olhos.

Pensei por uns segundos. Quão difícil poderia ser? Rachel obviamente não vai resistir a falar comigo, além do mais devo fazer isso por Ian, ele merece um quarto como o que vi na internet. Respirei fundo para me encher de valor e um sorriso de triunfo apareceu no rosto de minha esposa.

- "Pois não fale." – Rach abriu a boca em um grande O e se virou para sair em tropicões do quarto.

- "Muito bem Ian, isso é por você." – disse antes de sair.

Fui para a sala e me sentei para ver um pouco de televisão enquanto o sono não vinha.

- "Rach..." – a chamei. "Rach..." – repeti e revirei os olhos ao recordar que não me responderia. "Ian." – me disse suavemente.

Subi para nosso quarto e Rachel estava terminando uma ligação.

- "Com..." – mordi a língua para me calar.

Isso definitivamente seria mais difícil para mim. Eu já tinha tentado falar com ela 2 vezes em menos de uma hora e ela não se via muito afetada. Fui lavar os dentes e quando cheguei ela já estava na cama, levantei a coberta e me acomodei em meu lugar.

Fiquei olhando um pouco para o teto enquanto Rachel lia uma revista, quando ela fechou a revista eu me aproximei para me aconchegar perto dela, mas imediatamente Rach se virou ficando de costas para mim. Ok, isso não vale, ela disse que não ia falar comigo, não que não me abraçaria. Ai merda, o que fiz? Quero falar com ela, a abraçar.

Minha esposa voltou a ficar de barriga para cima, ultimamente lhe custava ficar de lado. Vi sua barriga e então me lembrei porque fazia isso. Respirei e fechei os olhos, mas não conseguia conciliar o sono, me remexi de um lado a outro, mas em nenhuma posição estava cômodo.

Abri um olho para olhar para Rachel e ela dormia prazerosamente. Bufei e coloquei o travesseiro no rosto, me recusaria de novo se tratasse de abraça-la? Tentei fazer isso, mas me reprimi, olhei no relógio e eram quase 2 horas da manhã e eu ainda não consegui pregar os olhos.

Quando o relógio marcou as 5 horas saí da cama, tomei um rápido banho e desci para preparar o café da manhã. Seguramente Rach não resistiria a minhas atenções. Uma hora mais tarde minha esposa desceu, já vestida.

- "Bom dia." – disse para ela enquanto servia seu prato. Rach acomodou seu cabelo sem me olhar. Voltei para a cozinha e me segurei no móvel, já não podia mais. "Ian." – disse com voz débil. Tratei de me recompor e voltei a sair com meu café da manhã.

Me sentei e mordi um pedaço de fruta, mas não passava pela minha garganta.

Me virei para olhá-la e poderia jurar que ela comia com satisfação.

- "Muito bem, você ganhou." – disse ficando de pé. "por favor, te suplico, fale comigo." – lhe implorei e minha esposa continuava concentrada em seu café da manhã. "Rach, já não suporto mais, necessito que fale comigo e necessito te beijar e abraçar." – fiquei de joelhos perto dela. "me perdoe, eu fui um idiota."

Rach se levantou de seu lugar e me olhou.

- "Se quiser colocaremos até corações no quarto, ursinhos carinhosos, por mim está bem." – Rach caminhou até a cozinha e eu me levantei para segui-la. "brigue comigo, o que for, mas me deixa escutar sua voz."

- "Fará o que eu disser?" – me perguntou por fim, me olhando nos olhos.

- "Sim, o que quiser." – assegurei me aproximando.

Ela pegou o telefone e começou a discar.

- "Kurt, tinha razão..." – disse feliz e eu revirei os olhos. Agora meu irmão conspirava contra mim? "Sim, já parou de se comportar como um idiota." – sim, ela ganhou, mas na verdade pouco me importa. "venha pra cá que planejaremos tudo, muito bem... Adeus." – desligou e se virou para me olhar. "Muito bem, está perdoado." – eu sorri feliz ao ver ela estendendo seus braços para mim. Eu a segurei entre os meus e a beijei com toda a paixão que tinha acumulada desde a noite. Logo que nos separamos me agachei para tocar Ian.

- "Me perdoe meu filho, sou débil." – lhe disse, passando minhas mãos sobre o ventre da minha esposa. "Amo muito sua mamãe." – Rach colocou sua mão em meu cabelo. "então seu quarto será decorado como ela escolher." – me aproximei mais. "mas se algum dia quiser recriminar o quão gay ficou seu quarto com alguém..." – sussurrei para ele. "... culpe a mamãe." – Rach me deu um tapa na cabeça.

Me joguei no chão dando gargalhadas e ela se sentou perto de mim, me seguindo com seu sonoro sorriso. Eu a abracei e ficamos deitados no chão um pouco mais e meu irmão chegou em casa um pouco antes de que eu fosse para meu treinamento.

Depois desse dia o quarto de Ian ficou trancado para mim. Rach disse que me deixaria entrar quando terminasse de decorar. Quase um mês depois, esse dia finalmente chegou e minha esposa me obrigou a tampar os olhos enquanto me guiava.

- "Já pode abrir." – tirei minha mão e olhei para todos os lados confuso.

- "Já terminaram?" – perguntei. O quarto só estava pintado de uma cor azul celeste sem mais decoração que os móveis e uma poltrona.

- "Sim, já está pronto." – disse feliz.

- "E as estrelas?" – questionei olhando para ela.

- "Bom, acho que o melhor será que Ian decida como quer decorar seu quarto." – me deu um pequeno sorriso.

- "Meu amor, se isso é pelo que eu disse para Ian, eu..."

- "Finn, isso é porque eu te amo e acho que ambos nos equivocamos." – me interrompeu e depois calou qualquer réplica com um beijo.

**POV SANTANA**

Amanhã será o Chá de Bebê da Rach. Sam e eu ainda não temos a menor ideia do que dar para nosso afilhado. Mas não é simples, seus pais, tios e avós dão tudo para ele. No natal encheram a árvore de presentes para ele e hoje estamos apenas em 21 de janeiro. Sammy e eu como padrinhos devemos ser ótimos.

- "Santy, que tal esses babadores?" – eu bufei frustrada.

- "Sam, te disse que deve ser um presente que represente a grandeza de nosso amor." – disse irritada. "Se seu amor vai ser tão grande como uns babadores, então compre." – o recriminei e ele voltou a colocar o pacote no lugar.

- "Linda." – sussurrou sedutor perto do meu ouvido. "quando você e eu iniciaremos nossa família?" – arregalei os olhos e tratei de pensar em continuar respirando.

- "Sammy..." – toquei seu cabelo. "se eu engravidar ficarei gorda." – lhe expliquei. "nada sexy." – enruguei a cara e ele me olhava tratando de entender.

- "Então..." – passou uma mão pela barba. "você pensa que Rachel e Quinn durante a gravidez delas não estavam sexy?" – me perguntou e eu cruzei os braços enquanto pensava. "porque eu não penso isso." – assegurou.

- "Não, claro que não penso isso." – lhe dei um tapa no ombro. "minhas amigas são lindas." – lhe disse como se fosse o óbvio. "espera!" – disse quando vi ele se virar. "então anda pensando isso das minhas amigas?" – Sam se virou para me olhar, vermelho até as orelhas.

- "Não Santy, o que eu..." – gaguejou. "o que quero dizer é que você jamais deixará de ser sexy." – esclareceu me pegando pela mão e isso fez com que eu relaxasse.

- "Está bem, entendo." – disse enquanto começamos a caminhar. "e Sam... eu também gostaria de formar uma família com você." – meu namorado me parou par ame beijar.

- "Sabe, acaba de me dar energia para andar de comprar o dia todo." – Sam saiu feliz dessa loja e entrou na seguinte com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Depois de umas 10 lojas mais, encontramos o que buscávamos. Ainda que cada um daria um presente diferente, porque Sam queria algo super divertido e eu algo muito grande.

Chegamos em casa mortos de cansaço e liguei para Britt para perguntar a ela se eles também conseguiram um presente.

- "Sim Tana, não sabe... é lindo e gigantesco." – terminei a ligação com Britt e me sentei pensativa na cama.

- "Ei bebê... o que passa?" – me perguntou meu namorado.

- "Britt comprou um presente gigantesco." – Sam me olhou sem entender. "e se é maior do que o meu?" – lhe disse preocupada.

- "Não será maior." – assegurou me dando um beijo na testa. "se tranquilize." – fez um espaço junto a ele para que eu me deitasse. "vamos dormir."

Na manhã seguinte chegamos muito cedo na casa de Finchel.

- "Sam, a direita." – lhe indiquei já que como trazia os presentes, não podia ver nada. Colocamos os presentes no lugar destinado e depois fomos cumprimentar a todos.

- "Olá Rach." – lhe dei um beijo e ela estava sentada. "Olá pequenino." – disse para Ian.

- "Olá Santana." – me respondeu Finn contendo um riso.

- "Você não tem nada de pequenino." – disse negando e ele riu com uma grande gargalhada. Rach enrugou a cara.

- "Está bem?" – lhe perguntou Finn, preocupado.

- "Sim." – respondeu respirando um pouco agitada. "é a dor de estômago que mencionei." – esclareceu.

Depois disso cumprimentamos as meninas, Tina e Mike que há meses não via.

- "Gaby!" – gritou Mike começando a correr atrás de uma de suas gêmeas. Voltou depois de um tempo, com a menina nos braços e a outra agarrada em sua calça.

Sam e eu pegamos nossos lugares.

- "Gaby é como um furacão, mas Glory é muito tranquila." – me esclareceu meu namorado olhando para seu amigo e suas filhas. Kurt iniciou a celebração. Primeiro Carole e os pais de Rach disseram umas palavras para o futuros pais e Rachel derramou umas lágrimas.

Em seguida disso, se realizou o brinde e depois fizeram algumas atividades. Mais tarde serviram a comida e finalmente chegou a hora de abrir os presentes. Me ergui na cadeira para ver bem. Sam segurou minha mão ao ver que Rach tinha seu presente, já que a tradição diz que o dono do primeiro, sétimo e último presente são os próximos a ficarem grávidos.

- "Para Ian, com muito carinho de seu padrinho." – Rachel leu o cartão e todos começaram a assobiar para nós.

- "Serão os próximos!" – nos advertiu Puck, balançando Beth em nossa direção.

Rachel tirou o Xbox de Sam e olhou confusa para ele, enquanto os olhos de seu esposo brilharam.

- "Obrigado!" – disse Finn pegando a caixa. O seguinte presente foi o de Blaine que deu um uniforme oficial do Real Madrid. Finn era o mais emocionado com os presentes, já que colocava tudo sobre a barriga de Rach e sorria como um menino pequeno, rasgando os embrulhos.

Mike e Tina deram uma caixa cheia de fraldas de diferentes tamanhos. Quinn e Puck deram uma cadeirinha para carro. Kurt obviamente tinha quase um armário novo. Carole deu uma manta linda que ela mesma fez.

- "O seguinte é o sétimo presente." – gritou Leroy. "escolha bem carinho."

Rach concordou e olhou os presentes que faltavam. Olhei para Sam e ele tinha um grande sorriso.

- "De sua madrinha." – o meu estômago revirou ao escutar isso, nem sequer me virei para ver, isso era demais. Como íamos ser o primeiro e o sétimo?

- "Agora sim não se salvam." – gritou Finn abrindo o presente. "Oh... Uau!" – disse ao terminar de desembrulhar. "tem que armar hoje mesmo." – Sam concordou e me pegou pela mão.

Meu presente era um parque de jogos com um tobogã e bolinhas. Os seguintes foram Hiram e Leroy, que deram uma cadeirinha de comer e só faltava sobre a mesa um presente de formato irregular que devia ser o de Britt e Artie.

Rach desembrulhou um grande unicórnio de pelúcia que era quase de seu tamanho. Britt aplaudiu feliz não sei se por ser a última ou por seu presente. Berry começou a tratar de se levantar, mas seu esposo se adiantou.

- "Ainda falta o presente do papai." – disse enquanto se agachava para tirar uma pequena caixa e entregar para Rach.

Minha amiga abriu e tirou um livro azul com marrom.

- "Para isso andava buscando fotos?" – disse com a voz abafada. Finn concordou e conforme passava as folhas as lagrimas caiam. "é lindo." – assegurou antes de beijá-lo.

- "Umas palavras da futura mãe." – disse Kurt e Finn se aproximou para ajudá-la a se levantar. Rach enrugou a cara e ficou inclinada um momento.

- "A bolsa estourou." – disse com a voz abafada e eu revirei os olhos.

- "Berry, isso não tem graça." – me queixei.

- "É sério." – quando vi bem sua expressão, soube que não mentia.

Kurt emitiu um grito abafado e todos entramos em estado de pânico.

- "Acalmem-se!" – gritou Finn. "Sam, necessito que dirija meu carro." – meu namorado concordou enquanto ficava de pé e pegava as chaves do carro. "pode caminhar ou eu te carrego?" – perguntou para Rach.

- "Posso caminhar." – lhe assegurou.

- "Santana." – Finn falava de forma autoritária, tal como faz no campo de futebol. "Vá até o quarto de Ian e traga a bolsa que está sobre o móvel." – corri para o quarto e peguei a bolsa azul que tinha a roupa para Ian e Rachel.

**POV FINN**

Ajudei Rachel a subir no banco traseiro, coloquei o cinto de segurança e me sentei perto dela.

- "Dirija com cuidado." – disse para meu amigo, colocando minha mão sobre seu obro e Sam assentiu. Pouco depois, Santana subiu com a bolsa que mandei ela pegar. "Rach, respira como disso o doutor." – lhe pedi quando Sam arrancou.

Rach concordou e ambos começamos a respirar dessa forma.

- "Quase chegamos." – lhe assegurei quando apertou minha mão devido a uma contração. "Rachel Berry." – disse para a enfermeira, ajudando minha esposa a se sentar na cadeira de rodas.

Imediatamente nos fizeram entrar e levaram Rach para prepará-la, enquanto me deram as coisas que eu necessitava usar para poder estar dentro da sala de parto. Me troquei tão rápido como minhas mãos tremulas me permitiam.

Entrei e Rach já estava deitada sobre a mesa e respirava de forma agitada, peguei sua mão e ela sorriu para mim de forma retorcida. De repente teve outra contração.

- "Empurre Rachel." – disse o doutor e ela fez o que ele lhe pedia, em meio a um grito.

Limpei uma gota de suor que escorria por sua testa.

- "Está fazendo muito bem." – minha esposa voltou a empurrar apertando minha mão com força. Rach respirava de forma acelerada e eu a imitava tratando de ajudar.

- "Rachel, já vejo a cabeça." – assegurou o doutor e meu coração pulou de emoção.

- "Já vê a cabeça." – disse feliz e Rach empurrou mais 3 vezes até que o som do choro de Ian preencheu nossos ouvidos.

Sorri sentindo como as lágrimas caiam. Dei um beijo em Rach e ela se via completamente esgotada, mas ainda assim linda.

- "Você foi genial." – afirmei a beijando novamente na testa e ela colocou sua mão na minha bochecha.

- "Senhor..." – me chamou o doutor. "quer cortar o cordão?" – olhei para Rach assustado e ela concordou com delicadeza.

- "Sim." – disse com voz quebrada.

O médico me indicou o que deveria fazer e com cuidado peguei a tesoura e lentamente cortei o cordão umbilical. Enquanto fiz isso, a enfermeira pegou Ian e o envolveu um uma coberta. Voltei para perto de Rach justamente quando lhe entregava nosso filho.

- "É lindo." – lhe assegurei e ela sorriu.

- "É perfeito." – disse com um sorriso enquanto derramava uma lágrima.

- "Obrigada por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo." – voltei a beijá-la com um grande sorriso e depois dei um em meu filho na sua mãozinha. "Te amo meu pequeno." – sussurrei para ele.

- "Senhor Hudson, agora deve sair." – me despedi com dificuldade de ambos e fui para a sala de espera, aonde estavam nossos amigos e familiares.

- "Como estão?" – perguntou Britt ao me ver.

- "Perfeitos." – assegurei a eles e minha mãe começou a chorar emocionada. Me aproximei para abraça-la. "em umas horas virá o doutor para nos deixar entrar." – todos concordaram e nos sentamos para esperar.

Eu morria por voltar a entrar e estar perto de ambos. Puck tinha razão quando me disse que ao ter um filho com a pessoa que ama, todos seus sentimentos se elevam ao quadrado. Meu amor por ambos não cabe em meu peito, é como se estivesse a ponto de explodir.

- "Já podem entrar." – todos ficamos de pé. "Ian está na UTI neonatal." – me assustei ao escutar isso.

- "Por que?" – questionei nervoso.

- "Por ser prematuro queremos ter ele um pouco mais em observação." – concordei e minha mãe segurou minha mão. "Rachel está no quarto dela." – terminou de explicar. "quem vão ver primeiro?"

- "Ian." – responderam todos em coro. O doutor concordou e nos guiou até a neonatologia.

Todos grudaram na janela para ver ele.

- "É ele." – apontou Quinn e se virou para me olhar em busca de uma resposta. Eu assenti e ela se virou. "tem seu nariz e bochechas, mas os lábios de Rach." – sorri vendo nosso pequeno.

- "Fala se não é o menino mais lindo?" – perguntei e seus avós concordara, rapidamente.

- "Não é não." – disse Puck ganhando um tapão de sua namorada. "É que a Beth é mais bonita." – refutou.

- "Sim, mas Beth é menina." – disse bravo. "e eu disse menino." – lhe disse cruzando os braços.

- "Bom, assim sim." – reconheceu ele olhando de novo para a janela.

Ficamos um pouco mais olhando para ele, até que o médico nos disse para irmos ver minha esposa. Ao entrar me aproximei dela para me beijar e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, fazendo perguntas ou a felicitando e Rach olhava de um lado a outro, sem saber o que dizer.

- "Vejamos, façam silencio!" – exigi levantando um pouco a voz. "Rach está muito esgotada." – coloquei minha mão na bochecha dela. "levantem a mão e eu dou a palavra." – todos concordaram e Blaine levantou a dele imediatamente.

- "Blaine." – ele sorriu.

- "Você se excede de super protetor." – todos, inclusive Rachel, começaram a rir e eu cruzei os braços.

- "Alguém vai levantar a mão para dizer algo importante?" – perguntei fulminando meu cunhado com o olhar. "Leroy." – disse ao ver ele levantando sua mão.

- "Quanto pesa?" – perguntou.

- "Dois quilos e novecentos."

- "E mediu?" – questionou Tina.

- "Quarenta e nove centímetros." – respondeu Rach. "o doutor disse que é muito grande para os oito meses."

- "Ai Rach, é que ele é lindo." – comentou meu irmão e todos concordamos.

Eles ficaram um pouco mais até que uma enfermeira indicou que era hora de deixar Rach descansar. Só eu poderia ficar, a ajudei a se acomodar na cama e depois me sentei no sofá perto da cama. Um par de minutos depois trouxeram Ian em seu berçinho e colocaram perto da cama de Rach. Essa noite nós 3 passamos no quarto do hospital.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)

OBS. 2: Quem quiser me add no Twitter, é só procurar por ( Dany_ASQ ) Sei lá assim dá pra ter mais intimidade, conversar mais sobre as fics e tudo mais...


	17. Pais

**Pais**

**POV SAM**

- "Santy, já está pronta?" – gritei do sofá da sala. "devemos ir agora."

- "Veja bem boca de peixe, se está com tanta pressa, vá sozinho." – só me chamava assim quando estava brava, então eu bufei e comecei a subir as escadas.

- "Hormônios!" – disse suavemente. Finn e Puck me advertiram deles. "Preciosa!" – entrei lentamente no quarto. "sabe que se não formos, Finn e Rach perderão a reserva."

Santy e eu nos oferecemos para cuidar do Ian para que eles fossem jantar.

- "Você não me entende Sam Evans." – ela disse a beira das lágrimas. "essa pança nem sequer me deixa abotoar a calça." – me aproximei e ajudei ela a fechar a calça.

- "Pronto." – disse dando um beijo na barriga dela e depois a beijando. "vamos?" – Santy assentiu levemente.

Ajudei ela a caminhar até o carro. Há 2 meses o doutor pediu a ela que fizesse muito descanso, de fato a proibiu de trabalhar nesses últimos 3 meses, coisa que Santana não obedece e chegamos ao ponto que eu tive que esconder seu laptop.

Chegamos na casa de nossos amigos e novamente ajudei Santy a descer.

- "Odeio ter que andar como uma inútil." – não respondi nada, sabia como se sentia mal.

Bati na porta e Finn abriu para que entrássemos.

- "Ian está dormindo." – concordamos e ele nos guiou até o quarto principal, lá estava nosso afilhado dormindo sobre a cama de seus pais.

- "Não acho que ele irá dar problema." – assegurou Rach se aproximando para nos cumprimentar. "Já tomou sua mamadeira e se fizer cocô, no outro quarto está tudo o que necessitam." – começou a nos dar dicas. Santana e eu apenas tratamos de gravar tudo.

- "Esses são os números que poderão necessitar." – Finn entregou para Santana uma folha com pelo menos 15 telefones.

- "Bom, agora vão." – Santy começou a empurrá-los e ambos se viraram para beijar o filho.

Quando eles saíram, Santana se deitou ao lado de Ian e fechou os olhos.

- "Está bem?" – perguntei a ela preocupado.

Ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso e depois olhou para nosso afilhado, passando ternamente sua mão acariciando seus cabelos.

- "Como acha que será nosso filho?" – questionou com olhos sonhadores. "moreno como eu ou loiro como você?" – levantei os ombros e me deitei do outro lado.

- "Não me importa, será lindo porque é nosso." – ela sorriu enormemente.

- "Eu gostaria que tivesse seus lábios." – olhei para ela confuso.

- "Sempre critica minha boca de peixe." – sussurrei porque Ian se moveu.

- "Só porque eu gosto muito." – com cuidado me aproximei para beijá-la.

Pouco depois adormecemos e só acordei quando Santana começou a me cutucar.

- "O que foi?" – perguntei esfregando meus olhos e Santy fez cara de cachorrinho.

- "Sammy, estou com desejo de comer hambúrguer, batata frita e sorvete." – suspirou ao terminar a frase. "sei que é tarde, mas..." – comecei a me levantar.

- "Vigie o Ian. Volto em trinta minutos." – lhe assegurei antes de pegar minha jaqueta e a carteira.

Dirigi até um pequeno fast food que Santana adora, fiz o pedido a atendente e ela me disse que em 15 minutos ficaria pronto. Me sentei para esperar. Quando me entregaram, paguei e dirigi de volta.

Abri a porta principal da casa com delicadeza e subi silenciosamente as escadas. Coloquei a comida no chão para abrir a porta do quarto e fiquei congelado quando vi a cena.

Santana estava na cama com o laptop de Rachel sobre suas pernas, apertei os punhos tratando de controlar minha raiva.

- "Para isso que queria que eu saísse?" – disse levantando a voz. "me viro e pouco te importa nosso filho." – Santana me olhou surpreendida.

- "Sam, não grite. Vai acordar o Ian." – cruzei os braços, enquanto ela começava a levantar.

- "Realmente se preocupa com Ian?" – perguntei sarcástico. "porque nesse ponto me pergunto se realmente se importa com alguém." – me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Sabia que estava sendo muito duro, mas necessitava que entrasse em razão.

- "Como se atreve a dizer isso?" – sua respiração acelerou.

- "Porque levo dois meses insistindo para que você se preocupe pelo bem estar de nosso filho e você... não entendo." – disse me virando, frustrado. "se não queria constituir uma família comigo, por que não disse?" – voltei a olhar para ela e ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Eu trabalhei minha vida toda, desde pequena minha mãe me mandava vender biscoitos. Não concebo minha vida sem trabalho." – tratou de se desculpar.

- "Mas pode conceber uma vida sem eu e nosso filho?" – perguntei a ela me sentindo ainda pior. "Santana, tem que se dar conta do dano que faz a nosso filho. Nesse momento deve pensar nele, mais do que em você." – as lágrimas começaram a cair por suas bochechas.

- "Eu sei Sam." – disse com a voz quase inaudível. "não quero perder vocês." – me abraçou apertando suas mãos com força nas minhas costas. "necessito que me ajude." – disse soluçando e imediatamente a envolvi em meus braços. "te juro que vou parar de me comportar assim." – a afastei um pouco.

- "Não é por mim que te peço." – coloquei minha ao na barriga dela. "é por Cory." – ela assentiu e começou a chorar mais forte.

- "Não quero fazer dano a ele, mas não sei como ser uma boa mãe." – voltei a abraça-la. "nem sequer sei trocar fraldas."

- "Ninguém sabe como ser um bom pai, Santy." – passei minha mão pela bochecha dela. "mas tentaremos juntos." – ela assentiu levemente. "e sobre a fralda..." – dei um grande sorriso. "... eu vou te ensinar." – Santana se aproximou para me beijar.

- "Te amo Sammy!"

- "E eu a você, Santy!" – voltamos a nos abraçar e um pouco depois Ian começou a chorar.

- "Olá carinho." – Santana disse para ele, enquanto eu o carregava. Ian continuava soluçando. "o que cheira tão mal?" – perguntou Santy enrugando a cara.

- "Hum... acho que é seu afilhado." – ela me olhou escandalizada.

- "Ele cheira assim?" – olhou para ele enrugando a cara. "não me diga que ele fez..."

- "Sim." – disse com um sorriso. "acho que é o momento de sua primeira aula de troca de fraldas." – Santy deu um passo para trás.

- "Está seguro?" – perguntou.

- "A que deveria estar segura é você." – ela bufou.

- "Não muito, mas vamos tentar." – respirou fundo e eu coloquei Ian de volta na cama.

Fui até o quarto ao lado e vi que sobre o trocador estavam as fraldas, os panos umedecidos e a loção hidratante. Voltei até eles.

- "Acho que devemos ir para lá." – apontei para o outro lado, peguei Ian e Santy nos seguiu de perto. Coloquei Ian no trocador.

- "E agora?" – Santy me olhou preocupada.

- "Ok... deve tirar a calça e a fralda suja." – ela concordou e começou a fazer o que eu indiquei. Quando abriu a fralda sua cara de nojo foi muito engraçada. "agora limpe com isso." – passei o pano e Santy continuava fazendo caretas.

- "Ian carinho, por favor não se mexa." – pedia tratando de limpá-lo e eu continha o riso ao ver a tinha a parte de baixo de sua blusa suja de cocô.

- "Agora deve passar isso." – passei o creme para ela. Santana pegou muito creme e aplicou. "acho que é muito." – disse tratando de tirar um pouco.

De repente um mosquito passou perto do meu rosto e na tentativa de matar ele, bati minha mão com o creme na minha bochecha. Santana me olhou e começou a rir, imediatamente os risos de Ian encheram o quarto.

- "Muito divertido, verdade?" – Santy perguntou para Ian fazendo cócegas e ele se remexia divertido. "temos que terminar ou você vai adoecer." – disse ficando mais séria.

- "Ok... agora coloque a fralda." – passei uma para ela. "pregue o adesivo e pronto."

- "Está seguro que as duas pernas ficam aqui?" – eu neguei. "ok... me dá outra, porque essa já sujou." – lhe passei outra e agora uma das pernas ficou muito frouxa.

- "Acho que está ruim novamente." – assegurei.

- "Não se supõe que você sabia fazer isso?" – me perguntou um pouco brava.

- "Pois sim, eu vi como se fazem na TV." – Santana revirou os olhos.

- "Melhor me dar outra, porque essa também sujou." – passei mais uma para ela e Santy jogou novamente a fralda suja no chão.

- "Que desastre é esse?" – disse Finn atrás de nós. Nos viramos e Rach começava a juntar as fraldas enquanto Finn gargalhava quando nos viu.

- "Gente, o lixo serve para isso." – disse Rach depositando as fraldas lá. "Oh Deus... o que aconteceu?" – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- "Estamos trocando fraldas." – contestou Santy levantando os ombros e Rach suspirou com um sorriso.

- "Ok... prestem atenção." – Rach se aproximou de Ian e o beijou. "parece que isso está bom." – disse apontando para os primeiros resultados. "agora a fralda vocês devem colocar assim." – eu tinha meus olhos fixos em seus movimentos. "depois fecham assim e finalmente colocam a calça." – Santy e eu assentimos. Finn se aproximou para carregar Ian.

- "Gente, obrigado por cuidarem dele." – disse meu amigo sinceramente. "agora acho que deveriam ir para casa se limparem e trocar de roupa." – todos começamos a rir.

- "Não foi nada." – assegurou Santy. "espero que quando Cory nascer, vocês nos devolvam o favor."

- "Claro." – assegurou Rach.

Nos despedimos e fomos para casa.

**POV PUCK**

- "Hei Puck!" – gritou Finn pela décima vez naquela noite.

- "O que?" – perguntei um pouco desesperado.

- "Aonde tem a cabeça?" – questionou Sam revirando os olhos.

- "Tratem de me entender, amanhã minha pequena vai entrar na toca do leão." – disse cruzando os braços.

- "Não seja exagerado, só vai para o maternal." – me disse Finn como se não fosse nada.

- "Você deveria me entender." – recriminei Finn.

- "Poderíamos nos concentrar na decoração?" – brigou Artie.

A verdade é que nesse momento estou me arrependendo de ter aceitado ser sócio na compra do nosso antigo bar. Esses três me deixam louco com a pintura, quadros, meses, distribuição e sei lá o que mais. Seria melhor contratar Kurt e assim poderia estar em casa tratando de convencer Quinn de esperar mais um ano pela educação de Beth.

- "Puck." – voltou a gritar Finn e eu esfreguei a cabeça desesperado.

- "Vamos deixar isso assim por hoje." – disse Sam e eu concordei apoiando ele feliz. "Puck tem a concentração de um peixe." – lhe dei um olhar assassino. "e já quero chegar em casa para ver Santy e Cory." – todos concordamos.

Saí apressado do lugar e dirigi até minha casa. Subi e Quinn estava recostada em nossa cama.

- "Olá preciosa." – cheguei ao lado dela e a beijei. "e Beth?" – perguntei pela minha pequena ao não ver ela ali.

- "Já foi dormir." – me esclareceu. "está muito emocionada pelo seu primeiro dia na escola." – enruguei a cara. "achei já tínhamos te convencido, é o mulher para nossa filha." – me disse séria e de braços cruzados.

- "Me ouviu queixar? Estou entusiasmado!" – disse me levantando da cama.

- "Tão pouco finja." – escutei ela dizer isso justamente antes de sair do nosso quarto para ir até o da minha pequena.

Desde que Beth e Quinn decidiram que era o momento de começar a estudar, só falam disso. Minha pequenininha já experimentou o uniforme pelo menos umas 100 vezes e ambas trataram de me convencer, mas eu sei que isso a afastará de mim, fará ela crescer.

Entrei no quarto de Beth e ela dormia tranquila em sua caminha. Sobre o móvel rosa estava seu uniforme, a mochila e uma faixa de cabelo com laço rosado. Bufei olhando tudo, me virei para minha filha e dei um beijo nela, depois a aconcheguei.

Quando voltei para meu quarto, Quinn já estava preparada para dormir. Tirei a camisa e a calça, me deitando ao lado dela.

- "Descanse Puck." – me deu um beijo e se aconchegou sobre meu peito. Mentiria se dissesse que consegui descansar.

Me levantei logo quando houve um pouco de claridade, fiz um pouco de exercício e depois tomei um banho. Minhas duas mulheres ainda dormiam, então desci para preparar o café da manhã. Beth devia estar bem alimentada para o dia que a esperava, então preparei panquecas, ovos mexidos, torradas e frutas.

Subi para o quarto de Beth e pude escutar o chuveiro, por isso imaginei que Quinn já estava começando a arrumar nossa filha. Peguei a mochila de Beth e desci novamente para a cozinha. Coloquei biscoito, pedaços de frutas e cereal dentro da merendeira.

- "Papai, olhe para mim." – disse minha filha entrando na cozinha.

- "Você está linda." – consegui dizer contendo as lágrimas.

- "Bom dia amor!" – Quinn me deu um beijo e olhou ao seu redor. "Por que tanta comida?"

- "Beth tem que comer bem." – ela assentiu não muito convencida, pegando uma torrada. Servi o suco para minha filha e corri para atender o telefone que estava tocando. "Alô?" – atendi.

- "Olá Noah." – cumprimentou Rachel. "Finn e eu queríamos desejar boa sorte para nossa afilhada.

- "Para você." – disse para Beth lhe entregando o telefone de má vontade.

- "Sim." – disse timidamente. "Oi!" – gritou ao ver de quem se tratava. "obigado madinha... oi padinho Finn." – ela assentia e sorria com as palavras de meu amigo. "sim, xau!" – se despediu e terminou a ligação.

Um pouco depois todos fomos para o carro. Pedi a Quinn para dirigir, porque na verdade eu não me encontrava em bom estado. Chegamos no prédio e abri a porta da Beth carregando ela até a entrada do lugar.

- "Olá." – nos cumprimentou uma mulher alta e magra.

- "Bom dia." – disseram minhas mulheres.

- "Você deve ser a Beth." – minha filha assentiu rapidamente. "muito prazer, eu sou Mary." – estendeu a mão e ela segurou. "se quer pode se despedir do seus pais e vir comigo para conhecer seus colegas." – a mulher não havia terminado de falar quando Beth já beijava Quinn.

- "Xau papai." – disse enquanto me dava um rápido beijo e eu imediatamente a apertei forte entre meus braços. "Papai." – se remexeu incomoda.

- "Senhor, deve permitir que eu a leve." – disse a tal da Maru tratando de me tirar minha filha.

- "Puck, solte ela." – me recriminou Quinn. "está nos fazendo passar uma vergonha." – olhou para um grupo de mulheres que nos observava fixamente.

Reuni todas as forças que me faltavam e lentamente comecei a descer Beth. A mulher segurou na mão dela e antes de entrar na sala, nossa filha se virou para se despedir com um movimento de mão.

Quinn me puxou pelo braço e me obrigou a caminhar, mas eu ainda continuava vendo a porta em que estivemos.

- "Puck, em casa vamos conversar sobre isso." – disse cruzando os braços na minha frente. "temos que buscar Beth em três horas, me acompanha até o escritório?" – eu neguei.

- "Eu vou pegar um taxi." – ela concordou. "nos vemos em três horas." – gritei simulando fazer uma ligação.

Quando Quinn saiu do estacionamento, eu guardei o telefone e fiquei no portão esperando conseguir ver minha filha.

Passei um pouco mais de uma hora e meia ali, até que os meninos começaram a sair para brincar no jardim. Quase no final de todos, estava minha pequena Beth. Todos os meninos foram se dispersando nas diferentes brincadeiras.

De repente um deles se aproximou da minha filha e ela sorriu enormemente. Caminharam um ao lado do outro até o balanço, ali ela se sentou e o menino começou a empurrar suavemente colocando suas mãos na cintura da minha pequena. Saí disparado soltando fumaça, rumo a entrada.

- "Desculpe senhor, mas não pode entrar." – me disse um cara da segurança.

- "Tenho que entrar." – disse forçando com ele. "veja a menina linda no balança, é minha filha." – o homem se virou, mas sem soltar seu agarre. "veja como esse menino toca nela." – me queixei histérico.

- "Senhor, ele só ajuda ela a balançar." – me soltou, mas ainda assim me impedia de entrar. – "deve deixar ela crescer." – olhei para ele com ódio. Quem ele acha que é para me dar conselho?

Voltei para a calçada furioso e caminhei de um lado para outro até que as 3 horas finalmente acabaram e Quinn não demorou em voltar. Quando vi Beth correndo até nós minha alma voltou para o corpo.

- "Papai!" – gritou antes de se jogar em meus braços e me beijar. "Mamãe!" – disse para Quinn, mas eu ainda a mantive comigo.

- "Adeus Beth." – disse uma suave voz nas minhas costas. Me virei e era aquele menino fraquinho. "nos vemos amanhã." – disse se virando enquanto eu lhe dedicava um olhar ameaçadoramente.

- "Xau Mac." – disse minha filha batendo suas mãos.

Eu coloquei ela no carro antes de que continuasse vendo esse menino feio.

- "E quem é Mac?" – perguntou Quinn para a Beth, que tagarelava no banco traseiro, como é que as mulheres recebem tanta coisa com tão naturalidade.

- "Ele é meu amigo, ele góta da sua equipe papai." – bom, tinha que reconhecer que tem bom gosto. "e mamãe, Mac ajudou abi a melenda." – Quinn sorriu amplamente e eu revirei os olhos.

- "Me alegra que já tenha um amigo." – a animou.

- "Sim e Mac me balançou e Mac também lavou minha mão." – de tanto eu escutar Mac isso, Mac aquilo, minha cabeça ia explodir.

O tarado da segurança tinha razão, minha pequena estava crescendo e eu não podia fazer nada para evitar. O que eu farei é conversar seriamente com ela sobre os meninos como esse Mac. Eu era como ele, dos encantadores que estão com as meninas bonitas e não quero que minha menininha com um cara desses.

**POV KURT**

Quando escutei o carro de Blaine estacionar na frente de casa, eu fiquei de pé e corri para a porta.

- "Olá." – disse quando esteve o suficientemente perto e pulei nos braços dele para beijá-lo.

- "A que devo essa grande recepção?" – perguntou com um grande sorriso. "Devo continuar fazendo o que é que fosse que eu fiz." – peguei a mão dele e o arrastei para a casa.

- "Tenho uma notícia." – o soltei enquanto ele se sentava e me dedicava um olhar duvidoso.

- "Que classe de notícia?"

- "Do tipo que você e eu não temos filhos." – comecei a explicar. "decidi planejar uma saída com os meninos mais próximos de nós." – cantarolei e ele continuava me olhando da mesma forma.

- "Uma saída como?" – bufei diante seu pouco interesse.

- "Você e eu amanhã levaremos Ian, Beth e Cory para comer e depois para um parque para brincar." – Blaine abriu os olhos.

- "Já pensou nas consequências disso?" – questionou ficando de pé. "esses meninos não são uns anjinhos." – assegurou e eu cruzei os braços. "Ian com dois anos corre e pula todo o dia sem parar, Beth é uma pequena princesa que dança com a mínima melodia e Cory não caminha, mas tem o caráter de sua mãe." – revirei os olhos, tudo o que me dizia eu já sabia. "como se supõe que nós vamos controlá-los?"

- "Você sempre arruína minhas grandes ideias." – me queixei. "como quando eu quis reorganizar nosso quarto ou os presentes do Ian." – recordei a ele.

- "Kurt, não é isso." – se defendeu. "reconhece que algumas vezes é muito impulsivo." – tratou de se aproximar, mas eu retrocedi.

- "E você é um negativo." – gritei apontando para ele.

- "Ok... quer que levamos os meninos..." – não olhei para ele. "muito bem, a que horas devemos ir buscar eles?"

- "Por que sempre me faz isso?" – gritei. "sempre que fico bravo você busca a saída mais fácil." – Blaine continuava me olhando com o rosto relaxado. "me diga as coisas que sente." – eu sempre era o que terminava gritando como uma louca histérica.

- "Eu só prefiro os momentos em que nos amamos." – neguei bravo. "prefiro te amar do que discutir com você." – explicou me pegando pelo braço.

- "As vezes não te dá vontade de ganhar?" – ele negou com um grande sorriso e eu o abracei.

- "E como convenceu a todos para que te deixassem levar os meninos para passear?"

- "Você nada mais menciona os benefícios de uma tarde a sós com seu parceiro." – ri maleficamente. "todos aceitaram sem pestanejar."

Pela noite liguei para os casais para dizer a hora em que passaríamos para buscar os filhos e Sam continuava sendo o que mais resistia. Ele tinha medo de deixar seu pequeno na responsabilidade dos 2 homens com conhecimento nenhum dos meninos.

No dia seguinte Blaine foi treinar bem cedo e quando voltou nos trocamos e fomos primeiro para a casa de Santana. Como suspeitei Sam nos entregou uma grande bolsa, colocou a cadeirinha de seu filho na parte traseira do carro e só relaxou quando sua namorada sussurrou algo no ouvido.

Depois passamos por Beth, sentamos ela perto de Cory e eles imediatamente começaram a brincar. Quando entrei na casa do meu irmão, Ian correi para mim e a bola de futebol que sei pai lhe deu um seu primeiro aniversário.

- "Tio K!" – disse antes de abraçar minha perna.

- "Tio Kurt." – o corrigi, mas meu sobrinho negou.

Desde que Finn lhe disse que nos chamar por nossas iniciais era o máximo, todos somos tio K, tio B, tia Q e parece que isso só incomoda a mim.

- "Olá Kurt." – me cumprimentou Finn e Rach saindo da cozinha.

- "Olá." – respondi e me virei para Ian. "está pronto?" – ele assentiu e começou a dar pulinhos em rumo a porta. "Ian, a bola fica em casa." – lhe indiquei e ele me olhou com cara de chateado.

- "Toma papai." – gritou para Finn, enquanto colocava a bola no chão e dava um forte chute.

Minha respiração se cortou ao ver a trajetória da bola. Rachel e eu emitimos um grito e meu irmão colocou sua mão entre a bola e a escultura.

- "Ian!" – o recriminei e o pequeno encolheu os ombros.

- "Já xei, já xei..." – disse movendo as mãos de cima para baixo. "em casa não joga." – revirou os olhos. "minha mamãe já me falou." – Rach bufou e meu irmão esboçou um grande sorriso.

- "Já praticaremos a pontaria." – o animou Finn.

- "Mas fora de casa." – se apressou a dizer Rach.

- "Bom, vamos?" – disse enquanto pegava na mão do meu sobrinho, mas ele rapidamente se soltou e voltou a beijar seus pais.

- "Se comporte bem." – gritou Rachel antes de que fechássemos a porta.

- "Olá tio B." – Ian e meu parceiro chocaram as mãos. "Cory." – disse meu sobrinho tratando de fazer o mesmo, mas Cory ainda é muito pequeno para entender. "Beth." – Ian a abraçou.

- "Oi Ian." – o cumprimentou timidamente a loira.

Durante o caminho, Beth cantava, enquanto Ian e Blaine faziam uma competição para ver quem contava mais carros azuis e vermelhos respectivamente. Ao chegar no Mc Donald entramos na fila e quando estávamos a ponto de chegar me virei para os meninos.

- "O que querem?" – perguntei.

- "Uma Mc Lanche Feliz!" – gritou Beth.

Blaine carregava Cory. Sam já havia me dito que seu filho só poderia comer nuggets.

- "E você?" – Beth perguntou para Ian que olhava para todos os lados.

- "Não goto de hanbuguer." – assenti. "fango!" – apontou feliz quando o encontrou.

Pedi e depois levei os meninos para uma mesa, enquanto Blaine carregava a bandeja com toda a comida. Cada um fez seu pedido e claro não comeram quase nada porque estavam brincando com a sobremesa.

- "Tio K..." – meu sobrinho e Beth me olhava de forma suspeita. "pode bincar?" – eu assenti lentamente não muito seguro em dar permissão.

Eles saíram correndo apressados enquanto Cory começava a chorar porque queria seguir eles. Eu tratava de consolá-lo, enquanto Blaine foi vigiar os meninos nos brinquedos.

- "Tio Blaine..." – disse Beth depois de que voltaram esgotados. Obvio que todos, menos Ian.

- "Sim?"

- "Nos compraria um sorvete?"

- "Claro princesa." – ele respondeu e foi buscar sorvete para todos.

De volta para a casa os meninos foram comendo o sorvete, então o banco traseiro do nosso carro era um completo desastre. Fomos deixando um a um os meninos e nossos amigos nos agradeceu pela tarde livre.

Finalmente chegamos para deixar Ian, descemos do carro e meu sobrinho correu até a porta.

- "Mamãe, papai cheguei." – gritou enquanto eu abria. "mamãe!" – disse ao ver que ninguém respondia.

- "Estamos no jardim de trás." – respondeu Rachel. Seu filho correu seguindo sua voz e nós íamos atrás dele.

O casal estava sentada em um banquinho embaixo da maior árvore do jardim. Ian pulou nos braços dela e encheu de beijos.

- "Como se comportou?" – nos perguntou meu irmão enquanto Blaine e eu nos sentávamos no gramado.

- "Como sempre." – contestou Blaine.

- "Papai e a pontalia?" – pediu o pequeno puxando a camisa do meu irmão.

- "Muito bem, andando." – Finn pegou a bola e correu para um lado. Obviamente não passou muito tempo para que Blaine se unisse na brincadeira.

- "Estou esgotado." – confessei me sentando ao lado de Rach e ela me deu um grande sorriso.

- "Eu sei, só Finn consegue brincar todo o dia no mesmo ritmo de Ian." – olhou para seu esposo enquanto negava. Eu assenti e me recostei na cadeira, completamente esgotado.

**POV RACHEL**

Acordei ao escutar o choro de Ian, comecei a se safar dos braços de Finn, para ir ver meu filho, que havia passado a noite com febre devido a gripe.

- "Espera." – sussurrou meu esposo grudando a mim para me beijar. "é minha vez." – Finn se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Podia escutar ele conversando, mas Ian continuava com um choro suave. Me sentei na cama desejando ir ajudar, mas não passou muito tempo até que Finn voltou com Ian nos braços., sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- "Oi mamãe!" – me disse antes de se deitar no meio de nós dois.

- "Olá amor, como se sente?" – lhe perguntei colocando minhas mãos em suas bochechas para checar a temperatura dele.

- "Bem." – disse feliz.

- "E por que chorava?" – questionei ao ver que estava muito melhor.

- "Quelia vi pra cá." – me deu outro grande sorriso.

- "E eu disse para ele que só trazia ele se nos deixasse dormir um pouco mais." – eu ri diante o vago suborno. Ian assentiu e fechou os olhos, mas começou a fazer barulho. "Ian, papai vai sair de viagem em quatro horas e quer dormir um pouco." – tratou de lhe explicar.

Finn tinha uma partida amistosa na Argentina, isso o manteria fora de casa por 5 dias, devia estar no aeroporto em 4 horas e eu estava segura que não poderia dormir nem um minuto mais. Ian tem a energia acumulada de um dia de doente.

- "Mamãe." – sussurrou para mim o meu pequeno.

- "Sim carinho?"

- "Eu j;a não quelo domir." – olhei o relógio e eram 7:00 horas. "papai." – disse se virando rapidamente para Finn e no progresso bateu no nariz dele.

- "Muito bem, isso já é suficiente." – disse meu esposo com tom de reprovação mas com um sorriso. "você buscou isso." – Finn começou a fazer cócegas em Ian enquanto ele dava gargalhadas.

- "Ajuda mamãe, socolo!" – me pedia com voz cortada pelo riso.

Tratei de ajudá-lo fazendo um ataque de cócegas em Finn, mas ele podia facilmente conosco.

- "Ahá! Então são todos contra o papai?" – disse se levantando e colocando as mãos como garras.

- "Não T-Rex!" – gritou Ian se escondendo atrás de mim.

- "T-Rex, por favor não nos coma!" – supliquei enquanto meu pequeno ria suavemente nas minhas costas.

- "Tenho fome!" – disse meu esposo tratando de fazer uma voz temerosa.

- "Eu também tem fome." – choramingou Ian de forma inocente e nós gargalhamos.

- "Hora de tomar café da manhã." – anunciei e nosso filho pulou da cama e correu até seu quarto.

A tradição de Ian é brincar de futebol com seu pai enquanto eu preparo o café. Desci para a cozinha e em pouco tempo escutei eles jogando. Preparei o café da manhã favorito de ambos e logo escutei algo estilhaçar no chão.

- "Mamãe, eu não fui." – gritou Ian entrando na cozinha com cara de susto.

- "Obrigado por me acusar." – lhe disse Finn o levantando para sentar em sua cadeirinha.

- "O que quebraram agora?" – perguntei enquanto servia o café da manhã.

- "Um vaso de flor." – respondeu meu esposo abaixando a cabeça. "prometo comprar um novo quando voltar."

Terminamos o café da manha e um tempo depois Finn foi para o aeroporto, enquanto Ian e eu fomos para a casa de Carole, já que há alguns anos me converti em sua assistente para os eventos da FundaHuNi e estávamos a menos de um mês do leilão.

Quase tudo estava preparado, só faltava coordenar quais seriam os artigos pessoais que os meninos da equipe doariam para o leilão. Quando terminamos de arrumar os detalhes com a encarregada do Buffet, meu pequeno e eu fomos para casa.

Comecei a colocar o pijama em Ian e ele não ficava quieto porque queria brincar com sua bola. Quando terminei desci ele e ele correu para pegar sua bola. Eu me apressei para atender o telefone que estava tocando a um tempo.

- "Alô?" – contestei sem parar de vigiar Ian.

- "Olá meu amor!" – me cumprimentou Finn e meu coração bateu acelerado.

- "Finny!" – disse. "como foi o voo?"

- "Tranquilo." – assegurou. "mas já sinto saudades."

- "E nós de você." – disse sinceramente.

- "Aonde está Ian?"

- "Brincando. Já passo pra ele." – entrei no quarto do nosso filho. "Ian, papai quer falar com você." – lhe entreguei o telefone.

- "Olá papai." – cumprimentou feliz. "eu também... sim... não... bom... espela." – deixou o telefone na cama e veio até a mim. Sorri amplamente porque já sabia o que queria. Desde que Ian aprendeu a falar, cada vez que Finn sai de viagem pede a Ian que me diga que me ama e que me dê um beijo por ele." – Lache..." – me chamou por meu nome segurando minha bochecha. "te amo!" – disse tal como seu pai faz e depois me deu um beijo na bochecha. Voltou para o telefone. "plonto... xau papai." – lançou um beijo para ele e terminou a ligação.

- "Hora de dormir." – disse carregando ele até a cama, o aconcheguei, depois beijei e fui para meu quarto.

- "Mamãe." – disse meu pequeno entrando em meu quarto.

- "Diga." – me incorporei para olhá-lo.

- "É que eu quelia te dar um plesente." – disse abaixando a cabeça.

- "É sério? Que presente?" – perguntei para ele sorrindo e apontei para a cama para que ele subisse.

- "Eu." – disse se apontando com os dedos e eu comecei a rir. "e tem que ter seu plesente aqui." – se deitou ao meu lado na cama.

- "Muito bem, então meu presente fica comigo." – o abracei e pouco depois adormecemos.

Essa semana passou rapidamente e logo meu esposo estava de volta. Carole organizou uma reunião com toda a equipe para que lhe dissessem o que iriam doar. Quase caio da cadeira quando Finn disse que ele doaria sua moto.

- "Está seguro de doá-la?" – perguntei para ele a caminho de casa.

- "Sim, acho que poderia dar muito dinheiro." – assegurou. "além do mais, nós deixamos ela guardada."

- "Mas..."

- "Estive pensando..." – me interrompeu. "... que talvez seus pais queiram cuidar do neto deles hoje." – eu olhei para ele confusa. "assim eu e você poderíamos dar nosso último passeio na moto." – assenti com um grande sorriso.

Ao chegar em casa liguei para meus pais e eles aceitaram vir para cuidar de Ian. As 21 horas chegaram, nos despedimos deles e de nosso filho, então fomos para a garagem. Finn levantou a manta que cobria a moto.

- "Pronta?" – perguntou enquanto estendia sua mão para me ajudar a subir.

- "Sim." – disse apertando meus braços na cintura dele, para depois beijá-lo no pescoço e finalmente me aconchegar nas costas dele.

Finn acelerou e a sensação de voltar a estar ali é magnífica, de alguma maneira na moto com Finn eu me sentia protegida. Fechei meus olhos e me dediquei a sentir o vento sobre meu rosto, combinando com o delicioso aroma que meu esposo desprendia.

- "Chegamos." – disse enquanto eu me separava para olhar a perfeita vista.

- "É lindo!" – exclamei com a voz abafada. "o que faz esse lençol aqui?" – perguntei confusa ao ver o lençol branco perto de uma árvore.

- "Tive um pouco de ajuda." – contestou levantando os ombros com um sorriso.

Finn se recostou na árvore e eu acomodei minhas costas em seu peito. Imediatamente ele passou suas mãos por minha cintura e me envolveu com delicadeza.

- "Finn?" – disse me virando para olhá-lo. "sabe que te amo?" – perguntei a ele, colocando minhas mãos em suas bochechas. Ele assentiu com um sorriso meio de lado.

- "Eu sei." – afirmou. "e eu te amo ainda mãos, se isso é possível." – me deu um beijo e quando nos separamos eu voltei para seu peito.

- "Sou tão feliz porque você me escolheu." – Finn me virou para me olhar nos olhos, confuso. "poderia ter escolhido quem quisesse e pensou que eu seria..." – ele tampou meus lábios com um suave beijo.

- "Quando me dei conta que estava apaixonado..." – explicou separando seus lábios só para falar. "...acredite que o que menos fiz foi pensar." – me separei surpreendida. "o que quero dizer..." – disse me atraindo. "...é que só me deixei levar pelo que sentia meu coração." – assenti sabendo que eu havia feito o mesmo. "tinha medo de te amar assim e depois me equivocar." – meus olhos estavam a beira das lágrimas.

- "Mas não nos equivocamos ao escutar nossos corações." – ele assentiu com um sorriso.

- "Foi a melhor decisão que tomei em toda minha vida." – voltou a me beijar. "tenho você e nosso lindo hiperativo filho." – ambos rimos.

Ficamos ali até o amanhecer e depois voltamos para casa, mortos de sono.

O dia do leilão finalmente chegou e Finn se encarregaria de vestir Ian enquanto eu terminava de me maquiar.

- "Finn." – o chamei quando terminei. "Ian." – disse ao ver que não me respondiam.

Desci buscando eles na cozinha e na sala, mas não estavam. Fui para o jardim para ver se estavam brincando, mas nada... de repente escutei Finn na garagem e me aproximei.

- "Papai, mas eu quelo ela." – ambos já estavam vestidos e sentados no chão vendo a moto.

- "Quando for maior poderá ter uma." – Ian bufou.

- "Por que vai leiloar ela?" – perguntou olhando expectante para ele.

- "Porque devemos ajudar as pessoas que necessitam." – lhe explicou e meu pequeno concordou, ficou de pé em um pulo, correu para o outro lado da garagem e voltou com sua bola.

- "Toma papai." – disse a entregando para Finn.

- "Para que?" – questionou meu esposo segurando ela.

- "Pala ajudar." – uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha.

- "Ian, estou tão orgulhoso de você." – lhe assegurou Finn o abraçando e eu não pude resistir mais e entrei para me unir a eles.

- "Eu também estou orgulhosa, carinho." – o beijei na testa e depois arrumei a gravata. "é hora de ir." – disse para eles e ambos arrumaram a roupa. "o que faremos com a bola?" – perguntei para Finn depois de colocar Ian no carro.

Se não levarmos ela para o leilão Ian vai se sentir mal, mas não queria deixar meu filho sem seu brinquedo favorito.

- "Disputaremos por ela." – Finn me deu um beijo e depois abriu a porta para passar a bola para Ian.

Quando começamos a tirar o carro, apareceram os encarregados de levar a moto para o evento.

Fomos os primeiros a chegar, então Finn disse que ele se encarregaria de Ian, enquanto eu ajudava a mãe dele a dar as boas vindas para as pessoas. De vez em quando eu me virava para olhá-los e meu filho estava correndo enquanto Finn o seguia, tratando de alcança-lo.

- "Olá." – disse ao ver Santy e Quinn.

- "Oi." – cumprimentaram em uníssono enquanto me abraçavam.

- "Britt não vai vir." – se apressou em dizer Tana.

Brittany estava a mais de 6 meses no Japão e há 2 meses Artie foi acompanhá-la.

- "É uma pena." – disse triste. Sentia muita falta dela.

Quando o leilão iniciou todos fomos para nossos lugares. Beth estava no meio de seus pais vestindo seu maravilhoso vestido de princesa. Sam carregava o pequeno Cory, que igual ao meu filho, estava usando um traje.

Um a um os jogadores foram subindo no palco para que leiloassem seus pertences e depois fotografar com o ganhador do leilão. Finalmente Carole anunciou que seu neto ia fazer uma doação. Os presentes aplaudiram, enquanto Finn e eu ajudávamos ele a se levantar.

Meu pequeno respirou fundo e caminhou lentamente com sua bola até o palco.

- "Meu neto quer doar a primeira bola de futebol que seu pai deu para ele." – Ian assentiu e eu novamente senti vontade de chorar, mas resisti quando senti que Finn segurava minha mão e a apertava.

- "Cem reais." – gritou um homem.

- "Duzentos e cinquenta." – disse Sam.

Eu havia pedido a ele que fizesse isso para poder devolver a bola para Ian.

- "Quinhentos." – disse de novo o homem.

- "Finn, ofereça mil." – sussurrei para meu esposo e ele negou.

- "Tranquila, tudo está controlado." – assegurou. Olhei para Sam em busca de ajuda.

- "Alguém oferece mais?" – perguntou minha sogra.

- "Setecentos e cinquenta." – disse o padrinho do meu pequeno.

- "Dois mil." – gritou de novo o homem.

- "Finn..." – disse e ele só assentiu olhando para sua mãe.

- "Dois mil dale uma... dale duas... vendido!" – quando escutei isso uma lágrima rolou por minha bochecha e imediatamente obriguei Finn a soltar minha mão.

Ian entregou a bola para o homem e depois desceu. Eu segurei ele em meus braços e o abracei tratando de contar as lágrimas, depois passamos para o coquetel e os meninos brincavam enquanto eu conversava com minhas amigas.

- "Desculpe senhora Hudson." – me virei para encontrar com o homem que ganhou a bola do meu filho. "sou Carlos." – se apresentou e eu segurei na mão dele.

- "Muito prazer." – contestei secamente.

- "Só queria devolver isso para seu filho." – me estendeu a bola.

- "Mas você pagou por ela." – disse surpreendida e ele negou. Não consegui dizer nada mais, porque Ian apareceu perto de nós.

- "Pequeno, queria te devolver isso." – entregou para ele.

- "Obigado." – contestou meu filho tão confuso como eu.

- "Boa noite." – nos disso o Carlos, indo.

- "Ian, fique aqui com suas tias." – saí atrás do homem, mas parei em seco ao ver ele na entrada, conversando com Finn.

Meu esposo tirou sua carteira, preencheu um cheque e entregou para Carlos, apertaram as mãos e o homem se foi.

- "O que foi tudo isso?" – perguntei para Finn com os braços cruzados.

- "Me achou tão malvado a ponto de deixar nosso filho sem sua bola?" – sorriu meio de lado. "enquanto você estava recebendo as pessoas, eu falei com Carlos e pedi a ele que oferecesse o dinheiro."

- "Teria sido mais fácil de nós oferecêssemos." – me queixei.

- "Primeiro, a imprensa teria nos criticado." – revirei os olhos dando razão a ele. "segundo, para Ian foi emocionante." – se aproximou de mim de forma sedutora. "e terceiro, você fica tão sexy quando fica brava." – Finn colocou seus lábios contra os meus e me deixei levar pela delicadeza e o sabor desse beijo.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)


	18. Inesquecível

******Pessoal, me descupem a demora em postar... Mas aí está o cap. Nos vemos novamente lá no final!**

* * *

**Inesquecível**

** POV FINN**

Entrei em casa e um imenso silencio a cobria, por isso imaginei que minha esposa e meu filho estavam dormindo. Revisei novamente o presente em meu bolso e comecei a subir as escadas.

Minha primeira parada foi no quarto de Ian. Me aproximei da cama dele e ele dormia com um pequeno sorriso meio de lado. Dei um beijo na testa dele e me dirigi para meu quarto.

Rach também estava dormindo, mas ainda estava com os calçados e um vestido azul que mostrava sua linda silhueta. Tirei os sapatos e fui até meu lado da cama. Coloquei o livro que Rach lia sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e me recostei lentamente. Me sentia realmente esgotado, as reuniões de apresentação do estado financeiro me cansavam mais que um treinamento triplo.

Respirei fundo para me desfazer de todos esses números chatos e me concentrar em minha linda esposa. Abri os olhos e sorri ao ver ela, aproximei minha mão e passei meus dedos pelas pálpebras dela e ela enrugou a cara como queixa. Eu ri suavemente.

Dirigi meus dedos para o contorno de suas lábios e os delineei. Rachel se mexeu incomoda e abriu os olhos. Ao me ver, um enorme sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto.

- "Olá." – murmurou. "que horas chegou?" – me perguntou antes de me beijar.

- "Acabo de chegar." – esclareci. "como foi seu dia?" – bufou.

- "Ian e Kurt estão envoltos em uma discussão sobre a decoração da festa." – neguei e ela se acomodou sobre meu peito.

A organização do quinto aniversário de nosso filho está a cargo do meu irmão, tem várias semanas planejando tudo para o próximo sábado, mas ainda faltam alguns detalhes.

- "Isso já não estiva decidido?" – lhe perguntei recordando tudo o que Ian me contou.

- "Sim, mas Kurt não gosta do Pocoyo e quer decorar tudo formando o cinco da idade de Ian." – beijei ela nos cabelos e ela se incorporou para me olhar. "e já conhece seu filho." – assenti.

Ian e Kurt tem gostos muito diferentes. Nosso filho trata de agradar seu tio usando a roupa que ele lhe dá pelo menos 2 vezes na semana, mas a verdade é que o estilo de Ian é mais parecido com o meu. Estamos mais cômodos com uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e um tênis.

- "E o que vai acontecer?"

- "Bom... depois de muito discutir, Ian convenceu seu irmão." – sorri e Rach voltou a se colocar sobre meu peito.

- "Me alegra que tenham solucionado." – permanecemos um tempo em silencio enquanto eu acariciava os cabelos dela. "meu amor!" – disse finalmente, reunindo o valor necessário.

- "Sim?" – disse em um sussurro.

- "Estive pensando..." – disse nervoso. "que em nosso casamento sempre faltou algo." – Rach ficou tensa e se levantou de repente.

- "Como que falta algo?" – questionou com a respiração agitada.

Me ajoelhei na cama e segurei suas mãos entre as minhas.

- "Sempre nos faltou uma verdadeira lua de mel." – sorriu suavemente borrando a tensão em seu rosto, então finalmente tirei as passagens do meu bolso.

- "O que é isso?" – perguntou enquanto abria eles.

- "Bom, há anos temos as fotos do Brasil guardadas." – o sorriso de Rach ampliou. "e eu ainda quero que nós vamos juntos." – Rachel pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e o encheu de beijos, mas parou de repente.

- "Mas e o Ian?" – disse.

- "Acho que os avós dele estariam felizes em cuidar dele." – essa seria a parte mais difícil, convencer Rachel, não é que eu também constasse de ficar longe de Ian, mas Rach e eu também necessitamos momentos de casal. "além do mais, é só por uma semana."

- "Podemos falar com Ian antes de decidir?" – eu concordei.

Na manhã seguinte conversamos com nosso filho e ele esteve feliz de poder fazer uma semana de noite do pijama na casa de seus avós. Então já estava tudo decidido, no próximo sábado, as 14 horas iniciaria a festa de Ian e as 18 horas, quando todos os meninos tivessem ido, nosso grupo de amigos teria uma noite de karaokê para recordar os velhos tempos e finalmente as 2 horas Rach e eu iríamos para o aeroporto, rumo a nossa lua de mel no Brasil.

Na sexta cheguei um pouco antes do normal para buscar Ian na escolhinha. Desci do carro e encostei nele para esperar que desse a hora da saída. Rachel me disse que deveria falar com a professora e pedir uma reunião. Estamos muito preocupados porque há algum tempo, Ian chega em casa sem a merenda mas com muita fome e até perdeu alguns casacos e quando perguntamos a ele sempre nos pede desculpa abaixando o olhar.

Os companheiros de Ian começaram a sair e pude ver que meu filho caminhava atrás de uma menina de cabelo grande e escuro. Um menino um pouco mais alto se aproximou dele e meu filho parou, ambos foram para um canto e depois Ian lhe entregou a merendeira.

Caminhei furioso até eles, estava disposto a dizer para esse menino tudo o que a mãe dele não ensinou. Quando estive perto deles, pigarreei e meu filho se virou para me olhar com os olhos arregalados e o outro menino se encolheu.

- "O que é isso?" – perguntei levantando a voz e olhando fixamente para o garoto.

- "Papai..." – sussurrou meu filho se aproximando de mim. "ele é Oliver." – gaguejou. O garoto levantou a mão e se virou para fugir, mas eu segurei o braço dele para detê-lo.

- "Pode me falar porque tira a merenda do meu filho?" – o recriminei e Oliver começou a umedecer os olhos.

- "Não papai..." – disse Ian me puxando o braço. "ele não me tila a comida." – explicou defendendo o abusador.

- "E então?"

- "Eu que dou pala ele." – admitiu abaixando a cabeça. "os casacos e..." – Ian parou ao escutar o choro do menino. "perdão!" – se desculpou. "meu papai pode te ajudar." – eu olhava para eles cada vez mais confuso.

- "Não." – Oliver tratou de devolver a comida para Ian, mas ele não pegou.

- "Ian, me explique." – disse segurando na mão de cada um dos meninos. Meu filho olhava para seu companheiro.

- "O papai de Oliver não tem tabalho e..." – sorri ao entender o que acontecia.

- "Oliver, se quiser Ian e eu podemos te levar para casa." – interrompi meu filho. Apenas escutei e entendi o que acontecia, o menino concordou suavemente.

Levamos ele até sua casa e a mãe dele estava completamente apenada. Ela não sabia de onde seu filho tirava a comida e roupa. Depois falei com o pai de Oliver, prometi que quando voltasse do Brasil lhe ajudaria a conseguir um emprego e enquanto isso entreguei um cheque para que ajudasse com os gastos de alimentação e colégio de seus 3 filhos.

Depois disso meu filho e eu voltamos para o carro.

- "Ian..." – disse me virando para ele. "estou tão orgulhoso de você." – assegurei antes de abraça-lo. "o que estava fazendo por esse menino é maravilhoso." – Ian abaixou o olhar e suas bochechas se coraram. "mas da próxima vez..." – disse um pouco mais sério. "deve me falar." – ele concordou. "sua mãe e eu nos preocupamos."

- "Sinto muito." – murmurou.

- "Não se desculpe." – disse beijando ele na testa. "é só que nós três podemos ajudar mais."

Ao chegar em casa Ian foi para seu quarto e eu contei para Rachel tudo o que acontecia, ela começou a chorar e eu a abracei.

- "Estou tão orgulhosa dele." – assegurou e eu a beijei no cabelo para lhe dar razão. Ian tem as melhores qualidades de nós dois.

- "Finn." – me chamou meu irmão. "essa mesa é mais para a esquerda." – me indicou.

- "Aqui?" – perguntei a ele e ele levantou seu polegar. "já posso ir tomar banho?" – Kurt havia me segurado toda a manhã ajudando com a decoração da festa.

- "Sim vá, porque está a ponto de chegar os convidados." – assenti e entre em casa apressado.

- "Meu amor..." – parei ao escutar Rach. Me virei e ela estava ali. "poderia vigiar se Ian está pronto?" – assenti e lhe dei um rápido beijo. "te amo!"

- "Eu te amo mais." – voltei a beijá-la, mas dessa vez segurei ela em meus braços e ela imediatamente enrolou seus dedos em meu cabelo.

- "Podem deixar as cenas amorosas para a lua de mel?" – se queixou Blaine. "se Kurt ver vocês..." – Rach e eu não deixamos ele terminar a frase, nos demos um rápido beijo e cada um voltou para seu trabalho.

Subi para meu quarto e tomei um banho, me vesti uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta. Arrumei o cabelo e fui para o quarto de Ian.

- "Ian, posso entrar?" – perguntei batendo na porta. Abri ela e meu queixo quase foi ao chão, ao ver o desastre que estava. Toda sua roupa estava no chão. Fechei a porta rapidamente para que ninguém visse. "que desastre é esse?"

- "É que eu..."

- "Ian, se sua mãe ou seu tio ver isso, terão um infarto." – recriminei ajudando ele a juntar sua roupa.

- "É que não sei o que vestir." – disse nervoso. Me estranhou sua atitude, ele nunca se preocupa por essas coisas.

- "Já volto." – fui até meu quarto e peguei o presente dele. "tome." – disse lhe entregando uma caixa. "feliz aniversário!" – ele me abraçou antes de pegar seu presente.

Ian se sentou no chão e começou a romper o embrulho e sorriu enormemente ao ver seu presente. Comprei para ele uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca, um tênis e uma camisa xadrez.

- "Obigado papai!" – disse se levantando para me abraçar. Peguei a caixa e fui correndo para o banho.

Saiu vestido, mas ainda caminhava nervoso pelo quarto. "poderia me dizer porque está tão nervoso?" – ele bufou se olhando pela quinta vez no espelho e depois caminhou até aonde eu estava.

- "Hum..." – me olhou e enrugou a testa. "te conto um seguedo?" – eu assenti emocionado. "mas não pode dizer pala ninguém, nem pala a mamãe." – eu neguei.

- "Para sua mãe sim." – não tenho segredos com Rachel.

- "Não." – se queixou. "é um seguedo!" – eu pensei por um momento. Se Ian consume drogas é melhor que um de nós saiba.

- "Muito bem, não direi nada." – passei o zíper imaginário por meus lábios e ele assentiu.

- "É que tem uma menina, se chama Alana e ela..." – conforme falava, sua voz se convertia em um sussurro. "é linda." – reconheceu olhando para seus sapatos e eu sorri. "mas os outlos meninos não gostam dela." – ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama. "me dizem que se eu falar com ela, eles não vão ser meus amigos." – Ian bufou inconformado. "e ela me olha tliste porque antes eu falava com ela." – sua voz estava apagada.

- "E quer falar com ela?" – lhe perguntei e ele assentiu. "então porque deixa que os demais te digam o que fazer?" – questionei um pouco incomodado.

- "Porque não quelo ficar sem amigos." – respondeu.

- "Ian, se eles te obrigam a algo que não quer, é porque não são seus amigos." – meu filho me olhou confuso. "sabe o que faz machuca a Alana?" – ele concordou com a cabeça baixa. "deve escolher bem seus amigos, os que te fazem sentir mal não são amigos." – o aconselhei. "e ela virá hoje?" – mudei de tema ao ver que seus olhos se umedeciam.

- "Eu dei o convite pala ela, mas não sei se vem." – levantou os ombros.

- "Estou seguro de que virá." – o animei e ele sorriu.

Descemos juntos, já que Kurt queria que Ian recebesse todos os convidados, cada vez que a campainha tocava meu filho corria com um grande sorriso para abrir a porta, mas quando se dava conta de que não era a menina, seu sorriso se manchava. Esteve meia hora assim, até que Britt se aproximou dele.

- "Hora de iniciar a festa!" – lhe disse. Ela se disfarçou de palhaça e Artie era seu assistente.

Ambos se ofereceram para fazer isso como presente de aniversário.

- "É que..." – os olhos de Ian se encheram de lágrimas.

- "Britt." – ela se virou para me olhar. "Ian e eu devemos fazer algo antes." – peguei meu filho pela mão e começamos a sair de casa.

- "Aonde vão?" – nos viramos e Rach nos olhava com os braços cruzados.

- "Não posso te falar, mas te prometo que voltamos logo." – Ian a beijou na bochecha e eu fiz o mesmo.

- "Muito bem, me deixem sozinha controlando o Kurt." – nos gritou Rach enquanto subíamos no carro.

Fomos até a casa a Alana e batemos na porta. Uma mulher mais ou menos da minha estatura abriu.

- "Oi, a Aly está?" – se apressou a perguntar meu filho com a voz tremula. A mulher assentiu.

- "Claro." – se virou. "Aly querida, estão te procurando." – gritou e de repente a menina que vi ontem, a que Ian seguia, desceu as escadas.

- "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou para Ian completamente corada.

- "É que como não veio pala minha festa, eu..." – gaguejou sem olhá-la.

- "Viemos te buscar para a festa como a convidada de honra." – esclareci e Alana me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- "Mas eu não tenho um plesente." – disse apenada olhando para Ian.

- "Não importa." – disse meu filho.

- "Você será o presente." – Ian concordou me apoiando.

- "Vou perguntar minha mamãe." – nos deu um sorriso.

A mãe da menina concordou em deixá-la ir, esperamos Aly enquanto ela se trocava e meu filho caminhava de um lado a outro nervoso pela espera. Quando a menina finalmente desceu, vestindo um vestido branco com azul, ambos sorriram e me apressei a levá-los de volta para a festa.

Quando entramos, Kurt me dedicou um olhar assassino. Eu ignorei e fui para perto de Rachel, que sorria olhando a alegria no rosto do nosso filho. Britt iniciou a festa e de repente Ian lhe pediu um momento no palco, ela o anunciou e ele foi para o centro e pegou o microfone.

- "Ela..." – apontou para Alana. "...é Aly..." – Rachel se inclinou para mim.

- "Deverá me contar tudo o que sabe sobre Aly." – me ameaçou e eu assenti. "é linda!" – disse em tom mais suave.

- "E selá minha convidada especial." – muitos meninos começaram a cochichar. "e vai ser minha amiga pala semple." – assegurou com um grande sorriso. "e não vou pemitir que voltem a incomodar ela." – olhou para uns meninos do lado direito e eu sorri. "Obigado paiacinha B." – disse devolvendo o microfone para Britt e se sentando em seu lugar ao lado de Aly.

O resto da festa Britt e Artie estiveram com todos os meninos brincando e rindo.

- "Irmão, chegou a hora." – disse Puck com voz estranha, enquanto colocava sua mão em meu ombro e Sam riu diante o comentário. "primeiro começam como amigos e depois..." – apertou. "termina dizendo que se casará com um menino chamado Mark." – Sam e eu gargalhamos.

- "Isso só atormenta os pais ciumentos." – brincou Sam.

- "Sim Puck, além do mais Aly me simpatiza." – afirmei e ele negou.

Pouco a pouco os meninos foram indo para suas casas e finalmente Rach e eu nos desculpamos para nos ausentar por uns minutos. Fomos deixar Alana e fiquei orgulhoso ao ver meu filho acompanhá-la até a porta e depois lhe dar um abraço. Finalmente levamos minha mãe e Ian para a casa dela.

- "Carinho, se comporte bem." – Rach pediu antes de abraçá-lo.

- "Sim mamãe."

- "Vamos sentir sua falta." – lhe assegurei.

- "E eu..." – respondeu e nós 3 nos fundimos em um abraço.

Voltamos para casa e o pessoal já haviam montado a aparelhagem, colocaram a carne para assar e as coisas para o karaokê já estava instalada. Britt pegou o microfone.

- "Novamente serei a animadora." – disse feliz ainda com sua roupa de palhaça.

- "E eu o assistente dela." – esclareceu Artie.

A noite começou rápida. Rach estava conversando com suas amigas, suponho que colocando em sua todas as novidades na vida delas, enquanto eu bebia um pouco com Blaine.

Isso sem nem um momento evitar olhar para minha esposa, se vê tão bela com essa calça jeans e essa blusa azul.

- "Muito bem Finn..." – disse Artie aparecendo perto de mim. "todos devemos cantar no karaokê, então escolha sua música." – me entregou um catálogo e eu comecei a repassar cada uma das músicas.

As meninas subiram no palco e disseram que iam cantar juntas uma canção. Cada uma pegou um microfone e claro que meus olhos foram direto para minha esposa, quando nossos olhares se encontraram ela piscou para mim.

_(Brittany)_

_ Até o ar quer ver o que acontece._

_ Até o tempo quer descansar._

_ (Santana)_

_ Qual é a magia que vibra entre nós?_

_ A que se sente em cada respirar_

_ (Quinn)_

_ Se desperta cada parte da minha alma_

_ Com apenas escutar seu nomear_

_ (Rachel)_

_ Quando tenho você ao meu lado_

_ Não posso me concentrar mais..._

Rachel havia caminhado até meu lado e podia escutar os assobios de todos, mas não me importava, eu só me perdi no mar de seus olhos e na doçura de sua voz.

_(Santana)_

_ As estrelas brilham mais_

_ (Quinn)_

_ O universo para de girar_

_ (Rachel)_

_ Quando me beija até o mar suspira_

_ (Brittany)_

_ São testemunhas para confirmar..._

_ (Juntas)_

_ ... Me entrego a você nesse momento_

_ Não existe ninguém além de você_

_ Não sei aonde termina_

_ Nem sei aonde começa_

_ É só que brilho pela sua luz_

_ É para mim_

_ Serei sempre sua_

_ Há perfeição em nosso amar_

_ Te amo... não tem mais o que falar_

Quando terminaram segurei ela em meus braços e a beijei.

- "Sim, aí tem muito mel." – disse Britt fazendo que nos separássemos. "me devolva o microfone." – disse para Rach. Minha esposa entregou e se virou para me beijar novamente.

- "Finn, é sua vez." – voltou a nos interromper Britt. Eu revirei os olhos e subi no palco.

- "Rach, não quero que jamais nos aconteça o que diz essa música." – ela enrugou a testa. "por isso, em cada manhã, tarde e noite te direi o quanto te amo." – a melodia começou a tocar.

_(Finn)_

_ A tarde passa lenta_

_ E as horas me consomem_

_ Estou ansioso para voltar a te ver_

_ Não posso compreender_

_ Como foi que o costume_

_ Mudou nossa maneira de querer..._

_ ... e de nos falta pouco tempo?_

_ Se amanhã acabam nossos dias?_

_ E se não te disse o suficiente_

_ Que te adoro com a vida_

_ E se nos falta pouco tempo?_

_ E se não pudesse te fazer mais amor?_

_ Se não chego a te jurar_

_ Que ninguém pode te amar mais do que eu_

- "Isso jamais vai acontecer." – disse perto dos meus lábios. "te amo!" – assegurou antes de que nossos lábios voltassem a se unir.

- "te amo minha pequena." – lhe disse me separando o mínimo.

- "Gente!" – disse Kurt. "lamento interromper todo o amor, mas acho que deveriam ir se despedindo." – olhei para o relógio e tínhamos pouco mais de meia hora para chegar no aeroporto.

- "Está na hora." – sussurrei para Rach no ouvido e ela estremeceu.

Nos despedimos de todos e meu irmão ficou responsável pela limpeza de nossa casa. Rach e eu subimos para terminar de descer com nossa bagagem e levar para o carro. Durante o voo, Rachel se aconchegou contra meu peito e nos abrigamos com a mesma coberta, dormindo quase todo o tempo, quando eu acordava beijava os cabelos dela antes de voltar a dormir.

Quando saímos do aeroporto nos esperava um chofer e enquanto caminhávamos para o carro tirei a câmera de vídeo.

- "Rach, está emocionada para nossa lua de mel?" – ela se virou com um grande sorriso.

- "Estou nervosa..." – riu suavemente. "é que não sei o que fará quando me ver..." – se aproximou da câmera. "... nua..." – murmurou. "pela primeira vez." – ambos começamos a gargalhar. Virei a câmera para mim.

- "A mim me preocupa que não goste de mim." – Rachel continuava rindo enquanto subíamos para o carro. "é que Rachel..." – disse em um sussurro ainda me focando com a câmera. "tenho muitas pintas nas costas." – girei a câmera.

- "Muitas?" – perguntou enrugando a cara e eu assenti. "me deixa ver." – pegou a câmera e me fez virar enquanto levantava minha camisa. "é verdade... é muito sardento." – Rach continha o riso.

- "Quer o divórcio?" – tratei de soar machucado.

- "Não sei, me beije." – me inclinei para ela. "desse beijo depende tudo." – ameaçou.

- "Então devo fazer bem." – Rach continuava nos gravando. Me aproximei e o primeiro que fiz foi beijar suavemente seu nariz. Me separei para olhar para ela e ela sorria com os olhos fechados.

Voltei a me inclinar, mas dessa vez beijei a comissura dos lábios dela, enquanto nossos lábios e uniram grudei minhas mãos no pescoço dela e logo nossas línguas estavam se movendo na mesma sintonia. Me separei quando senti a necessidade de respirar e minha esposa ainda tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração agitada.

- "Jamais me divorciarei!" – disse e gargalhamos.

O resto do caminho passei gravando a paisagem e de vez em quando me virava para fazer tomadas de Rach que olhava emocionada a paisagem. Demoramos umas 3 horas para chegar na casa que aluguei. Esse povoado pequeno estava muito afastado da cidade.

- "Chegamos." – nos disso o chofer.

Me virei para olhar para Rachel e ela observava com os olhos arregalados a linda casa. Eu sorri e ela me contestou da mesma forma.

O homem nos entregou um cartão com seu número telefônico e nos disse que ligássemos se queríamos ir ao povoado ou para outra cidade. Quando ele começou a se afastar eu me virei para Rachel.

- "Segure a câmera." – lhe pedi e quando o fez a carreguei em meus braços até a casa.

- "Assim faz um bom marido." – fiz cara de cansado. "escute, se está cansado, não poderemos iniciar nossa lua de mel." – brincou. Eu revirei os olhos e a desci para voltar a beijá-la.

- "Vá explorar enquanto eu trago a bagagem." – Rach me deu um rápido beijo, saiu feliz capturando tudo com a câmera.

Fui buscar a bagagem e levei para o quarto principal. Alí estava Rachel inclinada, obsevando pelo telescópio. Me aproximei lentamente e apertei minhas mãos na cintura dela e afundei meu nariz em seus cabelos.

- "O que quer fazer?" – perguntei a ela quando se virou e continuamos abraçados.

- "Te incomoda se..." – fez uma pausa. "... é que no caminho me ocorreu a cena final do livro e..." – Rach tem mais de 5 anos escrevendo a segunda parte de 'Cega' e os tempos para escrever são muito poucos.

- "Não me incomoda." – lhe dei um rápido beijo. "enquanto escreve, eu vou arrumar as coisas." – ela assentiu com um grande sorriso.

- "Te amo!" – disse feliz se lançando em meus braços.

Rach tirou seu laptop da bolsa e desceu, não sem antes voltar a me beijar. Olhei para ela enquanto descia e depois fui tirar as roupas das malas. Terminei rápido já que Rach deixava tudo muito organizado. Me troquei e coloquei apenas uma bermuda.

Desci com a câmera e vi minha esposa sentada em uma das cadeiras perto da piscina.

- "Amor, quer comer algo?" – perguntei a ela. Ela concordou me dando um de seus lindos sorrisos. Fui para a geladeira e tal como me disseram ali estava cheio de comida.

Peguei algumas frutas, piquei e coloquei em duas taças.

- "Obrigada Finn." – me disse antes de pegar sua taça e começar a comer. Rachel me olhava e eu sorri para ela. "tenta me seduzir?" – perguntou e eu emiti uma forte gargalhada.

- "Espera!" – liguei a câmera. "poderia repetir?" – ela revirou os olhos.

- "Que se tenta me seduzir?" – me olhava ameaçadoramente.

- "Poderia te seduzir?" – perguntei a ela e ela negou com um sorriso.

- "Se supõe que ia escrever." – contestou tratando de ficar séria. "e você desce sem camisa e senta perto de mim e me olhar assim..." – sem queixou e eu sorri. Lhe dei uns pequenos beijos.

- "Não escreveu nada?" – questionei e ela sorriu.

- "Quase termino." – disse feliz.

- "Sério?" – me alegrava que por fim fosse terminar, morria por ler o que acontecia com a vida de Emma depois de conhecer Will.

- "Sim."

- "Bom, então enquanto termina..." – fiquei de pé. "eu vou nadar." – apaguei a câmera, me lancei na piscina e fui nadar.

Podia sentir como Rachel me observava e isso me encanta. Saber que depois de tantos anos ainda desperto tantos sentimentos nela, os mesmos que a mim em cada manhã que ela acorda em mim e claro, não é que eu a ame como no primeiro dia, hoje a amo um milhão de vezes mais.

Quando me virei, minha esposa já não estava ali.

- "Rach." – a chamei. "Rach..." – comecei a sair da piscina e nesse momento ela saiu da casa com um perfeito biquini branco de 2 peças. "Agora quem seduz quem?" – perguntei a ela e ela pulou na piscina sem me responder.

- "Eu trato de te seduzir." – assegurou quando esteve ao meu lado.

Eu segurei ela em meus braços e comecei a beijá-la. Rach grudou suas mais no meus pescoço, enquanto enrolava suas pernas na minha cintura. Sorri ao sentir seus dedos em meu cabelo, adoro quando ela faz isso.

- "Deveríamos sair da piscina." – propus quando me dei conta que não podia controlar por muito mais tempo a situação.

Rach concordou e eu saí primeiro para depois ajudá-la. Peguei uma das toalhas e sequei suavemente seu cabelo, enquanto ela permanecia imóvel sob meus braços. Quando terminei ela me deu um amplo sorriso, a beijei e voltei para pegar outra toalha para me secar.

Quando terminei me virei e minha esposa havia estendido sua toalha no chão e estava deitada sobre ela. Olhei para ela estranhando e ela sorriu.

- "Venha." – me chamou com o dedo indicador. Sorri e me recostei lentamente sobre ela.

Nossos lábios se uniram retomando a paixão de uns minutos atrás e nossas mãos viajavam percorrendo cada canto e lentamente nos fundimos desfazendo de nossas roupas, até que fizemos o amor.

Ao terminei beijei delicadamente na testa de minha esposa.

- "Te amo!" – sussurrei para ela. Rach se aconchegou em meu peito e permanecemos ali um tempo mais até que me deu fome. Ela riu diante o rugir do meu estômago e se levantou para que entrássemos na casa e Rachel preparou um jantar delicioso.

Depois disso fomos tomar banho e quando era meia noite ligamos para Ian, já que na Espanha eram as 6 da manhã e prometemos ligar para ele a cada dia, antes dele ir para a escolhinha. Nos contou de todos os acontecimentos que havíamos perdido, desde que Aly perdeu um dente até a história que minha mãe leu para ele.

Finalmente subimos para o quarto principal, dispostos a dormir. Aconcheguei Rachel em meus braços e ela me beijou no pescoço. A abracei com força e aspirei o aroma de seus cabelos, pouco depois caímos rendidos pelo cansaço.

O resto da semana transcorreu quase da mesma forma. Rach e eu sozinhos em casa, nos amando com loucura, demonstrando a cada segundo quanto nos amávamos e claro a cada dia não podia faltar a ligação para nosso lindo filho.

Na sexta pela tarde, Rachel tomava sol, por isso peguei o cartão do chofer, disse para que ele viesse na manhã seguinte para nos pegar e levar até o povoado e além disso pedi ajuda com uma surpresa que tenho planejada.

Na manhã seguinte Rach e eu estávamos prontos bem cedo para nossa tour pelo povoado, quando escutei a buzina na frente de casa pedi para Rach buscar a câmera e aproveitei para sair.

- "Rach, ela é Ana." – apresentei a senhora quando minha esposa saiu. "cuidará da casa enquanto não estivermos." – Rach concordou.

- "Muito prazer." – disseram em uníssono e depois disso subimos no carro.

O caminho foi bastante rápido.

- "Vejo vocês aqui as cinco horas." – nos disse nosso chofer. Ambos assentimos e começamos a caminhar. Peguei a mão da minha esposa e ela sorriu.

Rachel se encarregava de tirar fotos e eu gravava tudo.

- "Então meu amor..." – disse gravando ela de perto. "como está nossa lua de mel?" – seu sorriso aumentou diante minha pergunta.

- "Inesquecível!" – contestou enquanto caminhava se virando como uma bailarina. "Finn, olhe!" – disse apontando para uns meninos jogando futebol em um campo.

- "Posso?" – perguntei feliz. Ela assentiu estendendo sua mão. Lhe entreguei a câmera e me aproximei dos meninos.

Joguei um pouco com eles, enquanto Rach nos gravava. Me despedi e voltei para minha esposa. Visitamos uma igreja e depois almoçamos em um pequeno lugar, constantemente segurávamos as mãos ou eu me dedicava a acariciar sua bochecha e cabelo.

- "Desculpem..." – nos disse um casal de idosos que também eram turistas. "poderíamos fotografar vocês?" – Rach me olhou e eu assenti.

- "Claro." – disse ficando perto de mim. O casal nos fotografou. "gostariam de nos acompanhar em um café?" – minhas esposa perguntou a eles amavelmente.

- "Não, não... não queremos incomodar." – disse o senhor. "minha Rose me disse que vocês parecem igual a nós quando éramos jovens e por isso quisemos fotografa-los." – Rach concordou e eu olhei para eles confuso.

- "Não fisicamente." – explicou a senhora me olhando. "mas como parecem apaixonados." – sorri diante sua explicação.

- "É serio, não é incomodo que nos acompanhem." – disse ficando de pé. "por favor." – moveu duas cadeiras mais para nossa mesa para que eles se sentassem.

Pedimos os cafés e começamos a conversar. Rose e Harry nos contaram suas vidas juntos. Como viviam cada dia mais apaixonados depois de 50 anos juntos. Minha esposa e eu apenas podíamos segurar as mãos e nos olhar completamente admirados.

As 5 da tarde chegou muito rápido. Rach e eu devíamos voltar para casa, onde esperava uma surpresa para minha esposa. Ana havia se encarregado de preparar o jantar e servir a mesa e colocou velas para iluminar a sala com uma suave luz.

- "Obrigado." – disse para Ana entregando a ela dissimuladamente seu dinheiro.

- "Suponho que tudo é sua ideia?" – questionou Rach divertida.

- "Madame!" – disse afastando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. "se digo que foi ideia minha, me dará um prêmio?" – sussurrei ao ouvido dela e ela se estremeceu.

- "Depois do jantar te darei seu prêmio." – soltou com voz sensual antes de me beijar, ao nos separar me sentei e começamos a jantar.

- "Sabe..." – disse depois de tomar um gole de vinho. "se não fosse por Ian..."

- "Ficaríamos aqui..." – terminou ela e eu concordei.

- "Ele é o que mais sinto falta nesse momento." – confessei. "seu riso e todas suas loucuras." – Rach riu e me deu a razão.

- "Eu acho que não poderia ser mais lindo!" – seus olhos se umedeceram. "é uma réplica de seu pai." – eu sorri.

- "Bom, mas os lábios são seus e devo reconhecer que sua competitividade e gosto pelos musicais não herdou de mim." – Rach emitiu uma gargalhada.

Quando estávamos terminando a sobremesa, Rachel acariciou seu pé em minha perna. Dei um pulo com o contato e imediatamente meus olhos se fixaram nela. Mas minha esposa continuava comendo tranquila, o único que a delatava era um pequeno sorriso que ameaçava ficar maior.

Me acomodei de novo em meu lugar e Rachel voltou a fazer o mesmo, mas dessa vez não me surpreendeu. Sorri com superioridade e ela enrugou a testa.

- "Não quer subir?" – me perguntou enquanto acomodava seu cabelo, não necessitei que dissesse mais nenhuma palavra.

Me levantei e fui até ela a segurando em meus braços e a carreguei até o quarto. Deitei ela delicadamente na cama, sorriu para mim suavemente enquanto seus olhos se fixavam nos meus.

- "Te amo!" – lhe disse antes de unir nossos lábios.

Rach enrolou uma mão em meu cabelo, enquanto a outra estava grudada no meu ombro. Pouco a pouco fomos nos desnudando um ao outro e depois me dediquei a cobri-la com beijos, para depois unir nossas almas em um só corpo.

Nos entregamos como cada vez que fazemos amor, nos demonstrando tudo o que sentimos, deixando cada uma de nossas células sentir o quando nos amamos, quanto necessitamos um do outro, ela é como o ar para mim, um só de seus olhares faz meu mundo girar.

Ficamos adormecidos e na manhã seguinte acordei um pouco mais cedo para arrumar as coisas. Enquanto fazia as malas, não pude resistir olhar para Rachel que dormia prazerosamente. Peguei a câmera e fiz umas tomadas de Rachel e depois comecei a fazer um vídeo memória, disse tudo o que eu sentia por ela e pelo meu filho, só então finalmente apaguei a câmera.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)

OBS. 2: Pessoal, espero conseguir postar mais um cap até na quarta-feira, pois na quarta viajo par BH e logo em seguida vou para o RJ e só retorno no domingo... então a fic ficará sem atualizar todos esses dias.

OBS. 3: Tenho mais uma má notícia, a história está chegando ao fim, o próximo capítulo 19 é o penúltimo da história e o último, no caso o capítulo 20, a autora ainda não publicou em espanhol, portanto amanhã atualizo o cap 19 e o 20 só quando ela atualizar.

OBS. 4: Alguém aí sabe um site, blog, tumblr ou qualquer outra coisa que eu consiga saber tudo da vida de Lea e Cory? Tipo entrevistas, fotos para revistas que fizeram, tweets que mandaram e tudo mais? Por favor me informem ok? Obrigada!


	19. Imortal

**Como prometido aí está o cap 19 e penúltimo da história. Hoje a noite ou amanhã bem cedo posto o último. Por favor, não queiram me matar so ler esse cap ok? No final coloco o que a autora escreveu sobre ele.**

* * *

**Imortal**

** POV SANTANA**

Britt e eu levamos horas conversando, ela está ficando uns dias em minha casa porque Artie está fora do país e Sam chega muito tarde em casa por causa dos treinamentos. Então estamos nos fazendo companhia e além do mais Britt me ajuda a cuidar do afilhado dela, que ao invés de um menino, parece um terremoto.

- "Espera Britt." – a interrompi. "Cory!" – chamei meu filho, já que havia um tempo que não escutava ele e quando ele fica em silencio, alguma travessura está aprontando. "Cory?" – repeti e Brittany se levantou para me ajudar a buscar ele.

- "Cory?" – gritou minha amiga, enquanto eu ia para a cozinha, buscá-lo. "Santy, está aqui!" – corri seguindo a voz de Britt. "não, na boca não." – pedia a madrinha dele tirando uns papeis dele.

- "Cory." – disse séria. "deixa essas fotos." – o recriminei ao ver do que se tratava. Ele fez um bico.

- "Awwww... veja!" – disse Brittany me entregando uma das fotografias. Ali estávamos Quinn, Rachel, Britt e eu em nossa cafeteria favorita em Nova York.

Cory tinha encontrado minha antiga caixa de fotos, odeio ter elas digitalizadas, então sempre que posso imprimo e guardo. Brittany e eu nos sentamos perto do meu filho e começamos a observar as fotos, enquanto Cory tratava de averiguar quem estava nelas.

- "Veja essa." – mostrei para Brittany uma foto em que estávamos todas nós nas férias em Santander.

- "Esse foi um dia lindo." – Britt sorriu.

- "É eu?" – perguntou Cory me mostrando uma.

- "Não Cory, essa é Beth." – ele olhou com a testa franzida.

- "Eta?" – eu neguei e ele bufou.

- "Esse é Ian." – peguei a foto. "esse é você." – ele sorriu e segurou a foto entre suas mãos até que ele e Britt ficaram completamente dormidos sobre o tapete do meu quarto.

Peguei Cory entre meus braços e o carreguei até a cama dele, com cuidado coloquei o pijama nele e acariciei seus loiros cabelos antes de sair do quarto. Voltei para o meu e arrumei o desastre que estava no chão.

É a primeira vez que agradeço uma das travessuras do meu filho. Sei que Sam sempre diz que devemos estar felizes porque se faz travessuras é devido a que está saudável e tem razão, mas as vezes não termino de me virar quando Cory já está fazendo das suas.

Apenas despertei Brittany para que fosse dormir na cama dela e uma hora depois meu namorado, quase esposo, chegou em casa.

- "Olá!" – cumprimentou enquanto me beijava na testa. "como se comportou o Cory hoje?" – me perguntou esperando minhas queixas.

- "Como sempre." – ele assentiu com um sorriso. "mas hoje encontrou umas fotos velhas." – Sam me olhou com olhos arregalados. "guardei essa para que você visse." – entreguei uma.

- "Oh Santy!" – exclamou. "essa é de quando nos víamos as escondidas." – eu assenti e ele me beijou, me deixando sem fôlego, como cada vez que o faz.

Ficamos dormidos abraçados um ao outro, ao acordar Sam acariciou minha bochecha e foi para o chuveiro. Britt estava lá embaixo preparando o café da manhã, então eu acordei Cory para dar banho nele. Quando todos estivemos prontos, descemos para tomar café da manhã. O telefone tocou e me apresei para atender.

- "Oi Quinnie!" – cumprimentei ao ver que se tratava da minha amiga.

- "Oi Tana." – contestou. "te ligo porque Carole me disse que hoje de tarde, na hora do jogo..." – explicou. "... quer fazer uma mini festa com Ian, Alana, Oliver, Cory e Beth."

- "Carole sabe que vai ficar louca cuidando desses cinco?" – Quinn riu do outro lado.

- "Eu disse o mesmo." – suspirou. "mas me assegurou que pode controlar Kurt e Finn. Além do mais Kurt será assistente dela." – nós duas rimos. "além do mais, disse que assim poderemos ir tranquilas para a partida."

- "Bom, então Britt e eu passamos para te pegar. Vamos deixar os meninos com Carole e depois vamos para o estádio." – terminamos a ligação.

Sam foi um pouco depois para a concentração. Britt e eu estivemos brincando com Cory até que chegou a hora de irmos. Primeiro passamos para pegar Quinn e Beth, depois fomos deixar os meninos com Carole, não paramos de agradecer a ela por cuidar deles, até que quase nos tirou da casa porque chegaríamos tarde para a partida.

Chegamos no estádio e subimos para a arquibancada, nos sentamos perto de Tina e começamos a conversar. Quando o jogo iniciou todas fomos apoiar a equipe.

Quase finalizando o primeiro tempo, Mike fez um gol.

Todas pulamos emocionadas, enquanto Tina e suas gêmeas jogavam beijos para o gramado.

Quando o primeiro tempo terminou, meu celular vibrou.

- "Oi Berry." – respondi.

- "Oi Tana." – me cumprimentou. "tem uma vaga na arquibancada perto de vocês?" – disse soando um pouco preocupada.

- "Claro, já vem?" – perguntei. Sabia que tinha ido para Barcelona entregar o livro e morria de vontade de saber como foi.

- "Sim, mas tem muito transito." – bufou.

- "Bom, te esperamos aqui." – lhe assegurei antes de nos despedir, enquanto íamos para a cafeteria pegar uns sucos.

A partida voltou a começar e os vermelhos estavam nos atacando. Finn fez uma super defesa e depois passou a bola para Blaine, que começou a correr seguido de perto pelo meu namorado.

Estava concentrada quando escutei Quinn gritar. Me virei para olhar para ela e ela observava com os olhos arregalados o gramado.

Busquei o que olhava e me deparei com Finn jogado de barriga para baixo na grama. O suco caiu e foi parar no chão. Britt pegou minha mão, me virei para olhar para ela e ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Com dificuldade voltei a olhar para o campo. Puck e os médicos corria para Finn. Quinn pegou minha mão livre enquanto nós 3 observávamos a cena sem dizer uma palavra.

**POV FINN**

- "Olá." – cumprimentei minha esposa e meu filho que estavam na cozinha.

- "Papai." – disse Ian descendo da cadeira e correndo para mim.

- "Como está?" – perguntei a ele, enquanto o carregava.

- "Bem." – contestou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- "Oi meu amor!" – me cumprimentou Rach antes de me beijar. "como foi o treinamento?"

- "Muito bom." – desci Ian. "escute pequeno, porque não vai brincar um momento?" – disse para ele e ele concordou antes de sair correndo para o jardim.

- "O que foi?" – questionou Rachel preocupada.

- "Hoje Rory me procurou depois do treinamento." – Rach me olhou confusa.

- "Rory, o treinador do time infantil?" – questionou e eu assenti.

- "Queria saber se levarei Ian para o teste de amanhã." – Rach arregalou os olhos.

- "Finn." – disse com voz abafada.

_- "Finn." – me gritou Rory correndo até onde eu estava, depois do treino. "como está?" – perguntou quando esteve ao meu lado._

_ - "Muito bem e você?" – perguntei lhe estendendo a mão para cumprimentar._

_ - "Bem, bem..." – coçou a cabeça. "vai trazer seu filho para o teste de amanhã?" – me perguntou e eu neguei. "por que não?" – questionou cruzando os braços._

_ - "Há pouco conversei com o Conselho de Administração e me disseram que Ian ainda era muito pequeno para entrar para alguma das equipes." – meu filho chorou quase uma semana, depois dessa recusa._

_ - "Quantos anos ele tem?"_

_ - "Cinco anos e quatro meses." – respondi._

_ - "Eu vi quando trouxe ele para o treino e tem mais habilidade que alguns meninos de onze ou doze anos." – eu concordei._

_ - "Sim, mas já sabe como é isso." – respondi resignado, levantando os ombros._

_ - "Veja, você traga ele amanhã e eu coloco ele para jogar e não poderão negar." – assegurou com um grande sorriso._

_ - "Por que está tão interessado?" – perguntei para ele._

_ - "Sei que logo que virem ele vão querer fichá-lo e eu não posso permitir que esteja em outra equipe." – assenti._

_ - "Muito bem, eu vou trazê-lo." – nos despedimos._

- "Muito bem Finn." – gritou Rach pulando nos meus braços. "Ian ficará muito contente."

- "Eu sei, mas se não aceitarem ele, não quero ver ele mal, como há um mês." – Rachel bufou.

- "E então não vai levar ele?" – pensei um segundo.

- "Vamos levar ele, mas não falaremos que é um teste." – ela me deu a razão.

Na manhã seguinte nós 3 chegamos no Barnabeu e haviam uns meninos ali. Rory se aproximou para nos cumprimentar e ele entregou o uniforme para Ian. Ele nos olhos confuso mas foi se trocar sem dizer uma palavra, pouco a pouco alguns meninos aproximaram de mim para pedir autógrafo e eu dei com prazer.

Pude notar como alguns dos garotos maiores falavam olhando na minha direção e para meu filho. Rachel apertou minha mão de forma nervosa e eu sorri para tranquilizá-la. Ia ser muito difícil que meu filho entrasse na equipe, tinha contra ele a idade e podia notar a forma que esses meninos olhavam para ele. Ele não deixariam o caminho livre.

- "É só um bebê." – murmurou Rach.

- "Tranquila, ele fará bem." – respirei fundo quando iniciaram o aquecimento.

Dividiram os meninos em suas equipes e meu filho estava na equipe azul. Quando a bola chegou aos pés de Ian, ele começou a se mover pelo gramado fazendo passes para seus companheiros e armando jogadas. Minha esposa ficou de pé e eu olhei para Rory que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

Os garotos maiores fecharam na linha de defesa e cometeram uma falta em Ian perto da área. Tive que segurar Rachel porque estava a ponto de sair correndo para levantá-lo. O arbitro apitou o tiro livre.

- "Que deixem ele bater." – sussurrei. Efetivamente deram a bola para ele.

Ian chutou e fez o gol, um pouco depois terminaram o jogo. Logo quando nosso filho saiu do vestiário, Rach e eu o felicitamos.

- "Jogou muito bem, carinho!" – lhe assegurou Rach.

Na volta para casa passamos para comprar um sorvete e uma semana depois chegou uma carta das ligas infantis do Real Madrid.

Nosso filho havia sido aceito e mesmo que ainda não pudesse jogar nas partidas oficiais por sua idade, seria fichado. Ian não cabia de felicidade e eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso. Nesse mesmo dia na frente de casa se instalaram muitos repórteres, já que Ian se converteu na jovem promessa da equipe e tivemos que dar várias entrevistas.

O telefone da casa tocou pela enésima vez no dia e Rachel se apressou a atender. Seu sorriso foi aumentando enquanto transcorria a conversa. Quando desligou pulou em meus braços e me encheu o rosto de beijos.

- "O que aconteceu?" – perguntei lhe devolvendo o sorriso.

- "No próximo sábado será a reunião para resolver os detalhes da publicação de 'Amor Imortal'." – eu a abracei forte e depois voltei a beijá-la.

- "Espera." – revirei os olhos. "no sábado é a final da Champions League." – jogaríamos contra o Manchester United.

- "Tem concentração?" – me perguntou e eu assenti.

- "A partir das nove horas e o treinamento do Ian é as onze." – Rach se sentou no sofá, escondendo o rosto entre suas mãos. "não meu amor." – disse me sentando perto dela para abraça-la. "vamos solucionar, mas você tem que ir para Barcelona no sábado." – ela concordou não muito convencida.

No dia seguinte falei com minha mãe e ela concordou em cuidar do Ian sem problema, levá-lo no treinamento e depois cuidar dele na casa dela durante a partida. Contei para Rach e concordamos que no sábado pela manhã levaríamos Ian para casa da minha mãe, depois eu deixaria ela no aeroporto e vou para a concentração.

- "Te prometo que não demorarei na reunião." – me deu um curto beijo. "chegarei para a partida." – me assegurou antes de voltar a me beijar.

O sábado finalmente chegou.

- "Te amo!" – disse para minha esposa quando acordei como cada manhã e depois a beijei. Tomamos banho e depois Ian e eu brincamos com a bola dentro de casa enquanto Rachel preparava o café da manhã.

- "O café da manhã está pronto." – nos gritou Rach e nós corremos para nos sentar na mesa. "Ian, vá lavar as mãos." – o recriminou. "tem que dar o exemplo." – me disse com uma careta e eu me levantei para seguir meu filho.

- "Pronto." – dissemos ambos e nos sentamos na mesa.

- "Humm... Rach, esses ovos estão deliciosos." – lhe disse e ela sorriu timidamente, enquanto Ian concordava com a boca cheia de comida.

- "Sabem..." – disse Rachel antes de beber um gole de suco. "no final do ano deveríamos ir os três de férias para Santander." – todos sorrimos.

- "Sim!" – disse Ian pulando nela para abraça-la.

Depois do café da manhã fomos para a casa de minha mãe, entramos e ela estava na cozinha.

- "Mamãe." – disse e minha mãe deu um pulo. Me aproximei dela e a abracei forte contra meu peito, a beijei no cabelo e quando Kurt apareceu obriguei ele a se unir a nosso abraço.

- "Hoje anda muito carinhoso." – se queixou meu irmão arrumando o cabelo.

- "Porque é um Finny Bear!" – sussurrou Ian e todos gargalhamos. "Isso é o que mamãe diz." – murmurou.

- "Está bem, ninguém reclama pelos abraços." – soltou meu irmão e voltamos a nos abraçar, mas dessa vez Ian, Rachel e Blaine nos uniu.

- "É hora de irmos." – anunciou Rach quando nos separamos. Nos despedimos de todos e começamos a sair da casa.

- "Papai, mamãe." – gritou nosso filho correndo para nos alcançar. "amo muito vocês." – olhei para Rach e ela sorria com esse brilho preciso, que só tem quando olha pra mim ou para nosso filho.

- "E nós amamos você." – respondi para ele enquanto nos agachávamos para abraça-lo. "e estamos muito orgulhosos." – ele concordou. "nunca esqueça disso." – supliquei e voltamos a nos abraçar.

Rach e eu fomos para o aeroporto e ela fez o check in, eu a acompanhei até a sala de espera e uns minutos mais tarde chamaram para embarcar.

- "Te amo!" – assegurou antes de me beijar.

- "Eu te amo mais!" – disse para ela divertido. "porque a cada dia me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo."

- "Não, eu mais." – se queixou. "porque me fez esquecer meu passado." – apertei os lábios ao escutá-la. "há um antes e depois de você em minha vida e agradeço ter te conhecido." – a beijei e ela sorriu.

- "Podemos deixar em um empate?" – perguntei contra seus lábios e Rachel concordou. "genial, porque senão teria que dizer que eu te amo mais, já que me deu um grande presente chamado Ian." – Rach riu suavemente.

- "Somos dois corpos em uma só alma para a eternidade." – repetiu as palavras que eu disse para ela quando pedi ela que fosse minha esposa.

- "Pela eternidade." – sussurrei contra seus lábios e voltamos a nos fundir em um beijo.

Fizeram a última chamada para o voo de Rache, então nos beijamos mais uma vez, apertei minhas mãos na cintura de minha esposa e ela enrolou as suas em meu cabelo, aprofundando nosso beijo e deixando uma suave cosquinha nos lábios quando nos separamos.

Fui para o estádio e meus amigos já estavam lá. Quando toda a equipe chegou nos levaram para uma das salas para nos dar uma conversa motivacional. Minha cabeça começou a dar voltas e tive um pouco de dificuldade para respirar. Pedi para que aumentassem o ar condicionado porque sentia muito calor.

- "Amigo, está na menopausa?" – brincou Puck.

- "A menopausa é das mulheres." – lhe corrigiu Mike revirando os olhos.

Uns minutos depois senti uma forte dor no peito e na mandíbula. Meti a cabeça entre minhas mãos.

- "Está bem?" – me perguntou Blaine e eu assenti.

Lentamente minha respiração foi se normalizando até que só ficou um pouco de vontade do vomitar.

- "Está seguro de que está bem?" – me perguntou Sam enquanto almoçávamos.

- "Sim, acho que o café da manhã me caiu mal." – esclareci.

Quando faltavam uma hora para que iniciassem a partida fomos para os vestiários, vestimos o uniforme e começamos a sair para o gramado.

- "Finn, o anel." – Sam apontou para meu dedo e eu voltei correndo para o vestiário, abri meu armário e sorri ao observar a foto de minha esposa, meu filho e eu no último aniversário de Ian.

Rach e Ian estavam sentados no meu colo e nós três sorríamos enormemente. Peguei a foto nas minhas mãos e apertei ela contra meu peito. Eles são o centro do meu universo, não seria nada se não tivesse eles ao meu lado. Sorri voltando a colocar a imagem em seu lugar.

Abaixei o olhar para o anel de casamento, duvidando se tirava ele. Hoje quero sentir Rachel perto de mim, sentir que me ama como eu amo a ela. Olhei mais uma vez para o anel e decidi deixa-lo comigo. Coloquei a luva para que ninguém notasse o que tinha no dedo e saí para o gramado.

Olhei para a arquibancada tratando de ver se minha esposa havia chegado, mas era impossível. Me acomodei embaixo do gol e sorri ao recordar que justamente nesse gol que Iam marcou seu primeiro gol no Bernabeu e também ao pensar em todos os que ia fazer ali.

A partida começou e não me sentia cem por cento bem, ainda me custava respirar com normalidade e a dor no peito voltava a cada certo tempo. O Manchester começou a atacar e fizeram um chute direto, me joguei no chão para defender a bola, mas apenas consegui bater nela com a mão fechada, jogando para escanteio.

Quando faltava pouco para terminar o primeiro tempo, Mike fez um gol a nosso favor. Celebramos e quando o apito soou caminhamos para o camarim. Parei de repente ao sentir a dor no peito mais forte que as anteriores, tratei de mover minhas mãos, mas estava completamente paralisado e de novo o ar me faltava.

Passou um minuto até que a dor cessou e pude me recompor, entrei no vestiário e Blaine me olhou estranho.

- "Está muito pálido." – me assegurou. "está bem?" – assenti e ele me deu um tapa no ombro.

Ia pedir para que me substituíssem no segundo tempo, mas já me sentia melhor e a equipe necessitava de mim, então voltei para o gramado para dar o melhor de mim.

O Manchester fez duas substituições que estavam surtindo efeito. Eles chegavam com um pouco mais de facilidade até o meu gol, mas eu ainda continuava agarrando os chutes. Rooney chutou a bola e eu corri para segurá-la. Quando agarrei ela em minhas mãos, fiquei de pé e fiz um lançamento longo que foi direto para Blaine.

Comecei a caminhar de volta para o gol e nesse momento a respiração faltou novamente. Levei as mãos aos joelhos, em busca de ar, mas uma pontada cravou em meu peito e não era uma pontada como de agulha, sentia como se um elefante me pisoteasse. Lentamente meus pensamentos começaram a desvanecer até que eu só podia pensar em 3 coisas: Rachel, Ian e a dor.

**POV RACHEL**

Subi no avião ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Finn é tudo o que eu pedi ou sonhei. Abracei o exemplar do meu novo livro contra meu peito, nele eu coloquei todo o meu amor por meu esposo e morro de vontade para que todo o mundo saiba que para mim jamais haverá alguém como meu Finny.

Até escrevi uma dedicatória para meu esposo. Foi a parte mais simples e a que mais me faz ilusão para que Finn leia. Essas palavras era do meu coração somente para ele. Finn insistiu para ler, mas eu disse que deveria esperar para que publicassem como todos.

Entrei na editora e imediatamente me fizeram entrar.

- "Rachel, como está?" – me cumprimentaram e eu sorri com amabilidade enquanto me sentava.

- "Muito bem, obrigada." – contestei e imediatamente coloquei o exemplar na mesa.

- "Terminado?" – me perguntou Patrícia, a editora chefe.

- "Sim e feliz com o resultado." – me apressei em dizer.

- "O que faremos é cada um ler u capítulo." – assenti e eles pegaram os Xerox, repartiram e começaram a ler.

Me sentia um pouco nervosa observando as expressões nos rostos deles e me relaxei ao ver que Patrícia esboçou um sorriso ao terminar de ler. Esperamos uns minutos mais para que todos finalizassem e depois cada um foi expressando sua opinião.

- "Muito bem Rachel, acho que não tem mais o que dizer." – a mulher ficou de pé e se aproximou de mim. "o novo livro de BB será publicado nos próximos meses." – me abraçou e uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha.

- "Só uma coisa." – todos se viraram para me olhar. "eu gostaria que 'Amor Imortal' fosse escrito por Rachel Berry e que as novas edições de 'Cega' também. Não quero mais ser a Barbara Blanco." – quando finalmente estivemos de acordo com todos os detalhes me despedi.

Cheguei o mais rápido possível no aeroporto e comprei a passagem para o voo que sairia em meia hora. Caminhei de um lado a outro da sala de espera e quando anunciaram que poderíamos embarcar fui a primeira a subir e ao pousar fui a primeira a descer.

Peguei o primeiro taxi que encontrei na saída do aeroporto.

- "Para o Barnabeu, por favor." – o senhor assentiu e começou a dirigir. "poderia colocar na partida do Real Madrid?" – perguntei a ele e ele olhou para mim pelo canto do olho e sorriu.

- "Claro senhora Hudson." – ligou o rádio e pouco depois o narrador anunciou o final do primeiro tempo com o placar de 1x0 a favor do Madrid.

- "Devo dizer..." – disse de repente o taxista. "que seu esposo é o melhor goleiro, diria eu que da história." – sorri enormemente.

- "Muito obrigada." – disse orgulhosa.

- "E além do mais continua ajudando os necessitados." – eu assenti. "e me alegra que desde que a conheceu parou de ser um mulherengo." – ele negou com reprovação.

- "De verdade agradeço suas palavras." – agradeci e depois liguei para Santana para pedir que guardassem um lugar para mim, quando o jogo reiniciou fiquei em silencio.

Eu estava muito tensa cada vez que a bola chegava nas mãos de Finn. O nervosismo me ganhava e apertava as mãos.

- "Não podemos ir mais rápido?" – me queixei e o senhor me olhou apenado.

- "Sinto muito senhora, mas tem muito trânsito hoje." – respirei fundo para tratar de me relaxar.

_- "Te digo Jeff que para o Manchester será muito difícil fazer gol." – _disse um dos comentaristas.

_ - "Tem razão, é que a defesa do Madrid está impecável." – _agregou o outro.

_ - "E o que falar de Hudson? A cada dia fica maior embaixo das três traves." – _sorri._ "outro chute dos vermelhos sem nenhum efeito." – _narrou._ "Puckerman saiu da zona de defesa dominando a bola e fez um passe longo para Evans."_

_ - "Mas é muito difícil que ele consiga passar com dois defensores marcando de perto." – _bufei._ "de novo o Manchester está atacando e passam a bola para Rooney, ele burla facilmente a defesa e chuta." – _ele emitiu um grito abafado_._

_ - "Hudson novamente fazendo uma defesa." – _soltei o ar aliviada_. "o goleiro tranquiliza a situação e pede a seus zagueiros que saiam. Hudson faz um chute longo que vai cair diretamente nas pernas de Blaine." – _olhei para o trânsito e ainda faltavam mais de 5 quilômetros para chegar ao estádio, pelo menos chegaria para ver os últimos 10 minutos.

_ - "David, algo está acontecendo com Hudson." – _quando escutei isso, meu coração paralisou.

_ - "Creio que ele se lesionou na jogada anterior." – _esclareceu.

_ - "Não, ele não parece estar bem." – _disse o comentarista.

O taxista me olhou e como pode peguei o dinheiro em minha bolsa e sem dizer uma palavra entreguei a ele, sai do carro e comecei a correr tudo o que minhas pernas permitiam, rumo ao estádio. O caminho parecia se afastar e por mais que eu corria parecia que nunca ia chegar.

Fora do estádio havia uma multidão, por isso tive que começar a me mover entre eles, com dificuldade cheguei até a entrada dos camarins do Real Madrid e o policial me fez preencher um monte de papel necessário. Nem sequer sei como consegui escrever, mas quando consegui entrar voltei a correr até as instalações.

Meu pulso e meu coração estavam acelerados não somente pela corrida, mas pela angústia que sentia. Meus olhos estavam a beira das lágrimas. Finalmente consegui ver Sam e caminhei até ele.

- "Sam, aonde está Finn?" – perguntei com a voz cortada ao ver seus olhos chorosos. Ele abaixou o olhar.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha.

- "Sam." – disse com a voz abafada. Olhei para um lado e quando ia repetir minha pergunta consegui ver a mão direita de Finn com nosso anel de casamento. Limpei a lágrima que havia derramado e caminhei até ele. "Finny..." – sussurrei.

Todos iam se afastando para me deixar passar e eu apressei o passo. Parei em seco e arregalei os olhos quando vi a mão do meu esposo pendurada em uma maca e seu corpo coberto por um lençol branco.

Retrocedi dois passos e fechei os olhos enquanto as lágrimas desciam rapidamente e a garganta começou a fechar.

- "Não é ele." – sussurrei para mim mesma. Meu coração batia acelerado. Abri os olhos e foquei no corpo sem vida sobre essa maca.

Respirei, mas meu peito se encheu de convulsões. Apertei os lábios para tratar de me tranquilizar e com todas as forças que me faltavam, caminhei até a maca. Fechei os olhos e lentamente coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre a parte superior do lençol.

Meu pulso estava completamente errático e novamente apertei os olhos tratando de deter o choro. Abri os olhos e fixei o olhar em meu ombro direito enquanto abaixava o lençol.

_'Por favor, que não seja ele.'_ – supliquei mentalmente, sentindo como as forças me faltavam.

Quando a parte posterior de minha mão roçou sua barba, apertei o punho e repirei agitada, me virei lentamente e nem sequer tive que chegar a seu rosto, a marca em seu pescoço me dizia que esse era meu esposo e imediatamente as lágrimas cobriram meu rosto.

- "Nãooo!" – emiti um grito abafado, sentindo como tudo dentro de mim se destroçava.

Seu rosto estava relaxado e seus olhos fechados.

- "Não Finny, por favor não!" – implorei com voz cortada, aproximando meu rosto do dele. "não me deixe." – supliquei e comecei a subir na maca para me deitar junto dele. "abra os olhos e me olhe." – disse subindo a voz.

Afundei meu rosto em seu peito aspirando seu aroma, tratando de manter ele comigo e derramando minhas lágrimas sobre ele. O que fiz de errado para que isso acontecesse? O que fiz de errado para ter encontrado minha alma gêmea e depois perder ela dessa maneira?

- "Por favor Finn." – apertei minhas mãos em suas bochechas e minhas lágrimas caiam sobre seu rosto. "Finn..." – gritei enquanto o sacudia. Minha dor passou para frustração. "não seja idiota, abra os olhos." – gritei batendo no peito dele com os punhos.

- "Senhora, ele morreu de infarto." – me disse um homem perto de mim. "devemos levar ele para o necrotério." – o olhei desejando conseguir gritar para que ele me deixasse em paz com meu esposo, mas só me abracei a Finn.

- "Me leve com você." – comecei a repetir uma e outra vez. "por favor, não poderei viver sem você." – suplicava enquanto sentia as pernas adormecidas e uma imensa vontade de vomitar.

- "Rach." – me girei um pouco para olhar Santana que agora estava perto de mim. "deve deixar que levem o corpo."

- "Vem amiga..." – me disse Britt estendendo sua mão. Olhei para elas por um segundo e depois olhei para Finn. Como me pediam que o deixasse? Como podiam me pedir que deixasse o amor da minha vida? Eu não sou nada sem ele. Novamente me agarrei a Finn.

Continuei suplicando que me levasse com ele. O que seria de mim a cada manhã, sem seus beijos, suas carícias, sem seu sorriso, seus olhos marrons que me olhavam com paixão e amor?

- "Rach, deve ser forte por Ian." – fechei os olhos e recordei do nosso pequeno. "ele te necessita agora mais do que nunca." – Quinn colocou sua mão em meu ombro. Como se supõe que eu crie Ian sozinha? Como direi a meu filho que seu pai morreu e que a partir de agora seremos só nós dois? "Nos estaremos com você." – me assegurou Quinn e eu lentamente comecei a descer da maca.

Peguei a mão de Finn e a apertei com força.

- "Te amo!" – murmurei e depois apertei meus lábios contra os dele, acariciei sua bochecha e com dificuldade me separei um pouco. Minhas amigas me abraçaram enquanto os médicos levavam o corpo dele e novamente o choro se apoderou de mim.

- "Mamãe." – gritou Ian.

Olhei ao meu redor. Já estava em casa, deitada na cama, sobre o travesseiro de Finn. Não tinha a menor ideia de como havia chegado até ali e por um momento pensei que tudo era um pesadelo, mas o vestido preto que eu vestia me dizia que era real.

- "Mamãe?" – repetiu Ian com a voz nervosa. Olhei para ele e ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.

- "Venha aqui carinho." – pedi a ele e ele correu até a mim com um pequeno traje preto.

- "Mamãe, não chole." – me pediu secando minhas lágrimas.

- "Carinho, temos que conversar." – murmurei me incorporando.

- "De papai e vovô Burt?" – perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto seus olhos se apagavam.

- "Quem te disse isso?" – questionei e ele sorriu timidamente.

- "Papai." – contestou como se não fosse nada e meu peito fechou. Ignorei o que me disse e me concentrei em falar sem chorar.

- "Ian, seu papai e o avô Burt agora estão no mesmo lugar." – tratei de explicar a ele, enquanto as lágrimas novamente me traiam.

- "Já não podelei ver meu papai?" – perguntou enrugando a testa e derramando algumas lágrimas.

- "Não carinho." – contestei abraçando ele contra meu peito. "mas seu papai sempre estará conosco aqui..." – coloquei minha mão em seu peito e uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha. "...porque ele nos ama muito." – lhe assegurei.

- "E eu amo a ele." – disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas que havia derramado.

- "E eu também." – consegui dizer antes de voltar a chorar.

Descemos para a sala e Sam estava nos esperando. Me abraçou e passou suas mãos por minhas costas tratando de me reconfortar.

- "Mamãe..." – me disse meu pequeno me puxando pelo braço. Eu me virei para olhar para ele. "papai disse que você esqueceu isso." – me entregou meus brincos pretos.

- "Ian, não é engraçado que esteja nomeando seu papai." – o recriminei e ele abaixou o olhar, me senti mal por repreendê-lo, então me agachei para abraçar e depois carregá-lo.

Subimos no carro e ao sair de casa os fãs havia enchido o jardim com flores, velas e fotografias. Respirei fundo. Muita gente admirava meu esposo. Chegamos na igreja que estava lotada. Muitos se aproximavam para me dar os pêsames.

Me sentei ao lado de Carole e seguramos as mãos. Ela sabia o que eu estava passando, mas eu nem sequer poderia imaginar a dor que minha sogra carregava por perder primeiro seu esposo e agora um de seus filhos.

Ian se sentou ao meu lado e uns minutos depois Aly apareceu com um pequeno sorriso, que fez o rosto de meu pequeno se iluminar. Agradeci a ela que estivesse ali e ela se sentou perto dele. A missa iniciou e eu mantinha meu olhar fixo em minhas mãos, quando chegou o momento Puck subiu no altar.

Disse umas poucas palavras que me obriguei a não escutar. Quando foi meu momento de falar, Kurt segurou minha mão e me ajudou a subir.

- "Muitas vezes as palavras entre eu e meu esposo não eram suficientes." – minha voz de quebrou e levei um momento para me recompor. "quero me despedir dele, da mesma forma que declaramos nossos votos." – respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos enquanto a melodia começava a tocar.

_(Rachel)_

_ ...porque não me rendo _

_ quero te ver uma vez mais_

_ Para começar_

_ Faz com que esse mundo seja um lugar melhor_

_ Quando fala enche tudo de verdade_

_ E faz com que me esqueça da solidão_

_ Para começar_

_ Nunca quis envelhecer com ninguém mais_

_ E não sei o que vai passar se você se for_

_ Só sei que quero estar aonde está..._

Com dificuldade terminei a música com meus olhos sobre o caixão. Voltei para meu lugar e lentamente todos começaram a sair. Nós ficamos até o final e meu filho segurou minha mão, apertou forte, me deu um pequeno sorriso e eu devolvi a ele.

Ian é o melhor presente que Finn pode me deixar. Um lindo menino que sabia justamente quando eu necessitava de um sorriso meio de lado, tal como o de seu pai. Caminhamos até o cemitério e ali, novamente, o sacerdote nos disse umas palavras.

Quando começaram a descer o corpo, me afastei um pouco e meu pequeno esteve sempre ao meu lado. O carreguei e ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- "Te amo Rachel!" – me disse justamente como Finn lhe pedia que fizesse cada vez que saia de viagem e depois me deu um beijo.

- "Obrigada!" – sussurrei para ele.

- "Mamãe." – disse enquanto me abraçava. "papai disse pala pedir os vídeos dele pala o tio P." – afastei ele para olhá-lo. Não entendia o que me dizia. Atuava como se estivesse falando com Finn.

- "Que vídeos?" – perguntei a ele tratando de compreender e ele levantou os ombros.

Pouco a pouco todos se foram até que só ficamos os mais chegados. Me aproximei deles e desci Ian.

- "Carinho, poderia ficar com sua avó e Aly?" – ele assentiu e caminhou até elas e eu fui até a tumba do meu esposo.

- "Jamais deixou de ser um idiota." – soltei, deixando que as lágrimas voltassem a cair. "me deixou sozinha." – me ajoelhei sobre a grama. "dizia que não queria se apaixonar e quando o faz..." – minha voz se cortou e me recostei junto a tumba. "sabe o quanto me dói?" – fechei os olhos e podia imaginar ele na minha frente, com seus rosto triste. "achei que se ficasse brava me sentiria melhor." – confessei. "mas não posso ficar brava." – respirei tratando de controlar o choro. "te amo e sei que você me ama e que se tivesse sido sua decisão teríamos envelhecido juntos, porque nosso amor é imortal." – ri de maneira cortada e apertei os lábios. "te prometo Finn, que jamais vou me deixar vencer. Serei feliz e cuidarei de Ian, porque não quero que aonde quer que você esteja, se sinta triste por isso." – as lágrimas não paravam de cair. "me espere!" – lhe supliquei. "e..."

- "Mamãe." – me interrompeu Ian. Olhei para ele e ele me sorria com seus olhos apagados.

- "Te amo Finny Bear!" – disse para meu esposo antes de me incorporar e carregar meu filho. "te amo Ian!" – sussurrei para meu filho e comecei a me afastar da tumba.

- "Espela mamãe." – pediu Ian se movendo para descer. Voltou correndo para a tumba e podia ver ele movendo suas mãos. Um pouco depois voltou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, me estendeu seus braços e eu voltei a carregá-lo. "Xau papai." – murmurou.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)

OBS. 2: Eu sei gente, cap super triste. Eu chorei horrores lendo e ainda mais traduzindo. Eles deveriam ficar juntos eternamente e não acontecer isso com Finn. Uma morte muito triste, muito sentida :( Estou agora aqui chorando, sério!

OBS. 3: A autora (nesse caso dessa história, as autoras) escreveram ao final desse capítulo explicando o motivo de terei escrito essa parte tão triste na história. Então vou colocar aqui para vocês entenderem também:

"Sei que muitos ou nenhum esperava ou queria que isso acontecesse, mas devem saber que essa foi a idéia inicial dessa fic, a partir desse momento é que desenrolou toda a história. Taty e eu (Irina) conversamos muitíssimas vezes sobre esse capítulo, nos perguntando se na realidade queríamos escrever isso e nossa resposta sempre foi um SIM. Por que? A dedicatória diz tudo, muitas pessoas passaram por isso, talvez seu esposo não morra em um gramado, mas sim saiu pela manhã rumo ao trabalho e não voltou. Por isso temos que viver a vida, amar até que te doa (sei que parece banal, mas é verdade)."**  
**

**Dedicatória » Em memória de todos os jogadores de futebol mortos no meio do de um campo de futebol por causa de um infarto e a suas famílias que não tiveram a oportunidade de se despedirem, mas que continuam adiante com as recordações de seus entes queridos em seus corações.__****  
**


	20. Promessas

**Muitas pessoas devem ter querido me matar desde o último cap. Foi muita maldade matar Finn, eu também não gostei, mas fato é que é isso que aconteceu né? Não podemos modificar a história. Após esse acontecimento até demorei a vir postar aqui o último cap. (culpem a Nyck com sua história viciante...kkkk). Chega de enrolação. Aproveitem o último cap!**

* * *

**Promessas**

** POV IAN**

- "Ei papai." – cumprimentei me sentando na frente da tumba dele. "tenho que te colocar em dia com mil coisas. Começarei pelo tio B, de verdade ele está fazendo um bom trabalho como treinador, levamos sete partidas sem perder e bem, o tio K está muito feliz com todos os bônus e presentes que receberam ultimamente. Está planejando redecorar a casa, já sabe como ele é." – levantei os ombros. "o que mais..." – atrapalhei um pouco o cabelo pensando nas coisas que ainda não contei para meu pai. "Ah já sei... oficialmente Beth vai se casar com Joe. Imagina como está o tio P, histérico é pouco. Acho que a tia Q vai ficar por uns dias conosco, para ver se ele melhora." – fiz outra pausa para esclarecer as ideias, gostava de deixar um espaço entre cada uma das coisas que conto para ele. "Cory e eu estamos igual. Mamãe está brava porque diz que quero imitar seu pior momento, mas na realidade é que não chegamos a ser como você e o tio P. Nós só saímos com garotas, já sabe, eu ainda não... bom, você entende." – bufei nervoso, minha virgindade não é um tema que gosto de tratar em voz alta. "mas sabe, eu acho que o Cory se apaixonou, ele não quer reconhecer, mas eu poderia jurar que sim." – ri baixinho zuando das tentativas do meu melhor amigo por negar. "bom, além de estar brava porque me pareço com você, mamãe está bem, linda como sempre, com esses sorrisos que iluminam o dia. Entendo porque a amou tanto, ela é especial. De verdade quero encontrar alguém como a mamãe." – suspirei enrugando o rosto. "esses dias são um pouco difíceis para ela, podem ter passado treze anos, mas ela ainda não te esqueceu." – fechei os olhos tratando de conter as lágrimas. "não esqueci minha promessa. Sempre vou cuidar dela."

Sorri ao pensar que quando criança achava que essa promessa consistia em continuar atuando como se meu pai estivesse vivo e não chorar por nada.

Não posso esquecer das noites em que a fazia chorar quando lhe dava mensagens da parte do meu pai, até tive que ir a um psicólogo, que não serviu muito. A única coisa que me fez entrar em razão do quão equivocado estava foi 'ela'.

_"Ian, cuidar dela não é fazer como se seu pai continuasse vivo." – _me disse uma tarde enquanto estávamos sentados no jardim traseiro da minha casa.

Meu peito se fechou ao recordar dela. Há 8 anos não vejo essa menina e é como se tivesse tatuado seu nome em todo meu coração. Não tem uma forma de que eu me esqueça dela e estive tentando, durante esse tempo até me proibi de dizer o nome dela em voz alta.

'Alana.' – gritou minha cabeá.

_- "Alana!" – gritei no aeroporto. "mamãe, não deixe que levem ela." – supliquei limpando as lágrimas que caiam como oceanos._

_ - "Sinto muito carinho, mas a mãe dela acha que é o melhor." – tratou de me explicar minha mãe, acariciando meu cabelo._

_ - "Aly!" – voltei a gritar e ela só movia sua mão como despedida enquanto sua mãe começava a leva-la para fora da minha vista._

Chorei muito depois desse dia. Primeiro eu perdi meu pai e Aly perdeu o dela 3 anos depois. Sua mãe achou que o melhor era nos separar, segundo ela 'um par de meninos não ia poder levar tanta dor juntos'.

Do meu ponto de vista só piorou as coisas, porque tive que agregar o nome de Alana Sevilla Flores na minha lista de perdas.

- "Ahhh... e Papai..." – disse movendo a cabeça para me desfazer das recordações. "na semana passada me entregaram os resultados dos meus exames rotineiros." – desde que meu pai morreu, a mamãe me obriga a fazer exames para eliminar qualquer preocupação sobre possíveis infartos. "está tudo bem como sempre, não tem nada do que se preocupar." – olhei o relógio e bufei. "é hora de ir." – disse de má vontade. "em uns dias venho te visitar." – me despedi.

Comecei a sair do cemitério e parei ao escutar o choro desesperado de uma mulher, o que provocou que uma lágrima escapasse ao escutá-la. Soava justamente como minha mãe nos primeiros meses que estivemos sozinhos. Me virei para buscar a mulher e encontrei ela recostada sobre uma das tumbas. Olhei indeciso em me aproximar ou não, mas finalmente o fiz.

Quando estava o suficientemente perto, me animei a ler o nome na lápide e por um estante desejei não ter feito. Olhei para a garota e mesmo que não estava olhando de frente para ela, sabia que não se encontrava como eu havia imaginado durante todos esses anos.

- "Aly?" – disse em um sussurro, sentindo como meu coração de alguma forma se partia e alegrava ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se virou lentamente e seus olhos cobertos de lágrimas, com grande parte de sua maquiagem manchando seu rosto. Já não tinha o cabelo comprido, mas curto de forma assimétrica acima do ombro.

Em todas as noites que imaginei me reencontrar com ela, jamais cruzou pela minha cabeça que faríamos em frente a tumba da mãe dela.

Movi a cabeça para me concentrar no que diria, já não importava o que eu imaginava, agora ela estava novamente na minha frente e me olhava completamente confusa.

- "Sou eu, Ian." – disse enquanto me agachava para ficar na frente dela.

- "Olá." – respondeu com um tímido sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, pelo contrário, o fez se encher mais de lágrimas, me fazendo desejar abraça-la.

Me reprimi. Eu estava seguro que meus sentimentos por ela não haviam mudado, mas não tinha a menor ideia do que ela sentia, pode até ser que tenha namorado. Ficamos nos olhando um tempo mais, sem dizer uma palavra, até que ela avançou e enrolou suas mãos em meu pescoço.

A apertei com força contra mim, para demonstrar que não estava sozinha, que agora me tinha de volta na vida dela e que eu faria tudo o possível para fazer ela feliz. Ela se separou um pouco e meus lábios começaram a abrir para dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela se levantou de repente, deixando um frio vazio em meu peito.

- "Devo ir." – assegurou começando a se afastar. "um prazer te ver." – disse com voz suave e calorosa.

- "Aly, espera!" – disse me levantando de repente e me apressando para alcança-la. "tem tantas coisas que temos que conversar, eu..."

- "Ian, conversaremos outro dia." – seu tom de voz mudou para um mais frio.

- "Então te dou meu número e você me liga." – comecei a buscar um dos meus cartões de apresentação na minha carteira e entreguei para ela. Aly pegou e ficou olhando por um momento.

- "Bom, te ligarei." – disse antes de se virar e começar a caminhar apressada.

Talvez eu estava louco, mas só de ver ela havia feito com que o dia parecesse mais lindo e perfeito. Não vou negar que foi um encontro estranho, mas o que importa? Agora Aly tem meu número telefônico e pode me ligar quando quiser.

- "Mamãe!" – gritei quando cheguei em casa, quase dando pulos de felicidade.

- "Estou aqui carinho!" – escutei minha mãe me responder da sala.

- "Olá mamãe!" – a cumprimentei enquanto beijava na testa. "e a vovó?"

- "Saiu de comprar e depois irá com seu tio K no cemitério." – assenti com um sorriso. Hoje era o dia em que todos os integrantes da minha família vai ver o papai.

- "E você, já foi?" – perguntei a ela enquanto me sentava ao seu lado e ela instintivamente recostava sua cabeça sobre meu ombro.

- "Sim carinho, voltei agora a pouco." – bufou e ficamos em silencio por um momento.

- "Não sabe quem eu encontrei no cemitério." – lhe disse com um toque de excitação na voz.

- "Quem?" – perguntou se incorporando para me olhar nos olhos.

- "Aly." – minha mãe me olhou com os olhos arregalados e imediatamente um grande sorriso cobriu o rosto dela.

- "Mas o que ela fazia lá?" – me perguntou e eu contei tudo o que aconteceu. "Carinho, estou segura de que ela vai te ligar logo." – assegurou acariciando minhas costas.

- "E o que tem planejado para fazer hoje?" – perguntei enquanto ela voltava a se aconchegar em meu ombro.

- "Queria ver os vídeos memória do seu pai." – sorri para ela e me levantei para buscar eles.

Subi rapidamente as escadas e peguei a caixa que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Todos sabíamos que minha mãe guardava os vídeos ali. Depois fui para meu quarto e peguei o pequeno envelope com o meu DVD. Observei por um momento e com letra legível dizia: 'Para Ian.' Coloquei ele no fundo da caixa da minha mãe decidido a mostrar para ela pela primeira vez.

- "Por favor, coloque o cd número 1." – me pediu minha mãe quando eu voltei para seu lado.

Fiz o que ela pediu e ela esperou para que eu voltasse a me sentar ao lado dela para começar a reproduzir.

_- "Olá, sou Finn Hudson!" – _cumprimentou meu pai com um sorriso meio de lado. _"esse é meu primeiro vídeo memória. Vou começar com isso porque quero guardar cada bom momento da minha vida." – _nesse momento esboçou um amplo sorriso ao estilo super galã e piscou o olho. _"vejam o que acabo de encontrar." – _disse mostrando um sutiã vermelho. Dissimuladamente olhei para minha mãe e ela estava com os braços cruzados. _"suponho que é da loira de ontem." – _falou como se não fosse nada, levantando os ombros.

- "Mamãe, se quiser nós trocamos esse." – disse para ela, para evitar eu fique brava.

- "Não carinho..." – disse colocando sua mão suavemente em meu ombro. "eu gosto de ver como seu pai mudou." – sua voz é outra quando se refere a ele. É ainda mais doce que de costume. "esse é o idiota do posto de gasolina e eu me apaixonei pelo homem que havia por baixo dessa máscara de Casanova." – beijei ela na testa e voltamos a reproduzir o vídeo.

**POV RACHEL**

Voltei a me recostar no ombro de Ian e no seguinte vídeo, meu esposo estava chorando. A maioria das palavras que saiam de sua boca eram completamente incompreensível.

- "A vovó!" – sussurrou meu filho e eu assenti lentamente.

- "Sua avó antes ficava muito deprimida pela morte do seu avô Burt." – lhe expliquei e ele fez uma cara de compreensão. "algumas vezes terminou no hospital." – Ian me abraçou com força.

- "Me alegra que você não passou pelo mesmo." – sorri amargamente ao recordar que alguns dias não tinha forças para continuar, mas eu não ia me deixar vencer. Meu amor por Finn e pelo meu filho me mantinham com vida.

Voltamos a ficar na mesma posição e os vídeos de Finn continuavam aparecendo. Havia alguns, quando mostrava suas conquistas, que eu desejava entrar na tela e torcer o pescoço dele, mas também estavam esses vídeos que me recordava quem realmente ele era: amante do futebol, família e protegia a quem necessitasse.

O primeiro disco terminou e imediatamente indiquei a Ian que colocasse o segundo. Me inclinei para frente e apoiei os cotovelos em minhas pernas. Já sabia o que viria.

_- "Olá, sou Finn Hudson." – _a roupa que usava imediatamente me recordou ao primeiro encontro no posto de gasolina. _"hoje é 26 de fevereiro." – _agradeço a Finn por ter feito esses vídeos, porque não acho que minhas recordações fossem tão específicas. _"hoje eu conheci uma garota preciosa." – _sorri. _"não sei como se chama, não sei de onde é, mas ela será minha." – _bufei e meu filho se virou para me olhar.

- "Fala de você?" – me perguntou enquanto seu pai cantava no vídeo.

- "Sim, essa foi a primeira vez que nos vimos. Depois disso eu o batizei como o 'Idiota do posto de gasolina'." – Ian soltou uma gargalhada.

A música terminou e o seguinte vídeo memória foi depois do nosso jantar obrigatório do leilão. Finn ainda tinha manchas de sorvete no cabelo, o que me provocou um riso.

- "Já não é tão idiota." – comentou meu filho enquanto mudava para o seguinte vídeo.

- "Nesse momento eu ainda pensava que era um idiota, mas com uma tática diferente." – Ian me olhou confuso.

- "E agora o que pensa?"

- "Que essa foi a primeira vez que me mostrou o homem pelo quem me apaixonaria." – Ian sorri a aperta o botão do controle.

- _"Hoje é 15 de maio..." – _os olhos do meu esposo estavam a beira das lágrimas e eu voltei a me aconchegar em meu filho. _"não sei por onde começar..." – _sua respiração agitada corta as palavras. _"Rachel tinha razão..."_ – as lágrimas correm por seus olhos e eu respiro tratando de contar as minhas. _"não pude evitar o amor para sempre." – _Ian apertou minha mão justamente quando eu também comecei a chorar. _"estou apaixonado por você, ao parecer só esperava por você." – _reconhece com um amargo sorriso. _"senti que ia morrer ao te ver sofrer." – _ele fez silencio por um tempo enquanto tratava de se recompor. _"você me odeia e é melhor assim. Eu não deveria sentir isso, não posso amar."_ – ao terminar a frase seu rosto se recompôs. _"esse sentimento ficará aqui." – _tocava seu peito e respirava fundo.

- "Você já amava ele?" – perguntou meu filho.

- "Uma parte de mim amou tudo o que ele fez por mim essa noite, aí eu soube que ele não era só o idiota do posto de gasolina." – sorri acariciando o cabelo do meu filho. "mas uma parte de mim ainda odiava ele, ou talvez só tinha muito medo de voltar a amar." – Ian assentiu.

Os seguintes vídeos eram quase todos sobre mim. No início sua indecisão entre me amar ou me esquecer e pouco a pouco sua resolução por me conquistar e quando consegue, estão os vídeos nos que planeja nossos encontros ou como sempre expressa seus sentimentos. Finalmente chegamos ao vídeo em que meu esposo segura meu anel de noivado.

- "Quanto tempo depois desse vídeo te pediu em casamento?" – Ian já está colocando um novo cd.

- "Uns dois meses depois." – ele assentiu e voltou a se concentrar nos vídeos.

Daí em diante suas memórias são de nossa família, o primeiro a beira das lágrimas ao se inteirar de que seria pai. O primeiro ultrassom de Ian, nossa primeira noite dos três juntos.

_- "Veja Rach, os cílios dele são como os seus." – _disse meu esposo quando nosso filho começou a chorar.

Finn guardou cada um dos nossos momentos importantes e agora eu posso ver cada vez que sinto a falta dele ou que me sinto muito frágil, para seguir adiante. Em cada um deles, encontro a força necessária.

- "Por que não tem nenhum vídeo do casamento ou da lua de mel?" – perguntou Ian quando terminamos.

- "Não seja ansioso." – respondi antes de lhe passar o último cd.

- "Para minha Rach!" – sussurrou meu filho ao ler o que dizia. Esse é o disco especial que deixou para mim e está formado por 3 momentos muito importantes: a manha do nosso casamento, a lua de mel e a noite antes de sua morte.

Me concentrei na tela e me esqueci do resto do mundo ao meu redor.

_- "Olá Rach!" – _cumprimentou Finn com um sorriso meio de lado. _"estamos a umas horas de sermos marido e mulher!" – _bufou emocionado. _"ontem a noite quase não pude dormir, só pensava que hoje de tarde já será minha esposa e acordará todas as manhãs ao meu lado." – _seu sorriso aumentou mais enquanto movia as mãos de forma nervosa. _"estou ansioso para planejar nossa vida juntos." - _ uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha. _"jantares românticos, entardeceres de mãos dadas, fazer amor quando quisermos..." – _enquanto dizia a última fraze fez sua melhor cara sedutora. _"ter filhos..." – _peguei a mão de Ian e as tomadas de nossa lua de mel começaram a aparecer. _"me alegra ter sido um idiota durante anos." – _sussurra Finn e ao fundo posso me ver adormecida. _"assim mantive todas essas mulheres afastadas do meu coração, até que você chegou e o roubou para sempre." – _Finn fez umas tomadas minhas. _"nunca terei como te pagar por tudo o que me deu." – _a noite anterior a sua morte finalmente chegou e as lágrimas correm pelas minhas bochechas. _"essa música é para você. Te amo Rach!" – _começa a tocar a melodia.

_It's hard for me to say the things_

_ I want to say sometimes_

_ There's no one here but you and me_

_ And that broken old street light_

_ Lock the doors_

_ We'll leave the world outside_

_ All I've got to give to you_

_ Are these five words when I…_

Como cada vez que vejo esse vídeo, as lágrimas desciam até que eu sentisse falta de ar.

_...Lock the doors_

_ We'll leave the world outside_

_ All I've got to give to you_

_ All I've got to give to you_

_ Are these five words when I_

_ Thank you for loving me_

_ For being my eyes_

_ When I couldn't see_

_ You parted my lips_

_ When I couldn't breath_

_ Thank you for loving me_

Meu filho me abraçou com força contra seu peito quando a música terminou.

- "Obrigado por me mostrar todos os vídeos." – murmurou antes de me dar um beijo na testa. "sabe que papai também me deixou um vídeo?" – perguntou e eu assenti ainda sem tirar minha cabeça de seu peito. "quer ver?" – levantei a cabeça e ele sorriu meio de lado.

- "Me encantaria." – Ian não disse mais nada. Se levantou rapidamente e mudou o cd.

O vídeo de Ian, não sei se posso dizer que é mais bonito que os meus, mas Finn copiou os melhores momentos dos dois juntos. Brincando de futebol, alguns que eu fiz enquanto eles dormiam ou comiam e claro com suas palavras.

- _"Te amo filho, jamais esqueça." – _deu um leve beijo nele enquanto estava dormindo no seu bercinho. _"é o melhor presente que a vida pode nos dar." – _acaricia suavemente seu cabelo. _"por favor, sempre cuide da sua mãe." – _suplica e a tela fica preta.

- "Oh Ian..." – consegui dizer com a voz abafada.

- "Sabe mamãe..." – me sussurrou. "há uns dias recordei que quando estava pequeno, me disse que iríamos de férias para Santander." – assenti. "mas nunca fomos." – um sorriso se desenhou em meu rosto.

- "Deveríamos dizer isso para todos os seus tios." – o rosto do meu filho se iluminou.

- "Sim! Um passeio familiar." – disse saindo correndo para trazer o telefone. Ligamos para todos e concordamos em ir de férias daqui a 2 semanas.

No dia seguinte Carole saiu de compras com Kurt e meu filho foi para seu treinamento, enquanto eu fiquei sentada na cama, olhando o espaço vazio que corresponde a meu esposo.

- "Então andou fazendo Iam prometer coisas?" – perguntei acariciando o travesseiro de Finn. "sabe que eu também tenho uma promessa?" – o telefone de casa começou a tocar. "não deixarei nosso filho até que esteja segura de que ele é completamente feliz." – sussurrei antes de atender o telefone.

- "Alô?" – do outro lado posso escutar a respiração da outra pessoa. "Alô?" – repeti.

- "Senhora Hudson?" – a voz do outro lado era quase um sussurro. "Sou Alana." – disse com a voz um pouco mais forte.

- "Aly, oi!" – disse feliz ao escutá-la.

- "Ian está?" – me perguntou e por sua voz entendo o mal que está passando.

- "Não carinho, ele saiu para seu treino, mas se quiser eu digo para ele te ligar no número que ficou registrado." -"disse tudo apressadamente para que ela não desligasse.

- "Sim, por favor." – murmurou antes de desligar.

O resto da manhã passei caminhando de um lado a outro, até que Ian voltou e pude lhe passar a mensagem. Ele subiu correndo e entrou em seu quarto para falar com ela.

- "Mamãe!" – me disse quando chegou após falar com ela. "convidei a Aly para ir conosco a Santander."

- "Me parece uma grande ideia." – lhe assegurei antes de abraça-lo.

Sempre depois de ver ela, Ian se sentava no sofá para nos contar como tinha sido. No início eu tinha muito medo porque notava o quanto Ian a queria e eu não estava segura dos sentimentos dela, mas conforme passam os dias me dou conta de que Aly sente o mesmo.

O sorriso pintado no rosto do meu filho é realmente contagioso. Nsses últimos duas me deparei com Carole cantando e eu na verdade não posso evitar me unir a ela.

No dia da viagem, Ian foi o primeiro a se levantar. Escutei ele caminhando de um lado a outro e ligando para o dono da casa que alugamos para confirmar nossa chegada. Enquanto isso, eu fiquei uns minutos mais na cama, ontem a noite tive sonhos muito vívidos com Finn, esses sonhos quase sempre acontecem depois de ver os vídeos que ele me deixou.

- "Bom dia mamãe!" – os olhos chocolate do meu filho estava na minha frente quando eu abri os olhos.

- "Bom dia filho!" – disse, lhe devolvendo o sorriso. Em momentos como esse é quando Ian mais me recorda seu pai. Ele herdou o deslumbrante sorriso de Finn.

- "Te preparei o café da manhã." – me estendeu uma bandeja. "além do mais já tenho as malas no carro e levei a vovó para a casa do tio K. Só falta você." – me disse sem respirar entre cada palavra.

- "Ok, tranquilo. Já vou levantar." – lhe disse enquanto mordia uma torrada.

- "Irei ligar para a Aly para ver se já está pronta." – respondeu se dirigindo a porta.

Uns 30 minutos mais tarde e depois de muitos olhares ansiosos da parte do meu filho, estava sentada na parte traseira do carro e nos dirigíamos para a casa de Aly.

- "Mamãe, está segura de que prefere ir atrás?" – voltou a me perguntar meu filho e eu assenti.

Disse para Ian que necessitava de mais espaço para minhas pernas, mas na verdade só queria deixar Aly no banco da frente.

Meu filho tocou a buzina quando chegamos na casa de Aly e ela saiu em seguida. Ao parecer Ian não era o único ansioso. Ele desceu imediatamente do carro para pegar a mala, dar um beijo na bochecha dela e depois a ajudar a subir no carro. Não pude evitar sorrir diante esse gesto tão cavalheiro do meu filho e a cor rosada das bochechas de Aly.

- "Bom dia senhora Hud..." – começou a dizer.

- "Rachel, só Rachel." – a interrompi, sorrindo para lhe dar confiança.

- "Rachel." – concordou.

- "Bom, já podemos ir." – disse quando Ian colocou o cinto.

Para não nos chatearmos no caminho, fizemos rodízio para escolher algum cd de música, assim passamos de musicais para algo mais roqueiro. E ao pouco tempo nos surpreendemos cantando a pleno pulmão alguma parte conhecida e depois riamos.

No início Alu só ria e não se atrevia a cantar algum verso, argumentando que era muito desafinada.

- "Ah, vamos Aly! Escute a mim..." – todos voltamos a rir, já que Ian não herdou o talento vocal de Fin e muito menos o meu, mas como toda a família ele ama a música.

O comentário fez com que a garota relaxasse e pouco a pouco começou a cantarolar.

O sono começou a me vencer, me recostei no banco e me cobri com a coberta que estava ao meu lado, depois de toda a noite sonhando com Finny, não pude descansar muito. Acordei até que Ian me tocou com suavidade no ombro.

- "Mamãe, já chegamos."

- "Genial!" – disse me incorporando rapidamente.

Ian começou a descer com as coisas e levou para a entrada, enquanto Aly e eu olhávamos emocionadas na casa em que nos alojaríamos.

- "Gostou?" – perguntei ficando ao lado dela e ela se virou para me olhar com um grande sorriso.

- "É linda!" – contestou olhando as grandes janelas e a videira que estava em uma das paredes principais da casa.

- "É muito parecida com a da minha primeira viagem para Santander com Finn." – ela assentiu. "mesmo que essa seja muito maior." – terminei em meio a um suspiro.

- "Isso deve te fazer recordar muito a ele." – me disse Aly, apenada.

- "Muito bem, já acomodei todas as malas, vamos dar uma olhada?" – nos interrompeu Ian, sem advertir nossa conversa.

Rapidamente pegou nossas mãos e começou a nos guiar pelo lugar. Nós sorríamos diante o entusiasmo do meu filho. Ao chegar no piso superior nos mostrou o quarto e decidi escolher um e começar a arrumar minhas coisas antes do jantar.

- "Me esqueci de mencionar..." – disse Ian. "... hoje eu vou preparar o jantar." – fez uma pequena reverencia e Aly riu dissimuladamente.

- "Oh não Ian!" – exclamei ao imaginar o jantar que me esperava. "não quero pizza!" – me queixei.

- "Não?" – perguntou com uma careta como as que fazia quando pequeno.

- "Bom, então eu farei." – disse a garota ao seu lado. "e você será meu assistente." – ele assentiu feliz e eu me dispus a entrar em meu quarto.

Depois de desfazer minhas coisas, tomei um banho. A viagem havia sido esgotante e necessitava repor a energia. Quando terminei desci e no meio da escada, escutei os fortes risos dos garotos, provenientes da cozinha.

- "Não Ian, deve limpar os camarões." – lhe indicava Aly. "senão serão intragáveis." – lhe explicou com paciência. Meu filho não era um experto na cozinha e parte disso é culpa de Carole e minha por satisfazê-lo muito.

- "É muito trabalho." – se queixou. "não podemos apenas comer?" – sorri ao imaginar o bico do meu filho.

- "Não." – voltou a dizer compreensiva. "vamos, eu te ajudo."

- "Posso ajudar em algo?" – perguntei entrando e parei de repente para analisar a cena.

Ian tinha um avental cor de rosa, o cabelo e a cara sujos de farinha e estava sentado no meio de um monte de verduras e camarões. Aly não estava em seu melhor estado. Tinha o cabelo bagunçado, mas meio amarrado em um coque e o rosto cheio de farinha. Estava perto de uma panela na cozinha.

Apesar do desastre da cozinha, as duas estavam sorridentes e com as bochechas com um tom avermelhado.

- "Parece que se divertiram!" – exclamei e eles sorriram para mim com cumplicidade.

- "Vamos limpar tudo." – esclareceu Aly. "e sobre ajudar... está quase tudo pronto. Né Ian?"

- "Sim." – concordou meu filho enquanto despedaçava um camarão.

- "Estão seguros?" – voltei a perguntar.

- "Sim mamãe, por que não pega uma taça de vinho e se senta para ver televisão?" – propôs e Aly o apoiou, me passando a garrafa de vinho tinto e uma taça.

- "Ok." – respondi sem protestar e me dirigi para a sala.

Na realidade, não sentia nenhum desejo de ver televisão, então subi para o quarto e peguei meu segundo livro. Acariciei as letras gravadas na capa e desci novamente para a sala, me dispus a ler recostada no sofá e com cada palavra os sentimentos por meu esposo se revivem através de Will e Emma. Estive assim por um bom tempo, até que a voz de Aly me interrompeu para me avisar que o jantar estava pronto.

Fechei 'Amor Imortal' e me dirigi para a sala de jantar aonde encontrei Ian terminando de acomodar a mesa, enquanto Aly trazia os pratos da cozinha. O jantar foi fantástico e transcorreu em meio a uma conversa sobre algumas das anedotas de Aly. Ian foi falando de seus encontros com jogadores e o orgulhoso que se sentia cada vez que alguns deles, reconheciam seu sobrenome e nomeavam seu pai, enquanto eu contei sobre minha vida com as garotas antes de chegar aqui e a conhecida história do idiota do posto de gasolina.

Depois de terminar de cear, todos nos dirigimos para a sala para ver um filme. Meu filho e Alana se sentaram no mesmo sofá, enquanto eu me aconcheguei em um menor, me envolvendo com a coberta que Ian nos entregou. Me dediquei a observá-los dissimuladamente. Ela se aconchegava contra o peito dele e ele acariciava o cabelo dela.

Os movimentos da mão de Ian foram detendo pouco a pouco até que ficou profundamente adormecido. A garota entre seus braços o cobriu com a manta e lhe dedicou um sorriso enquanto brincava com seu cabelo.

- "Acho que a viagem já fez efeito nele." – sussurrou. "se quiser podemos desligar o filme." – ofereceu ao notar que eu não prestava atenção.

- "Só se você quiser, mas de qualquer forma eu confesso que não tenho nem um pouco de sono. Dormi bastante durante a viagem." – respondi e ela concordou.

- "Eu tão pouco." – concordou e nesse momento Ian emitiu um pequeno ronco.

- "Havia me esquecido que ele ronca." – soltou olhando para ele de forma divertida.

- "Sim." – afirmei com um sorriso. "mas só o faz quando está realmente cansado." – o defendi, enquanto piscava o olho.

- "Me alegra que tenhamos nos reencontrado." – disse com o olhar perdido. "desde que ele apareceu, sempre me faz sorrir."

- "Finalmente alguém que me entende!" – exclamei provocando com que ambas soltássemos uma gargalhada.

- "No princípio tinha medo de aceitá-lo em minha vida." – confessou abaixando a cabeça. "mas Ian enche minha vida de alegria com apenas um olhar." – assenti. Eu a entendia, era o mesmo sentimento que eu tinha ao ver meu filho ou Finn. "ele é muito sortudo por ter você." – os olhos de Aly ficaram chorosos.

- "Mas o mais importante agora é que ele tem você." – lhe dei um pequeno sorriso. "e a partir de agora, nenhum dos dois voltará a ficar sozinhos." – ela assentiu. "mas sabe..." – disse mudando a conversa para um tema mais alegre. "...Ian nunca deixou de pensar em você." – seu sorriso aumentou.

- "Eu tão pouco pude deixar de pensar nele." – admitiu corando. "Ian é meu primeiro amor e meu primeiro beijo..." – olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados.

- "Primeiro beijo?" – questionei confusa. "antes não haviam se beijado?" – Aly corou e abaixou o olhar.

- "Foi um dia antes de eu ir..."

- "Espera! Esse beijo foi há anos?" – a interrompi e ela assentiu. "Ian jamais mencionou nada."

- "Na realidade foi eu quem beijou ele." – confessou e imediatamente escondeu o rosto no ombro do meu filho. "quando o beijo terminou, eu pensei que tinha sido a pior ideia do mundo, mas Ian sorriu para mim e me disse que gostava de mim." – Aly terminou seu relato com um suspiro.

- "Sou tão feliz de ver vocês assim." – confessei e ela me deu um sorriso. "acho que já é hora de dormir." – Aly assentiu e começou a sacudir Ian para que ele despertasse.

- "O que foi?" – disse Ian se levantando rapidamente.

- "Nada, tranquilo!" – murmurou Aly colocando as mãos em seus ombros. "é hora de ir para a cama." – ele concordou a abraçando.

- "Ah... então tá bom, vamos!" – falou meio dormindo. "boa noite mamãe!" – disse me dando um beijo na testa.

- "Boa noite carinho!" – sorri. "descansem!"

- "Você também." – me respondeu Aly, enquanto pegava na mão do meu filho.

Fui para a cama e a conversa com Aly não deixava de dar voltas em minha cabeça. Na verdade não importava o que chegasse primeiro, se a tristeza ou a felicidade do amor, o importante é aproveitar quando ele chega, tal como fizemos Finn e eu. Lentamente o sono foi me vencendo e acordei na manhã seguinte com mais energia do que o normal, então decidi sair para correr.

Quando voltei para casa, não pude evitar sorrir enormemente ao ver os carros dos meus amigos estacionados na frente dela. Não consegui nem bater na porta quando Quinn e Tina se jogaram em meus braços com um grande sorriso.

- "Já está aqui Britt!" – gritou Santana, se afastando um pouco.

- "Rach!" – disse correndo para se jogar encima de mim. "pensava que os extraterrestres haviam te raptado." – disse fazendo cara de terror.

- "Finalmente!" – me virei para encontrar Noah. "estou morrendo de fome." – se queixou e eu revirei os olhos. "essas mulheres não nos deixaram tocar nos biscoitos." – ri diante sua tentativa de parecer bravo.

- "Ninguém toca na comida até que a tia Rach apareça." – Cory me abraçou com força enquanto imitava a voz de Santy.

- "Não zoe da sua mãe." – se queixou ela. "Sam, olha seu filho!" – choramingou minha amiga.

- "Cory!" – disse o aludido, ficando sério. "Olá Rach!"

- "Oi..."

- "O último que chegar lava os pratos..." – gritou Britt, me interrompendo e as gargalhadas inundaram o lugar enquanto todos corriam para a cozinha.

- "Olá tia Rach!" – me cumprimentou Beth ao lado de Joe.

- "Olá meninos..." – contestei enquanto me sentava na mesa.

- "Aonde estão Ian e Aly?" – perguntei ao ver que não estavam.

- "Perdidos no mundo cor de rosa deles e cheio de coelhinhos." – zuou Cory dando uma pequena cotovelada em Beth, ao que ela respondeu rindo.

- "Querem que lhes conte sobre a garota que Cory..." – disse meu filho entrando na cozinha.

- "Não tem nada para contar." – o cortou seu amigo um pouco nervoso.

O café da manhã passou entre as anedotas da viagem, as milhares de paradas que Puck realizou, as múltiplas voltas para casa de Britt, o arranhado na roda de Kurt e Blaine ou os mal estar de Carole devido a condução louca de Cory.

De tarde os garotos organizaram a família para um jogo.

- "Vamos gente!" – se queixou minha sogra. "eu já estou muito velha para brincar de 'girar a garrafa'." – Ian e Cory começaram a gargalhar enquanto os demais tratamos de nos conter.

- "Não vovó!" – começou a dizer meu filho. "vamos brincar de verdade ou consequência." – Ian a abraçou de forma carinhosa. "Cory, diga as regras." – ele ficou de pé com a mão em sua testa e explicou o procedimento. "tem mais uma regra..." – meu sobrinho o olhou confuso. "Aly?" – ela se levantou com um grande sorriso.

- "Não podem escolher duas vezes o mesmo." – todos concordamos.

- "Que comece o jogo!" – disse Beth.

O primeiro a participar foi Kurt e escolheu consequência, então Sam lhe disse que deveria se vestir como Joe. Meu cunhado olhou o rapaz dos pés a cabeça e enrugou a testa, mas cumpriu a consequência sem protestar.

Meu filho girou a garrafa e ela apontou para Cory. Imediatamente Ian e Aly ficaram de pé e fizeram a dança da vitória.

- "Verdade." – sussurrou Cory com resignação.

- "Está apaixonado por Sugar Motta?" – meu filho fez uma voz estranha enquanto dizia o nome da garota. Santy e Sam não tiraram o olho do filho deles.

- "Como assim apaixonado?" – começou a dizer olhando para suas mãos. "eu gosto dela." – reconheceu e todos começamos a assobiar como loucos.

- "Sabem de uma coisa? Deveria ser somente verdade." – propôs Britt. "então eu fico sabendo de mais coisas."

- "Os que estiverem a favor de que o jogo seja verdade ou verdade, levantem a mão." – disse e todos, exceto Cory, levantaram a mão.

O próximo foi Puck.

- "As vezes quer torcer o pescoço do seu genro?" – perguntou Artie e todos rimos.

- "Verdade." – reconheceu enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha. Voltaram a girar a garrafa.

- "Gosta mais de ser chefe do que modelo?" – Beth perguntou para Britt.

- "Verdade." – gritou minha amiga e imediatamente fez o mesmo.

Esse tempo brincando ficamos sabendo de muitas coisas, como que Puck ama os disfarces que Quinn usa algumas noites. Sam e Santy planejam ir morar em Nova York. Britt e Artie vão inaugurar seu sétimo restaurante no país. Kurt e Blaine planejam adotar um cachorro e não sei quantas coisas mais.

Pela tarde os homens nos obrigaram a jogar uma mini partida de futebol. Nos colocaram em duas equipes, na primeira equipe estavam Blaine, Quinn, Britt, Beth, Joe, Aly e eu. Na segunda estavam Carole, Puck, Tana, Kurt, Sam, Ian e Cory.

Artie se ofereceu para ser o árbitro, então todos nos acomodamos no pátio e a partida começou.

No princípio Puck realizou várias faltas em seu genro. Segundo ele de forma inofensiva, mas Beth e Quinn estavam muito bravas.

- "Mais ma entrada dessas e te tiramos do jogo." – o ameaçou sua filha e ele assentiu abaixando a cabeça.

- "Meninas, tenho um plano." – nos chamou Quinn ao ver que perdíamos de 3 x 0. Nos explicou no que consistia e todos estávamos de acordo.

Respirei fundo e deixei que Sam se aproximasse de mim com a bola, quando esteve o suficientemente perto me joguei no chão, fazendo jus a todas minhas aulas de atuação.

- "Mamãe!" – escutei Ian gritar e em um segundo ele estava ao meu lado. "está bem?" – perguntou e eu continuei me fingindo de machucada.

'Um a menos.' – pensei.

Enquanto eu estava em um canto com Ian, pude ver como Quinn molhava o cabelo com água e começava a sacudir para arrumá-lo, o que obviamente não passou despercebido para Puck, que ficou olhando para ela como bobo, enquanto Beth aproveitava a distração para roubar a bola e passar para Blaine, que marcou nosso primeiro gol.

Todos começamos a pular emocionados enquanto os demais nos olhavam surpreendidos. Tana foi a primeira a reagir e bateu no braço deles. Primeiro no do meu filho.

- "Para que não volte a acreditar na sua inocente mãe." – e depois bateu em Puck. "e você para que aprenda a controlar seus hormônios." – ninguém pode evitar rir, até que terminamos dando por finalizada a partida.

Depois de uma tarde de exercícios, todos estávamos muito cansados para fazer outra coisa que não fosse dormir. Subimos para os quartos e apesar de estar tão cansada não conseguia conciliar o sono, então eu desci sem fazer nenhum barulho, peguei uma coberta e fui para o quintal.

A brisa noturna me recebeu logo quando cruzei a porta e me fez ter um pequeno calafrio. Coloquei o cobertor na mureta e caminhei até uma das espreguiçadeiras do jardim. Fechei os olhos e imediatamente uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha. Esse lugar me recordava o Finn e por isso, durante tanto tempo evitei voltar aqui.

A verdade é que em todo esse tempo jamais deixei de me sentir casada, jamais deixei de sentir a presença de Finn ao meu lado. Não nego que Finn tenha deixado de existir fisicamente, mas simplesmente aceitei o fato de que ele partiu antes e me espera. Estou segura de que ele não foi totalmente, não sem mim.

A primeira gota de chuva me despertou dos meus pensamentos, a segunda me fez ver que o céu havia se fechado e que me encontrava no meio da escuridão e a terceira me fez sorrir como nunca. Amava a chuva, graças aquela primeira vez nesse lugar, quando meu esposo corria alegre embaixo da chuva.

Não me importou quando a chuva se converteu em um aguaceiro, ainda assim permaneci sentada no mesmo lugar. Fechei os olhos com mais força até que um assustador calor começou a me rodear, minha respiração agitou e senti como tudo ao meu redor se enchia com sua voz.

_- "Cada minuto ao seu lado faz com que meu coração pule de alegria, desde que te conheci não tem nada em minha vida que queira fazer se você não está ao meu lado..."_

- "Finn!" – murmurei. "por favor, não se vá!" – supliquei e no mesmo instante senti um roce sobre meus lábios. Me apressei a levar meus dedos para lá e uma suave cosquinha me percorreu.

Caiu um trovão e me voltou a realidade. Percebi que estava encharcada então me levantei lentamente da espreguiçadeira e busquei refugiu em um sofá que estava na varanda da casa. Peguei a coberta e me aconcheguei tratando de entrar no calor.

Continuei olhando ao meu redor, observando cair a incessante chuva e voltei a mi perder em meus pensamentos e sensações, até que recordei uns conhecidos versos. Nosso primeiro dueto junto.

..._Estar com você_

_ É como um sonho_

_ Do qual não quero acordar_

_ Fecho os olhos e não está..._

_ - "Para sempre minha menina, para sempre!" – _sorri ao escutar novamente sua voz.

- "Sinto tantas saudades!" – lhe assegurei.

De repente uns braços e um odor conhecido me envolveram. Não abri os olhos, não necessitava, sabia quem era.

- "Já é hora." – afirmei sentindo como um grande sorriso cobria meu rosto. Havia esperado tanto, tratando de ser feliz no caminho e mesmo que agora as lágrimas ameaçavam sair, mas eu não ia deixar.

- "Ian é completamente feliz." – sussurrou se enchendo de tranquilidade.

- "Eu sei." – contestei e fiquei de pé para segurar sua mão.

**POV IAN**

- "Rachel, é hora de tomar café!" – gritou Aly enquanto servia o café.

- "Noite longa?" – perguntei a minha esposa beijando sua testa quando me entregou minha xícara de café.

- "Acho que sim." – assegurou se sentando ao meu lado. "ultimamente lhe custa acordar cedo." – ela bufou um pouco frustrada. "é que se deita muito tarde." – disse preocupada. "hoje não tinha treino?" – questionou olhando para nosso calendário de atividades na geladeira.

- "Não, hoje posso passar o dia com meus dois amores." – contestei dando um suave beijo nela.

Nas últimas duas semanas, todos estávamos preocupados. Aly com a construção do hotel, eu com o futebol e a fundação, Rach com a pintura.

- "Já estou aqui." – disse entrando na cozinha. "perdão pelo atraso." – se desculpou se sentando ao meu lado.

- "Bom dia minha princesa." – contestei sorrindo para ela. "um beijinho no papai?" – lhe pedi e ela pulou nos meus braços.

- "Olá papai." – disse e depois cobriu meu rosto de beijos.

- "E para mim o que?" – se queixou minha esposa com os braços cruzados e imediatamente minha filha correu para seu lado e fez o mesmo.

Pouco me importava se Rach já tem 12 anos ou se é uma jovem promessa da pintura, ela continua sendo minha pequena, minha princesa, com esses olhos verdes idênticos ao de sua avó materna, meu cabelo castanho, a boca grande de sua mãe, a tenacidade de seu avô e o talento de sua avó.

Jamais poderia descrever a ninguém a emoção que senti quando no segundo ano de casados, Aly me confirmou que íamos ter um bebê. O tio P me disse o que o meu pai e ele pensavam de ser pais, mas para mim, era mais que isso, para mim era a perfeição e mais ainda quando Aly me disse o nome que queria colocar em nossa filha.

- "Papai..." – disse enquanto remeia em seu café da manhã. "me conta de novo a história dessas fotos?" – pediu Rach puxando o álbum que tinha atrás de suas costas.

Olhei para minha esposa e ela sorria enormemente. Nenhum dos 3 sabia quantas vezes tínhamos feito isso, mas realmente desfrutamos. Aly pegou o álbum e primeiro relatou a histórias dos pais dela, ao finalizar eu peguei e comecei a minha parte.

Parei ao chegar na última foto, era da nossa viagem para Santander e nela Aly, minha mãe e eu estávamos abraçados. Meus olhos ficaram chorosos ao recordar que esses foram os últimos dias que compartilhei com minha mãe.

Rach me abraçou forte para me dar força para continuar.

- "Era uma noite de lua cheia." – comecei e a voz imediatamente quebrou. "chovia muito forte, sua avó saiu e se sentou em um sofá." – tive que parar, porque minhas lágrimas começaram a cair.

- "Tranquilo..." – me pediu minha filha limpando minhas lágrimas e Aly pegou minha mão com força.

- "Eu encontrei ela deitada ali." – respirei fundo. "te juro que ela tinha um sorriso em seu rosto." – lhe assegurei e Rach assentiu.

- "O que não entendo é como os médicos não souberam do que morreu." – se queixou minha filha.

- "Os médicos não puderam nos assegurar qual foi a causa de seu falecimento." -lhe explicou sua mãe. "uns nos disseram que foi uma gripe mal cuidada somada a exposição na chuva." – Rach bufou frustrada.

- "Na verdade isso não importa." – lhe assegurei. "ela só havia cumprido a promessa de me deixar até que eu fosse feliz." – Rach assentiu. "minha mãe só voltou para os braços do amor de sua vida." – nesse momento todos tínhamos os olhos úmidos.

- "Eu teria gostado de conhecer todos meus avós." – disse como queixa.

- "Eles estão aqui." – Aly colocou sua mão no peito de minha filha. "sempre estarão com você, carinho." – nós três nos fundimos em um abraço.

- "Podemos ir visitá-los hoje?" – perguntou Rach se levantando de repente. "Posso levar um presente?" – questionou atropeladamente.

- "O que acham se formos agora?" – propus e meus dois amores aplaudiram emocionadas.

Chegamos no cemitério e Rachel foi a primeira a descer, correu até o caminho habitual da sepultura. Primeiro foi para a tumba dos meus sogros e colocou flores novas em cada uma. Depois foi um pouco mais lento para a dos meus pais.

Parou na frente da lápide branca que já continha umas rosas murchas. Pegou elas e mudou para as frescas que tinha em suas mãos. Aly e eu nos mantivemos um pouco afastados, de mãos dadas, escutando ela contar para eles sobre suas aulas de ballet e pintura, além da vida de nossos amigos.

O tio P com suas loucuras, a tia Q feliz com seus netos, o ti tia B que mesmo quase não vendo adorava ir nos restaurantes deles, o tio K que sempre faz exibições das pinturas que ela lhe dá e os tios S que viajamos para visitar sempre, junto com Cory e Sugar.

Finalmente nos aproximamos e ela ficou em silencio por um momento segurando com força a tela que tinha nas mãos.

- "Passa algo?" – lhe perguntei e ela negou com um sorriso.

- "É para vocês." – disse para seus avós entregando. "me inspirei em uma foto que temos na sala." -disse colocando perto do ramo de flores. "de verdade eu gostaria de ter conhecido a todos." – emitiu um pequeno soluço. Aly e eu nos apressamos a abraça-la. "mas papai e mamãe sempre me contam histórias de vocês." – acariciei suas costas.

- "Jamais deixo de pensar em vocês." – confessei e um sorriso se formou em meu rosto.

- "As vezes vemos juntos seus vídeos." – disse minha filha olhando para a tumba do meu pai. "ou lemos juntos seus livros, avózinha." – olhou para ele por um momento e depois levantou sua mão como despedida. "nos vemos logo." – Aly e minha filha me deram um pouco de tempo a sós.

- "Eu amo vocês!" – disse colocando uma mão em cada lápide. "dê os cumprimentos aos vovôs." – pedi a eles e fiquei de pé. "eu cumprimentarei meus tios da parte de vocês." – disse de brincadeira e caminhei até minhas mulheres.

Quando estive ao lado deles, beijei Aly.

- "Te amo minha vida!" – e ela voltou a me beijar em resposta. Me virei para Rach e a abracei com força e ela enrolou suas pequenas mãos em meu quadril. "te amor pequena!" – sussurrei beijando o cabelo dela.

- "E eu a você papai."

Dei uma última olhada para meus pais e me despedi olhando a pintura que minha Rachel deu para eles. Minha princesa havia aceitado o amor que meus pais tinham, ainda sem conhecer ele pessoalmente. O que me fazia sentir orgulho, de que certa maneira seu amor havia transcendido o tempo e o espaço. Nós somos um fiel prova disso, peguei na mão dos meus dois amores e nos dirigimos para casa.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por IRINA MONTEITH na fanfic EL JUEGO DEL AMOR ( s/6979169/1/El_Juego_del_Amor)

OBS. 2: Bom, apesar dos pesares eu amei traduzir essa história para vocês! Muito obrigada a todos por ler viu? E vejo vocês nas próximas...


End file.
